Un Amor Indeleble
by Mariies
Summary: Los ex novios se supone que forman parte de tu pasado, pero parece que Temari tiene la mala suerte de encontrárselo hasta en la sopa luego de tanto tiempo; momentos incomodos y situaciones que aún no se han resuelto empezarán a llenarle la cabeza, ¿Es sano volver a pensar tanto en tu ex?
1. Capitulo 1

— Adelante señorita. — le dijo el conductor mientras Temari pasaba la tarjeta. — Continúe hasta algún asiento.

— _¿Asiento? Ni siquiera cabe una pluma en este lugar—_ pensaba mientras pasaba entre el montón de personas que viajaban en el bus. — _Como demonios llegare a tiempo a la universidad. —_ recibió un empujón y giro la cabeza enfadada. — ¡Carajo pida permiso! — Una anciana con bolsas de supermercado la miro avergonzada y seguido todos los otros pasajeros la fulminaron con la mirada. — Lo siento...

Avergonzada continuo avanzando entre las personas hasta que el bus arranco tan rápido que decidió permanecer en el sitio donde estaba, tomándose de la agarradera, y justo al frente dos jóvenes sentados, disfrutando de la comodidad de viajar en bus.

— Parada ruta 01-34 — dijo una voz robótica mientras algunas personas bajaban y subían al bus. — Siguiente parada ruta 01-36b.

Todas las personas que entraban le daban empujones y la presionaban contra los asientos frente suyo. — _Estos estupidos parecen animales. —_ suspiro y los muchachos frente suyo susurraron algo. Los miro de reojo, si no estaba equivocada el que estaba frente suyo lo había visto antes, rubio y con ojos azules... Se le hacía muy familiar.

Continuó recibiendo algunos empujones y llego a sentirse incómoda por presionar al chico frente suyo, mientras el rubio soltaba unas risitas de vez en cuando. — _Se burla de que lastimo a su amigo o de seguro luzco tonta._

Luego de otra parada ocurrió lo mismo, empujones, la risa del amigo y Temari incomoda. Estaba a punto de moverse cuando el muchacho frente suyo se comenzó a poner de pie, debido a lo apretado que se encontraba el bus el muchacho no se dio la vuelta si no hasta que Temari le dedicó un espacio— _Bien ya va a bajarse, tengo un asiento asegurado. —_ El chico la miro fastidiado y espeto.

— Siéntate. — Ella lo miró ofendida e inmediatamente reconoció su rostro. — Te dije que te sientes.

Lo miro irritada y bufo. — No necesito que me des el asiento, y menos con esa actitud.

— Me molesta que intente dormir y a cada rato sienta tu rodilla en mi brazo.

— Me están empujando cariño, — dijo con sarcasmo— no seas idiota.

— La palabra aún la tienes pegada en la lengua. — Ella sonrió orgullosa. — Me refiero a cariño, no a lo de idiota.

—Si serás... — bufo nuevamente y tomó asiento. — gracias.

— De nada.

Lo miro de reojo y se dio cuenta lo diferente que lucía; cabellos largos, coleta, ahora le gustaba usar suéteres e incluso tenía zarcillos, y si no se equivocaba tenía un leve aroma a cigarrillos. — Estas muy rebelde tu... Quien lo diría del niño nerd.

Él sonrió y su amigo el rubio agregó. — Sigue siendo un nerd, solo que suelen sacarlo de clases...

— Ya calla... — Le dijo Shikamaru. — Tu al contrario luces igual, un poco más femenina... Te sienta.

— Gracias. — le respondió y se sintió tonta por estar avergonzada. — Igual a ti.

— Las chicas se ponen lindas cuando tienen novios... Qué lástima, para mí. — Le comentó el rubio y ella le sonrió.

— Si. Qué lástima. — Respondió Shikamaru. — Deberías decirle esas cosas a Hinata quizas...

— Solo son bromas, nunca me dejas hablar con tus amigas...

— A todas le dice tonterías. — Nuevamente sonó la voz robótica y el bus estuvo en movimiento.  
Shikamaru sacó la mano del bolsillo para mirar la hora en su reloj y Temari se percató de algo nuevo.

— No puede ser... — Le tomó la mano al chico y luego le reclamó. — Tienes tatuajes. — Paso su dedo por encima de las líneas en su piel. — Apuesto a que tú madre te quería matar... ¿lo saben tus padres?

— Si, algo así. — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Ella lo miró sarcásticamente. — Antes eras tan aburrido y simple...

El sonrió. — Y tú eras bonita... La gente cambia. — Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Antes de soltar su mano leyó unas fechas, pero por supuesto no subió la manga para ver el resto ya que le daba vergüenza. —¿Qué son?

Shikamaru miro su mano y agregó. — La fecha de nacimiento y muerte de papá.

Temari se quedó en silencio.  
—Parada 01-55a — dijo la voz robótica. — siguiente parada 01-56a.

— Es tu parada. — Le dijo Shikamaru.

— Lo siento. — Ella le tomó la mano y se pudo de pie. — Por favor, llámame.

— Hasta luego.

— Bye. — La chica como pudo bajo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del bus, y ya pisando la acera se sintió tan mal; Shikamaru había perdido a su padre, y ella era de las pocas personas que sabían lo importante que era para el.  
-

— Vaya vaya. — sonrió el señor cuando vio a Temari entrar por la puerta. — Así que tú eres la famosa Temari...

Temari sonrió y Shikamaru a su lado se rasco la nuca. — Ya pasa, él es mi papá y mamá está por la cocina...

— Bienvenida Temari. — le dijo el señor. — Mi nombre es Shikaku ... — Temari extendió su mano y el señor le dio un apretón.

— Mucho gusto. — le dijo ella.

— igualmente, pasa adelante y siéntate, Yoshino preparó una gran cena.

Temari camino avergonzada no sin antes saludar en la cocina a la madre de Shikamaru — a la cual ya había conocido — ya luego cerca de la mesa tomó asiento.

— Tu padre luce muy estricto. — le dijo en voz baja a su entonces novio.

Él negó y sonrió. — Puede verse así pero mi padre es genial, ya veras.

Ella tomó su mano. — Como siempre te quejas de mami pensé que era tu favorita, poco me hablas de tu papá.

— Agh... ¿Qué puede decir un hombre de otro? Solo me queda admirarlo.

— ¡Qué tierno! — El sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. — Ah, aún más tierno... ¿Tu padre es tu debilidad además de esta linda muchacha?

— Mis padres y tú, tonta. — Ambos rieron y desearon estar solos para darse un beso.

Esta vez de regreso tuvo la suerte de estar sentada en el bus, todo el camino estuvo recordando el tatuaje de Shikamaru. "1969-2013". Había muerto hace cuatro años, justamente el mismo año que terminaron, el mismo año en que se graduaron y ambos fueron a universidades diferentes, el mismo año en que todo había cambiado drásticamente.  
Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie, ya era esta la última estación para ella, una estación que le trajo tantos recuerdos, recuerdos que quizás vinieron a su cabeza por todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Temari espera. — La alcanzo.— Yo no estoy aburrido de ti, tengo la cabeza en otras cosas... Por favor compréndeme y dame tiempo.

Ella lo miró ofendida, era el chico que le gustaba después de todo y la había humillado delante de tantos, ¿Porque todos sabían de ella? — Mira, más de cinco personas se han dado cuenta... ¿qué excusa me das? Pasas el rato ignorándome, quiero que estudiemos juntos y no quieres, en tus planes universitarios no estoy yo, te has olvidado de nuestras citas más de tres veces... ¿cómo crees que me siento? Y ahora resulta que andas con una niña todo el tiempo.

— Niña... — bufo. — Es una mujer, no es una niña y no ando con ella todo el tiempo, si me das una semana, te lo explico.

— ¿perdón? — Ella sonrió. — Lo que sea que no me dices lo sabe ella, la mujer o como le digas... ¿dónde está la confianza aquí?

— No puedo y no insistas.

—¿Y cuándo podrás? Cuando esa tonta te dé permiso.

— Basta Temari,

— Eres un idiota Shikamaru. Estupido, irrespetuoso, y cobarde.

— ¡No me llames cobarde! — El alzó la voz. — No sabes nada de lo que está pasándome, y no te lo he dicho porque no puedo... Créeme que eres lo más importante y si pudiera lo hiciera, pero tus celos y niñerías pueden más que tu amor, si no estás dispuesta a colaborar conmigo entonces déjame, vete y cuando todo esté arreglado hablamos...

Temari permaneció en silencio unos minutos, quizás unos cinco, lo miró en shock, y acto seguido lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.  
— Tu... Qué dices amor... — Ella comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que sintió que perdía el equilibrio. — No, ¿Es por ella?

— Es que... Si supieras. — El cubrió su rostro. — Solo estas irritándome más de lo que ya estoy... Y es tan frustrante no poder contar contigo y al mismo tiempo aguantar tus actitudes.

Temari continuaba llorando, su pecho se sentía tan apretado y el frío de la moches congelaba las lágrimas en sus mejillas. — ¿Porque me haces esto?

—Tu a mi querrás decir, no confías en mí y no quieres esperar solo un poco...

— No. — Ella se limpió las lágrimas. — Tu no confías en mí ni siquiera. — Se quitó el brazalete de plata y lo lanzó al piso. — Terminamos.

Sonrió al recordar aquella escena, habían sido semanas difíciles luego de eso, lágrimas, llamadas, llamadas perdidas, mensajes sin leer, encuentros incómodos y luego nada. Años y solo eso.

¿qué si se había enterado que había pasado? Por lo que averiguo si salía con la mujer que siempre estaba con el, muchos los veían a diario e inclusiva junto a su madre, esa fue una de las razones por las que Temari se rindió. No pensó que ese "terminamos" fuese enserio, se imaginó que era como todos los anteriores, pero entre rumores y la distancia entre ambos, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Ya ahora eran más bien motivos de risa, escenas divertidas y dramáticas de jóvenes enamorados.

•  
•

— Temari... El teléfono. — escucho la voz de Kankuro que le gritaba desde la cocina.

—Ya voy. — recogió sus cuadernos y se puso de pie. Salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina, ahí estaba Kankuro cocinando y Gaara junto a su madre viendo televisión.

—Ten. — le ofreció Kankuro el teléfono.

— Hola. — dijo Temari al tomar el teléfono.

— Oh, hola. — La voz del chico a través del celular sonaba muy baja. — Solo llamaba para pedir tu numero de celular.

— ¿Shikamaru? — Cuando dijo su nombre todos los ojos en la habitación la miraron. — Ah ya... Si, por supuesto, dame un segundo. — penso y luego respondió. — 0627— espero un segundo. —6544812. — Asintio. — Bien hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono y al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada de todos. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y respondió. — Nos encontramos hoy y descubrí que su padre murió...

— Yo te lo dije Temari. — Dijo su madre. — Bueno o algo así...

— ¡Claro que no! — Ella dijo en respuesta. — Tu ni siquiera me hablabas de Shikamaru ...

— Nadie lo hacía porque empezabas a llorar. — Le respondió Gaara. — ¿Cómo está el?

— Bien, supongo. — Todos asintieron. — Luce diferente...

— Se ve súper diferente. — Dijo Kankuro. — ¡Hace algunos meses nos encontramos en una fiesta y puedes creer que fuma!

Gaara lo miró sorprendido. — Que sorpresa... Tú también lo haces.

— Calla lento. — Le respondió su hermano mayor mientras su madre lo miraba enfadada.

— Bien me iré a mi habitación a seguir estudiando. — Temari tomó algunos libros de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su pieza.

— Gaara ¿cómo era la canción que siempre cantaba? — dijo Kankuro entre risas.

Temari se quedó en el lugar mientras su hermano menor se ponía de pie y cantaba. — _Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más y no me cansé jurarte ..._

— ¡ _Qué no habrá segunda parte. —_ cantaron ambos al uni sonido y Temari bufo. — _Me cuesta tanto olvidarte!_

•

•  
Era inquietante seguir esperando un mensaje o una llamada del muchacho. ¿para qué se comunicaba con ella si nisiquiera estaba interesado en hablar?  
Era extraño esperar llamadas de él pero si no fuese porque no tenía la cabeza en los libros no estría pensando en esas cosas.  
Y ese tipo de cosas eran las que solía pensar durante el día; el sueño y las pocas ganas de estudiar la terminaron dejando dormida en su cama.

Pasó el resto de los días enfocándose en sus exámenes, el fin de semana por ejemplo salió con Karui, su amiga de clases, fueron de compras y conversaron un rato.

— ¿Así que ya tienes novio? — Le comenzó a decir la rubia.

— Bueno... No. — Ella sonrió. — Nos conocimos por internet y me invitó este viernes al cine.

— Oh Dios. — Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. — ¿Y?

— Le dije que sí claro, me dijo que irían algunos amigos — Temari la miró sorprendida— ... porque es la función de "Guerreros del Espacio" y me comentó que iría con sus amigos y bueno... Le dije que me gustaba y me invitó y por eso voy con sus amigos.

— Bah. — Temari bufo. — Ojalá no se presente ninguno.

— Lo dudo, son unos frikis con todo eso. — Karui guiño su ojo. — ¿Y tú? ¿qué tal con ese chico Sasori?

— Aburrido.

—¿Tanto? — le dijo Karui y su amiga asintio.

— Salimos y solo me habló de su colección de muñecos, y de cómo desea pintarlos ... Ah y además, de su banda de música rusa. ¡Ni siquiera sabe hablar ruso!

— Bien... Parece que tiene gustos raros.

— Ni me lo digas. — ella se encogió de hombros— pero es algo tierno, sigue escribiéndome...

Karui levantó la ceja. — Vengan conmigo...

—¿Ah?

— Al cine... Si él lleva a sus amigos me sentiré incomoda, si tú vas lo conoces, me das tu punto de vista yo doy el mío del rarito — Temari sonrió complacida. — Y lo discutimos en casa.

— Me convenciste con eso de dar mi punto de vista... Sabes lo critica que soy.

—Pues entonces llámalo y dile. — Temari asintio. — Se que no será un problema para ti porque eres siempre la que da el primer paso. — Karui le guiñó un ojo.

— Bien. Lo llamaré — La rubia se encogió de hombros. — Me vale si va o no, yo soy la que no pueden faltar.

•

•

— Esta tonta. — Susurro. — Me dijo que estaría por aquí.

— ¿Tú amiga? — Le dijo Sasori. — Seguro ya entraron a la función...

Temari continuó mirando por encima del hombro, a sus alrededores y llamando a Karui pero no la encontraba.  
Ella y Sasori se encontraban en la fila para comprar popcorns y faltaban 15 minutos para la función.

— Si ves un grupo de frikis avísame. — Continuo llamando a su amiga. — o a una morena pelirroja.

— Ya la encontré. — Sasori señaló al principio de la fila. — Esta... A Ocho personas delante de nosotros.

Temari tomó a Sasori de la mano y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba su amiga. — Hola. — le dijo irritada. — Gracias por invitarme y luego ignorarme.

Karui se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga y su acompañante. — Lo siento... Es que...

— Oh por Dios. — Escucho decir a una chica.

— Vaya vaya...

— ¡Temari! — Chouji apartó a Karui para abrazar a la chica. — Miren chicos es Temari... Oh Temari, tenía tanto sin saber de ti.

— Uh... — Respondió Ino. — Y ahora le gustan pelirrojos. ¿cómo te llamas?

Temari los miraba extrañada pero tratando de poner una sonrisa en su cara. — Su nombres es Sasori...

— Sasori. ¿Tienes un fetiche por las S? — Comentó la irritante de Ino. — _No ha cambiado nada la tonta._ — Penso Temari.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Shikamaru se acercó. — Mucho gusto. — Shikamaru le extendió la mano. — Shikamaru.

— Sasori. — luego de saludar a Shikamaru se presentó con el resto. — Un gusto.

—¿Quién iba a imaginarselo K, tu mejor amiga era la novia de mi mejor amigo? — Chouji continuó riendo mientras todos en el lugar le dedicaron una mirada incomoda.

Sasori miro de reojo a Temari.— Bien. — miro en otra dirección y suspiro.—¿Que quieres comer?

Temari se sentia tan avergonzada; tomo a Sasori por el hombro. — Sabes, nosotros estabamos a punto de decirte que no conseguimos entradas para la pelicula. — Karui por supuesto habia entendido la indirecta. — Estaremos en otra función.

— Bien. — Le dijo su amiga. — Enton-

— ¡¿Que?! — Ino expreso.— Imposible... ¡Hablare con mi tio!

Chouji solto una carcajada. — Su tio es el gerente de ventas. — Abrazo a Karui. — ¿No es genial?

Sasori suspiro, se sentía incomodo y fuera de lugar, pero la actuación que había hecho Temari era tan planeada que todo lo que hizo fue empeorar la situación. — Miren, solo no quiero estar cerca de ese tipo, — Miro a Shikamaru. — así que iremos a cambiar los asientos.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertas en la sala, sobretodo Temari que no se esperaba una actitud asi del pasivo de Sasori. — Oh...— Ella no sabia que decir, habian pasado cuatro años mas o menos desde que habian sido novios que algun chico se pusiera celoso en este punto de Shikamaru era estupido, y la hacia sentir mas estupida a ella, como si no lo hubiese superado. Sasori la tomo de la mano y la llevo consigo hacia la salida del cine, apenas y pudo despedirse de todos.

Luego de caminar hacia el lugar de los boletos Sasori le comentó — Mira primeramente sé que debió ser incomodo, lo podía ver en tu cara. — Ella sonrió. — Pero me parece desagradable que me invites a salir solo porque quieras encontrarte con tu ex...

—¿Qué? — lo miró desconcertada. — Ya va... Espera. — El la miro en busca de respuestas. — Yo te invité porque mi amiga venía con su novio, ¿Qué carajó iba a saber que su novio era el mejor amigo de mi ex?

El suspiro y se encogió de hombros. — Bien como tú digas, igualmente no iba a estar como idiota junto a ellos. Es de mal gusto invitare a alguien al cine solo para usarlo. — Ella intentó responder pero el intervino. — Se que es así, nunca eres la primera en invitarme. — Saco las entradas del bolsillo y se las entregó. — Ten un buen día.

Temari se quedo boquiabierta. ¿Había sido humillada frente a su ex y luego rechazada y abandonada sin ningún tipo de consideración en pleno cine?  
No se lo podía creer, ni siquiera tenía de ganas de regresar con los chicos porque iba a lucir tan patética.  
— Este Sasori... Me estaba haciéndolo pensar y lo arruina. — Tomó las entradas y las lanzó a la basura. Era hora de irse a casa, este había sido un pésimo día.

•

— _Te juro que no me lo esperaba y me siento tan mal por ti._ — Le comentaba Karui por teléfono. — _Aunque luego de que te fuiste Shikamaru e Ino se fueron a unos asientos súper lejos de nosotros y nos dejaron solos._

— Solooos uhhh — ambas rieron. — Te juro que me siento tan avergonzada. — Karui reía en la otra línea. — En serio, a ese Sasori se le ocurrió la peor excusa...

— _Tranquila, evitaremos salir en grupo ahora que sabemos quienes son nuestros amigos._

— Y ni siquiera pude evaluar a ese Chouji... Aunque lo conozco más que a mi hermano; te aseguro que engordaras si sigues con el — Ambas rieron. — Bien hablamos luego, tengo tarea.

— _Si no me recuerdas ni la hago, y tengo tanta... Siempre tan atenta._ —Temari asintio como si su amiga pudiera verla. — _Adiós amiga. —_ La línea del teléfono se corto y antes de enfocarse en sus libros Temari se percató de que tenía un mensaje.

"Hola ¿Qué tal? Es Shikamaru, Ino y yo nos sentimos tan mal, arruinamos tu cita. Discúlpanos Tem.  
PD: no sabía que eras tan manipulable pahora, apuesto que yo hubiese hecho eso de llevarte lejos y me golpeas en medio cine. "

— ¿qué? — Suspiro. — ¿Me está buscando pleitos?

"No era una cita bobo."

Comenzó a hacer unos ejercicios de matemática y su teléfono sonó. Reviso y se trataba de otro mensaje.

"Bien, lo que haya sido. "

"Igual no te preocupes, no es culpa de ustedes que él sea tan inseguro."

Retomó sus ejercicios y al cabo de cinco minutos recibió una respuesta.

"Claro, lo menos que me iba a imaginar es que después de cuatro años iba q estar alguien celoso de mi."

"Y yo. ¿Qué tonto no? " le respondió ella.

Antes de comenzar con sus ejercicios recibió la respuesta. — Que rápido.

"Imagino que solo dices cosas buenas de mi y nunca dejas de hablar de nosotros. Que tierna owo"

— JA JA JA — comenzó a reír. — Este payaso de Shikamaru ¿Qué se cree? ¿Owo? Ahora que es eso!?

"Bien supongo que te deje sin palabras... Hasta luego.  
Puedes contarle esto a tus citas, no hay problema uwu "

—¿Qué?

— _¿Porque hoy en mi tranquilidad, si es tan grande la ciudad, hoy te tuve que encontrar_? — La voz de Kankuro resonaba en su habitación.

—¿Qué cantas idiota? — Se dio la vuelta y le lanzó la almohada.

— Temari ya ven a cenar y deja el teléfono jovencita. — Le dijo su hermano. Acto seguido se retiró del cuarto. — _Eres el peor amor que he conocido tan perfecto que no te olvido._

— Que molesto... ¡Búscate una novia! — le grito.

Temari miro por última vez el teléfono y se pudo de pie, a lo que sea que estuviese jugando Shikamaru no le seguiría el juego, ¿owo? Qué clase de seña es esa, ¿Sí quiera estaba hablando enserio?, De todas maneras si se comunicaba con él era solo para hablar de su padre, se sentía tan mal por dejarlo justo en ese momento y hasta ahora ni se había enterado, por lo menos si no fue una buena novia podía ser una buena amiga.


	2. Capitulo 2

— Fue súper raro encontrársela. — Decía Ino a sus amigos. — ¿Ven el mal gusto que tiene ese tonta?

— Ya Ino, ¿no te basta con esos mensajes que enviaste? — Le dijo Shikamaru.

Chouji bufo. — incluso a mí me molesta un poco. Pero lucia tan grande y su cabello tan corto. ¿Envejecimos tanto?

— No Chouji. — Le respondió Ino. — No, no me basta. Es una desconsiderada y para mí siempre lo será.

—¿Porque? — Dijo Chouji. — A mí solo me cae mal porque dejo a Shikamaru y luego su padre murió y a ella ni le importo.

— Por eso tonto. — Ino llevo un pedazo de carne a su boca. — Incluso antes me caía mal pero con eso peor.

— Solo te caía mal porque yo te gustaba hace mucho. — Dijo Shikamaru. — Además ella ni siquiera sabía que papá había muerto, ella no sabía nada de nada, recuerden que mamá y todos los involucrados de la empresa no podían decir nada, era prohibido.

A Ino se le cayo la carne de la boca. —¿Qué? — miro a Chouji. — ¿!Y luego de tantos años ni siquiera se enteró!?

— A ver yo tampoco súpe lo de los padres de Naruto si no hasta que tuve 12 años. — Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. — No andamos por ahí gritando quienes se mueren y quienes no.

— Pero tu padre... Era conocido. — Le dijo Chouji.

— En la empresa, y quienes hayan trabajado en ella, del resto nadie conocía al cerebro tras Konoha inc. — Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. — Su trabajo no era mostrarse en cámaras como el de tu padre Ino.

Ella asintió. — Mi padre es toda una estrella. — Tomo la mano de su amigo. — Ahora me arrepiento de haberla tratado así y enviar esos mensajes. Debe pensar que eres un idiota.

— No creo que piense que soy más idiota de lo que pensaba. — el suspiro. — Para ella y para muchos yo solo la engañe con Shiho.

— Ew — Chouji se quejó. — Ni siquiera yo haría eso.

Todos rieron en la habitación y luego Ino agregó. — Bien, déjale las cosas claras... Chouji sale con su amiga, no puedes arruinar la única oportunidad que tiene Chouji de dar su primer beso.

— Oye, ya lo di sabes. — Todos rieron otra vez. — Si quizás dile... Yo por ejemplo tengo miedo de salir con Karui ahora... Siento que será tan mandona como Temari.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Shikamaru.

— Exacto, dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres. ¡Ambas deben pensar que Chouji es igual de tonto que tú! — Se quejó Ino.

— Saben es tonto. Lo que pasó, paso. Yo no tengo nada más que hablar con ella... Que ella y Karui conozcan a Chouji sin involucrarlo conmigo.

•

•

— Temari owo y uwu son unos guiños. — le decía Karui. — Por Dios, todos en internet conocen eso.

— A ver, renuncie a Facebook y Twitter hace mucho, no sé de qué me hablas. — Su amiga revisaba los mensajes de la noche anterior. — El punto es que lo ignore, me parece que solo quería molestarme.

— Si... A mí igual. — Karui se sonrojó y le susurró a su amiga. — Sabes, Chouji me invitó a salir el sábado, dijo que me llevaría a su restaurante favorito... Algo con..

— BBQ. — dijo Temari y Karui asintio. — Es el lugar donde todos los chicos de la ciudad van, junto a Ino y Sakura, y la de los dos moñitos a ver fútbol y hablar tonteras de hombres, incluso Kankuro suele ir.

—¿o sea que me llevara a un lugar de hombres? — Temari asintio. — vaya, menos mal te dije, pensaba ponerme vestido.

— Ni se te ocurra cometer el mismo error que yo ... Ino me molesto por meses.

Karui comenzó a reír. — Dios, ¿porque no te conocí en aquel entonces?

— Hubieses sido mi salvación. Todas las chicas ahí se conocían y yo era como... la oveja negra...

— ¿Si? Demonios... — Karui suspiro. — Si tan solo...

— no.

—... Tuviese una amiga que me acompañara...

— No. Es una cita, no iré.

— Vamos... Ve con Kankuro. — Temari negó. — Actúa normal, estarás con tu hermano y nos encontraremos de casualidad.

— Tengo años que no voy a ese lugar.. Será demasiado obvio si voy ahora.

—¿Obvio porque? Solo irás a no sé... Acompañar a tu hermano.

— No.

— Vamos Tem. Vamos. — Su amiga le rogó. — Prácticamente me dices que estarán todos sus amigos ahí, no puedes dejarme.

— Es que son tan molestos...

— Vamos, me debes una, la vez pasada tuve que ir a tu cita con el moreno de incógnita para salvarte si se volvía aburrida.

Temari bufo. — Lo pensare. Si Kankuro está ocupado... No te prometo nada.

— Gracias amiga. Gracias.

— Dije que lo pensare. — Bufo. — Si voy tratare de no lucir tan parecida.

—Creo que es difícil, Chouji te reconoció inmediatamente.

— Ya veremos...

•

•

— Hermana. — Kankuro tocó la puerta de su habitación. — Karui me llamo y me dijo que si no respondes sus mensajes ella tampoco ira.

— Maldita sea.

— Me comentó que debíamos ir a BBQ y ver el partido de fútbol, yo no me opongo porque estába en mis planes, ya sabes que es como la política de donde ver el partido, así que tú tampoco.

— Maldita seas Karui. — se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. — Puedes ponerte de mi lado. Tengo como cinco años que no voy a ese lugar, últimamente me he encontrado mucho con esas personas... Si voy ¿qué pensarán de mi?

Kankuro la miro. — Ehh... ¿Nada? — Ella bufo. — A ver tú eres quien le da vueltas... ¿Tienes algún problema con Shikamaru y sus amigos? Si actúas de esa forma si lucirás extraña y pensaran cosas, pero sí solo actúas normal no habrá ningún problema. Todos los de Suna y Konoha ven el clásico en BBQ, queda justo en la mitad de la frontera entra las ciudades.

— Esos consejos lo sacas de novelas.

— Si, y no es el punto, el punto es que a Sharon la protagonista le funcionó... Así que vamos hermana, hay un juego de fútbol que espera por mi. — Kankuro se fue y Temari se tiro en la cama. ¿Qué podía ponerse?

Kankuro tenía razón, si le daba mucha importancia a lo que no tenía importancia luciría muy obvia. Tenía que ir relajada al lugar, después de todo era clásico de fútbol, casi dos veces al año pasaban esas cosas e iba mucha gente, solo debía lucir natural ¿Que solía ponerse cuando iba con shikamaru? Vestidos. Entonces tenía que evitar vestidos y cabello suelto. Eran como su uniforme para citas. ¿más relajada?  
Tomó unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y tenis rojos, todo lo completó con una chaqueta igual de jean y una gorra de " Los rojos de Suna" el equipo que hoy jugaría.  
Tomó su cabello en una coleta y se colocó sus lentes, solo los usaba para estudiar y pocos la reconocían con ellos así que se vería diferente; entre su maquillaje encontró el labial rojo y rímel, lo uso y completo con un polvo base. Se colocó un poco de perfume y al salir se encontró con su hermano, quien vestía una camisa, pantalón y gorra del equipo, además de eso, su cara estaba completamente pintada con un gran número uno.

— Maldicion Kankuro ¿puedes llamar menos la atención? — su hermano negó. — por lo menos ponte otros pantalones.

— El fútbol lo vives Temari... Es parte de ti.

— Kankuro luces horrible hijo. — le dijo su madre. — ponte algo mejor, avergüenzas a la fanaticada.

Kankuro era un niño de mami, así que se dirigió a la habitación y se puso unos jeans. Luego de tomar algo de dinero y pedir las llaves del carro a mamá ambos salieron de casa camino al punto de encuentro.

•  
•

—¡ _Y amigos televidentes a tan solo unos minutos comenzará el gran clásico, el gran juego que todos estaban esperando. —_ Todos en la habitación soltaron unos gritos. — _Los rojos de Suna y Los Konohaderos._

La sala se lleno de aplausos y gritos, no estaba tan llena como solía estar antes y Temari se suponía que era porque el juego había vendido la mayoría de sus entradas, solo estaban los de siempre y aunque no miro por todo el lugar la gran mesa se encontraba vacía, pero reservada. — Llegamos primero. — dijo en voz alta y su hermano la ignoro, ya que se encontraba gritando el himno de Suna.

— _... el orgullo de la arena nos rodea a los rojos... —_ Exclamaban algunos de su ciudad. Ambas ciudades se encontraban tan cerca que era muy fácil ir caminando de una hacia otra. — _... Somos un desierto de oro... Libertado y proclamado por..._

Kankuro se había reunido con varios de sus amigos, por suerte Temari conocía algunos, así que no estaba tan incomoda, le pidió al mesero algunos snacks y una cerveza. El juego comenzaría en algunos minutos. — Muy extraño que aún no están aquí...  
 _Y_ fue como si los hubiese invocado; unas diez personas entraron al lugar vestidos de azul, con pitos y gritos, pudo darse cuenta que su amiga se encontraba entre ellos, pero trato en lo más posible de ignorarlos y seguir viendo la gran tv, comiendo snacks y bebiendo su cerveza. Entre gritos se dirigieron a su mesa y todos comenzaron a entonar su himno.

— ... _Hechos de fuego y hierba, nos unimos los hermanos de la hoja ..._

Temari tarareaba la melodía, se la sabia de memoria y cualquiera que viese los clásicos los hacía — ... Y _juntos vamos por la libertad.—_ Canto y Kankuro le dedicó un mirada.

— _Traidora. —_ le susurró.

Ella sonrió.  
Pasaron algunos minutos; Temari no estaba interesada en responder su teléfono ni mirar en dirección a su amiga, el juego estaba tan bueno e interesante que era imposible prestarle atención al resto. Todo estaba lleno de tensión y nadie despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

— _... Aquí viene Yukatu de los rojos se acerca a la portería, se acerca se cerca, se la quita Nekymar y se la lleva hacia El Poli de los azules, se acerca al centro yyyyyy se la arrebata Messo de los rojos, la tiene Messo, la tiene Messo, se la envía a Yukatu yyyyyy —_ Los rojos habían hecho un gol. — _GOOOOOOOOOOL DE LOS ROJOS DE SUNA. Veamos la repetición._

— _¡Gol! ¡Gol! —_ gritaban todos en su mesa.

Temari se puso de pie y abrazo a Kankuro quien lloraba de felicidad. — Si, gol. — Dijo ella celebrando. — Me debes 5 dólares Seto. — Le grito Temari a su vecino el cual era hijo de una madre de Suna y un padre de Konoha, y cada cuanto apoyaba al equipo que le parecía ganador. — Estamos ganando!

— Mesero. — grito Seto, y miro a la mesa de los azules, los cuales permanecían en silencio. — De los 5 que le debo a Temari de Suna, alimente a los pobres de Konoha que necesitan baterías.

— Seto traidor. — le gritaban los de Konoha.

Temari reía sin parar junto a los de su mesa. — Si mesero llévele unas copas a ver si se animan, de mi parte. — se dio la vuelta y les guiño el ojo a la otra mesa.

Todos reían en la mesa de Suna, incluso Temari, quien quizás por el alcohol o la celebración había olvidado que hacía ahí.

— _Uhhh —_ Comenzó a decir la mesa de Konoha. — A Shikamaru quieren conquistarle otra vez.

— Si se ponen mejor luego de que se van, estas irreconocible. — le dijo un chico de Konoha.

— _Temari —_ comenzó a Gritar una chica.

El juego comenzó otra vez y ella la ignoro. Sabía que era Karui pero no tenía ánimos de ir a la otra mesa. Se había sobrepasado y ya la estaban molestando.  
Miro a su hermano en busca de respuestas y este se encogió de hombros. Sin duda había sido su culpa por ponerse a gritar, pero la adrenalina del momento le dio más ánimos.

El juego continuaba y poco a poco olvidaba lo que había pasado, regresaba la tensión y la inquietud del momento.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y ningún equipo hacia gol, la mesa azul se mantenía en silencio, su equipo había tenido tantas oportunidades.

Shikamaru entró al lugar con dos bolsas en sus manos y un uniforme de alguna tienda puesto. — llego quien tanto aclaman los de Suna. — Grito una voz de chica y Temari sabía que se trataba de Ino.

— Pónganme al tanto, ¿ya destrozamos a los de Suna? — dijo de espaldas a la Tv mientras caminaba en dirección a su mesa. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver a Temari.

— jajaja Cuanto rencor hacia la patria de tu esposa. — dijo un chico. Temari intentaba ignorar la conversación y enfocarse en el juego, pero ellos hablaban muy fuerte y sabía que lo hacían solo para molestarla.

Temari se dio la vuelta y miro en dirección a la mesa. Que irritantes eran, iguales a cuando estuvo allí por primera vez. — Nada de eso. — Dijo Shikamaru quien desabotonaba su camisa. — Es solo que en el fútbol, como siempre, debemos destrozarlos.

— Pero te recuerdo que van perdiendo Shikamaru. — Le dijo ella para luego darse la vuelta y mirar otra vez en dirección al televisor.

— Callalo hermanita. — dijo Kankuro y los de su mesa gritaron, y luego gritaron aún más cuando su equipo anotó un segundo gol.

— _Goooooooool de los rojos. Un segundo gol señores, están destrozando a los azules a tan solo treinta y cinco minutos de partido_. — decía el comentarista.

— _Gol, gol, gol_. — los de la mesa de Suna se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a gritar, pitar y bailar. Temari se desabotonó la chaqueta y  
la giro en el aire.  
Una chica de Suna soltó sus cabellos y los alboroto mientras gritaba. — _somos de oro, arena de oro, finos los rojos del desierto_. — gritaron el himno.

— Destrozamos a los de Suna, blabla — Comenzó a decir Seto. — Ten vergüenza Shikamaru.

— Ya calla Seto, al final del juego te veo regresando con nosotros. — le respondió el moreno.

— Uy, eso tenlo por seguro si ganan. — todos comenzaron a reír. — Ese a Shikamaru es un presumido.

Entre risas agregó. — a ver, estoy seguro de lo que tengo, mi equipo es el más grande y es el mejor.

— Vaya no me convencerás, aún van perdiendo... yo no soy Temari, no iré regresando contigo solo por tu equipo grande. — Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras dudaban de si reír o no, Seto si río mientras Temari le tiraba una cerveza encima, a partir de ese momento todos rieron otra vez a excepción de Shikamaru, y las chicas.

— Idiota. — Le dijo esta y se puso de pie, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Kankuro se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. — Tem.  
Ya fuera del lugar su hermana se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

— ¿Ahora sí comprendes? — ella se quejó. — Detesto este lugar y personas y si él no hubiese estado aquí te apuesto que todos hubiésemos estado tranquilos.

— ¿Quieres regresar a casa? — le dijo su hermano.

— Tu ve adentro... Yo estaré en el auto. — le quitó las llaves a su hermano y se dirigió al carro, si tenía que estar allí hasta que terminara el partido estaría.

Pasaron minutos y luego escucho la ventana soñar, abrió los ojos y era Karui. Le quito el seguro al carro y bajo para encontrarse con ella.

—Que basura de hombre. — se quejó — Ya entiendo porque odias estar aquí...

— Es un chiquero...

— Conmigo fueron amables... Pero si me doy cuenta que suelen molestarte mucho. — Karui suspiro. — En la mesa cuchicheaban tanto de ti que me moleste, pero no fue hasta que llegó Shikamaru que todos callaron.

—¿Qué decían?

— Oh nada malo... Que lucias más linda, algunos chicos decían que estabas con más pechos, o que si venías a buscar a Shikamaru...

—Bobadas—. Ella suspiro. — ¿y tú, qué haces aqui?

— Oh nada... Está ganando Konoha y hacen mucho ruido, así que dije que saldría a tomar aire. — Temari asintio. Karui miro por detrás del hombro de Temari y agregó. — Regresare... Adiós.

—¿Qué?

Su amiga camino rápidamente en dirección al lugar y al girar se encontró con la silueta de Shikamaru fumando un cigarrillo. — Ah... Regresaras tonta.

Temari suspiro y Shikamaru la miro, soltó el cigarro y la saludo. — Hola.

— Puedes seguir...

—Ah no... Delante de ti no podría.

—¿por que? —Temari se encogió de hombros.

—Me recuerdas a mamá... A ella no le gusta. — rasco su nuca. — no sabía que venías por aquí... Pensé que lo odiabas.

— Ah... Karui... — El asintio. — Escucho las terribles historias de este lugar y temió venir sola.

El sonrió y asintió. — No creo que la hubieses pasado tan mal aquí.

—¿cómo estás tan seguro? — le dijo ella.

—Solo te escapabas de tu madre por dos cosas... —Ella se sonrojó y miro en otra dirección

—Ah... Yo ... Lo hacía para estar contigo. Exacto. — ambos asintieron. —¿ Esa era una de las cosas cierto?

—Si. — Shikamaru comenzó a reír. — Te pones tan nerviosa. No cambias para nada.

— Tonto. — ella rió también.

Quedaron en silencio algunos minutos y Shikamaru incomodo intento regresar al lugar.

— Sabes... — le dijo Temari y el giro para mirarla. — Creo que fue de mal gusto nunca decirme lo de tu padre... Era tu novia, pude haber estado contigo.

— Si. — Se limitó a decir.

— Y enterarme ahora me dejo sin palabras... — Ella se llevó las manos al pecho. — Yo no puedo imaginar cómo te habrás sentido, además de todo lo que pasaba... Él era todo para ti...

— Basta. — le dijo el y negó. — Ya no eras mi novia, y ni siquiera querías ser mi amiga ¿cómo iba a decírtelo?

— Si. Y por eso me siento tan mal...

— No te preocupes, pasó hace mucho. — El la miro. — como lo de nosotros... Así que ya no hay porque comentarlo.

— Ya... — dijo ella. El no quería hablar del tema para nada, y parecía aún dolido por todo lo que pasó. — Solo quiero decirte... Que si aún quieres hablar con alguien, y no tienes con quien, déjame enmendar todo y acéptame.

El asintió.

— Sabes que siempre me gusto escucharte. —le dijo ella.

— Si. — El le sonrió y guiño un ojo. — gracias.

— Se que también deseas hablarme. — le dijo toda risueña. — Si no, ¿Porque me llamaste?

— Aún hay algunas cosas tuyas en mi casa... No sabía cómo decírtelo.

— Oh... ¿Cosas?

— Regalos, zapatos, Ropa... Interior. — Ambos se sonrojaron y ella asintió.

— Bien, no sé porque sigues con eso.

— No, no pienses mal, hay mucha ropa y también de esa. — el Tartamudeo algunas palabras nervioso.

— Luego... Lo busco. O ya desaste de eso. — El asintió.

— Solo quería tu permiso. — Ella sonrió y el suspiro. — Bien adiós...

— Adiós. — Ella se dirigió al auto. — Oye... Esos mensajes..

— Fue Ino.

— Ya, lo comprendo todo.

— Si. Hasta luego.

— Adiós.

Se montó en el auto, continuaría esperando a Kankuro en el auto, después de todo al partido le faltaban unos tantos minutos para terminar, y luego de eso continuaban bebiendo y conversando así que sería para rato, sin embargo estaría ahí, no regresaría, no quería estar ahí y menos luego de la conversación que había tenido con Shikamaru, había sido incomoda y un poco fuera de lugar, regresar la pondría más nerviosa.


	3. Capitulo 3

Temari se sentía impaciente. Salir con su madre al centro comercial era con seguridad momentos incomodos y vergonzosos. No era la típica madre que se encontraba a una vecina y hablarían sobre lo mismo durante dos horas, o que quizás la haría probarse miles de vestidos. Era la madre que comenzaba a regañarla de todas las cosas del mundo delante de mucha gente, la que la obligaba a esperar mientras ella entraba a la tiendas de ropa de chicos, la madre la cual si sonaba cualquier canción comenzaba a bailar y gritar, sobretodo si era Chayanne. Era como salir con Kankuro, pero versión mujer.

— ... te lo dije Temari, limpia tu habitación pero carajo como siempre me llevas la contraria. — y otro regaño más. — y tu hermano, dejas que llegue borracho de ver esos partidos, eres la mayor Temari... Ten responsabilidad.

— Si mamá.

— Si mamá, siempre dices lo mismo.

— Ma, ¿puedes hablar en vez de gritar?

Si madre alzó la ceja y se quejó. — Yo hago lo que quiera Temari... Te recuerdo yo soy la madre y tú la hija.

Continuaron haciendo compras y recorriendo todo el mall, era muy grande y había tantas cosas que ver que solía parar para descansar.

— Es tan grande hija. ¿Habías venido antes? — le dijo su madre completamente feliz.

— Si mamá, tiene como diez años el mall... Todos han venido. — Su madre le dedico una mirada y bufo.

— Eres igual a tu padre... — Su madre se puso de pie y suspiro. — Vamos por un café.

Temari la siguió, irían a la cafetería de siempre, donde tomarían el café de siempre y los bocadillos de siempre para luego tomar el camino de siempre al estacionamiento y montarse en el auto, ir a casa y revisar todas las compras antes de entrar. Estaba aburrida de la monotonía con si madre, pero era su madre, y estaba agradecida de tenerla con ella. —¿qué sería de mi vida sin ti?. — pensaba.

Se sentaron en las mesas de siempre, las cuales siempre estaban libres porque estaban justo al lado de un gran matorral, y cuando estaban ocupadas su madre miraba fijamente a las personas hasta que se sintieran incómodas y se fueran. Si, así era su mamá.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Sugar Choffe ¿Qué puedo servirles?

Temari continuaba viendo el menú sabía que pediría lo mismo de siempre, y que quizás si madre comenzaría con los chismes del vecindario.

— Dios mío. — Su madre se puso de pie y Temari apartó la mirada del menú. — Estas tan grande Shikamaru.

Genial. Otra vez Shikamaru.

— Oh, hola Señora Karura... Apenas y la reconocí. — dijo el sonriente.

— Temari, mira Shikamaru. — Le dijo su madre señalándolo. Temari le sonrió como saludo, él hizo lo mismo. — Déjame invitarte algo.

— Oh no puedo... Estoy trabajando. — El parecía tan incomodo. Temari necesitaba salvarlo.

— Ay mamá ya déjalo, no puede darse el lujo de perder el trabajo. — Temari intentaba hacer sentar a su madre.

— Cállate Temari. — Le dijo su madre. — Señorita. — comenzó a gritarle a una chica de la cafetería, Shikamaru miraba a Temari en busca de ayuda. — Déjeme invitarle un café a su mesero, es un amigo de la familia.

— No se preocupe señora. — Le indicó la chica de caja.

— Ya ven. — Tomó asiento. — todo arreglado.

Temari llevó las manos a su cara. — Dios mamá que vergüenza. — Miro a Shikamaru avergonzada. — Lo siento tanto, últimamente solo te molesto.

El se encogió de hombros. — Me hacía falta esas cosas.

— A ver cuéntame de tu madre. ¿cómo está?

— Bien, dentro de lo que cabe... Continúa trabajando como asistente odontologica. — El se encogió de hombros. — Y en sus tiempos libres cocina en el restaurant de mi tío, sabe que siempre le gustó eso.

— Si. — Karura asintio. — ¿Y qué estudias? — Ella lo miró fijamente. — Tienes muchos tatuajes... ¿ es doloroso?

— Mamá. — Se quejó Temari.

— Continuo con la licenciatura en matemáticas. — Miro sus brazos y agregó. — Si, duelen un poco.

— Yo quisiera hacerme uno en la nuca, pero Rasa no me deja...

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada. — ¿Cómo está el?

— Muy bien tesoro, avergonzándose cada día de Kankuro... Sabes, porque estudio cocina y no finanzas.

— Mamá... Eso es personal.

Su madre se quejó. — Ay Temari, Shikamaru es como de la familia.

— Ay por Dios... — Ella se puso de pie. — Iré por los cafés.

— Esa chica últimamente vive irritada. — Karura rodo los ojos. — Cariño, no te quito más tiempo, regresa al trabajo.

— Gracias señora. — Shikamaru comenzó a ponerse de pie y ella tomó su brazo.

— Salúdame a tu madre. — Le dedico una sonrisa. — No quiero sonar molesta pero, deja de fumar.

El apartó la mirada. — Adiós señora. — continuo con su camino y Temari regresaba con tres platos.

—¿Se va? — Temari se quedó de pie con la bandeja y los tres platos. — ¿Que hiciste?

— Ese chico está tan Diferente... — los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas. — pide todo para llevar cariño, estaré en el auto. — su madre se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Que demonios? — Temari camino en dirección a la caja. — Por favor puede envolver todo para llevar. Gracias.

— No se preocupe señorita. — Una chica de cabellos rojos tomó los pedidos y los pasó a Shikamaru. — Para llevar, lindo.

¿lindo? La expresión de asco de Temari fue inmediata y obvia, estaba deseando ser vista por Shikamaru, por suerte el la miro y solo sonrió. — Lindo. — Le replicó Temari. — El tercero, de café con leche y canela, y el pastel de almendras es para ti.

— Gracias. — le comentó el. — ¿El resto si los pongo para llevar?

— Si LINDO. — Resaltó la palabra tanto que la chica le dedico una mirada. — Discúlpame, suena tan LINDO decirle así.

— Bien. — respondió ella para luego mirar de reojo a Shikamaru.

— Ten aquí están tus pedidos. — él entregó la bolsa de papel. — Hasta luego.

— Adiós cariño. — Le dijo Temari lanzándole un beso. Se giró y comenzó a reír para sí misma, debería tener vergüenza Shikamaru, ¿como puede dejar que lo llamen de esa forma?

•

•

—¿A ver me invitas a salir y plena hora laboral una mujer empieza a burlarse de mí y coquetearte? — La chica de cabellos rojos, Serena, estába tan furiosa que lanzó el delantal al piso. — Eres un imbecil Nara. Vete al diablo.

— Que molesto. Como quieras. — El chico se puso de pie y dejó la sala. Primero nunca habían salido, fue una fiesta, conversaron e intercambiaron números. Segundo, nadie le hacía tremendo espectáculo en pleno trabajo, ¿Qué pensaba Serena que eran, esposos? La mujeres eran tan problemáticas, todo lo que salía de sus bocas eran lios y problemas.

Abrió su locker y encontró el café y el pastel de almendras, ambos sus favoritos, por supuesto Temari lo sabía; esa Temari, siempre tan odiosa. — Me buscaste un pleito por gusto. — Tomó su celular y marcó su numero telefónico. Sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

— _Hola_.

— Hola Tem, ¿estás en tu casa?

La otra línea se mantuvo en silencio. — _Si. ¿Porque_?

— Por nada, dejaron algo aquí y lo estaré llevando ¿Hay algún problema?

— _Oh, oye no gracias_... — La chica sonaba algo nerviosa por teléfono. — Nos vemos.

— Si. Adiós... Cariño. — Ella rió en la otra línea.

Shikamaru se encaminó, ella disfrutaba buscarle problemas, entonces el también lo haría.

•  
•

— Temari ¿Cómo te va en clases? — comenzó a decir su padre.

— Genial. — Se llevó un cubierto a la boca. —¿Y a ti? — Miro a Gaara.

— Bien. — El miro a su padre avergonzado. — Aunque no obtuve 10 en ciencias... Pero la próxima lo intentare.

— Bien.

El timbre sonó, y su madre salió rápido de la cocina. —¿Esperamos a alguien? — Camino hacia la puerta pero la veloz Temari la alcanzo.

— Si. — Abrió la puerta y comentó. — Shikamaru, venía a decirme algo.

— Venía a decirte que aún te amaaaa. — grito Gaara desde la mesa y Kankuro soltó una carcajada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encontró con el chico. — Hola. — le sonrió. — ¿Qué dejamos ahí?

— Ah si... — el chico tomó una bolsa negra y la dejo en los pies de la chica. — Todas las cosas que dejaste en casa.

Ella lo miró perpleja, no encontraba que decirle. ¿porque trajo esto aquí y ahora? La bolsa no era tan grande, pero si entraba con eso a casa luciría extraño, teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de Shikamaru, su ex novio, no podía decir delante de sus padres que eran cosas que había dejado en su casa, porque se supone, que solo iba a su casa a cenar, no ha dejar cosas.

— Bobo. Mis padres están ahí, te dije que te deshicieras de esto. — Ella le devolvió la bolsa y la puerta tras suyo se abrió.

— Shikamaru, pasa adelante, Rasa quiere saber de ti. — La madre de Temari tomó la gran bolsa. —¿Qué es esto?

— Oh... Solo algunas cosas que Temari dejó en mi casa. — Shikamaru se despidió. — Lo siento, mamá está esperando para cenar, — Miro en dirección a la mesa del fondo. — será para otra señor Rasa.

— Hasta luego muchacho. — le dijo Rasa. — Continúa trabajando duro.

Temari lo miró irritada, ya era bien sabido que todos en su familia lo adoraban por ser un nerd, respetuoso y amable, pero que después de cuatro años de haber terminado su relación lo sigan queriendo y denominando como parte de la familia era absurdo. Sabía que por parte de su padre era más que todo por lo inteligente que era Shikamaru, su padre admiraba a cualquiera que tuviese la capacidad de estudiar matemáticas pura, y su madre, simplemente lo veía como otro hijo más, su madre adoraba a los niños mucho más que a las niñas, así que cualquiera que luciera como hombre era malcriado por Karura.

Temari tomó la bolsa pero sin tapujos su madre se la arrebató. —¿Qué es esto?

— Nada... Regalos, cosas románticas. — Su madre la miro sorprendida. — Eso fue de cuando éramos novios ma. Éramos niños. —Se acercó e intentó quitarle la bolsa. — Ven, dame, yo lo guardaré.

—¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? — dijo su madre. — déjame ver qué cosas se regalaban. Aw, recuerdo tus obsequios Rasa.

Temari estaba tan nerviosa. Miraba a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda pero estos parecían tan interesados como si madre en lo que había en la bolsa.

— Ya dámela ma, me da vergüenza. — Halo la bolsa de un lado y si madre se la arrebató.

— Ya basta Temari. ¿qué demonios ocultas aquí? — abrió la bolsa de un crujido y lo primero que cayó fueron dos brasieres y un vestido.

—Dios santo... — se llevó ambas manos a la cara y grito— ¡Ese maldito!

Todos en la sala permanecían en silencio. La expresión de su padre era única, hubiese sido capaz de pagar miles de dólares por una pintura con su expresión. Kankuro y Gaara intentaban en lo más mínimo aguantar la risa, y su madre estaba tam colorada mirando todo lo que estaba en la bolsa que podría superar al cabello de Gaara. — vaya... Yo solía darle otro tipo de cosas románticas a Rasa. — Recogió algunas de las cosas que habían caído y entre ellas una carta. — Encontré algo normal jaja. — Karura miro a su esposo el cual miraba enfadado y decepcionado a Temari. — Lleva esto a tu habitación cariño... Llévalo.

— Si mamá, lo siento tanto... — miro a su padre avergonzada. — Perdoname. Fue una falta de respeto.

—¡Qué vergüenza Temari! — le dijo Rasa. — Aparta todo eso de aquí. Y cena en tu habitación. Ten vergüenza con tus hermanos y hablaremos de esto luego, sinvergüenza.

— Me acaban de corromper papi. — Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Que llorón . — comentó Gaara silencioso.

Temari se encerró en habitación y dejo caer todo al suelo. ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza Shikamaru? Su padre le iba a dar la charla de su vida, y si madre haría comentarios fuera de lugar todo el tiempo. Esta era como la pesadilla de cualquier adolescente, aunque ella ya estaba alejándose de lo que respecta a ser una, pero de igual manera, que vergonzoso que tus padres sepan este tipo de cosas sobre ti. Llamaría a Shikamaru, lo haría y lo mataría al verlo en persona, se dirigió a su mesa para tomar el teléfono pero en el camino se percató de una pequeña carta color rosa.  
La tomó entre sus manos y recordó que era, no exactamente qué decía, pero sabía que había sido uno de los tantos regalos que le dio a el.  
Soltó el listo y la abrió, dentro había un papel blanco doblado, el cual abrió y entonces encontró lo que era una carta, quién sabe de cuando, así que se limitó a leer.

" _**Hola Shikamaru, esta es quizás la segunda carta que te he hecho en este año de novios; solo quiero decirte que no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti, y no sé cómo pudiste conquistarme, pero me siento tan feliz y agradecida... Ah qué vergüenza no comentes nada de esto en persona... Promételo.**_  
 _ **Bueno, solo quería decirte eso y que también estoy tan agradecida de que hayas sido tú quien dijera Te amó primero... Porque hubiese sido tan vergonzoso decirlo yo, y créeme que ya no podía aguantar más.**_  
 _ **Te quiero Shikamaru.**_  
 _ **Feliz aniversario. "**_

Temari se percató de que habían lágrimas en sus ojos, y de que estaba sonriendo solo cuando termino de leer la carta. ¿en serio eran tan cursis?  
Pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo y revisando todas las cosas que le había regalado a Shikamaru, todas las tonterías que él había guardado de ella, zarcillos sin pares, un anillo, un caramelo traído de otro país, un autógrafo de su actor favorito.  
La nostalgia la consumía, sabía que él había sido su primer amor y está muy segura que cualquiera de esas cosas con solo mirarlas lo hacían recordarlo. ¿se sintió el de la misma manera todo este tiempo?  
Tomó su celular y marcó su numero, si bien lo malo había pasado pero no por eso había sido olvidado.

—¿ _Si_? —contesto el.

—¿Porque carajós trajiste eso a casa? — El comenzó a reír. — No te rías Shikamaru... Me siento tan avergonzada.

— _Pues tú arruinaste mi cita, y me regaño delante de todos mis compañeros de trabajo_. —Temari comenzó a reír. — _Ahora ambos reímos, estamos a mano._

—Idiota. — Ella se quejó. — Ten más decencia, mi padre estaba aquí.

— _Imagino que fue una sorpresa para tu padre como si nunca me hubiese visto salir por tu ventana_. — Ambos rieron. — _Bien, sé que no pasó... Pero vamos, era súper obvio._

Ella reía. — Cierto, nadie cena durante cuatro horas seguidas. — continuo riendo. — Que rebelde. Y tú te molestabas, ahora el nuevo Shikamaru debe estar acostumbrado a escapar por ventanas.

El río en la otra línea. — _Más o menos._

— ¿what? — dijo ella sorprendida. — Dios santo ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con mi niño bueno?

— _Tontita_. — El suspiro. — _Lamento dejarte pero tengo tarea._

— Ah... Si. Ad-  
Antes de seguir hablando Shikamaru había cortado la llamada. — ¿Perdón? — Temari miro la pantalla del teléfono por unos quince segundos. ¿Shikamaru la había dejado con la palabra en la boca? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se sintió tan ridícula, en primer lugar nunca tuvo que llamarle y mucho menos continuar conversando con el como si nada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el? — Estupido. Espero que no consigas ninguna cita ni escales ningunas ventanas en treinta años. — Hundía la cabeza en la almohada. — Que estupida eres Temari. 

•

•

El sol era perfecto hoy, ni muy caliente ni tan brillante; temia tomar el bus y perderse este lindo día así que decidió ir a pie hasta su casa, sería un camino largo y quizás de unos cuantos minutos, pero muy pocas veces en la ciudad el clima era tan refrescante.

— Holaa— dijo su amiga rubia y le hizo compañía. — ¿pensativo?

— Confundido. — le confesó. — Es...

—¿Qué ocurre? — Ino se colocó delante de Shikamaru y detuvo sus pasos. —¿Qué pasa?

— Estoy, pensando tonterías...

Ino miro alarmada a su amigo. — ¿Te quieres matar?

— No como crees. — El suspiro y miro en otra dirección. — Es Temari.

Ino permaneció en silencio, opinar cosas malas sobre ella eran ofender a Shikamaru, pero opinar cosas buenas eran hacerlo sentir peor.

— Yo... Siento que todo este tiempo ha estado pensando cosas que no son. — El se encogió de hombros. — y sin embargo me trata tan bien... Yo por mi parte...

—¿ No soportas tenerla cerca.? — Dijo Ino y Shikamaru asintio. — Es normal... Fueron años de noviazgo... Y todo termino tan de repente.

— Si. — El se quejó. — Y es tan molesto encontrármela tan seguido... Antes ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuando estaba cerca de ella ¿Porque ahora sí?

— Porque antes te gustaba andar con el cabello suelto... Ni siquiera yo te reconocía. — Ino suspiro. — ¿Entonces dejaras de hablarle? O por lo menos, ¿evitarás los encuentros?

— Lo evitare, pero quisiera antes dejar todo claro... — El miro en otra dirección avergonzado. — Para mí es muy difícil tenerla cerca.

Ino lo miró conmovida. En plena calle abrazo a su amigo y de sus ojos cayeron unas lágrimas, cortas. — Eres la cosa más tierna de todas...

— Ya Ino... — le decía avergonzado.

— Es momento de que avances. — Ella le tomó la mano. — Si sientes que es necesario dejarle todo claro entonces hazlo, pero luego debes prometerme que trataras de avanzar...

El asintio. — Solo estoy así porque la estoy viendo otra vez, es normal.

— Ya han pasado cuatro años Shikamaru y sigues prisionero de aquellos días, te aferras a ellos y te deprimes tanto. — Ella miró a los lados, estaban en plena calle y la avergonzaba un poco. — Entenderé lo de tu padre siempre, pero todos los dolores deben ser pasajeros.

Shikamaru asintió, y la apartó de su camino. — Gracias Ino, nos vemos luego. — continuó caminando y dejó a su amiga detras, al parecer aún era muy difícil hacerle entender algunas cosas.

•

Temari estaba en su habitación, hace dos días había recibido la charla sobre sexo más grande de la historia, como si no supiera lo suficiente ya, su padre la asesoró con tips para evitar embarazos. ¡súper vergonzoso!  
Su madre por el contrario comenzó a llorar porque según "la confianza entre madre e hija estaba rota". Ese había sido un día agotador, sus padres y Shikamaru la habían agobiado, así que decidió que este fin de semana permanecería sola, en la comodidad de su habitacion, y nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

Ring, ting.

La notificación de mensaje de su teléfono sono, se sentó en su cama y al revisar se trataba de Shikamaru.

"Podemos vernos?"

Como se trataba de una conversación vía whatsapp podía ver que el permanecía en línea, esperando una respuesta.

"¿Luego de cortarme el teléfono de esa forma vienes como si nada?"

El mensaje fue leído instantáneamente, y unos segundos después obtuvo una respuesta.

"Por favor, necesito verte."

Temari no supo porque su corazón dio una voltereta, pero se puso tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sabía que respónderle. Pasaban minutos y no sabía qué decirle. — Vamos, escribe lo que sea que se te ocurra Temari.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No Temari, solo quisiera bablar"

—¿Bablar? Quizás era hablar...

"Bien.. Mañana podemos si no tienes problema."

"Ahora, ven a BBQ"

Temari miro el mensaje durante algunos segundos. ¿ahora? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir a las 09:30pm de la noche, un fin de semana, con su padre en la sala junto a su madre.

"Lo siento. Hoy no se puede."

"Temari. Ven, ahora que nos encontramos, siento que puedo contar contigo. "

Ella lo penso durante algunos minutos. ¿Y si quería hablar sobre su padre? Temari estaba pensándolo demasiado, y ese asunto estuvo en su cabeza por semanas, así que si, estaba interesada en ayudarle, era demasiado obvio je había resultado afectado, necesitaba ayuda y ella se había ofrecido.

"Bien allí estaré, nos vemos. "


	4. Capitulo 4

Caminaba apresurada hacia la entrada de BBQ, había tenido que salir por la puerta trasera y sin supervisión tomar las llaves del auto de su madre, de todas maneras para cuando salió sus padres ya no se encontraban en la sala, pero igual tuvo precaución y evitó encontrárselos.  
Durante el viaje se sintió estupida, sabía que lo quería, si, pero este tipo de cosa no las haces por tu ex y mucho menos si te engañó.  
Abrió la puerta del local y como típico sábado en la noche se encontraba lleno de gente, sobretodo hombres, le fue difícil encontrar a Shikamaru si no es porque reconoció sus cabellos en un coleta al fondón del lugar, lo daba por perdido.  
Camino hacia la mesa y cuando estuvo de frente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente dormido.  
–Shikamaru. — le dijo. — Oye.

El apenas y se movió pero murmuró algunas palabras.

—¿cómo dices? —ella se sentó s su lado. — Oye, ¿me pediste que viniera y ahora estás dormido?

El giro la cabeza y miro en su dirección. — Lo siento. — olía demasiado a alcohol y estaba aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ella nerviosa y dudando le acarició el hombro. —Vamos. Te llevo a casa.

—No. — abrió los ojos para mirarla. — Mi mamá me va a pegar.

Ella sonrió. — Yo te cubro. Has bebido mucho...

—Yo... —la señaló. — No te quiero cerca.

Temari lo miró confundida. — Bien, me alejo. — Se separó un poco de el.—¿Bien?

—Si. —El suspiro. — Me voy a casa.—Tambaleándose se puso de pie. — No podemos hablar hoy...

Temari intentó ayudarlo y él se alejó. — Oye, déjame llevarte. — lo miró preocupada mientras el negaba. — No siquiera puedes caminar bien.

Shikamaru testarudo camino hacia la salida, Temari continuó siguiéndolo, irritada por supuesto. —Yo puedo irme a casa Temari. — Se tambaleó un poco y se apoyó de un auto. — No entiendo porque si me odias tanto lo consideras.

—¿perdón? — Ella bufo. — Me dijiste que viniera, si te recuerdo.

—¿Porque vienes? — El le dijo y ella estaba apunto de respónderle pero la interrumpió. — No te comprendo Temari... — Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? — La chica se acercó hacia el. — Me preocupas, por eso vine. Te dije que conmigo podías contar, pero al parecer estas confundiéndote Shikamaru...

El comenzó a reír mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. — No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Claramente si te hubiese interesado de verdad nunca me hubieses dejado. — Temari estaba a punto de respónderle pero el llevó su dedo a la boca de la chica. — ... y mucho menos en ese momento.

— Tu... — Ella se sonrojó de la rabia. — Tu tienes que superarlo ¿Ok? — Se alejó de él mientras el chico encendía el cigarrillo. —¿Qué demonios iba a saber yo que tú padre moriría? ¿Piensas que soy estupida como para aguantar lo que me hacías?

— El problema es que no sabes nada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es no opinar. — El chico dio una calada

— No puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación cuatro años después Shikamaru. — Cruzo los brazos. — Ni siquiera sé porque fui tan amable contigo; yo fui la engañada... No tuve que venir aquí.

— Bien. — El soltó el cigarrillo y camino hacia la puerta del auto del cual estaba apoyado. — Eso es lo que quería decirte, déjame en paz. — Abrió la puerta del auto y entro. — Créeme que solo quería dejarte eso claro, si hubiese querido verte hubiese ido hasta tu casa.

Ella lo miró con desprecio. — Eres un enfermo. — camino en dirección hasta el auto de su madre. — Supéralo, supera que tu padre murió y supera lo nuestro.

El chico bajó del auto y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que Temari se dio la vuelta. — Bien Temari, sigue opinando de cosas de las cuales no sabes nada... — Los ojos del muchacho estaban llenos de lagrimas, Temari lo conocía, y llorar era algo normal cuando estaba molesto. — Cuando pierdas cosas muy importantes en menos de tres meses, quizás me entiendas.

Shikamaru regresó hasta su auto y lo encendió y arranco tan rápido que la chica quedó sorprendida. Estaba totalmente en shock, ella lo había superado, había conversado con él y ofrecido su ayuda solo por consideración; se sentía la personas más terrible del mundo pero también tenía claro que él se había comportado como una basura. Encendió su auto, su respiración era fuerte y podía sentir el calor en su cara, estaba muy molesta, avergonzada y arrepentida. ¿Qué le pasaba a Shikamaru? Estaba resentido con el mundo y con ella, ¿era ella la causante de todas sus desgracias? No, y Temari lo sabía.  
Todo era tan absurdo; golpeó el volante una vez, estaba tan furiosa y se sentía tan estupida por ir a reunirse con el, sobretodo a estas horas ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Prendió la radio, necesitaba despegar la mente. La mayoría de las canciones a esta hora eran de baile así que se animó un poco. — One blablabla you know he is only calling cuz he is drunk and alone. Two blabla — comenzó a cantar tan fuerte que si tuviese los vídrios abajo los autos a su alrededor se asustarían. — Se acabo Dua, otra emisora. — ... Im in love we the Shape of you ouououou. — Aunque intentará relajarse no podía, estaba tan molesta que continuaba maldiciendo en cada verso.

—... Y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti...

—Oh no, no. Nada depresivo. — cambio la emisora por tercera vez.

— Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo... Pero me acuerdo de ti y otra vez pierdo la calma...

Toco el botón una vez más. — No me están apoyando...

— ... Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto...

— Carajo, ¿porque?... — Ella suspiro y retiró el dedo del botón. — ... Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada... — continuo cantando a par con la radio. Era imposible no cantar esta canción, y mucho más en este momento. — ... El universo escribió que fueras para mí...

-

El campamento de verano de matemáticas había finalizado, habían sido semanas de aprendizaje y entretenimiento, incluso conoció a tantas personas, entre ellas Shikamaru, un chico algo raro, que le gustaba pasar por invisible, silencioso y tranquilo pero siempre conseguía llamar la atención de todos, inclusive la suya; era muy inteligente y siempre que lo desafiaba él parecía muy animado, pero Temari sabía que siempre la dejaba ganar. Se podía decir que estaba encantada con el, nunca había conocido una persona tan diferente a ella pero a la vez tan parecida, le gustaba conversar con el, pasear y pasar el rato, pero en la noche de la fogata, deseaban estar a solas, algo que se cumplió por casualidad.

Temari comenzó a toser, alejándose entonces de la fogata, llegando hasta un troncó, todos los chicos comían marshmellows y tocaban algunas canciones en la guitarra.

— Hola. — Temari alzó la visto y se percató que la voz era de Shikamaru quien estaba de pie a su lado. — ¿Puedo?

— Claro. — Ella le sonrió. — no te había visto ¿Dónde estabas?

— Dormido. — El sonrió, ambos siempre bromearon durante su estadía ahí, Shikamaru dormía demasiado.

— Pero despertaste...

— Si. — El miro al piso. — Me caes muy bien, quizás no te vea otra vez así que es bueno despedirse.

Temari sonrió. — Que tierno. — El le sonrió de vuelta. — Pero primero debías dormir claro jajaja

— Si Temari hay cosas mas importantes en la vida. — Ambos rieron.

Aunque quizás él no lo noto ella si, la tensión entre ambos había crecido en la última semana, cuando hablaron en la terraza de cosas tan profundas hasta dormir.

— ¿Me... — El pensó durante algunos segundos, pero parecía demasiado nervioso así que sacó su celular. — Tu numero.

Temari ocultó su sonrisa. — No.

— Oh, bien. — Estaba apunto de guardar el celular cuando ella lo tomo e ingreso su numero de teléfono, se llamó y automáticamente ambos guardaron los contactos.

— Te rindes muy fácil...

— No quería sonar molesto. — El la miro y agregó. — Gracias.

Ella asintió y continuo mirándolo fijamente hasta que ninguno de los dos soporto y retiraron la mirada.

— Si no me escribes para invitarme a una cita... — Ella hizo un puchero. — Me vas a decepcionar mucho.

Shikamaru se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. — ¿Quieres? — Ella solo sonrió. — Vaya. Pensé que iba a ser un problema.

Temari continuaba sonriendo, era tan gracioso la manera en que trataba de acercarse a ella, lo meditaba demasiado y actuaba han nervioso, era como un niño. El volvió a mirarle y ella lo desafío manteniendo la mirada. — Mmm. — murmuró. — A ver si puedes con mis lindos ojos niñita...

— Y si... — dijo el sarcásticamente. Continuaba mirándola, no pasaron ni siquiera unos dos minutos cuando sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó hasta su rostro y lo tomo con sus manos hasta presionar sus labios. Fue un beso corto, se alejó y bajo su mirada.

— UUUUH— dijeron algunas de las fogatas más cercanas.

— ... Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto ... — continuaba cantando en chico en la fogata aunque esta vez lo hizo en dirección de ambos. — Algo que no imaginaba.

Temari se puso muy nerviosa, aunque fue un beso corto, todas las fogatas cercanas hacían bromas sobre ambos, Temari sentía el corazon demasiado acelerado, Shikamaru a su lado miraba hacia el piso, ella estaba tan nerviosa, no se esperaba eso de el, aunque estaba segura que de entre los dos de seguro el estaba mucho peor.  
El muchacho se puso de pie y extendió su mano. — Ven,— le dijo mirando en otra dirección. — vayamos a otro lugar.

Ella tomó su mano y le siguió.  
A partir de ese momento hasta unos cuatro años atrás no se separaron y cada que escuchaban esa canción recordaban su primer beso juntos

-

— ... Y así te fui sniff queriendo a diarioaaajaaa sin una ley... — Temari cantaba mientras lloraba y se reía. Primero estaba molesta aún, se sentía triste y nostálgica, se sentía culpable, y le causaba risa mirarse tan ridícula. — aaaa ¿Qué me pasa? — esta vez incluso había apagado la radio y escuchaba las músicas directamente desde su teléfono.  
Permanecía encerrada en el auto, sería ridiculo entrar a estas horas a su cuarto a escuchar música y llorar, y era de lo que en realidad tenía ganas.

Claro que no se imaginaba que se quedaría dormida en el auto y a la mañana siguiente la encontraría si madre y la castigaría por dos semanas.

•

•

— Lo empeore... — Shikamaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — Ay que resentido soy cuando bebo.

— La cagaste amigo... — Chouji miraba directamente su celular. — Ahora Karui te odiara, mi novia Karui.

Shikamaru lo miro sonriendo. — Discúlpame. — El se acostó en su cama. — Las mujeres solo llenan de problemas mi vida.

Chouji lo miró confundido. — No entiendo cuál es el problema entre ustedes dos... — Le cuestionó. — terminaron hace cuatro años y solo por cuestiones de encuentros ya se vuelven a odiar/amar.

— Nadie se está amando...

— ¿Enserio? — Su amigo suspiro. — Suena patético amigo pero creo que pronto superaras a Noah...

—¿Quién?

— El diario de Noah... — Shikamaru negó. — La casa con las ventanas azules...— Su amigo volvió a negar. — Vamos, la lluvia y los besos. — Shikamaru parecía no entenderle nada. — Bien, el punto es que el tipo espero demasiado.

— Yo no estoy esperando por nadie Chouji, es difícil solo tenerla allí. — El Nara hizo unas caras. — La odio y la... Ash — negó. — deseo.

Ambos amigos rieron a carcajadas.

— Bien, ya te confiesas... — Chouji se encogió de hombros. — Si la odias entonces llegar a algo te hará actuar resentido, si la deseas nunca nada estará bien porque estarás odiándola.

— Por supuesto no pensaba hacer nada... — Shikamaru soltó un gran suspiro. — Tengo tantas cosas pendientes con ella que me gustaría aclarar.

— Y como dejaste las cosas la última vez dudo que quiera hablar contigo, o más...

— Ya lo sé, — Shikamaru miro a su amigo. — La llamaré y le pediré disculpas, pero le dejaré claro que hablaba enserio sobre no necesitarla... — El chasqueo la lengua. — Y le dejaré cosas claras para que deje de hacer comentarios estupidos sobre temas que no conoce.

— Bien como sea, no me interesa. — Chouji se puso de pie. — Iré con mi chocolate al mall ...

— Que buen amigo eres.

— Gracias Shikamaru. — Chouji actuó sorprendido. — Adiós.

— Adiós. — Shikamaru tomó su celular y estuvo mirando el contacto de Temari por varios minutos. La conocía perfectamente si la llamaba lo ignoraría o le responderia insultandole en todos los idiomas posibles, ella era así, impulsiva, sobretodo cuando la dejaban con la palabra en la boca; Shikamaru recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado ayer, ¿Porque hablo de más? Eso sí no lo sabe, se sentía tan mal por ella, ella no sabía nada de el tema, no entendía que había pasado, pensaba lo que siempre pensó sobre él y aún así intento ayudarle, o por lo menos acercarse, y el odiosamente la alejó.  
No podía llamarla sería vergonzoso, ya no había vuelta atrás a sus palabras, todo volvería a ser como antes, y aunque quisiera aclararle muchas cosas, podría terminar mucho peor.

•

•

•

Temari continuaba buscando a su amiga entre la multitud, luego pudo encontrar una cabeza de cabello rojo y corrió hacia ella, cruzándose con personas y chocándose con algunas de ella llegó hasta donde estaba Karui. La abrazo por detrás y esta se giró sorprendida.

— Hola. — le dijo la rubia.

— Hola... — su amiga parecía nerviosa. La abrazo esta vez de frente y le susurró al oído. — Te juro que Chouji me dijo que no vendrían... Perdoname.

Temari miro hacia el frente y solo encontró muchas personas, y la tarima mucho más lejos; la única condición con la que aceptó venir al concierto con su amiga es porque según ella sería una noche de chicas y su banda favorita, pero, una semana antes le comentó que Chouji iría, solo, por lo que Temari le dijo que estaría bien siempre y cuando no fuese la tercera rueda, al parecer, no lo iba a ser porque Chouji había traído a todos sus amigos.  
Aunque aún no se encontraba con ellos y por ahora se tomaba fotos con su amiga seguía imaginando el encuentro incómodo con Shikamaru luego de dos meses de esas estupida pelea en BBQ. No se había encontrado más con el, y había evitado salir con Karui y Chouji, además de que no quería verlo ni en pintura, este sería sin lugar a dudas un momento el cual quería y no podía evitar.  
Pasaron algunos minutos cuando llegaron todos, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba y una chica con moños a los lados. Temari continuó abrazando a su amiga incluso cuando está se alzo para besar Chouji, no quería estar ahí y evitaba en lo que podía mirar fijamente a Shikamaru, los saludo claro, pero fue el saludo más hipócrita del mundo, ya tenía claro que el le odiaba así que caso tenía intentar ser amigable.

El concierto iba bien, Karui hacia el esfuerzo de no abandonarla, juntas iban por bebidas, bailaban juntas e incluso se cantaban las canciones, gritaban y saltaban, así que Temari relativamente la estaba pasando bien, Chouji y sus amigos estaban detrás de ellas, así que no era nada incomodo, no tenía que encontrarse con la mirada de nadie, no sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba parado, se sentía muy cómoda de esta manera.  
Habían bebido demasiado, y Temari tenía tanta hambre que el estómago solo le rugía, habían comido una salchicha, pero del resto solo fueron cervezas y cócteles, se la estaba pasando muy bien, y agradecía que Karui, aunque quisiera porque era muy obvio, estar con Chouji hubiera permanecido con ella.  
La noche estaba llegando a ser madrugada en este punto, Temari que estaba usando un vestido y botines no podía estar más tan descubierta.

— ME MUERO DEL FRÍO. — Le grito Temari a su amiga.

— ¿QUÉ TRÍO? — Le respondió.

— FRÍO — hizo una seña de congelarse. — IRÉ AL AUTO POR MI CHAQUETA.

— SI ESTA BIEN — Karui asintio y mientras su amiga se retiraba aprovechó para estar con Chouji.

Temari comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, bueno el de su madre, todo estaba oscuro y con las botas y las bebidas le era difícil caminar un poco así que iba muy despacio, había gente por todos lados, y de todo tipo así que tenía un poco de miedo de toparse con algo raro en el estacionamiento. Busco su teléfono y encendió la linterna.

Llego a su auto, y abrió la puerta trasera, comenzó a buscar, con ayuda de la linterna su chaqueta pero no le encontraba. — Maldicion. — continuo buscando y con cuidado cubría trasero ya que con el vestido alguien podía llegar a ver sus panties.

— Temari. — Ella reconocía esa voz por supuesto , así que continuo buscando entre las cosas e ignoraba lo que había dicho Shikamaru. — Oye... Quisiera hablar contigo.

Había encontrado la chaqueta así que se enderezó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, al encontrarse frente a frente con Shikamaru le respondió. — Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. — Ella estaba apunto de continuar caminando pero el le impidió el paso. — Permiso.

— Ya Temari... Es tonto discúlpame. — El olía a alcohol al igual que a ella, pero su aroma se mezclaba al perfume de siempre, no sabía cuál era pero era masculino y le recordaba a él. — Me siento tan incomodo aquí, solo vine porque Chouji me obligó...

— ¿Hace cuánto te invito? — Esa Karui le había mentido.

— Hace mucho... Nuestras entradas tenían reserva. — Temari bufo y el continuo— Mira solo hablemos...

— No. — Temari lo esquivo y empezó a caminar. Shikamaru tomó el brazo de la chica y la halo hacia el.

— Discúlpame. — Sabía que era el alcohol la que hacía que viese a Shikamaru como el hombre más hermoso de la tierra en esos momentos, su olor, su ropa, el color de sus ojos y la forma en que cabello caía sobre su cara la estaban derritiendo, sin darse cuenta no ponía oposición. — Por todo lo que creas que hice y por lo que hice. — El continuaba tomando su brazo, y ella despertó de su transe. — No disfruto para nada esto si todos pasan la noche viéndome esperando que haga algo.

— Sueltame. — Puso resistencia para soltar a Shikamaru, pero este continuo tomándola. — ¿Siempre eres así no? — El continuaba mirándola fijamente. — Haces lo que quieras conmigo y pretendes que yo actué como si nada. ¿Qué te crees? — Trato otra vez de que Shikamaru soltara su muñeca pero solo consiguió que este tomará su mano. — ...Me sentí ofendida...

— Es que te odio Temari. — Ella lo miró ofendida. — ¿Cómo puedes quejarte de todo lo que te hice y no ves por lo que pase?

— Ya empiezas... — Se dio la vuelta pero el la halo nuevamente, los cabellos rubios de la chica se movieron al girar, brillaban en la noche al igual que sus ojos verdes. — Mira no quiero discutir otra vez.

— Pudiste haberte ido hace mucho. — El se acercó un poco más a ella. — ¿Porque no lo haces? — Miro en otra dirección y aclaró su garganta. — Mira, solo quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien, Chouji es demasiado molesto, me quitaron mi celular y si no venia no me lo devolvían. — Temari asintio. — Entonces. — Soltó la mano de la rubia. — Todo bien.

— Si. — Ella sonrió. — Todo bien.

Ambos continuaron de pie en silencio, Shikamaru miraba a los alrededores, Temari por su parte lo miraba a él, y a su celular.

— Te ves bien. — le dijo a su ex. — Aunque el vestido es demasiado, hace mucho frío debiste usar pantalones.

— Me veo bien. — Ella se encogió de hombros. — es lo que importa. Tu hueles bien.

El la miro extrañado y sonrió. — ¿Gracias?

Ella asintió. — De nada. — se dirigió hacia las tiendas. — Iré por unas bebidas.

— No. — El se adelantó. — Yo invito.

Luego de que regresara con las cervezas continuaron bebiendo y escuchando el concierto desde el auto, ya eran las dos de la mañana y aún faltaban dos grupos por presentarse. No hablaron en ningún momento, solo estuvieron ahí bebiendo cervezas durante mucho tiempo.  
Temari se sentía tan tonta, apenas hace unas horas lo detestaba con su vida, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a ser la mejor de las ex novias con el, el que se había portado como un idiota con ella. — ¿Sabes? — Lo señaló. — Soy demasiado buena contigo.

El asintio. — Mm. — El chico estaba apoyado del auto. — sim.

—¿Estás borracho Shikamaru? — Ella se quejó. Shikamaru nunca fue bueno con la bebida, nunca, a todas las fiestas que iban terminaba vomitando pidiendo algún taxi hasta su casa y golpeado por su mama, lo movió y el chico se tambaleaba demasiado. — Por Dios apenas unos 30 minutos antes estabas hablando, ahora ni siquiera te entiendo.

El tomó su cabeza e hizo un gesto de quejido. — Aish. — Abrió la puerta de pasajeros del auto de Temari y se sentó sin cerrar la puerta, dejando las piernas fuera y el resto dentro — Te ves muy lindap. Ip

— Sal de mi auto, vas a vomitarlo. — Ella comenzó a halarlo desde el auto pero entre halada y halada, Shikamaru la empujó hacia el, y sus pechos se unieron, por lo que sus caras estabas muy cercas.

— Tu... —. Shikamaru tomó el rostro de la chica y lo acercó al suyo, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces se besaron, se besaron porque ninguno de los dos obligó al otro, ambos simplemente unieron los labios, y convirtieron lo que era un beso simple en un profundo; Shikamaru la acercaba a su cintura y ella enredaba sus manos en los cabellos del chico.  
Se besaron como cualquier pareja enamorada que tiene años sin verse, el problema es que se supone que no eran una pareja; el beso era con deseo y entusiasmo, era cada vez más profundo, haciendo que Shikamaru atrajera a Temari adentro del auto, está por su parte nunca puso ninguna resistencia, se sentía en un transe, perdida, como si no tuviese control de lo hacía, aunque en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, sabía que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y que tenía que detenerse, pero no podía, algo, en el, ellos, el beso, el alcohol, algo la hacía no poder dejarle, necesitaba tocarle y tenerlo cerca.  
Entraron por completo al auto y Temari cerró la puerta de este, lo que sea que pasase allí culparía . al alcohol. 


	5. Capitulo 5

— Temari. — alguien agitaba su hombro. — Oye Temari despierta. — la voz de una chica la hizo abrir los ojos.

—¿Mm? — Temari se levantó y miro a su alrededor. —¿Qué pasa? — le dijo mirando a Karui.

Su amiga la miro de arriba a abajo. — Explícame tu... — Temari se observó y quedo con la boca abierta. Aún conservaba sus botas, pero su vestido estaba bajado hasta su abdomen y sus pechos por poco abandonaban su brasier. — Me dijeron que estabas en tu auto dormida.

—¿Te dijeron? ¿Quién? — Temari se subió el vestido hasta tapar sus pechos, acto seguido busco la chaqueta por todos lados pero no la encontró, solo encontró la billetera de Shikamaru y un zarcillo. — Dios Santo. — Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — Dios, ¿Qué hice? — se apresuró para ir hacia la otra puerta en la que no estaba Karui y salir del auto. ¿qué demonios había pasado? No recordaba muy bien, habia hablado con el, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero ni siquiera recordaba que pasó después, es decir si recordaba, tenía pequeños fragmentos del momento pero la mayoría parecía haber desaparecido de su memoria.

— Temari ¿a dónde vas? — Karui la tomó por la muñeca. — Shikamaru ya se ha ido.

— Menos mal... — Ella se tornó roja como un tomate. Señaló a su amiga y se quejó. — Karui todo es tu culpa... Me mentiste. Sabías que vendrían.

— No lo sabía. — Ella negó. — Chouji si, solo que me informó tarde y no sabia como decírtelo, pensarías que había sido mi culpa... — Ella miró a su amiga y negó. — Yo la verdad pienso que estuvo mal... Pero Shikamaru lucia mucho más molesto que tu créeme. — su amiga reflexionó y agregó. — Yo no te obligue a desaparecerte.

Ella la miro decepciónada. — Es una mierda todo Karui... Tuviste que buscarme.

— Créeme que lo hicimos. — ella se cruzó de brazos. — Pero no te encontré y no imagine que estarías dentro del auto.

Ay... — Abrió los ojos como platos. — Por Dios imagínate si ... — La chica cubrió su entrepierna. — Sería terrible si llegamos tan lejos...

— Si. — Karui la miro algo triste. — Es Shikamaru, sería terrible.

Temari negó. — No. — resopló. — él es súper... Sería terrible porque no sé si nos habríamos cuidado. — pensó durante algunos segundos. — Que triste no recordar nada...

Karui la miro sorprendida. ¿Ayer no lo odiaba con todo su corazón? — Bien. Solo pregúntale.

— No. — Ella la miro perpleja. — no lo llamaré. Hazlo tú.

— No. — le dijo molesta su amiga. — Tu eres la tonta que se andaba revolcando con el...

— Respeto Karui, yo estuve alcoholizada, no fue mi culpa. — Saco su teléfono y se lo tendió. — Llámale.

— No. — Karui cerró las puertas del auto con las llaves en mano. — Habla con el... Está justo donde estábamos ayer junto al resto.

Temari negó varias veces y le arrancó las llaves del auto a su amiga. — Ni puedo. — dio la vuelta para entrar en el asiento de conductor. — Necesito ir a casa es tarde y... No podría.

— Eres una cobarde. — Su amiga miró como la chica desaparecía en su auto. — Eres tan débil cuando estás con el.

•  
•

Temari estaba comenzando a recordar cosas; como sus labios se enredaron y sus brazos buscaban acariciar todo lo posible, como desesperadamente le quitaba la camisa al chico, y este también buscaba camino entre sus ropas. — AHHH. — Temari golpeó el volante. — No, no, no, no... Qué vergüenza. — Su cara de acaloro, y sus corazón se aceleró, ¿Porque demonios si estaba consciente de que no debía besarlo ayer lo hizo? Había sido una estupida, de eso estaba segura, con que moral podría jactarse de haber superado todo si a la primera oportunidad regresa como tonta a sus brazos. — Debe pensar que eres una estupida. Lo eres.

Estaba a punto de tomar el camino a su casa cuando un número desconocido la llamo, se parqueo como pudo y contesto rápidamente. — ¿Hola?

La línea permaneció en silencio algunos minutos y luego se escucho una voz. — _Creo que deje mi billetera en tu auto._

Temari suspiro y continuo. — Si, creo haberla visto. — En ese momento sus sentidos despertaron, todos los chicos guardan esas cosas en su billetera, ¿por eso la dejo afuera? ¿La necesito, tuvo que sacar algo de ella? Se puso tan nerviosa, si habían llegado tan lejos no recordaba nada. — Luego se la doy a Karui.

— _No. Debo trabajar en unas tres horas y mi carnet del trabajo esta ahi, puedo ir a tu casa..._

— No. — luego del último regalo que dejó allí no quería al chico cerca de su padre. — Estoy aún en el camino a casa, puedo dejársela a tu madre.

— _Bien. Pero invéntale algo bueno..._

Luego colgó el teléfono y Temari suspiro, sería incomodo encontrarse a Yoshino nuevamente, encendió el auto y dio un giro de 180 grados para dirigirse al vecindario de Shikamaru, no conocía muy bien el barrio yendo en auto, estaba más acostumbrada a caminar por ahí, en pasadizos y veredas, cosas que solía tomar cuando se escapada a su casa.

Llego a la casa, estaba como siempre, grandes ventanas y una enorme puerta, a su lado y sobre el timbre se leía en letras de metal el apellido de la familia, Shikamaru vivía en una zona muy linda, todas las casas eran pintorescas y llenas de flores y matorrales, dejando de lado la de Ino, que era todo un invernadero. Toco el timbre una vez pero no obtuvo respuesta, una segunda y continuo así durante algunos segundos. Al parecer no había nadie en casa.

Temari subió a su auto nuevamente, estaba con ganas de ir al baño, desde que había despertado esa mañana no había hecho pis, estaba a punto de hacerse encima hasta que detalló la figura de Shikamaru acercándose a la casa. Bajó del auto rápidamente y olvido por completo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, si no iba ahora se orinaria encima. — Hola. — le dijo el y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Extendió la mano esperando la billetera.

— Necesito hacer pis. — dijo Temari mientras se movía de un lado a otro. El asintio y ella corrió en dirección al baño, era el alivio más grande; aprovechó para lavar su cara y luego salió del baño. La casa estaba sola, lucia exactamente igual, solo que con diferentes cortinas, un nuevo gran televisor y un altar con una foto de su padre y flores. Era cierto, se sentía tan cierto ahora, estaba muerto. Continuo mirando las repisas y encontró una foto en donde ella estaba, había sido hace mucho tiempo, su cabello rubio estaba tan largo, se encontraba al lado de a Shikamaru con un cartel de "Feliz Año Nuevo." A su lado estaban los padres Shikamaru sonriendo. Los ojos de Temari se llenaron de lágrimas, su padre no estaba, y ahora se sentía tan real.

— Fue cuando pasamos juntos Navidad. — Ella se giró y lo encontró mirando la misma foto. Estaba muy cerca de él y en ese momento recordo lo que había pasado en su auto, se rostro se puso caliente y Shikamaru sonrió. — Eres igual a siempre.

— Sigo siendo la misma. — Ella evitaba mirarlo, su respiración y corazón se estaban acelerando.

— Cuando estás nerviosa — toco el rostro de la chica y ella se estremeció. — Tus mejillas se ponen tan calientes y rosas. — Temari tomó la mano del muchacho y la retiro de su rostro.

— Iré por la billetera. — se giró y Shikamaru la tomó por el brazo. — ¿Qué sucede? — le dijo y el se acercó a ella, Temari no podía controlar su cara, la sentía muy acalorada, de seguro su rostro estaba como un tomate.

— Siento lo de ayer. — le comentó el muchacho.

— No hay problema... — Ella se dio cuenta de su respuesta y se puso nerviosa, el sonrió.

— Entonces no hay problema con eso... — continuo sonriendo.

Ella se llevó una mano a la cara. — Quiero decir que fue culpa de ambos... Así que no hay problema.

Shikamaru se acercó y tomó el rostro de la chica. — Bien. — junto sus labios y Temari aunque quiso resistirse no pudo. El beso fue corto y la dejo mareada. Se retiró y la miro a los ojos, Temari los tenía cerrados.

— ¿Hicimos algo más ayer?— preguntó ella nerviosa. Con sus labios deseosos de un segundo beso.

—No. — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, casi cerca de obtener otro beso la puerta de la casa de abrió y Temari empujó a Shikamaru. Había llegado su madre.

— Hola. — Dijo su madre secamente. Temari continuaba de espaldas a ella, con la mirada al suelo.

— Hola ma. — El se acercó a ella y Temari se dio la vuelta. Estaban dejando unas bolsas de compra en la cocina, ahora si madre tenía el cabello más corto y vestía de negro. ¿aún?

— Hola. — dijo Temari. Yoshino se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la supuesta invitada. La miro frunciendo el ceño durante algunos segundos hasta que relajo su mirada y le dedico una sonrisa.

— Hola Temari. — Camino hacia la chica y le dio un corto abrazo. — Estas tan linda como siempre. — La madre de Shikamaru la miraba serenamente, como todos los que estaban con Shikamaru cuando ella estaba cerca, ¿todos la odiaban a ella?. Se dio la vuelta y continuo lo que estaba haciendo como si Temari nunca hubiese estado aquí.

Ella camino hacia la puerta, la familia organizaba algunas cosas en la cocina y ella aclaró su garganta. — Iré por tus cosas y luego me iré. Adiós señora Yoshino. — Sonrió a Yoshino y entonces dejó el lugar.

Camino entonces hacia su auto, su respiración continuaba acelerada y podía apostar que su cara continuaba roja, aún tenía la sensación del beso en sus labios. Abrió la puerta trasera del auto para entonces buscar la billetera, luego de revolver algunas cosas logró encontrarla y al darse la vuelta encontró a Shikamaru ahi, esperando por ella. — Ah. — dijo ella al mirarlo. — Me asustaste. — Le tendió la cartera y miro en otra dirección. El la tomó y agradeció. — No hay de qué. — nunca le dirigió la mirada pero si intento actuar relajada, no podía darse el gusto que parecer más ridícula de lo que era. — Adiós.

— Si. Adiós. — el le dio beso en la mejilla y ella se sobresaltó. Era suficiente de besos hoy. Shikamaru sacó de la billetera su carnet y algo de dinero, luego la extendió. — Tómala. — Ella lo miró extrañada. — Déjame tener otra excusa para verte, necesitamos hablar. — Temari se quedó sin palabras y luego empujó al chico. ¿qué le pasaba? El calor invadió de nuevo su cara y este tomó su mano en señal de súplica.

— Debo irme. — Tomó la billetera como quien no quiere la cosa y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor, la abrió y se sentó para luego encender el auto. Bien había tomado su billetera, ¿PORQUE HABÍA TOMADO LA BILLETERA?  
Arrancó el auto y prendió la radio. Comenzaría la tortura para su estúpido sentido de sensibilidad. Durante todo el camino se regaño, insulto, había actuado como una estúpida, como la misma que iba tras el para decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Suspiro, pero se sentía tan bien, estar con el otra vez y besarle, tocarle, estar solos, eran cosas de las cuales no se había cansado ni olvidado, y era algo que la hacia molestar mucho mas, ¿porque tenia que ser la tonta sensible cuando se trataba de ellos dos? ¿no había roto unos cuantos corazones en el ultimo año?. Pero no, no podía, no podía simplemente regresar como si nada y dar un giro a sus sentimientos, que muchísimo tiempo les costo recuperarse. ¿Un año?, si quizás fue un año en el solo pasaba el por su cabeza. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su corazón.

Miro la billetera y resoplo. — Por lo menos ten el valor de admitirlo Temari... — se quejo.

•

•

Shikamaru estaba tumbado en su cama, sin nada que hacer por supuesto, no iría a trabajar porque hoy era domingo, los fines de semana no trabajaba pero parecía ser una excusa perfecta y Temari pareció creérselo todo. Solo quería estar con ella, quería ver su reacción sobria, quería tenerla cerca sin una gota de alcohol encima, quería ver si continuaba sintiendo y causando lo mismo que ella causaba en el; parecía que si desde el punto de vista del chico, el la conocía perfectamente, sabia que la podía poner nerviosa y que la haría molestar, sabia que era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para admitir algo pero lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontarlo actuando como quien no quiere la cosa. 

— Bien. — se sentó sobre su cama y miro hacia la pared. Sabia por supuesto que causaba en ella ahora, si quería haría lo que quisiese, porque aunque ella fuese el tipo de mujer fuerte y que siempre quiere actuar como dura y dar la cara ante todo el conocía sus debilidades, y una de ellas era el. — ¿Que piensas Shikamaru? — Se dijo así mismo, aprovecharse de todo esto era malo, pero ya había hecho un movimiento con la excusa de hablar con ella, o eso trato de decirle, aunque sabia que ambos no habían pensado en eso exactamente. — Cometiste un error en ponérmela tan fácil Temari...

Obviamente sus intenciones desde el principio fueron hablar con ella, de eso estaba seguro y no había cambiado de opinión, pero tenerla cerca y no hacer algo lo ponía demasiado inquieto, la había perdido una vez y todo por un terrible malentendido, que si se daba el tiempo de resolver podría quedar en el pasado, pero perderle una segunda vez no se lo permitiría; pensó mucho en ella las ultimas semanas en la que ambos se evitaron por la pequeña discusión en BBQ, se había dado cuenta lo idiota que había sido, el rencor no haría nada, ella no conocía la situación por ende siempre vería todo aquello como un engaño; pensaba tanto en ella durante esos días que no podía permitirlo, perder la segunda oportunidad de acercarse a ella seria el error de su vida, lo que no se imagino claro es que lo lograría tan fácil. ¿Estaba esperando ella lo mismo? Porque le costo tanto la primera vez conquistarla, le costo muchísimo conseguir un beso de su parte, escucharle un te quiero o un te amo, hacer el amor, inclusive que fuese a su casa, eran retos para Shikamaru en aquel entonces, estaba preparado para batallar meses con tal de tenerla de nuevo a su lado, pero solo le bastaron horas para darse cuenta que estaba igual de hermosa y tierna que antes, que podía causar y hacerla reaccionar de la misma manera que siempre... sabia que aun había algo entre los dos.

Se sentó y junto ambas manos, sabia que estaba por cometer una tontera que seguro terminaría en alguna discusión, en semanas de arrepentimiento o, si todo salia bien, alguna buena respuesta de parte de ella... Solo debía pensar bien que hacer, no podía equivocarse y debía de especial.

•

•

 _ **Hola, chiquillas, gracias por leerme... me piden lemon PERO CALMAOS PUEBLO, se viene muchísimo mas e.e wait ...**_ _  
_

_**Gracias 3 nos vemos en el próximo.**_


	6. Capitulo 6

Habian pasado cinco días y Temari no había recibido ninguna señal de Shikamaru. —¿acaso no necesita usar su billetera?.— Pasaba los días pensando en todo lo que había pasado, se sentía como la Temari de quince años en el campamento imaginando como seria besar al chico dormilón que le encantaba pisotear a los otros pero era demasiado flojo como para intentarlo. 

Necesitaba alguna señal, un llamado o algo por el estilo, se sentía ignorada y usada, ¿como podría llamar su atención? por supuesto que quería hacerlo pero no tenia idea de como hacerlo sin parecer tan interesada. Luego recordó que hace una semana había recibido un mensaje, era de este chico Sasori, pidiéndole disculpas, ella lo había ignorado, había sido humillada por el chico hace meses, ¿como podría perdonarlo?. — Los hombres son unos idiotas. —Comenzó a responderle al chico, si uno lo ignoraba y el otro sentía que podía jugar con ella cuanto quisiera, estaban muy errados, la venganza doble se acercaba.

Por supuesto que necesitaba su billetera, necesitaba dinero, había tomado prestado de su madre demasiado para lo que esta acostumbrado, pero aun no se sentía preparado para todo su plan tonto, a decir verdad era muy cursi, tenia que hacer cosas tontas, así que últimamente estaba pensando seriamente en saltarlo y pasar a la parte donde solo le explica del pasado, tomar su billetera e intentarlo desde cero con ella, pero no sabia tampoco como tomar la iniciativa para invitarla a salir, podría buscar su billetera pero si la chica simplemente se la daba y le cerraba la puerta en la cara el no tendría mas opciones, no insistiría porque no quería ser hostigante y terminar cansandola; por eso razón se había ingeniado un plan tonto, cursi, del cual ninguno de los dos tendría escapatoria y por la misma razón de hostigarla estaba pensando seriamente sobre si hacerlo o no, de las dos maneras podría terminar molesta, pero ya habían pasado cinco días, no podía esperar mas, ella era muy impaciente. 

Estaba a punto de terminar su turno y entregar el delantal cuando reconoció a Temari entrando a su local, el chico que la acompañaba era el mismo chico que fue con ella al cine hace algunos meses, la muchacha tenia mala cara, y trataba de no mirar hacia la caja ¿se estaba ocultando de el? el chico por su parte parecía muy animado, tomo la mesa del centro y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a un mesero, Temari esta vez sonrió. 

— Yo voy. — dijo la persona a la cual Shikamaru entregaba su turno, el la detuvo y se ofreció. 

— Déjame esta mesa. Luego te lo pago. — Se encamino hacia la mesa redonda donde se encontraba la chica con su acompañante, irritado saco la libreta y el bolígrafo y vocifero. — Bienvenidos a Sugar Choffe, ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

El muchacho alzo la mirada y se encontró con Shikamaru, acto seguido miro irritado a Temari, quien intentando evitar un momento incomodo había sacado su celular. — Lo que sea. — dijo molesto. — ¿Que quieres tu? — dijo mirando a Temari, esta alzo la mirada y levanto una ceja.

— Lo que sea. — repitió. Ambos se miraron furiosos, Shikamaru se sintió aliviado.

— Bien... ¿Puedo darles una bebida caliente quizás? — El chico asintió y Temari también lo hizo. Shikamaru se alejo y camino hacia la caja para entregar el pedido, en la mesa Temari y Sasori discutían un poco.

— ... ¿Piensas que soy estúpido?. — resoplo. — Me trajiste aquí porque ese chico trabaja aquí.

Temari rodó sus ojos. — ¡ni siquiera lo sabia!. — tomo la mano de Sasori que reposaba sobre la mesa. — Me disculpas... — lo miro tiernamente y luego sonrió, el pelirrojo se sonrojo y aparto su mirada.

— Bien. — El sonrio y saco su celular. — ¿Te enseñe como dibuje a mi hermana?— Temari negó aburrida. — Quedo genial, podría dibujarte alguna vez. — Temari asintió desinteresada.

Shikamaru miraba aquella escena irritado, ¿en realidad le gustaba este chico?, no, de eso estaba seguro, el desinteres que mostraba era demasiado, ¿entonces porque salia con el? — El pedido esta listo Shikamaru, mesa seis.

— Gracias. — Shikamaru tomo la bandeja y se dirigió hacia la mesa, había pedido para Temari un café puro, ella los detestaba con todo su corazón y el lo sabia, pero que mejor manera de disfrutar esta velada, para el chico había pedido algo muy simple, esta vez no la tomaría con el muchacho, sabia que no había sido su idea venir aquí. 

— ... yo la dibuje, dibujar desnudos es super fácil, el problema es si son mujeres. — Temari asintió mientras el chico hablaba. — Creo que, por ejemplo, no podría dibujarte a ti desnuda. — Temari se sonrojo y Shikamaru lo miro irritado. — Digo porque-

— Aquí esta su pedido.— Interrumpió Shikamaru dejando los vasos sobre la mesa, se arrepintió de no haber escupido la bebida del chico.

— Gracias. — le dijo la rubia y le guiño un ojo, se llevo la bebida a la boca y la escupió. — Es delicioso. 

Shikamaru sonrió, Sasori la miro irritado nuevamente mientras mordisqueaba su pastel. — Sabes no pienso seguir esta porquería. — Temari lo miro confusa.

— ¿De que hablas? — Shikamaru se alejo lentamente, tratando de permanecer cerca para escuchar la discusión.

— Estas como una tonta con ese chico, no soy ningún estúpido... — El se puso de pie. — Se supone que salimos para yo pedir disculpas, pero con tu actitud es imposible. — dejo unas monedas sobre la mesa. — Si quieres estar de zorra, olvídalo conmigo no van esas cosas.

— ¿Que demonios te pasa? — Temari se puso de pie para enfrentarle pero rápidamente Shikamaru le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Todo el mundo se paro de sus asientos, la chica de cabellos rojo fue tras Shikamaru y lo intento separar del muchacho, Temari estaba paralizada, su plan estúpido se había salido de control, todo estaba hecho un desorden y las personas gritaban, Sasori se puso de pie e intento golpear a Shikamaru pero otro empleado mas lo alejo del Nara. —¿eres estúpido? Te despedirán. — le recordó la chica pelirroja a Shikamaru, este resoplo, y se quito el delantal lanzandolo en el suelo, para luego, caminar en dirección a la cocina.

— ¡Maldición! — el chico, Sasori, miro a Temari por ultima vez y recogió sus cojas, furioso pateo una esquina del loca y se largo del lugar.

Ella permanecía de pie, frente a su mesa, con el horrible sabor del café en su boca y con el arrepentimiento mas grande en su conciencia, ¿En que pensaba?, todo se mostró mal desde un principio, Sasori no estaba siendo amoroso y Shikamaru no parecía nada celoso, no podía terminar jugando con Sasori ni molestando a Shikamaru, si no que ocasiono todo un espectáculo que le costaría el trabajo a su amigo.

La muchacha de cabello rojo la fulmino con la mirada mientras recogía algunas cosas del piso y la misa. — Estas niñas entrometidas...

Temari bufo. - _Si tan solo supieras quien es la entrometida aquí._ \- se cruzo de brazos y fue hacia la caja, aunque Sasori había dejado algunas monedas no había sido suficiente, a Shikamaru se le ocurrió pedir de las sencillas mas costosas, ademas de su café, todo para molestar. Pago la deuda y se fue hacia la entrada del local, esperaría por el.

Luego del algunos minutos en los que ella estuvo jugando con su cabello Shikamaru salio por la puerta, se miraron algunos segundos y luego soltaron una carcajada. — Tonta... ¿Así es como buscas llamar mi atención?

— ¿Perdón? — Ella rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar. — Coincidencia.

— Claro... — El la alcanzo hasta caminar a la misma altura. — De todas maneras teníamos que reunirnos, tienes algo que me pertenece. — le guiño un ojo.

— Si. — dijo como si tratase de algo obvio. — Pero como era una coincidencia lo he dejado en casa, no sabia que te encontraria hoy... 

Shikamaru negó. — Vale. — Suspiro y se acomodo su mochila. — Regresare a casa, podemos vernos mas tarde si deseas.

Ella lo miro fijamente sin negar o afirmar nada.

— Bien, lo tomare como un si. — El sonrió y ella también lo hizo, se sonrojo un poco, cosa que hizo a Shikamaru querer besarle. — Vendrás por mi, porque supongo que tienes auto y puedes...

— Supones mal. — Ella comenzó a alejarse. — Pero bueno... lo haré por ti. Me defendiste. — Camino en dirección contraria hasta perderse en la multitud.

No, ella no estaba en una cita, y no estaba interesada en el tipo, ella nunca usaría jeans en una cita. Shikamaru sonrió, sabia que solo quería llamar su atención, después de todo no era tan inteligente la rubia.

No habían quedado a una hora exacta, ni un lugar tampoco, se habia vestido hace dos horas, y estaba en su cama, mirando al techo, esperando por ella. Shikamaru solo estaba agradecido de que pudo acercarse a ella sin parecer ridículo ni molesto, por supuesto ella no había lucido de esa forma tampoco, solo había sido ella, queriendo siempre toscamente llamar su atención, recordaba cuando solía ponerle celoso con Kankuro, se aprovechaba solo porque Shikamaru no sabia que era su hermano, pero ella lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba verle con la vena brotando de su frente y sin decir ninguna palabra. Shikamaru era celoso, si, pero no era exigente, era muy calmado, si no tenia voz en esa situación no opinaba, hoy solo intervino porque el chico le había faltado el respeto, incluso si hubiese sido a la molesta de Sakura la hubiese defendido, las mujeres, según lo que su padre le había enseñado, debían de respetarse, tanto como ellas debían de respetarlos a ellos. (Aunque en su familia no importaba mucho la ultima opinión). 

Escucho el pitido de un auto, se puso de pie y tomo su celular, volvieron a pitar esta vez impacientemente, si, definitivamente era ella. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y ahí estaba su madre mirándolo fijamente. — ¿A donde vas? — el suspiro y volvieron a pitar. 

— Con unos amigos. — Su madre alzo la ceja. — Temari. — Su madre asintió.

— No te quiero encontrar llorando como un tonto luego Shikamaru, — alzo su puño.— Te daré verdaderos motivos para llorar.

Shikamaru asintió y siguió caminando hacia la salida. — Te amo. — le dijo sin mirarla a la cara ni esperar una respuesta, como siempre, porque era tímido y porque era débil, sobretodo con su madre. Camino hacia el auto, estaba estacionado justo frente a su casa, Temari, tenia la ventana abajo y lo miraba irritada, ¡Que impaciente era, ni siquiera había esperado cinco minutos! — Bájate. — Ella levanto la ceja y bajo sus lentes oscuros. — Bájate, te quiero llevar a un lugar.

— ¿Sorpresa? — Ella se llevo la mano al pecho. — ¡Que romántico!

— Un lugar donde estemos solos tonta, necesito hablar contigo seriamente. —Ella lo miro picaramente y el sonrió. — Ay ya, no seas tonta...

— Es el auto de mi mamá, yo manejo, yo soy la mayor... — y comenzó a subir el vidrio. — Niño. — Shikamaru no le quedo mas remedio que dar la vuelta y sentarse de copiloto, detestaba ir de copiloto si era una chica quien manejaba, lo hacia sentir vulnerable. — ¿A donde te llevo?

— Ni siquiera se como explicarte... ni siquiera debes recordarlo. — El fruncio el ceño. — Ya dejame manejar Temari.

— No.

— Si.

— No. — se quejo. — No tenemos que escaparnos para hablar como AMIGOS que somos. 

— Bien como quieras, podemos hablar aquí... — El se encogió de hombros. — la malpensada eres tu, solo no quería en cualquier momento llegara mamá y quería ir a ese lugar.

— ¿Cual? — dijo ella mirándolo con rabia. — ¿Orion?

El bufo y comenzó a reír. — No te llevaría a un motel tan barato, ¿que clase de novios te buscas? — Shikamaru continuo riendo y ella sonrió. — Por lo menos que me superen. 

— Era una broma. — ella se quejo rodando los ojos. — Y discúlpame... no sabia que ahora si llevabas a tus novias a Hoteles cinco estrellas con vista al mar.

— Si bueno... — El se encogió de hombros. — Solo quiero una cosa, tengo que hacerlo bien. 

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida. — ¡Te has vuelto un cerdo! — Ambos rieron. — Se que dices mentiras.

— Es obvio. — El la miro. — dado que yo no soy una especie de rompe corazones como tu.

Ella lo miro dramáticamente. — Es lo que ocasionaste en esta buena samaritana... por romperle su corazón. — luego de eso gruño. — Ash... te odio ¿que vergas hago buscándote a tu casa cuando fuiste el imbécil mas desubicado y con peor gusto del mundo? — luego ella negó. — No sabes la idiota soy yo... 

— Ya, ya, hablemos... — El se cruzo de brazos y Temari bufo. — Nunca te engañe ¿Esta bien? — Ella comenzó a reír.

— Lo dices ahora porque nos revolcamos ¿Cierto? — comenzó a negar con su dedo. — No caeré. Iremos si quieres, pero no me digas tonterías...

— Bien. Yo continuare hablando y si quieres escucharme es tu problema Temari. — Ella rodaba los ojos. — Yo solo quiero dejarte eso claro porque... — pensó algunos segundos en que decir, no podía decirle, "porque quisiera que me vieras como siempre". — si.

— Habla zopenco. — El la miro irritado y ella sonrió.

— Mira... si hay alguien que sienta mas odio por el otro debería ser yo por ti, pero entiendo tu odio, — Ella alzo la ceja. — Tu no sabes nada y es por mi culpa, por esa razón, te explicare... — Ella asintió, dándole alas para continuar.— Todo comenzó cuando papá entro en esta compañía, Konoha inc, la cadena de radio y televisión mas importante de la ciudad, todos nos sentíamos muy felices, mi padre estaba llegando muy lejos era como la cabeza detrás de toda la producción del noticiero, — El suspiro, como si le costase continuar. — ... Un día investigando un reportaje de un caso cerrado que lo inquietaba mucho, descubrió, uniendo todas las pistas, que alguien de la empresa y del gobierno estaba involucrado, el por supuesto no le dijo a nadie, salvo a la familia y los padres de Ino y Chouji, mi padre era muy inteligente y sabia que si habría la boca podría ocurrir algo malo. — Temari comenzó entonces a mirarlo confusa. — Papá por un error un día dejo unos papeles en su oficina, dicha persona, que tenia una buena conexión con el estado y prácticamente había fundado la televisara lo descubrió... fue todo tan rápido. — El se llevo las manos a la cabeza. — Comenzó a hostigar a papá con preguntas, mi padre se dio cuenta y nos comenzó a cuidar demasiado, inclusive a ti. — le dijo mirándola. — El no quería que estuviese contigo por temor a que te pasara algo, ahí es cuando deje de invitarte a casa, cuando te rechace todas las salidas al cine... — La cara de la rubia cambio. Estaba preocupada. — Por supuesto quería salir contigo, pero lo tenia prohibido, y decirte... temía decir una palabra y ser escuchado, sobretodo cuando comenzamos a recibir cartas de amenazas. — Temari abrió los ojos. — Fue terrible, mi padre pensaba que la única solución en este punto era delatarlo, acabar con la injusticia del caso de la cascada. — Temari se llevo ambas manos a la boca. 

— ¿Tu padre fue quien descubrio al asesino de Dan, el chico de la cascada? — Shikamaru asintió.

— Y sabia, como todos, que no había sido un accidente. — El sonrió incomodo. — El problema era que sabia quien había sido, mi padre manejaba todas las computadoras del lugar, era capaz de leer información confidencial y mas... — El suspiro, como si viniese lo peor. — papá contrato a estos chicos raritos, Shiho, Juugo y Kakashi. — Ella asintió, todos conocían a Kakashi. —Todos eran unos expertos en su campo, vigía, fuerza y detección. — la miro. — Tu por supuesto comenzaste a odiar a Shiho solo por tener el trabajo de estar cerca de mi, era la que lucia mas indefensa y lo era, pero formaba parte del grupo y tenia como trabajo descifrar mensajes, que solían, llegar a mi celular. — Ella se sonrojo un poco. — Por esa razón no dejaba que tocaras mi teléfono... no porque hablase con ella. —Temari bajo la mirada. — Siempre te comprendí, créeme, nunca te explique nada, era comprensible que me odiaras y lo correcto, según mamá, debía ser acabar lo nuestro, pero no podía... — el miro en otra dirección.— Yo te amaba, y dejarte iba a ser lo peor, sobretodo en un momento así... — Ella soltó una lagrima, pero trato de ocultarlo. —Fue egoísta, pero incluso si solo estabas peleando me despejabas la mente.

— Lo siento. — le dijo Temari y el negó con la cabeza.

— Papá lo acuso y fue llevado a la carcel, tu me dejaste, así que estaba en depresión, pero mas tranquilo. — El parecía mas relajado hablando. — Shiho continuaba yendo a casa porque era una nerd como yo y nos volvimos muy amigos, me aconsejo mucho sobre nosotros y creo que me ayudo a sentirme mejor, junto con Ino y Chouji. — El miro hacia la izquierda evitando a Temari. — Luego de pensar que todo había acabado, de que volvería a normalidad, Shiho dejo de visitarnos, la seguridad en casa se había acabado, y papá fue asesinado. — Temari se llevo las manos a la boca, sus ojos se humedecieron y sabia que el chico estaba apunto de llorar, lo notaba en su voz. — No sabemos como entro a la casa, solo sabemos que papá iría a la panadería, pero antes de salir a la calle, un idiota lo acuchillo en nuestro patio delantero. — Temari no sabia que hacer, nunca había escuchado de esto, y eso que en las ciudades los chismes corren muy rápido. — Mamá escucho un forcejo y salio al patio delantero para encontrarse con papá y su asesino muertos. — El suspiro y bajo su cabeza. — Al parecer era un secuaz o la pareja del tipo que papá llevo a la cárcel. — El chico había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente. — Nuestra casa fue asegurada por meses, yo ni siquiera podía ir a la universidad solo, a papá lo cremamos y nadie supo verdaderamente como había muerto. — El se encogió de hombros. — Mamá no quería publicidad... así que elegimos ataque al corazón. — lagrimas continuaban bajando por las mejillas de Shikamaru. — Fue muy difícil, yo... me encerré en mi mundo y mamá también. — El la miro sorprendido. — Con esto no quiero que pienses que deseo lucir sentimental...

— ¡No! ¿Por quien me tomas? — Ella lo miro ofendida e hizo lo que pudo para abrazarle. — Fue un error de ambos, pero me queda claro que tu siempre estuviste en una peor situación. 

— Te explico todo porque te quiero, y siempre te querré. — le dijo a su oído, aun abrazados. — Y me irrita que me odies, porque créeme que te odie mucho mas, y si tenia motivos. 

Ella no le dijo nada, continuo abrazándolo y llorando junto a el, había sido de las peores cosas que había escuchado jamas. Inclusive le parecía irreal, pero conociendo ahora la situación lo sabia; Orochimaru, disputado del estado y uno de los fundadores de Konoha inc, hace unos siete años atrás había asesinado a Dan, la pareja de su mejor amiga, ¿celos? nadie nunca lo supo, solo saben que lo oculto muchísimos años haciéndolo pasar por un suicidio, hasta que un desconocido hizo publico unos documentos, y lo llevaron a la cárcel, donde pronto, según lo que había escuchado la ultima vez, seria llevado a la silla eléctrica. — ¿Quieres que vayamos por tu billetera? — El no dijo nada. — ¿Me quieres llevar a donde querías antes?

El sonrió. — ¿Lo haces porque estoy llorando? 

Ella asintió. — No se que otra cosa puedo hacer por ti...

— No quiero conseguir nada de ti por lastima Temari, enserio me siento mucho mejor conmigo por haberte aclarado todo. — Ella lo miro preocupada, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas.

— Aun si no hubieses hablado conmigo... iba a aceptar que me llevaras. — Ella trago. — Pero si piensas así de mi... entonces hablemos otro día.

— Seria mejor. — abrió la puerta del auto y comenzó a bajar. — Lo siento Tem, luego paso por mi billetera. — Ella asintió y luego de que cerrara rompió a llorar, y piso el acelerador, iría a casa.


	7. Capitulo 7

Temari estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cuarto, escuchando música mientras "estudiaba" para su próximo examen, cosa que no había hecho aun y si su padre se enteraba la mataría, estudiar y las buenas notas eran cosas muy importantes en su familia, su padre revisaba sus notas finales a final de semestre, pero esta vez la tenía difícil, ya que tenia la cabeza en las nubes, y con las nubes se referia a Shikamaru, que durante los últimos dos días no se le salia de la cabeza. La noche anterior se habían mandado algunos mensajes que solo quedaron en:

 **Hola Shikito**

**Hola Tem**

 **¿Como estas?**

 **Bien y tu?**

 **Bien... que haces?**

 **Nada y tu?**

 **Escucho Música.**

FIN.

Shikito era como la madre de Shikamaru le enviaba los mensajes o dejaba notas por la casa, el odiaba ese apodo y Temari solía llamarlo así solo para molestarle, pero la conversación no llego a ningún lugar, ella quería saber como se encontraba, hablar con el, saber que hacían, si quería hablar o necesitaba de ella, aun si habían pasado desde la muerte de su padre se sentía con la responsabilidad de estar ahí para el, que darle el apoyo que en su momento no pudo darle.

Cuando Shikamaru comenzó a contar la historia ella pensó que se trataba de una farsa, sobre como no fue engañada, todo poco a poco fue sorprendiéndola, quedo sin habla, sin palabras, y el resto fueron lagrimas, no imagino lo desgarrador que tuvo que ser todo aquello, una familia tan pequeña había sido destruida, y su amigo, se había quebrado en ese momento, estaba destrozado solo contándole, no pudo ni imaginarse el dolor que llego a sentir durante aquel momento ¿Quizás vio a su padre tan herido? Si, pudo ser, pudo ser parte de los que tuvieron que limpiar la sangre en el patio delantero de su casa, de quienes tuvo que ver como se llevaban a su padre muriendo, agonizando, Temari no lo sabia, pero quizas si, fue parte de eso... Era muy obvio que estuviese tan resentido con el mundo, incluso con ella, era obvio el porque había cambiado tanto, porque se había cerrado tanto, porque después de ser un chico vagamente alegre se habría vuelto solo un chico vago. ¡Ahora todo tenia sentido!, había pensado Temari en aquel momento; y aunque tuvo la compañía de muchos, nadie podía hacerlo tan feliz como sus padres, sabría que no volvería a ser el mismo, perder a tu padre te cambia y mas en esas circunstancias, así que Temari haría lo posible para hacerlo sentir mejor, porque sabia y lo pudo notar esa noche, el no era feliz, el no estaba siendo el de antes, el aun estaba destrozado por dentro.

Estaba intentando ser simpática el día de ayer, pero no consiguió nada mas que respuestas cortantes, cosa que no la hacían feliz, cosa que la hicieron molestar y pensar que había hecho para merecer eso, en este momento, recostada en su habitación, lo odiaba y pensaba que era un malagradecido y no le daría mas rienda a su bonita a amistad porque había sido humillada con un "visto" en el mensaje. — _Que se joda._ — Continuaba pensando mientras sonaba _Clumsy_ en los auriculares. — _Intento ser amable y soy pagada de esta forma._ — Bufo. — _Por eso es que lo deje._ — Luego pensó y sonrió, sabiendo que no había sido por eso.

— ¡Temari!— La voz de su madre sonó desde la cocina. — ¡Temari!

— Ya voy. — Grito la chica.

— ¡Temari!

— ¡YA VOY! — Dijo la chica mientras salia rápido de su habitación.

— ¡TEMARI!

— ¡Te dije que venia! — Le respondió cuando llego a la cocina. — ¿Que ocurre?

— ¡Tengo horas llamándote! — Su madre la miro enfadada y su hija la miro como si hubiese exagerado. — Shikamaru esta afuera, dice que por favor le devuelvas su billetera. ¿Porque le estas quitando la billetera a los hombres? — Su madre gimio, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. — ¿Estas robando?

Temari la miro como si fuese la protagonista de una novela dramática. —¿Eres loca? — Se dirigio a su habitación. — Me la quede cuando salí con el. — grito y una madre suspiro aliviada en la cocina.

— Mamá lo que deberias estar preguntandote es ¿Porque un chico saca su billetera y misteriosamente la chica la trae consigo a casa? — le dijo Kankuro mientras cortaba las papas.

Su madre se llevo una mano a la boca. — ¿Que quieres decir Kankuro?

Un zapato salio volando en el aire y golpeo la espalda de Kankuro. — ¡Deja de insinuar estupideces! — Le grito su hermana con la billetera en mano. — El pago por mi y lo deje en su casa y lo dejo en mi auto.

— Claro. — Kankuro la miro enfadado. — Mi mamá es la tonta, yo no.

Temari comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta ignorando a su familia, su madre solto. — Respetame Kankuro. — Abrio la puerta y se encontro con Shikamaru apoyado de la pared; tenia unos jeans negros y el uniforme de su trabajo, iba con unos converse negros y unos lentes oscuros. ¡Se veia tan bien!

— ¡Que bien que no te han despedido! — Ella le sonrio y el lo hizo igual.

— Me han bajado el cargo. — El se levanto, dejando de apoyar la espalda a la pared. — Hoy si necesito mi billetera. — Estiro la mano y Temari la miro.

— La perdí. — ¿QUE? ¿Porque dijiste eso tonta? — Ah bueno... no la perdí. — Dijo mientras escondía la billetera en su espalda. — Ahora no la encuentro, debería estar en mi habitación.

— Búscala. — le dijo el quitándose los lentes. — Enserio la necesito, necesito mi tarjeta y mi identidad, necesito actualizar mi licencia y pagar algunas cosas.

— ¿Drogas?— dijo ella curiosa.

— Si. Muchas drogas. — el sonrió. — Debo comprar algunos repuestos... — Ella se sorprendió.— Comenzare a usar mi moto.

Temari asintió. — La buscare lo prometo, para esta tarde la tendré, lo prometo.

El suspiro rindiéndose. — Entonces préstame algo de dinero. Deje mis fondos en tus manos.

— No tengo. — Ella le dijo avergonzada. — Espera. — Cerro la puerta y abrió la billetera sacando un billete de ahí y entonces abrió la puerta. — Ya encontré algo en mi bolso. Ten.

El lo acepto. — Te lo pago luego. — Se puso los lentes y recogió la mochila del suelo, Temari ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba eso ahí — Nos vemos entonces mas tarde. — Entonces la miro de arriba abajo. — Lindo atuendo, me gusta que solo tengas un zapato.

Temari se sonrojo y le saco la lengua. Llevaba aun sus pijamas y el otro zapato de seguro estaba en el piso de la cocina junto a Kankuro. — Avísame la próxima y me pongo un vestido acorde a tu visita.

El sonrió. — Te avisare. Nos vemos.

— Si. — Ella miro como el chico se alejaba para entonces cerrar la puerta y gritar avergonzada. — ¿Que hice? — Comenzó a patalear. — ¡Ni siquiera pienso!

— Boba. — Gaara la miraba fijamente. — Ten dignidad, era tan obvio que tenias la billetera en tu espalda.

— Calla. — Ella miro en otra dirección. — ¿En serio? — Su hermano asintió. — Bueno... ¿Que tiene de malo? Podía haber sido mi billetera. — Y luego penso para si misma. — _Si el no me responde yo no le daré nada._

Temari camino en dirección a su habitación, dentro de unas cuantas horas tenia un examen muy importante, no deberia estar pensando en tonterias, deberia estar estudiando.

— ¡Te dije que me iria bien! — conversaba la chica por telefono mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolso. — Ese profesor me ama, ademas de que no me equivoque en... — las llaves se le cayeron antes de poder pasarlas por la cerradura. — espera.— se inclino para recogerla, apenas y podia verlas en la oscuridad, escucho unas risas dentro de su casa .

— _¿Temari?_ — dijo su amiga por telefono.

— Te llamo luego ¿Ok? — Temari recogio las llaves y como pudo guardo el celular en su bolso. Paso las llaves y la puerta se abrio, toda su familia reposaba en la sala de estar, la cena (solo un plato) estaba servida esperandole. — ¿Reunion familiar sin Temari?

— ¡Cariño! — dijo su madre. — Shikamaru pasaba para buscar la billetera, que por cierto se la he dado, supuse que eran esa con una gran S que estaban en tu habitación. — Temari asintio irritada.— Asi que lo invite a cenar.

Shikamaru estaba poniendose de pie mientras recogia su bolso. — Y estaba a punto de irme... — El parecio demasiado incomodo, Temari conocia perfectamente esa cara ¿Que terribles cosas habra hecho su madre en su ausencia? — Gracias por todo.

— ¡Oh cariño no te vayas! — La madre de Temari lo miraba con ternura. — Mi esposo aun no esta aqui, el de seguro quiere conversar contigo...

— ¡No mamá! — Le dijo la rubia algo molesta. — Ya vamos, te acompaño. — Temari, que aun permanecia frente a la entrada, abrio la puerta y espero a que Shikamaru saliera. — Basta ma, deja de invitarle. — dijo en voz baja. — es tan vergonzoso.

Ambos salieron y el se encontraba mirandola fijamente. — A mi billetera le falta algo de dinero... supongo que te has pagado. — esta vez le sonrio.

Ella se sonrojo.— Si. — continuo caminando y abrio las rejas que daban hacia la calle. — Nos vemos entonces... — se sentia tan avergonzada que no le importaba actuar odiosa. — Gracias por cenar en mi ausencia, de seguro llenaste ese espacio en la mesa.

— De nada, fue genial...— El continuaba riendo mientras miraba su billetera. — No tenias que privarme de mis documentos si querias verme tres veces al dia.

Ella bufo. — ¡Ay ya vete! — el Salio de la casa con una sonrisa en sus labios. —¡Basta Shikamaru!

— Bien, bien. — El alzó ambas manos como símbolo de tregua. — Es solo que fue muy lindo ... No sabes cómo aguante la risa esta tarde. — Temari le dio un empujó y el chico perdió el equilibrio. — Ya... Está bien.

— Adiós. — El día había sido de maravilla porque sabía que le había ido bien en su examen, pero por supuesto, nada estaba siendo perfecto últimamente. Temari estaba apunto de cerrar la reja cuando la mano de Shikamaru se interpuso.

— ¿Quieres ir al pub-Karaoke la semana que viene? — El parecía muy entusiasmado. — Vamos...

Ella se cruzó de brazos y medito unos instantes. — ¿Porque debería?

—a ver... — El miro a la muchacha, que por dentro estaba dispuesta a decir que si, si Shikamaru necesitaba su compañía que más podía ofrecerle ella a cambio de la vez pasada. — ¿Porque es obvio que quieres? — alzó la billetera.

— Sabes estaba apunto de decir si, pero tenías que decir una estupidez. — El comenzó a reír y ella se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Ya Temari córtala! — Esta vez no fue su mano si no el mismo que se interpuso entre la reja y la salida. — ¿Quieres ir o no?

— Quizás. — dijo sin pensarlo pero luego agregó. — Pero no lo sé aún, estoy en semana de exámenes.

— Yo igual, todos lo estamos... Es la otra semana, final de semestre. — El la miro con una ceja en alto. — Esperare tu respuesta. — Shikamaru comenzó a alejarse dejando a Temari con la palabra en la boca.

— ... Este... ¿Cree que puedo ignorarme y hablarme cuando le plazca? — refunfuñando llego de nuevo a casa, tenía unos seis temas que estudiar para su próximo examen.

*

*  
Y ahí estaba, la linda, negra, poco brillante y algo antigua moto Harley de segunda mano; Shikamaru estaba limpiándola, aunque no tenía mucha idea de cómo manejar bien una moto había estado practicando el ultimo año, su madre por supuesto no lo dejaba salir con ella, hasta que por fin, hace una semana le dio el permiso porque "estaba pidiéndole mucho dinero para los buses", hacia unos años atrás su padre le enseño algunas cosas, el y su madre eran unos hippies que iban viajando de pueblo en pueblo en una Harley hasta que alguno de los viajes Shikamaru fue concebido, contaban aquella historia con mucha gracia y aunque la moto, apenas su madre la vio la hizo llorar, se alegro de que su hijo quisiera tenerla mas como un recuerdo del amor de sus padres que como una codicia de chico joven; su madre habría querido deshacerse del auto de su padre, una camioneta doble cabina ultimo modelo, muy buena y nueva pero con muchos recuerdos, (su olor, sus cosas) cosa que no era muy buena para su mamá, así que decidieron venderla, meses después de la perdida, entonces su madre se compro un auto de hace unos diez años de segunda mano, y una moto de segunda mano igual, la cual le regalo a su hijo. 

— ¿Entonces nos vamos aqui hoy? — Ino apareció detrás de el, entrando entonces al garage.

— Ah... tengo mis asientos ocupados. — Ino alzo la ceja y el asintió. — La invite...

— Bien. — Su amiga suspiro rindiéndose. — Supongo que nunca podremos contra ella.

— ¿De que hablas Ino? Ya todo esta resuelto... nadie hizo nada por gusto. — Ella rodó los ojos y suspiro agotada.

— Solo bromeaba, nunca había estado en una moto, quería montarla. — Ella fue hasta su amigo y le abrazo. — Malo... 

El teléfono del chico sonó —¿Si?. — pasaron algunos segundos — Bien, nos vemos ahí entonces. — Ino sonrió, se subiría a la moto. —Si, calle 8 con pasillo 4. — El negó. — No, es el local rojo... si, Chouji ira con ella... — Shikamaru miro a Ino avergonzado.— Si, Ino ira. — Ino levanto la ceja y se cruzo de brazos. —Bien, nos vemos. — colgó.

— Así que esa perra sigue odiándome. — La rubia bufo. — le daré buenas razones...

— No le digas asi... Todos te odian Ino. — El sonrió y ella le guiño un ojo.

— Menos mis chicos. — Se coloco el casco. — entonces vamos. 

— Si... iremos a 10 porque aun no me siento tan seguro. — Le dijo el moreno y ella bufo aburrida. —No estamos en una película de acción Ino.

— Bien, bien.

— Te juro que si mi padre se despierta y no me encuentra en la cama me matara. — Karui le decía angustiada a su amiga. — Si tu padre esta molesto por tus malas notas en francés imagínate el mio con mi sorpresivo cero en ciencias.

— Karui tranquilízate... cualquier cosa le dices que estas en mi casa. — Karui la miro fastidiada. — Para eso están las amigas.

— Mi padre es capaz de llamar a tu casa... 

— Eso seria muy mal... — Chouji parecia preocupado.

— Y Kankuro es tan buen hermano que sabe imitar muy bien a mamá... — Ella sonrio.— Tranquila, ademas... — Ella le dio un codazo y susurro para que nadie escuchase. — No me dijiste que tenias planes piadosos para hoy.

— ¡No! — Ambas rieron.

— Bien, bien... novata. — Esto ultimo su amiga lo dijo entre los dientes y continuaron riendo.

Una moto se acerca apenas rodando sobre sus ruedas, ni siquiera el largo cabello de la rubia detrás se movía con el viento, iba demasiado lento, y luego de unos cinco minutos parqueo en la entrada del lugar. Inclusive si el viento no movía su cabellera, inclusive si la rapidez de la moto era inexistente, lucían tan geniales juntos, al quitarse ambos el casco e Ino batir su cabello, Shikamaru acomodando su coleta y la pierna blanca y firme de la chica dando la vuelta para bajar de la moto; lucían como una pareja de película, ella tan rubia y coqueta y el todo rudo con una moto que iba a 10Km/h.

— Fue un error venir... — Temari quien se encontraba junto a Chouji ignoro por completo la llegada del chico y entro al lugar. — Ya me quiero ir.

— ¡Temari! — Ino la paro antes de que la chica pudiese entrar completamente. — ¡Parece que eres nuevamente parte de este equipo maravilloso de amigos que se apoyan en todo momento! — La rubia sonrió hipocritamente y Temari giro para dedicarle una sonrisa.  
— Siento decepcionarte... — Le respondió ella. — pero nunca has sido mi amiga, solo me acostaba con Shikamaru y siempre estabas tu en el medio.

Ino borro la sonrisa de su cara. — Sigues igual de vulgar.

— Discúlpame por insultar tu pureza santa virgen... — Temari la miraba con aburrimiento.

Shikamaru nunca se entrometía en sus debates, porque aunque sabia que se odiaban con toda su alma era porque ambas eran muy parecidas y defender a una de ellas era insultar el honor de la otra, así que prefería mantenerse callado. — Hola. — dijo esta vez. — Feliz cumpleaños Chouji.

— Gracias... fue hace unas semanas, pero gracias.— Chouji entonces tomo a Karui por la cintura y se dirigió hacia el pub.

Todos entonces comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pub. — Puedo asegurarte que no soy virgen, pero por lo menos tengo la dignidad de no volver con mi ex.

— Te felicito, eres el orgullo de las mujeres... — le respondió Temari a la rubia. — Y no necesitas asegurarlo, todos lo saben.

— Ya basta, ¿siempre estarán así cada vez que se ven? — Shikamaru parecía fastidiado. — Ven. — tomo de la mano a Ino y se fueron hacia el bar.

Ino sonreía y Temari lo hacia también, discutir era lo mas divertido hasta que alguna de las dos pasase la raya y terminara en una disputa. Nunca se llevaron nada bien, sobretodo porque el primer año Ino estaba enamorada de Shikamaru y hacia todo lo posible para que este pasase poco tiempo con Temari, luego, comenzó a salir con otros chicos y aunque trataron de ser amigas sus personalidades siempre chocaban hasta el punto de detestarse con solo verse.

Temari se giro para buscar a Karui, la pelirroja estaba sentada abrazada con Chouji, habían muchas caras conocidas en el lugar, pero estaba ahí, parada en el medio del lugar, completamente sola. ¿Para esto había sido invitada? camino en dirección a la pista de baile algo irritada, no iría tras Shikamaru y menos con Ino como escolta, se encontró con algunos amigos del grupo y converso con ellos, si Shikamaru quería pasar el rato con ella entonces que se acercase el, ella no estaría tras su espalda y menos en un pub tan grande, con karaoke, música y bar para divertirse. ¡La época de exámenes había terminado! — Es hora de despejar tu mente Temari...

*

*  
Karui miraba a su amiga bailar a pesar de que se lo notaba feliz estaba segura De que se encontraba incomoda, al otro lado de la pista estaba Shikamaru, reprochando, o eso parecía a Ino, que lo miraba como una chica mira a su padre durante una charla de buena conducta.

Temari tenía razón, haber venido aquí había sido un error, a pesar de que no se le veía pasarla mal, salir con tu ex no era nada correcto y mucho más si te jactabas de ser la primera que lo supero, por supuesto Karui no podía decirle esas cosas en este punto, apenas hace unas horas se enteró de que vendría, si hubiese sabido antes la hubiese detenido, lucia muy tonta bailando en la pista con cualquiera mientras el chico que la invito la ignoraba por completo.

— Sabes... Hay cosas que podemos aceptar y otras que no podemos permitir Chouji. — La chica apoyo su codo en la mesa para mirarlo fijamente. — ... ambos sabemos lo lamentable que luce Temari en este punto... A ver, una cosa es acompañarme porque empezábamos a salir... Pero esto, luce como una tonta

— No comprendo.

—¿Saldrías con tu ex luego de que sus amigos y todos sus conocidos te hayan tratado como la mierda? — Chouji negó. — Mírala... Y ella está aquí, como si nada.

Chouji se encogió de hombros, no podía opinar, Karui apenas conocía la mitad de la historia, y si ellos estaban de buenas era porque las cosas se habían arreglado, él no era quien para decir algo no mucho menos para evitarlo.

— No podemos hacer nada. — Chouji miro en otra dirección. — Ellos siempre fueron asi...

Karui todo los ojos cansada. — Chouji... Te recuerdo quién la conoció justamente al entrar en la universidad, justo después de que terminaran, quien conoció la parte más lamentable y triste de ella... Fui yo. — La Morena se cruzó de brazos y miro furiosa a su cita. — Yo, a pesar de que te conocí sin saber nada, sabía que los amigos del chico que le gustaba eran una porqueria con ella, que en la calle la miraban mal, que susurraban cosas de ella y juzgaban... Y mírame, salgo con uno de esos.

— Nunca hice eso...

— Si. — Ella lo miró fijamente. — Ambos sabemos que si, y ambos sabemos que en algún punto la odiaste e hiciste sentir mal, mientras yo irónicamente limpiaba sus lagrimas, lágrimas que estuve soportando durante un año...

—¿A qué va esto Karui? — Chouji ya parecía cansado.

— Va al echo de que me ayudes a hacer algo para que se termine, no soportaré nuevamente verla así. — ella apartó la mirada y se sonrojó. — Y... Lo nuestro podría terminar a causa de eso.

— Estas llevando las cosas muy lejos. — Chouji tomó su mano. — Deja que ambos... Experimenten, descubran y no se... Pueden intentarlo otra vez.

—¿Y tener que soportar en cada intento burlas de Ino? — Karui bufo. — Eso es insoportable, y la hace lucir más tonta, Temari no es así.

— Ino siempre es así...

— No es así conmigo, ¿Porque con ella lo es?

— Yo no soy Shikamaru. — Chouji cerró los ojos irritado.

— Pues entonces dejemos que Ino y Shikamaru, experimenten, descubran... Y no se. — dijo Karui repitiendo las palabras de Chouji. — Se den una oportunidad sin tener que humillar a mi amiga.

— No. — Chouji llevo ambas manos al frente. — Nada de eso, Ino y Shikamaru. — Hizo un símbolo de equis con los brazos. — Ella solo lo cela porque el... Lo permite.

— Porque le gusta. — Karui parecía irritada, pero Chouji lo estaba más, cualquiera que mirara las cosas desde fuera como su "novia" pensaría lo mismo, pero no era así, Shikamaru siempre fue muy permisivo con Ino, en cambio Chouji le dejaba claro sus límites, además el de las citas siempre fue el Nara así que Ino no lo intento mucho con el; por otro punto, Ino y Temari siempre peleaban, incluso ellas mismas lo sabían, había llegado al punto en no saber qué decirle a Karui.

— Apenas los conoces, no sabes nada Karui. — La morena levanto la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Bien. — Bufo. — Ahora tampoco conozco a Temari...

— Ay vamos Karui ¿pasaras toda la noche en esto?— Chouji apretó la mano de la chica. — Se, porque también lo veo, que Temari luce... Desesperada, pero Shikamaru luce mucho más. Créeme.

Karui miro en dirección a su amiga. — Permiso, pásare el rato con ella.

Se puso de pie dejando a Chouji solo en la mesa, no dejaría que su mejor amiga luciera como una tonta delante del resto.

*  
•

—Te juro que es insoportable. — le contaba la rubia mientras golpeaba la almohada. — Estoy harta de ser el tema de conversación de esos idiotas de sus amigos. ¿qué... — una lagrima recorrió su rostro. — hice? — abrazo la almohada y comenzó a llorar. — Porque todos me juzgan a mi, ¿fui yo la del error Karui?

La morena pelirroja apartó la almohada y abrazo a su amiga. — No... No hiciste nada, los amigos de los ex siempre son resentidos, incluso si el equivocado fue el. 

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_


	8. Capitulo 8

— porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti, por eso vete...

— Dios mío, están súper borrachas. — Dijo Chouji a su amigo.

Shikamaru asintió llevando un trago a su boca. En la pista de karaoke se encontraban Karui, Ino, Temari y otros dos chicos que se unieron a ellas, tenían dos horas cantando y bailando canciones que ni si quiera se bailaban.

— no hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti — Ino cantaba y luego abrazo a Temari.

Chouji comenzó a reír. — Esas dos siempre son así... Faltan unos tragos para que se vuelvan las mejores amigas.

— y no sé dónde estás tan tan tan. Vamos gente. — Dijo el muchacho guiñándole un ojo a las chicas.

— Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz. — Todos los espectadores cantaron. Inclusive Chouji, Shikamaru por su parte lucia irritado.

— ¿qué pasa ahora sí Karui le dice algo? — Shikamaru le dijo a su amigo. — Yo creo que ... Ella no luce como una tonta.

— Claro, porque es a ti a quien persigue, pero si, ambos lucen idiotas. — Se encogió de hombros. — Solo hagan como en las pelis y tengan sexo de reconciliación.

Shikamaru alzó la ceja. — No sé si sabes pero me tomo un seis meses dejar que me viese desnudo con la luz encendida... Como me le voy a lanzar de la nada.

— No lo sé Shikamaru. — Chouji bufo. — Parece fácil cuando lo veo.

— En las pornos todo es fácil Chouji. — Shikamaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — Es todo un proceso...

— Si ok, déja de presumirme tú no virginidad. — ambos rieron. — No te creas un experto por solo haberlo hecho, no han sido cíen.

Shikamaru lo miró avergonzado. — cinco quizás. — y sonrió avergonzado.

— No estabas tan triste estos años sin Temari. — los chicos rieron y alguien se aclaró la garganta a su lado. Shikamaru brinco de susto.

— ¿Así que cinco? — Karui lo miró durante unos segundos. — espero que haya sido luego y no durante de la relación con Tem.

— Que... Obvio. — El moreno hablaba enserio.

— Bien. — Karui tomó la bebida de Chouji. — Ella igual, me alegra que se hayan respetado.

—¿Que? — Shikamaru le dijo con curiosidad.

— Pero te gano por dos. — Karui se dio la vuelta y siguió hacia dónde estaba el revuelto.

— Woooooohhh — Chouji lo miró riendo. — Te derribaron.

— Cállate, no deberías reírte... De seguro escucho que te encanta ver porno. — Shikamaru bebió otra vez.

— ¿Dónde está mis amiga Karui? — Temari salia del baño junto a Ino. — Su papa la mata.

— Se fue con Chouji, porque su papa la llamo para matarla. — Shikamaru esperaba por ellas fuera para darles la noticia.

—"Su papa". — Ino hizo un puchero. — Se la llevó Chouji— Shikamaru negó en respuesta a Ino.

— Voy a llevarlas a ambas. — Shikamaru sacó el teléfono para llamar a un taxi.

— No no no — Temari se quejó. — Hoy tenemos pijamadas con Ino y Karui.

— Tu y Karui yo me voy con el pálido que cantaba con nosotras. — Ino bailó con música imaginaria (bueno había música pero no era el ritmo en el que bailaba )

— Traidora. — Miro a Shikamaru y luego a Ino — Conoco sus planes. No me voy con el.

Ino comenzó a reír y Shikamaru sonrió, recordó cuando terminaron la... Décima vez? No lo sabía, pero Ino había planeado una excelente reconciliación que terminó con otra pelea. — Yo solo te llevo a casa. — Temari entrecerró los ojos. — Lo juro.

— Jurado. — Ino "repitió." — Y yo me voy... Poque si llego a casa Mamita se dará de cuenta que no estaba en casa de Tenden

Ino abrazo a Temari y le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Te voy a extrañar Ino.

— Y yo. — Los ojos de Ino se pusieron llorosos.

— Sobrias no será lo mismo... — Temari la abrazo.

— Si. — Ino le jaló el cabello. — Porque eres insoportable.

— Lo sé. — ambas rieron. — Adiós.

— Adiós tórtolos, directito a casa. — Los señaló a ambos y se dirigió al grupo de chicos que continuaban cantando una canción de Elvis Crespo.

— Ese Sai es el que le gusta ¿Sabías? — Temari le dijo señalándolo. — pero es sospechoso... Ningún chico hip de nuestra edad le gusta cantar canciones de La hip mosca... Es raro.

Shikamaru sonrió y juro guardarse para el mismo que la canción que lo hizo superar a Temari fue de la Mosca.

*******  
— Yo... Romperé tus fotos y quemare tus cartas, para no verte más, para no verte... Más...

— Shikamaru hijo es la décima vez en el día que pones esa canción, ya quítala por favor. — le decía su madre. — me está sacando de quicio.

******  
— No lo he conocido aún... — Miraba al chico que hacia la coreografía de Suavemente a la perfección. — Pero si... Es raro.

Temari con los ojos cerrados bailaba la canción que sonaba. — Ya llévame a casa... Tengo que llegar a las 12.

Shikamaru escupió la bebida y miro el reloj de la sala que marcaba las 3:12 am. — ¿Qué?

— Papá me "castigo" por reprobar un examen según el. — Se encogió de hombros y abrió los ojos. — así hip que tengo toque de queda.

— Son las tres de la mañana Temari...

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca. — Me va a matar... Me mata... Jajaja me mataron. — tambaleándose camino en dirección a la salida y Shikamaru le siguió.

— Déjame llamar al Taxi. — Saco su celular y Temari comenzó a subirse a su moto.

— Llévame hip. — La chica le giraba la cabeza. — tengo que llegar rápido.

— Yo manejo muy lento... El taxi es mejor opción. — marcó el número y Temari se bajó de la moto.

— loa taxi tardan demasiado hip Shikamaru, le diré a ese chico de ahí que me lleve ... — Camino hacia una camioneta donde unos chicos fumaban. — Chico... Tú...

El muchacho la miro extrañado y Shikamaru la tomó del brazo — Discúlpenla... Esta mal. — la jalo y ella continuaba balbuceando cosas en dirección a los que estaban allí. — Yo te llevo.

— Lento. — Se burlo. — Tenemos que ir a cien mil. — Se montó en la moto con ayuda de Shikamaru y luego de unos segundo el encendió la moto y comenzó la lenta marcha. — Me mareo. — le dijo abrazando la espalda del chico. — No vayas tan rápido.

Shikamaru trató de contener la risa, iba más lento de lo que iba al llegar con Ino, había bebido y tenía una borracha en la espalda, quería tener cuidado. La chica continuaba abrazándole pero ni siquiera con fuerza, así que el tenía mucho cuidado en no ir tan rápido, podría caer.

— Sabes... Me ignoraste toda la noche. — le dijo el girando un poco la cabeza. — Solo bailabas con esos chicos... Yo te invité y estaba completamente solo.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

— Mira... Lo que sea que te dijo Karui no es así, para mí no luces como tonta, es... Somos amigos. — El giro pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. ¿le habría molestado su reclamo?

Al llegar a su calle se estacionó un poco lejos de su casa, así no hacía tanto ruido al bajar. — Tem... Ya llegamos. — en respuesta la chica soltó un ronquido y Shikamaru comprendió sus preguntas sin respuestas. — Temari. — dijo en voz más alta. — Se bajó esta vez de la moto con cuidado de no hacerla caer pero ella despertó justo cuando él se movió. — Llegamos.

— Si. — Ella se bajó de la moto con ayuda de él y tambaleándose llego a la otra acera. — Tengo que saltar el mural, ayúdame. — señaló el muro de su casa y Shikamaru rodo los ojos. — mi papa no puede estuchar la puerta.

— Puedes caerte Temari por Dios. — el rodo los ojos y ella lo hizo callar con un gesto.

— Ayúdame y ya. — La chica alzó los brazos para buscar apoyo en el muro mientras arrastraba los pies en la pared.— Toma mis pies, sola no puedo. — Siguió arrastrando sus pies hasta que Shikamaeu la ayudo a levantarse.

La chica tomó impulso gracias a Shikamaru y "salto el muro" o eso trato. Quedo sentada sobre el muro e hizo un baile de Victoria, lo había logrado, hasta que cayó hacia atrás y Shikamaru solo pudo escuchar un golpe seco. — Temari. — susurro. — Temari. — La chica se había caído desde el muro hasta su patio, Shikamaru estaba preocupado no obtenía respuesta, saltó el muro como pudo y con cuidado y en los oscuros cayó hacia el otro lado. — Te- la chica estaba ya poniéndose los zapatos a la vez que corría hacia el jardín trasero. — Tem... — La luz del segundo piso se encendió y Shikamaru salió corriendo en dirección a Temari que al percatarse de que alguien había despertado camino con más rapidez al jardín trasero.

— Idiota. — le susurró. — hiciste mucho ruido, papá despertó. — Temari lo halo y ambos continuaron hasta llegar al jardín trasero. —Shh — le hizo callar. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y la puerta de al frente se escuchó abrirse. — Shhh — Algunos pasos, y luego, volvió a cerrarse, Temari dudo, así que camino hacia una ventana que se apoyaba al suelo y la abrió con cuidado. — Entra. Saldrá por el patio, apresúrate. — Shikamaru entró rapidemente por la ventanilla y aterrizó en un colchón viejo y lleno de polvo, segundos después Temari hizo lo mismo, cayendo sobre el con cuidado, a la vez que cerraba la ventana. Un segundo después la puerta hacia el patio trasero se escucho. Temari se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso en la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana, los pies de su padre estaban caminando por el patio, cuando se alejaron lo más de la ventanilla hacia el sótano, Temari le puso el seguro y se agachó lo más que pudo. — Ahora verificará la cerradura de la ventana y se asomara desde la puerta del sótano. Así que busca como ocultarte. — Temari le susurró tan callado que Shikamaru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por entender.

Ambos miraron el colchón lleno de polvo y pensaron lo mismo, Shikamaru lo alzo con cuidado y como pudieron se lo pusieron encima, apenas y podían respirar pero de seguro estaban lo suficientemente ocultados. Pasaron minutos, quizás unos diez, Shikamaru respiraba con aceleración mirando hacia la derecha, Temari parecía que hacía lo mismo por escuchaba su respiración a la perfección. La puerta del sótano se abrió y unos pasos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Shikamaru sintió un pellizco en su brazo izquierdo y con todas sus fuerzas intente no hacer ninguna reacción, sabía que Temari le estaba pidiendo eso. Algunos pasos luego, y de nuevo las escaleras y el sonido desapareció, solo que aun la puerta no se cerraba, aún estaba ahí, esperando que algo reaccionara, un minutos después y la puerta se cerró. Shikamaru y la chica estuvieron bajo el colchón otros diez minutos mas, hasta que se escucharon otras escaleras Temari se lo saco de encima y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. — Dios mío... Casi nos descubre. Como las otras quince veces que he llegado a las 4 am. — La chica lucia muy relajada, Shikamaru por su parte estaba nervioso, se sentía un criminal hallando hogares y que en cualquier momento llegaría su padre. — ya papa está en la habitación, me se los pasos de memoria.

— Tu padre podría bajar o entrar en tu habitación, has silencio. — Shikamaru le replicó.

— No. — Ella negó. — Papa nunca entra en mi habitación desde que entró y me encontró desnuda. Siempre toca. Además... Puse un reproductor a sonar con mis ronquidos y decir "estoy dormida" cada quince minutos. — Shikamaru la miro sorprendido. ¿ se había vuelto tan fiestera al punto de crear una lista de reproducción ?

— Bien...

— Tápate. — Además de dejar la ventana abierta deje un pijamas aquí... Necesito estar preparadas por si me encuentra en la cocina, estaba tomando agua. — Shikamaru asintio y ella se dirigió hacia otra dirección mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Por supuesto que sintió el deseo de espiar, pero se sentía demasiado sucio hacer eso, ya la había visto muchísimas veces así, pero sabía que había cambiado, eso lo sabía.

— Se te ha olvidado mi presencia... ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?

— Oh no... Dormirás aquí. Mañana en la mañana te abro. Las cosas no salen bien dos veces.

— Mi moto esta afuera, apenas si la apague, no le encendí la alarma. — Shikamaru se puso de pie furioso y ella miró con un camisón y un pantalón en sus manos. — lo siento.

— Idiota. — se puso el pantalón rápidamente. — ¿Entonces qué planeas? No me hubieses seguido...

— Te caíste... Me preocupe Temari.

— Hago esto todo el tiempo Shikamaru... Una vez me lanzaron mis amigos porque estaba inconsciente.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber eso? No eras tan así, le temias a tu padre.

— Hasta que me di cuenta que era un humano más... Mira, o duermes aquí o sales por la ventana corriendo el riesgo. — Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Bien. — Shikamaru se sacudió el  
Polvo de la ropa y abrió la ventana con cuidado. — Gracias.

— Shikamaru... No. — La rubia lo tomó por el brazo y lo halo. — Si sales hará ruido y bajara y me encontrara aquí o a ti afuera, pero al mismo tiempo no nos esconderemos, seria demasiado sincronizado... Espera hasta mañana.

— Esperas que me quede aquí, con un colchón sucio, solo un abrigo, mi moto afuera y sin ni siquiera un cargador para entretenerme hasta que te levantes. — El negó. — Fue mi culpa por preocuparme... Si. — se sentó en el colchón y sacó su celular. — vete.

Temari lo miró con vergüenza. — Lo siento. Te acompañaré. — ella señaló el colchón. — No te sientes allí... Es donde dormía el perro.

— Genial. — Shikamaru se puso de pie. — Y pretendías que me quedara ahí.

— Dije aquí, nunca dije el colchón. — Recalcó Temari.

— Me supuse que podía dormir no quedarme de pie hasta que despertaras. — El bufo y ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

— Vamos a mi habitación... Será más difícil que salgas pero... Tienes cargador y si me duermo podrás escuchar cuando despierte y se vaya papá. — El padre de Temari trabajaba todos los días era alguien obsesionado con el trabajo.

— No te pedí eso que conste.

— No tengo ningún problema con que subas... Eres mi amigo.

— Soy tu ex novio Temari, yo sí tengo problemas.

Ella sonrió como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. — Pues arriba los resolvemos. — Y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué dices Temari, te estás escuchando? — El la miro nervioso.

— Relájate, estoy bromeando... — Ella comenzó a reír. — Puedes dormir con Kankuro si quieres...

— Lo prefiero. — El negó con la cabeza varías veces y Temari lo miró sonriendo.

— ¿Te gusto? — Le dijo ella y él se encogió de hombros. — Bueno... Si tú no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe.

— No me gustas, pero a ver... Eres mujer y eres mi ex, obvio es difícil dormir en tu habitación si tengo en cuenta que estuvimos en ella haciendo cosas...

La rubia le lanzó su abrigo. — Eres un puerco.

— Soy hombre. Soy humano...

— Ya, ahora sí duermes con Kankuro. — La chica tomó de vuelta su abrigo y comenzó a subir con cuidado las escaleras, Shikamaru tras ella hizo lo mismo.

Temari abrió la puerta de su cuarto y metió a Shikamaru a la fuerza. — Espera aquí... Si sale papá o mamá no pueden verte en el pasillo. — la chica cerró la puerta y segundos después se escucho cómo tocaba otra puerta a su lado. La puerta se abrió y unos susurros después Temari abrió la puerta de su habitación. — Listo. — Ella entró y cerró la puerta sin dejar salir a Shikamaru, quien estaba confundido. — Kankuro fue al baño, al salir pasara por ti. — Temari lo miró y suspiro. — Como me hubiese gustado tenerte de nuevo en mi cama. — ambos rieron y ella continuó — Ay... Nos vemos luego, quizás sea Kankuro quien te abra la puerta. — le dio un beso en la mejilla y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— Vamos cuñadito. — Kankuro estaba apenas con los ojos abiertos y Shikamaru lo siguió con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Adiós. — Le dijo en un susurro y ella asintió. — No desesperes, habrá otras oportunidades.

— Temari, no creas que yo no me di cuenta... Pero esta vez no le diré a tu padre... Llega a tu toque de queda jovencita. — Su madre la señaló. — Buenos días cariño... Hoy no madrugaste.

— Buenos días. — el padre de familia se sentó en la mesa y miro a sus hijos. — No pude dormir bien con sus jugueteos de ayer... ¿Tanto ruido tienen que hacer para ir al baño?

— Gaara es muy molesto, ocupa el baño por horas. — Temari lo miró con furia.

—¿Qué? — El pelirrojo entendió que se trataba de una emboscada. — Me dolía el estómago... Lo siento pa.

— No hay problema. — el suspiro mientras se llevaba un pan tostado a la boca. — Aunque me hubiese gustado madrugar... ¿Alguien si lo hizo no?

Kankuro levantó la mano. — Yo salí a trotar... Quiero adelgazar. — se tomó la barriga. — mira esta panzota, ya no me deja dormir bien... Pareciera que fuésemos dos personas en la cama y solo soy yo. — el miro a su padre preocupado. — Aveces pienso... Que alguien duerme conmigo papi. — Temari le dio una patada bajo la mesa.

— Eres un payaso Kankuro... Eres tú de gordito. — su hermana le sonrió.

— ¿No durmió un chico contigo? — Gaara le dijo y su padre lo miró furioso. — ¿o era Temari? — trato entonces de arreglar la situación.

—¿Kankuro estás durmiendo con hombres? — su padre estaba rojo.

— No... — Kankuro miro furioso a Temari. — Ella...

— Ay... — Temari se puso de pie. — Bien, no lo quería admitir pero ayer soñé que ambos murieron de manos de Gaara mientras Kankuro y yo no podíamos hacer nada porque éramos tragados por la arena de un desierto así que fui a los brazos de mi hermano el gordo y grande para que me ayudase a dormir como papa lo hacía... Me sentía tan mal... No podía dormir. Necesitaba sentirme protegida y amada en esta fría y sola casa. — Temari corrió entonces escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. — Los odio a todos. — la chica sobre actuó pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer en esa situación?

— Mi pobre hermana... No paraba de decir " llévate solo a papa, solo a él" — miro a su padre y negó. — Te odia viejo. — un segundo después Kankuro recibió un golpe de su padre en la cabeza.

— El único normal en esta casa es mi Gaara. — su madre acaricio la cabeza del confundido adolescente. — Que no te vuelvan locos tus hermanos.

— Como dicen, la tercera es la vencida... De los primeros errores se aprende. — Rasa le guiñó un ojo a su hijo menor. — Aunque Gaara es raro a su manera. ¿cómo van las clases?

— Y obviamente el durmió con Kankuro... porque obvio no iba a dormir conmigo. — se llevo una palomita a la boca. — no puedo traicionar a mi amiga y tampoco al chico con quien me estoy escribiendo... 

Karui la miro pensativa durante algunos segundos.

— ¿que? — le dijo Temari.

— Deje a Chouji... — Temari abrió la boca sorprendida e hizo señas de confusión. — Sabes, lo detesto... detesto que los hombres piensen que una mujer debe estar con un tipo si o no, entonces le estaba conversando hace dos días que no me gustaba verte como arrastrada y me dijo que los dejara en paz, que tu lo necesitabas a el ... también dijo que el a ti pero ¿ O sea? — Karui bufo y se cruzo de brazos. — El no entiende que las chicas no pueden estar por ahí siempre de sumisas y rogándole a hombres y es el tipo que la parecer le gusta eso...

— Lo dudo... Chouji es muy pasivo.

— Pues, parece que quiere romper esa imagen que tiene de el tratando de hacer que lo persiga...

— A ver.. ¿lo dejaste por mi o porque te sentías una tonta? Porque si fue por mi déjame decirte que no debías, no estoy haciendo nada que los perjudique..

— El quiere que siempre sea yo quien le escriba y todo, y sabes no tengo problema, soy una mujer independiente que no necesita esperar por un hombre pero.. — se puso de pie y camino por la habitación. — A veces necesitamos atención, entonces el fin de semana fue la gota...

— Ay Karui...

— El cree que es correcto que andes de arrastrada, porque según el "Tu lo mereces" — Karui se sentó furiosa. — El por supuesto es un idiota resentido, y no estaré con un tipo como el... prefiero mil veces acostarme con tu hermano como lo tenia planeado el año pasado antes de que me detuvieras contándome que Kankuro no le gusta bañarse. 

— Pero se iba a bañar por ti... — Temari sonrió y su amiga la miro insólita. — Ya Karui... el punto aquí es que te gusta y te estas tomando muy apecho eso, mira... me da igual que digan de mi esos idiotas, el, Ino, y todo el grupo de amiguitos de Shikamaru, si te gusta y disfrutas su compañía conversen, arreglen el asunto y ya.

— Es que eres mi amiga Temari. — Karui la tomo por los hombros. — Siempre estaremos con ellos, y tu seguro estarás ahí, y es estúpido, todos son unos hipócritas contigo y Shikamaru solo desea acostarse contigo otra vez, porque — La pelirroja se señalo a si misma— Lo escuche. — Temari alzo las cejas. — así que, no, no estaré con el, imagínate... de seguro ahora el estúpido de Chouji debe estar diciendo que yo debo irme de arrastrada porque "Lo merezco".

— ¿Cuando escuchaste eso? — Temari alzo las manos como si quisiera que callara. — ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

— Una vez, Chouji le dijo "Oh, recuerda que estarías haciendo mal en hacerlo otra vez con ella, es una arpía, pero como esta en tus planes" y Shikamaru respondió algo al teléfono y justo aclare mi garganta y se despidió apresuradamente " Oh Shikamaru hablamos luego, no te encuentres con ella" — Karui imitaba las voces y Temari la miraba furiosa.

— Es un puerco. — Los ojos de Temari se llenaron lagrimas pero las contuvo. — Y tu una tonta por no decirme.

— A ver, te advertí. — Karui la miro con ojos de perdón. — Pero... me daba vergüenza parecer tan entrometida.

Temari respiro profundo y tomo su chaleco, la noche de chicas había terminado. — Iré a hablar con el, porque si lo que quiere conseguir es dar lastima con sus historias patéticas para acostarse conmigo, pues se jode. — Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Karui y salio.

— Tem. — Karui la siguió pero ya su amiga había cerrado la puerta de la casa.

— Hija, ¿le paso algo a tu amiga?— La madre de Karui salio de la cocina asustada. 

— Oh nada... se entero de algo y ya mami.


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Hola, como andan? Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, me encantaaa leerles, disculpen si tengo algún error en este capitulo, he estado muy llena con el trabajo asi que me ha costado releerlo por completo… bueno ahora las cosas cambian un poquito… jajaja espero sorprenderlas! 3**_

Shikamaru caminaba en dirección a casa de Temari, había tenido un día duro en el trabajo, además de que habían bajado su cargo y multado, Serena lo molestaba en todas las formas posibles, era demasiado para el, si no tenía novia era porque quería evitar ese tipo de problemas. Su capucha lo cubría de la chispeante lluvia, no estaba siendo fuerte pero pronto lo sería.  
Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y se dio cuenta de que Temari le estaba llamando, lo único que le pidió a Dios al momento de contestar la llamada es que no le molestase con algo, tenía suficiente por el día de hoy y ya le había llamado muchas veces. — Hola.  
—Ah... Te dignas a responderme. — Muy bien, había problemas. — He estado llamándote desde las cinco.  
— Relájate, estaba trabajando. ¿qué ocurre? — Sus hombros dolían y su cabeza palpitaba, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa para descansar. — Iba justo a tu casa para encontrarme contigo.  
— Perfecto. — La línea se mantuvo en silencio. — Bueno, pasa algo pero prefiero decírtelo en persona. — Shikamaru se paró frente a su casa, y ahí estaba Temari mirándolo con furia, ¿Qué había hecho ahora?  
— Eres rápida. — Camino hacia ella y le saludó con la mano. — ¿Qué ocurre?  
— Bien. — Temari miro su teléfono y colgó la llamada. — No puedo creer que sigas viéndome la cara de estupida... O sea — Shikamaru intentó respónderle pero ella le callo. — No, basta. Te creo que tu padre murió porque, es obvio que fue así... Pero sabes empiezo a dudar de tu historia teniendo en cuenta que solo te quieres acostar conmigo.  
— No entiendo de qué hablas... — Shikamaru suspiro cansado. — ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana?  
— No. — Temari le empujó y bufo. — ¿Es cierto lo de la persecución e tu padre? — Shikamaru rodo los ojos y ella le exigió respuesta con la mirada. — O solo querías que sintiera lastima por ti.  
— Hablas como si no me conocieras... — El la señaló— Nunca pensaría eso de ti porque sé qué tipo de persona eres.  
— Le dijiste a Chouji, Karui lo escucho. — ella frunció el ceño avergonzada. — Y camino aquí lo pensé, me ignoraste cuando me invitaste a salir, tus amigos me siguen tratando como quieran, de repente estás siendo súper amable, pero solo cuando estamos solos... O sea he estado con tipos que actúan así, y sé que estás buscando.  
—¿Qué? — Shikamaru soltó una risa y Temari se cruzó de brazos. — Si quisiera acostarme contigo, que no estoy diciendo que no claro, pero si hubiese tenido esas intenciones, hace semanas lo hubiese logrado.  
Temari lo miró furiosa y le dio una cachetada. —¿me estás llamando fácil? — lo empujó. — Le dijiste a Chouji que estaba en tus planes acostarte conmigo. Karui los escucho por teléfono.  
—¡Piensa lo que quieras Temari! — Shikamaru le respondió furioso y comenzó a alejarse. — No sé de qué hablas pero si piensas que utilizaría la muerte de mi padre para acostarme contigo, de verdad que me decepcionas...  
— Bueno... Yo...  
— Olvídalo. — El hizo un gesto desinteresado. — No quiero acostarme contigo, no te he llamado fácil, no he hablado de ti con Chouji y mucho, pero mucho menos te he mentido.  
— ... Está bien. — Ella se quedó en el lugar. Se había dejado llevar por los comentarios de Karui, por las actitudes estupidas de Shikamaru y sus amigos, y por su propios sentimientos, pero escuchándole y mirándole se daba cuenta que hablaba enserio, aún si el quisiese acostarse con ella, no habría porque molestarse, pero ¿cómo pudo pensar que mintió sobre su padre? Temari se dio la vuelt y levantó el menton, lo menos que podría hacer en este momento era darle la razón. — Adiós. — Shikamaru en respuesta solo continuó caminando, Temari miro en dirección a la casa y suspiro, bien, ahora sí había conseguido lo que Karui estaba esperando, ya no iba a estar detrás de él ni el iba a estar detrás de ella, pero ¿era en verdad lo que quería?  
Shikamaru regresó rápidamente, y se acercó a Temari. — ¿Qué se supone que escucho Karui? — Le dijo y poco a poco se cercana a ella. — Nunca he hablado de Ti con Chouji, o sea nunca en ese sentido... Te respeto. — Temari continuaba cruzada de brazos.  
— El té dijo que no debías acostarte conmigo aún si estuviese en tus planes porque era una arpia . — Temari observó como Shikamaru analizaba todo y sonrió. — Ya ves... Que es cierto.  
El comenzó a negar. — No hablábamos de ti. — el sonrió y toco el hombro de Temari. — El mundo no gira a tu alrededor...  
Ella bufo junto a una carcajada. — Discúlpame, no sabía que últimamente planeabas acostarte con cualquier cosa.  
— Ese es el problema, no sabes nada. — El se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. — Bien, creo que ya podré dormir mejor sabiendo que como siempre, tengo la razón.  
Temari lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo girar. — Oh no, no. — Ella respiro profundo. —¿ Me estás diciendo entonces que me invitaste a salir mientras planeabas revolcarte con una zorra?  
— No Temari. — El bufo. — ¿Preguntaste si quiera hace cuanto fue eso? — El quito el brazo de Temari de su hombro y la miro con fastidio. — No entiendo porque te ofendes, te invite a salir como amigos y yo debería ser el ofendido aquí porque acabas de decirme que utilizó a mi papá para llevarte a mi cuarto.  
— bien, Olvida eso ok, no me interesa lo que utilices porque es tu problema... — Temari deseaba que la tierra la tragase, estaba prácticamente diciendo cosas con demasiado significado, había tomado las cosas muy enserio. — Todo lo que hagas es tu problema, lo que no quiero es que me incluyas en tus tonterías y no quiero... Nada que ver contigo y... Olvídalo, esta conversación no tiene sentido siempre buscas tener la razón cuando sabes que yo la tengo y te pones muy eng- —Y callo, porque Shikamaru le tomó la cara y le plantó un beso, con sabor a café y nueces, fue tan sorpresivo que ni tiempo de cerrar los ojos había tenido Temari, rápido y sorpresa. El se retiró y le sonrió.  
— Ves lo fácil que es callarte, nada difícil besarte... ¿Qué te hace pensar que se me hará muy difícil el resto?  
—¡Shikamaru! — Temari le empujó y el chico se alejó riendo.  
—No necesito a mi padre ni mucho menos historias tontas y lo sabes... — Shikamaru sonrió y corrió hacia la parada de bus, Temari estaba a punto de perseguirle y golpearle pero él fue mucho más rápido.  
—¡Aaaaah! — Le dio una patada a la puerta. — Ni se te ocurra aparecerte frente a mi, no te quiero ver, no te quiero ver. — Temari se alejó hacia su casa en la cual entro para segur peleando con el nada, insultando al todo y sonriendo sin querer pero queriendo.

•

"Te perdono."  
Decía el mensaje que Shikamaru le había enviado unos minutos antes de Temari recostarse en su habitación, aún si quisiera respónderle con insultos y más lo evitaría, no le daría el gusto y rienda suelta a la conversación, se había termiando, y se había acabado, estaba harta ya de tener que escucharle como se burlaba de ella y escribirle significaría eso otra vez. Luego de conversar con Karui y transversar un poco la historia, dejándole claro que no volvería a involucrarse con el, se acostó en su habitación y comenzó a tomar sus libros, debía decidir cuáles vender y cuales no, el semestre había terminado y necesita un poco de dinero extra para sus lentes nuevos y un par de botas. Habían cosas más interesantes que hablar con él imbecil de Shikamaru.  
— Te tengo que pedir algo. — Kankuro entró en su habitación de repente y Temari se sobresaltó. — No me importa si quieres escucharme o no, lo harás... Mira... — Temari asintio y se sentó para escuchar a su hermano. — La semana que viene mis amigos y yo pondremos un stand de comida en la feria gastronómica, sabes Deidara y Ryoga, entonces estaremos ahí y venderemos platillos tipo snack...  
— Bien... — Temari se cruzó de brazos y Kankuro sonrió.  
— Deidara había conseguido a una chica para que entregase folletos y nos ayudará a cobrar en caja, pero el muy imbecil ... — Kankuro rodo los ojos. — La dejo, no eran novios pero la dejo... Entonces  
— Quieres que yo vaya en su lugar.  
— Si. — Kankuro asintio y sonrió. — No podemos poner en caja a alguien que no sea de confianza y todos los amigos se Ryoga son ladrones, así que...  
— Bien. — Temari se encogió de hombros, de todas maneras no tenía nada bueno que hacer en estos dos meses de vacaciones. — Siempre y cuando me pagues y me des un lindo uniforme.  
— Bah... Si te digo a ti es porque eres mi hermana y podía ahorrarme lo de pagarte. — Kankuro sacó su celular y estuvo en él unos segundos para luego enseñarle una fotografía. — Ese es el uniforme, disculpa lo revelador pero necesitamos vender y bueno, ya Deidara lo había confeccionado para su novia...  
—... No. — El traje era un uniforme estilo mesera de los sesenta, falda ajustada, camisa de botones con hombreras en campaña, color rojo, tacones rones y junto a eso un pequeño delantal negro que se ajustaba en la cintura. — Luciré ridícula ... Estas vendiéndome y si quiera sin paga.  
— Ay vamos... Lo único malo es lo corto de la falda y que debes usar patines... — Kankuro y Temari soltaron una carcajada. — Nosotros nos vestiremos como Alvis Presley, es la temática.  
— Bien... Suena divertido. Pero... — Ella le señaló y el frunció el ceño. — Por lo menos merezco una paga...  
Kankuro respiró profundo y se encogió de hombros. — Bien lo conversaré con los chicos, te prometo algo. — El toco la cara de su hermana. — Gracias.  
Ella sonrió orgullosa, sabía que Kankuro sentía una gran pasión por la cocina y su sueño era abrir un pequeño restaurant, ser el jefe de cocina y ponerle un estilo antiguo. — Me alegra que hayas tenido el valor de hacer esto sabiendo cómo es papá con todo el tema.  
— Me vale que diga Rasa, su sueño era ser lo que es ahora y lo respetaron, el mío es este. — Kankurl se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación. — Gaara se irá al campamento de matemática pronto aunque como preparador... Pero ira. — Kankuro suspiro y Temari sonrió. — Esperemos que no llegue enamorado de una chica de Konoha.  
— Tonto. — Temari se acostó y le guiñó un ojo. — Me besó.  
Kankuro estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando dio un giro para mirar a su hermana. — ¿Y?  
La puerta se abrió y Gaara entró refunfuñando, se acercó a la cama de Temari y suspiro irritado. — Papá me estresa...  
Kankuro cerró la puerta y se acercó igualmente a la cama de su hermana. — Gaara silencio, Temari se besuqueo con Shikamaru.  
— ¿Otra vez? — Gaara no reaccionó de ninguna forma.  
— No, no. — Ella se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a contarle todo a sus hermanos, todo, inclusive la verdad sobre el padre de a Shikamaru, cómo murió, lo que pasó en el concierto, como le ignoro en la última fiesta, su reencuentro en el bus, y lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos, la verdad no le avergonzaba contarle nada a sus hermanos, tenía mucha confianza con ellos, Kankuro pensaba como un chico normal, Gaara por su parte tenía un poco del sentido común de Shikamaru, así que sus consejos siempre eran acertados el problema de ambos es que siempre se unían para molestarles, siempre.  
— Vaya, yo estaría furioso contigo, actuaste como una novia celosa y perra malagradecida. — Kankuro se cruzó de brazos.  
Gaara negó y agregó. — Esta muy enamorado de ti Tem, luego de todo eso no iría a besarte, supongo que a pesar de todo le gustas. — Temari soltó una risa tonta. — Igual fuiste demasiado obvia, ¿qué te pasó?  
— Ya ves, actuó como idiota. Las mujeres no pueden ser así Temari. — Kankuro negó como un padre decepcionado. — Debes hacerte de rogar.  
— ¿Porque debería cohibirse Kankuro? Ella no depende de las desiciones de un hombre. — Gaara lo miró en desacuerdo. — Desde mi punto de vista si las personas, independientemente de su sexo quieren hacer algo, que lo hagan. — El se encogió de hombros y sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a Temari. — El problema es que te pasaste de la línea, no son novios, no es tu problema con quien salga.  
— Ves, te dije que era gay Temari. — Kankuro miro a Gaara y el pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.  
— La verdad ni siquiera sabía que salía con alguien o no... La cosa es que, Karui me dijo eso y sus amigos continuaban tratándome igual, y pensé que... Quizás había dicho algunas mentiras porque era su plan acostarse conmigo en venganza o algo así. — Ella se tapo la cara avergonzada. — Se que la arruine lo sé pero... Ya no quiero seguir con esto.  
—¿sale con alguien? — Gaara le interrogó.  
— Creo que fue la cita que le arruine con la pelirroja... La del café ¿recuerdan? —ambos asintieron recordando todo lo que les había contado hace algunos segundos.  
Gaara miro a Kankuro y luego a su hermana, Kankuro siempre ponía caras molestas cuando Temari hablaba de sexo o algo por estilo, era demasiado celoso en ese punto así que no solía opinar demasiado. — Tem. — Gaara tomó la mano de su hermana. — la cosa es ¿te gusta?  
Ella los miro a ambos, se sentía insignificante y diminuta delante de ellos, sus mejillas entraron en calor y comenzó a patalear o bueno, intentar eso estando sentada en la cama. — No se. — Se acostó de repente y cubrió la cara con sus manos. — Si.  
— Era una respuesta obvia. — Kankuro se encogió de hombros. — Mira si yo fuese el, obviamente seguiría intentando sabes, pero ya habría bajado la guardia un poco por qué bueno, eres una malagradecida te conté el secreto de mi vida y lo relacionas con tu vagina, así que no sería ni mi prioridad en este momento. — Kankuro suspiro. — Así que deberías de disculparte y luego ignorarle, odiaría que me ignorasen.  
— ¿Gaara? — Temari levantó su cara y miro a su hermano menor, siempre tomaba en cuenta el consejo de ambos.  
— Discúlpate, luego no busques ninguna forma de acercartele, él debe venir a ti... Ya ha sido suficiente de tus actos humillantes. El lo único que ha hecho por "esto" — Hizo unas comillas con los dedos— es ser amable y explicarte cosas del pasado... Ah, y besarte hoy.  
— Claro... Tú por no superarle jamás te has hecho ideas tontas en la cabeza, déjale abrirse un poco y demostrar que le importas y no que eres una ex novia linda e interesada aún por el de la cual debe tomar alguna ventaja. — Kankuro se puso de pie y se estiró.— Aún si actuaste como loca hoy, solo le demostraste más interés.  
Gaara sonrió hacia Kankuro. — Has madurado. — El suspiro agotado y también se puso de pie. — Bien, aún si mi padre me estresa hablar con ustedes me tranquiliza.  
— únete al lado oscuro e ignora a papá. — Temari le susurró y se puso de rodillas en la cama hasta llegar hacia su hermano menor. — El solo quiere que alguien siga sus pasos, no debes ser tú... — Le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Así que tranquilízate, yo aún le hago creer que formaré parte de esa compañía y eso le tranquiliza un poco.  
— Yo quiero ser parte pero... Es demasiada presión. — Negó y sonrió hacia sus hermanos. — Gracias, creo que ya debería dormir... Mañana iré a inscribirme al campamento.  
— Ruega porque encuentres una linda chica. — Kankuro hizo un baile de Victoria.  
Gaara soltó una carcajada y su herman terminó el abrazo. — Había olvidado ese verano, Temari regresó escuchando canciones de amor y colgada del celular.  
— "Tienen que conocerlo es tan inteligente y tan lindo, les caerá súper bien."— Kankuro se había tomado ambas manos y alzado una pierna.  
—" Gaara asegúrate que papá no se despierte, estaré hablando por teléfono" — ambos hermanos soltaron una carcajada y Temari comenzó a empujarles para echarles de su habitación.  
— ¡lárguense imbeciles! — Los señaló antes de cerrar la puerta. — Recen a los cielos que nunca les encuentre una novia...  
— Ricin i lis ciilis qui ninqui lis incuintri ini nivi — Kankuro se fue repitiendo las palabras y Temari sonrió para cerrar la puerta.  
Se dirigió a su cama para entonces acostarse, pero antes tomó su celular y respondió un mensaje.  
"gracias por tus disculpas"  
Y luego apagó su celular para entonces dedicarse a lo correcto. Ella.

•

Gaara había terminado de hablar con sus hermanos, la lluvia continuaba algo suave pero si se mojaba su madre comenzaría con la sobreprotección así que decidió colocarse la capucha. Tenía que ir a deshacerse de la basura y comprar algunos cuadernos nuevos, iría este año de preparador al campamento y tenía que estar preparado, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de asistir como Kankuro y a Temari su padre no le dejo, pero esta vez si podía y nada más y nada menos que como un preparador. Estaba muy entusiasmado, tomó la basura y algunas monedas para dirigirse a la tienda más cercana.— Me voy. — Escucho unos pasos y salió apresurado, de seguro era su madre para decirle algo acerca de la lluvia.  
— Espera. — su hermana corrió antes de que cerrara la puerta. — ¿Vas a la tienda? Dejare un anuncio de libros a la venta.  
— Oh, bien. Vamos. — Gaara le extendió la mano a su hermana, aunque fuese un poco tonto hacer eso lo hacía sentir el que protege y no el protegido, como siempre. Temari siempre le permitía hacer ese tipo de cosas, igual su madre, pero... Era mucho mejor cuidar así a su hermana que a su madre, se sentía otra vez, sobre protegido si tomaba la mano de su mamá.  
Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente bajo la lluvia, durante el recorrido ya sus manos se encontraban sueltas, no hablaron ya que la lluvia se intensificó, y no tenían tiempo de detenerse a dirigirse palabras, estaba helada y gotas caían sobre tu nariz y manos, había dejado la bolsa de basura una cuadra atrás en un recipiente, fue tan rápido que pudo jurar que se cayo y no entro dentro de él.  
— Buenas noches Señora. — dijo Temari entrando a la tienda, Gaara le siguió. — ¿me permite poner un cartel de venta de libros fuera?  
— Hola jovencitos. — una anciana mujer se levantó de una silla y ajustó sus anteojos, miro de arriba a abajo a los recién llegados y asintio. — Bien, bien. Póngalo fuera, cerca de los demás.  
— Gracias... ¿Tiene cinta? — Temari se detuvo y la señora le ofreció un poco, así que apenas la tomo salió al exterior.  
— Yo quiero dos cuadernos cuadriculados por favor. — Gaara se acercó a la caja y la señora comenzó a alejarse hacia un estante de cuadernos. — No importa la calidad, lo importante es el cuaderno.  
— Bien, bien. — La señora se tomó varios minutos ahí, incluso Temari había llegado y continuaba buscando, Gaara estaba impaciente, detestaba esperar, pero algo dentro de él lo detenía a gritarle que se moviese. — Aquí está, son apenas de cincuenta hojas cada uno.  
— Entonces deme cuatro. — dijo Gaara irritado. La señora se acercó con los cuadernos y recibió el pago del muchacho. — gracias adiós.  
— Gracias, hasta luego. — Temari bajo los escalones de la entrada, Gaara continuaba aún con su capucha cubriéndole el rostro, en un momento de la caminata se la ofreció a Temari, pero como siempre ella negaba sus actos de caballerismo alegando que era el hermano menor.  
Estaban cruzando la esquina para llegar a su casa cuando sintió una punzada en su brazo izquierdo y otra muchísimo más fuerte en su hombro, antes de saber de qué se trataba fue lanzado al suelo por su hermana, un líquido caliente comenzó a correr por su lado izquierdo, desapareciendo entonces el frío de la lluvia, todo comenzó a sentirse mucho más frío y confuso, y el dolor que sintió en su brazo no lo podía describir con nada parecido, nunca había sentido algo así nunca. — Gaara... Gaara... — Su hermana lo tenía entre los brazos pero él no podía decirle nada, aunque intentase había perdido las fuerzas, los brazos de Temari estaban al rededor suyo, y lo único que pudo escuchar antes de apretar el brazo de la rubia fue un grito de ayuda.

•

No había escuchado nada, ni siquiera había visto a alguien simplemente vio como algo golpeaba a su hermano en el brazo mientras corrian y este se quejaba y para cuando intentó darse vuelta otra, al parecer bala, pasó por el hombro de este, un auto había pasado en la calle anterior y justo en ese instante se detuvo el agresor, quien quiera que fuese, Temari fue rápida y en el momento decidió lanzarse al piso, pero todo paro, nadie continuó atacándoles, y ahí estaba su hermano sin una lagrima ni queja de dolor pero con la peor expresión que podía haber imaginado, y estaban solos, bajo la lluvia y ella incapaz y sin ninguna idea de quién podría haberlos atacado y porque. — Gaara... — fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos, su pequeño hermano, el que recordaba tener muchas veces entre sus brazos cuando dormían juntos o quien de pequeño le pedía un beso de buenas noches cuando mama trabajaba hasta tarde se encontraba ahí desangrandose y pidiendo auxilio con la mirada. — Garaa... — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿estaba a punto de perderle? No, no podía permitirlo, lo abrazo con mucho más fuerza y el le sostuvo él brazo, continuaba ahí, aún tenían tiempo. — ¡AYUDA! — Temari comenzó a gritar, no había traído su celular y las compras de su hermano yacían mojadas en el suelo. — ¡Ayuda!— comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras se arrastraba en las calles humedas, estaban solas, solo en las calles lejanas se veían carros transitar, el miedo la invadía ¿qué haría si regresaba otra vez? — Ayu.. Denme... — Temari lloriqueo y con todas sus fuerzas levanto a su hermano quien se encontraba inconsciente, estaban muy cerca de casa, pero cargando a alguien y bajo la lluvia todo parecía infinito. — ¡Mamá, Kankuro, ayuda! — Temari gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Papá! — Su hermano estaba cada vez más frío, quizás ella también, no lo sabía y no le interesaba tampoco, el podría estar muriendo. —¡MAMÁ! — Temari se detuvo en la puerta de su vecina al sentir un punzón en su pierna, estaba caliente y palpitando. ¿Se encontraba también herida?  
Unos pasos se escucharon y ahí estaba su vecina quien preocupada abrió la puerta del jardín delantero —¿qué ocur-  
— Llame a mi madre, por favor, se lo ruego. — Temari pedía a llantos, estaba sintiéndose cada vez más debil, sus brazos no podían más con el peso de su hermano, la señora salió corriendo hacia dentro de su casa pero unos pasos se volvieron a escuchar delante de ella y Kankuro apareció de la nada, llevaba un paraguas consigo y un vaso de jugo en la otra.  
— Kankuro... — El chico corrió hacia ellos lanzando el vaso hacia un lado, y tomó a Gaara entre sus brazos, ni siquiera le miro a ella, aunque le ofreció un brazo para caminar. Estaba pálido y temblaba del miedo, quizás.  
— Rasa. — Comenzó a decir Kankuro. —¡RASA!  
Su padre salió corriendo de la casa, estaba en pijamas y se encontraba alerta ya, quizás la vecina les había avisado. Miro a su hijo y luego a Kankuro, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. — dámelo. — Rasa tomo como pudo a Gaara y señaló a Kankuro. — Muévete, ve por las llaves del auto y la billetera. — Kankuro corrió tan rápido como pudo dentro de la casa, la vecina preocupada se asomos con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Temari estaba apoyada del muro de su casa, ese que estaba cansada de escalar. — Pasa adentro con tu madre, esta desmayada... Señora Wata, le pido su comprensión y ayuda en este momento, ayude a mis chicas. — Temari comenzó a llorar, no porque le doliera y quizás en parte por su hermano, lloraba porque su padre lo hacía y ver al hombre más fuerte que conocía así la hizo sentir desprotegida y con miedo, Kankuro salió de la nada y en menos de un minuto estuvieron montando el auto y desapareciendo.  
— Vamos a casa pequeña. — Su vecina, un poco más joven que su madre la tomó por el brazo, estaba temblando y un poco pálida, pero actuaba tan valiente como podía. — Es difícil dejarles pero ya se encargarán... Tu madre está sola, vamos.  
Temari camino con dificultad dentro de la casa, su madre estaba en el suelo de la sala con el teléfono a unos centímetros de sus manos, estaba inconsciente, quizás la vecina si le había llamado, Temari se sentó y la punzada en su pierna volvió, no fue necesario quitarse el pantalón para encontrarse con una herida en su pierna, lucia como un raspón, pero se sentía caliente y estaba lleno de sangre. — ¿porque?  
— Les han disparado... — Su vecina estaba sentado a su madre recostada de la pared. — La herida parece roce de bala, mi padre solía cazar... Quien les atacó no tenía tan buena puntería. Gracias al cielo. — Amy, así era el nombre de su vecina, estaba temblando. — Odio que molesten de noche. — Ella negó varias veces. — Pero agradezco al cielo que hayan tocado mi puerta.  
Temari no estaba prestándole demasiada atención, estaba preguntándose qué pudieron haber hecho ambos para que alguien tratara de atacarles, porque a ellos, porque a Gaara, era indefenso, apenas si salía de casa o tenía amigos, era alguien muy tranquilo y no buscaba meterse con nadie. ¿Porque? Comenzó a llorar otra vez, estaba tan asustada, su casa no estaba tan protegida, las ventanas eran fáciles para cualquiera que quisiese entrar de noche, trato de ponerse de pie para comenzar a verificar cada ventana pero el dolor en su pierna no se lo permitió. — Siéntate. — le pido si vecina, Temari carraspeó y limpio sus lágrimas, necesitaba asegurarse de todo.  
Su madre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus ojos se abrían somnolientos y su respiración era lenta. — Ra... — su mamá estaba intentando llamar a su padre, estaba asustada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se abrieron de repente, miro a Temari y a la vecina confundida y comenzó a negar. — Hija... — camino hacia ella, corrió o gateo, como pueda ser interpretado para abrazarle, Temari le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar. — ¿Dónde está Rasa? ¿Gaara? ¿Kankuro? — miro a la vecina y a Temari buscando respuestas.  
— Nos atacaron mamá, no sé quién... Porque... No sé nada — Temari comenzó a llorar y abrazarle. — Gaara está herido... Esta con papá y Kankuro.  
Su madre se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco, Amy trató de ayudarle pero salió como un rayo hacia su habitación. Temari se quejó de dolor y Amy, la pobre siempre intentando ayudar, comenzó a curarle la herida, primero claro, cortando el pantalón.  
— Voy al hospital... Deben estar en el hospital. — Temari vio cómo su madre se colocaba un abrigo y tomaba las llaves.  
— No mamá no, por favor no me dejes. — Temari lloro y le rogó a su mamá. — No salgas sola por favor, quédate conmigo. — Karura miro a su hija quien le pedía que permaneciese ahí, estaba asustada, pálida y temblando, su hija, quien tenía el mismo temperamento que Rasa, estaba asustada.  
Se detuvo y tomó la mano de Temari, estaba fría y húmeda, no podía dejarle ahí, aunque su corazón le rogase que se fuera no podía. — Tranquila cariño... Estare aquí contigo. Llamemos a tu padre.  
— Mamá... Gaara. — Temari apretó la mano de su madre, Amy se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta.  
— Me voy... Llamaré a la policía y le diré que estén por el vecindario, llámenme cualquier cosa. — Ella estaba llorando, y sonrió para tranquilizarles.  
— Gracias Amy, por favor, dale todos los detalles que necesiten, pero que no toquen mi puerta, ahora no. — Karura miro a su hija y ambas escucharon como la puerta se cerró tras ellas. — Gaara está bien, yo lo sé, lo siento. Tranquila. — Su madre ni siquiera estaba llorando, estaba tranquila aunque pálida y un poco temblorosa, pero no lloraba. Saco con dificultad el teléfono del saco que se había puesto. — Llamemos a tu padre o Kankuro, y recemos que nada haya sido tan grave... — Beso la frente de su hija y ambas comenzaron a llorar.

•

— Estoy en casa. — Shikamaru dejó su mochila a un lado y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, su capucha estaba toda mojada así que se la quitó y la dejo en el tendedero, la lluvia lo había sorprendido. — Ma... ¿Qué haces?  
— Viendo las noticias en la Internet hijo... — Yoshino contemplaba la pantalla del computador como si fuese oro. — Estoy leyendo la mejor noticia que he leído en años. — Una sonrisa pinto el rostro de su madre, Shikamaru quien tenía el peor humor del mundo no pudo evitar contagiarse. — El asesino.. El asesino de tu padre ya finalizó su condena.— Shikamaru sonrió y abrazo a su madre. —¡Ese maldito ha muerto!  
— Ma... Ma... Nunca había estado tan feliz por un asesinato. — Shikamaru sonrió avergonzado y miro a los cielos. — Lo siento Dios.  
— Dios... Ese hombre no era hijo de los Dioses. — Yoshino camino hacia el gran altar dedicado a su padre, estaba llorando, de tristeza Shikamarj lo sabía, pero él no podía evitar sentirse más tranquilo. — Hablare con tu padre hijo...  
Shikamaru hizo algo que nunca había hecho nunca, porque le parecía innecesario y ridícula, pero hoy se sentía con la necesidad de hacerlo, suspiro y se arrodilló frente al altar. — Y yo Ma... Y yo. — beso la frente de su madre y ambos soltaron una lagrima.


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Hola, un poquito mas presente por aquí, un beso y abrazo a todas, gracias por leerme y por lindos reviews!**_

— ¡Shikamaru! — Chouji estaba desesperado, tocaba la puerta casi en un auxilio, necesitaba hablar con a Shikamaru enseguida. —!Shikamaru!  
Se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y la puerta se abrió de repente. —¿Qué ocurre? — Shikamaru lucia agitado y adormilado. Eran las nueve de la mañana y domingo, de seguro era su día de descanso.

— Temari está en el hospital... — Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos — No se porque... Karui no me quiso explicar solo me dijo que iría al Hospital porque Temari la necesitaba.

— Pero... ¿qué le ocurre? — Shikamaru camino hacia adentro y desaparacio, al cabo de dos minutos regreso con zapatos y pantalones largos. — ¿Cuál hospital? — acomo su billetera en el pantalón. — Déjame dejarle una nota a mamá, hace unos segundos salió al mercado. — Shikamaru volvió a entrar y al cabo de segundos salió — Vamos.

•

•  
Karui estaba nerviosa, hace algunos minutos había llamado a Temari y su amiga le dijo que estaba ocupada, lo dijo de una manera tan tosca que Hizo a la morena preocuparse e ir a visitarle ¿había todo salido bien entre ella y Shikamaru? ¿Se había sobrepasado de la raya como amiga al entrometerse? Karui estaba muy angustiada, así que fue al vecindario de su amiga y se encontró con muchos policías y vecinos en su cuadra.

—¿qué ocurrió? — dijo la morena preocupada luego de que no obtuviese respuesta al tocar el timbre de su amiga, le consultó a la vecina la cual estaba conversando con un policía.  
— No es permitido dar información a personas. — el policía comentó irritado, la vecina quien conocía de vista a Karui negó hacia el policía y luego miro a la morena.

— Ve al hospital, tú amiga te necesita. — Y desde ese momento solo pudo preocuparse, su corazón se agitó y luego de consultar cuál de los tres hospitales eran, salió como bala hacia la estación de bus, Chouji le había llamado, su voz estaba nerviosa y tartamudeaba, donde habían policías e investigación no era algo bueno y menos si tenía que ver con su mejor amiga, no quiso entrar en detalles con el chico así que simplemente le dijo que necesitaba ir al Hospital por Temari.

Ya estaba aquí y estaba tan nerviosa, sabía que Temari no tomaría bien el hecho de que se haya presentado ahí, porque, ni siquiera quiso decírselo, eso quería decir que su amiga quería ocultarlo lo más que podía. La conocía, hacia lo que fuese para no ser el centro de un escándalo, incluso mentir. La enfermera de recepción le miraba con preocupación, de seguro creía que era alguien sospechoso, tenía más de quince minutos parada ahí, pero no veía a ningún familiar cerca, le daba muchos nervios acercarse directamente a la habitación o donde sea que estuviese su amiga.

Escucho unos pasos y se dio la vuelta, esas personas venían corriendo así que incluso la chica de recepción de alarmó. Eran Chouji y Shikamaru, Karui miro de nuevo hacia el frente y trago saliva, ahora si la mataría Temari... ¿qué había hecho? Suspiro, los chicos no se acercaban a ella, incluso Shikamaru fue directamente hacia recepción.

— Temari... Mmm Rasa, Gaara, ¿No hay nadie aquí con esos nombres? — El chico estaba inquieto, y pareció nervioso, giro la cabeza cuando vio a Kankuro salir de un pasillo, ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos, Kankuro tenía un carácter fuerte, se imaginó gritándole a Temari por traer a todos sus amigos y luego Temari mantando a Karui. — Kankuro...

El hermano de su amiga, alto y con cabellos oscuros se acercó a Shikamaru con la cara más cansada del mundo, tenía unas ojeras terribles y sus hombros caídos, la camisa que llevaba, azul cielo y sus pantalones pijamas tenias manchas ya de un color café, que por supuesto y sin ninguna duda Karui reconoció como sangre. — Déjele pasar, es mi hermano. — Kankuro le comentó a la mujer en recepción ella asintió y miro en dirección a Karui, Chouji de seguro estaba detrás de ella. — Ellos... Necesitan la supervisión de mi  
Hermana, de seguro saldrá pronto. — Shikamaru miro a Karui con preocupación, y luego a Kankuro, como si le pidiese que la dejase entrar a ella primero, como si Karui fuese mucho más importante que el en aquel momento, Kankuro negó, y miro a Shikamaru. — Yo... Quiero que estés conmigo. — toco el hombro de Shikamaru y ambos entraron hacia un pasillo, Karui se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero quizás Kankuro necesitaba hablar con alguien en este momento.

•

•  
Kankuro y Shikamaru caminaban por todo el pasillo, estaba completamente vacío, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en habitaciones o algunas enfermeras salían de ellas Shikamaru estaba demasiado nervioso, Kankuro tenía sangre en su ropa, y no veía a Temari por ningún lugar, o a Gaara, o sus padres ¿Qué había pasado? Todo esto lo inquietaba mucho, detestaba los hospitales, a los doctores y a cualquiera que mintiese diciendo que podía salvar vidas, detestaba ver sangre y sobretodo en ropas... Le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Al llegar a unos asientos al final del pasillo, Kankuro se sentó, Shikamaru también lo hizo a su lado, el asiento de acero estaba frío y resbaladizo. — Atacaron a Gaara y a Temari... — Kankuro llevo ambas manos a su rostro. Shikamaru lo miró perplejo, estaba a punto de preguntar por más pero se detuvo, sabía que Kankuro lo haría pero a su propio tiempo. — Gaara ha estado en operación desde que llegamos ayer en la noche, una de las balas atravesó su hombro y estuvo muy cerca de unas arterias, venas... No lo sé. — Kankuro gimió, estaba llorando esta vez, Shikamaru tocó su hombro, Kankuro era un chico muy sentimental en todos los sentidos, sus emociones siempre lo guiaban. — Dicen que no es tan grave pero que es una operación que lleva tiempo y cuidado. Estoy histérico... — El levantó el rostro y miro hacia la nada. — Temari está bien, sé que te preguntas eso... Por poco está bien, pero lo está y agradezco que sea así. — El volvió a llorar más fuerte, Shikamaru estaba agotado ¿Quién pudo hacer aquello? ¿porque? — No sabemos quién fue, porque, y para que... Aún no hemos ido a al policía aunque la vecina comentó de algunos testigos y pistas... Pero créeme, — Kankuro miro a Shikamaru como si le rogase que le ayudara. — No tenemos la cabeza para esto, Temari está en cuidados, está con miedo, mucho miedo, mamá está sufriendo una crisis y papá... Está como... En estado vegetal. — Kankuro negaba y cubrió nuevamente su rostro, estaba llorando aún más fuerte, incluso sus hombros se movían y gimoteaba. — Yo no sé qué hacer... Todos saben que los fuertes son papá y Temari pero ambos tienen miedo, y yo... No soporto verles así Shikamaru. — Shikamaru estaba sin palabras, nunca había visto a Kankuro tan agitado aunque Temari lo comentase en ocasiones. — Solo sé que lo mataré, si lo encuentro lo mato.

Shikamaru suspiro. — Te entiendo, créeme que si, pero por ahora tu familia necesita aunque sea tu presencia... Deja por ahora, todo en manos de la policías... Yo... — Shikamaru penso durante algunos segundos, además de las pocas personas que sabían lo de su padre también lo sabía Sasuke, siempre lo supo porque su padre es el jefe de policía de Konoha, y el chico y shikamaru crearon una pequeña amistad a raíz de eso, en ocasiones le deba idea retorcidas de detectives como perseguir al asesino o descubrir sin permiso de los policías de quién se trataba, por supuesto no le diría aquello a Kankuro, que estaba como él hace unos años con sed de venganza, trataría de pedirle a Sasuke que acelerará el caso, como se lo pidió con el de su padre. — hablaré con los policías que resolvieron el caso de papá... Quizás puedan acelerarlo.  
Kankuro asintió y lo miró, le tocó el hombro, sus manos estaban frías. — Tu amas a mi hermana, solo por eso sé que nunca le harías daño... Solo por eso confío en que siempre trataras de hacerla feliz y solo por eso no temo en decírtelo, porque sé que tú no tienes nada que ver. — Shikamaru asintio y luego dudó en hacer lo que iba a hacer pero de todas maneras lo hizo, se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Kankuro, el chico se puso de pie y Shikamaru le abrazo, quizás en otra situación le hubiese dado vergüenza, pero ahora no.

— Gracias por confiar en mí. — Shikamaru sintio que el chico necesitaba el abrazo, porque estuvo ahí durante algunos minutos, o hasta que su padre apareció.

— Kankuro. — la voz de su padre era gruesa. Ambos terminaron el abrazo y Shikamaru le dedicó una reverencia. — Shikamaru. — Estaba saludándoles o eso supuso Shikamaru.

— Hola señor Rasa. — Shikamaru levantó su mano y Rasa asintio. Estaba pálido y lucia igual de cansado que Kankuro. Su ropa también estaba llena de sangre seca y algo arrugada.

— Ve a casa por favor, trae algo de ropa para tus hermanos y para mí, toma un baño y llama a mi secretaria y háblale de lo sucedido... — Rasa estaba muy serio. Algo nervioso, si, eso podía verse incluso en sus ojos.

—Bien. — Kankuro asintio y su padre le señaló.

— No llores frente a tu madre y tus hermanos, te lo agradecería. — Kankuro asintio otra vez y su padre desaparacio.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Shikamaru se ofreció y Kankuro solo asintio. Caminaro hasta la salida del pasillo y luego de ello llegaron a la entrada, Chouji ya no estaba y Karui se encontraba de sentada en unas sillas de espera, a su lado estaba Temari, tenía una pierna llena de vendas pero a diferencia de los demás estaba con ropa limpia y un rostro cansado, pero más fresco, hablaba muy rápido con Karui y gesticulaba señas con sus manos, la morena a su lado estaba a punto de llorar.

— Vamos, no le hables ahora... Creo que estaba molesta contigo, no quiero que se siga estresando más... — Kankuro continuó caminando y a Shikamaru le siguió, aunque continuaba viendo a Temari, quien estaba muy concentrada en su conversación con Karui.

•

•  
— Hola... ¿qué tal todo Sasuke? — Shikamaru hablaba por teléfono con él Uchiha, al parecer le había despertado.

— _ah todo bien... Papá acaba de regresar de Suna, ¿todo bien con Temari?_ — El Uchiha dio un bostezo y aclaró su garganta. — _No te preocupes, trabajaré en ello... Papá sabe que mis amigos son prioridad.  
_  
— oh... Gracias Sasuke, enserio, te debo una otra vez — Shikamaru estaba fuera de la casa de Temari, esperando que Kankuro saliera con las cosas, al policía continuaba ahí en las calles patrullando, y la escena del ataque estaba cubierta con algunas marcas.

— _Ni te preocupes... Sabes cuánto disfruto esto, y si..._ — El chico continuaba bostezando, su voz tan calmasa y sería como siempre — _si deseas unas armas, papá tiene algunas que no usa..._  
—Ehm... No. — Sasuke río nervioso y a Shikamaru sonrió. — Ah... Broma, tú y tus bromas.

— _Aha... ¿no sabes si Ino está saliendo con alguien? Demonios olvídalo... Estoy saliendo con alguien._ — Shikamaru asintio, así era este tipo, solo pendiente de mujeres, muy diferente a su hermano, si no se lanzaba pronto a Presidente de Konoha, entonces sería alcalde pero Itachi era un tipo para grandes cosas.

— Si bien... sale con un tipo de todas formas, supongo que hablamos luego... — Kankuro estaba demorándose un poco así que Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. — Adiós Sasuke, gracias.

— _Si... adiós._ — La línea de corto inmediatamente. Shikamaru se escondió, había alguien mirando demasiado la escena, y se estaba acercando a la casa, Shikamaru salió y se encontró con el chico, quien sonrió al verle, era un chico de ojos azules casi violetas con un cabello rubio platino, más platino que rubio.

— ¿Qué sucedió por aquí viejo? — El muchacho era demasiado extraño, el Nara se sintió nervioso. Habia visto su cara antes, ¿Era algun chico de la universidad? No lo podia recordar en este momento.

— No lo sé. ¿tú eres? — Le dijo Shikamaru, el muchacho sonrió nuevamente y se encogió de hombros.

— Un chismoso.— se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando hasta el final de la calle, Shikamaru trató de no olvidar su cara, era sospechoso, de eso estaba seguro.

•

•  
— ¡Debes ser estupida! — el muchacho golpeó a la pelirroja hasta lanzarla al suelo. — ¿Cómo demonios luego de compartir tanto tiempo Shikamaru puedes perderle de vista y confundirlo de esa manera? 

— Lo siento... Lo siento. Ian, ayudame...

— No puedo interferir Karin, nos has delatado... Estáran tras los culpables durante mucho tiempo. — El muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba jugando en la computadora.

— Eres una maldita Inútil... Lo vi Ian, estaba vivo frente a la casa de esa chica... ¿a quién demonios le disparaste? — El rubio golpeó nuevamente a la pelirroja pero esta vez en el estomago. La chica gimió y comenzó a llorar. — Han asesinado a Papá por culpa de ese desgraciados y su familia y tu estás aquí, avergonzando su memoria. 

— Papá nunca me golpearía Suigetsu. — La chica comenzó a llorar.

— Te dimos demasiadas oportunidades zorra inútil, te conseguí un trabajo donde el, te conseguí su numero, su dirección pero en vez de ocuparte de acercartele estabas como idiota hablando con el hijo de los policías...

— Por lo menos tenemos ventajas con el hijo del policía. Ella puede manipularle. — Ian se encogió de hombros y Suigetsu comenzó a reír.

— La odia. — Esta vez golpeó la pared. —. Es una maldita acosadora. Nadie nunca te amara así... Nunca.

— Basta Suigetsu... Ella fue quien más trabajo de nosotros, deberías de apoyarle, se equivocó.  
— Ambos vestían igual Suigetsu... No sabía que no era el. — Ahora lloraba más fuerte y tocaba su estómago. 

— Yo mismo me encargaré... Tú... — Esos ojos casi violetas miraron a Karin. — Aléjate de mis planes. 

— ¡Yo lo haré! — Ella se puso de pie poco a poco. — Si papá está muerto es en parte por mi culpa, si fue tras las rejas fue por defenderme... Déjame vengarme yo. 

— Déjala... Si alguien se hunde será solo ella. — Ian dejó de ver la computadora para entonces mirar a sus hermanos adoptivos. — Shikamaru ni siquiera debe sospechar que su compañera de trabajo trata de asesinarle.

•

— Las únicas pistas que tienen es que era una mujer quien disparo, según algunos testigos la chica lucia ropa oscura y lentes de lectura, tenía una piel muy clara y el cabello en tonos rojizos, algunos testigos asegura a ver visto a alguien correr con esos rasgos otros aseguran que se trataba de un chico con facciones femeninas, es un vecindario pequeño por lo que la mayoría de las personas se conocen, esto fue SunaZoom, Seguiremos informando. — Temari apago el televisor de la sala de espera. ¿Una chica pelirroja? No conocía a nadie así y menos una con lentes. ¿conocía Gaara a alguna? 

— Deberías comentarle a Kankuro, quizás el conozca a alguna chica así... — Karui estaba a su lado, apenas si tenía palabras ella... No estaban en momento para chismes. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Kankuro entró, traía ropas limpias y un gran bolso, a su lado estaba Shikamaru con unas bolsas de alguna sucursal de comida. No se sorprendió al ver al Nara, lo había visto hablar con su hermano en el pasillo, sabía que estaba acompañándoles. 

— Kankuro... — Temari se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos, Kankuro estaba agotado podía decirlo con solo verle. — Gaara está bien... Todo fue excelente y necesita descansar. Papá estaba esperando por ti y mamá está con el. — Temari le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Eres el mejor hermano de todos, de eso creo que estás seguro.  
— Si... No podías haberlo dicho mejor. — Kankuro sonrió y beso la frente de su hermana. — Te quiero.

— Lo se. — dijo ella para luego mirar a Shikamaru. — Gracias por venir... fuiste todo lo contrario a mi.

— Lo se. Creo que ahora me enteras cuando te digo wue este tipo de situaciones no son para conseguir citas...— Shikamaru sonrio y ella rodo los ojos, las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas y bajo la mirada. — Ten, aqui hay un cafe para ti y algunos panes... debo ir a casa, mamá ha estado llamando. — Estrecho la mano con Kankuro y beso rapidamente la mejilla de Temari. — Pasare luego.

— adios. — Temari le miro alejarse rapidamente, su corazon se sentia tan pequeño y estaba algo nerviosa, miro a Kankuro quien estaba boquiabierta viendo su telefono. — ¿Que ocurre? — Su hermano la miro petrificado, ella comenzo a asustarse. — ¿Que ocurre Kankuro?

— Mira. — Alzo el celular para mostrarle un mensaje de texto, era de un numero desconocido y recitaba lo siguiente.

" _ **Lo sentimos, no estamos tras ustedes... espero que sus heridas sanen, pero ni se atreven a mencionar sobre esto... estaremos tras ustedes a partir de ese momento."**_

— Maldición... — Temari comenzo a temblar. — No se como sentirme sobre esto...

— Le dire a papá, solo le dire y le rogare que no haga nada al respecto por nuestra seguridad... si consiguieron mi numero seran capaces de mas... debemos evitar a estas personas. — Kankuro hablaba demasiado rapido y sus manos temblaban, sin esperar respuesta de su hermana desaparecio entra el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su hermano.

— ¿Entonces porque a nosotros? — Temari miraba el café que tenia en sus manos, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

•

•

— Mamá por favor si escuchas este mensaje llámame. — Shikamaru estaba frente a su casa, al llegar no había encontrado a nadie, la nota permanecía en el mismo lugar de siempre teniendo en cuenta que fue hace unas cinco horas lo puso nervioso, salio a la calle entonces para ver si le encontraba, aun no quería salir a buscarle, algo le decía que estaba cerca. No había podido contestar las llamadas porque su celular estaba en silencio, se sintió tan mal ¿Habran intentado robar a su madre? . —¡maldición!

— Shikamaru... — La madre de Ino había salido de su casa, eran vecinos por lo que fue demasiado fácil escucharle cuando le llamo. — Gracias al cielo estas aquí...

— ¿Que ocurre? — Sabia que ella sabia algo de su madre, lo podía leer en su mirada. — ¿Esta bien mamá?

— Esta gracias al cielo muy bien... la encontré en la otra calle justo cuando el... — La señora se estremeció y Shikamaru trago saliva. ¿Que cosa había pasado? — Alguien le acuchillo hijo... por suerte le encontré a tiempo e inmediatamente la lleve al hospital...

— Ma...má. — Shikamaru entro desesperado a la casa de Ino, la madre de la chica lo siguió por todo el pasillo hasta que entro en la habitación donde ellos, hace algunos años, solían quedarse para evitar los mensajes y ataques siniestros de el agresor de su padre, una habitación que con solo entrar le deprimía, y estar ahí otra vez lo hizo sentir una terrible nostalgia. — Mami... 

Alguien toco su hombro, sabia que era la madre de Ino, llegaba a ser tan cálida como su propia madre. — Déjale descansar, ya se encuentra bien cariño...

— ¿Hace cuanto fue esto? — Shikamaru salio de la habitación con la cara rojo y los puños apretados. — ¿Intentaron robarle? ¿llamaron a la policía? — Ino salio de su habitación, estaba en pijamas y adormilada, miro a su amigo y a su madre y bostezo.

— Siempre vamos juntas al mercado, pero esta vez ella se fue un poco mas temprano... — La mama de Ino se estremeció. — Justo cuando gire la calle estaba ahí tumbada, ni siquiera había comprado cosas... creo que... 

— Quisieron atacarla. — Shikamaru se puso pálido y se sentó en el sofá mas cercano, todos los recuerdos de hace unos cuatro años vinieron a su cabeza, los mensajes extraños, sentirse seguido por personas, la cara de su padre muerto, el charco de sangre, la depresión de su madre. 

— Escuche que Suna hubo un ataque también... ¿Sabes algo de ello? — Ino miraba preocupada a su amigo.

— Quizás sea un malhechor enfermo... — La madre de Ino se acerco al teléfono. — Ino, dame el número de ese chico Sasuke. No es posible que esto le este pasando a mis vecinos...

— Atacaron a Temari... — Shikamaru dijo en voz baja, Ino miro a su madre y luego a su mejor amigo. — Justo ayer atacan a Temari y hoy a mi madre. — Shikamaru miro al cielo y comenzó a reír irónicamente, estaba irritado. — Están tratando de meterse conmigo...

— No hables tonterías Shikamaru, ya todo eso paso... — Ino tomo su brazo y le apretó con cariño. — Relájate... nadie puede estar tras de ti.

— No Ino... — Shikamaru la miro casi a punto de llorar, estaba tan molesto ¿Nunca se iba a acabar esto? ¿Nunca seria completamente feliz con su madre? ¿Nunca su madre podría superar esto en paz y vivir tranquila? Trago saliva y evito comenzar a llorar. — Ayer asesinaron a Orochimaru... y hoy vi a uno de sus hijos frente a la casa de Temari.

— ¿Hijos? — La madre de Ino grito alterada. — Esos niños apenas y tenían quince años cuando atraparon a su padre y los dejaron en un orfanato... es imposible Shikamaru, deben estar muy lejos con cualquier tipo de familia.

— No... era el, la única vez que lo vi en el periódico me sorprendí demasiado, nunca había visto a alguien con ojos violetas. — Shikamaru apretó sus puños, deseaba estar en casa para golpear algo y no aquí donde podían ofenderse si golpeaba la pared. — Se que es el... ¿Porque no lo haría? — Ino miro a su madre preocupada, la señora fruncía el ceño. — ¿Porque no querría matarme si su padre lo frieron ayer? — Shikamaru negó varias veces y suspiro. — Incluso yo tuve ganas de matarle cuando supe que su padre mato al mio.

Temari estaba en casa, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde lo ocurrido , su padre estaba a punto de ir a la policía cuando Gaara le rogó que no lo hiciera, el se detuvo todos estaban tan afectados con lo sucedido y el mensaje que recibido que incluso no salieron de casa la primera semana, a excepción de Kankuro que escapaba deseando encontrarse a alguien merodeando, las primera palabras de Gaara luego de la recuperación fueron pidiendo que no hicieran nada, que el se encontraba bien y que estaba feliz de haber protegido a su hermana, solo quizás por eso su padre también se detuvo en hacer de esto un gran espectáculo detectivesco; la casa había sido rodeada de todo tipo de guardias y equipos de seguridad, inclusive para ir a la panadería iba un policía con ellos. Temari se sentía mas tranquila a la segunda semana, no había ningún tipo de ataque por la zona y no recibieron ningún otro mensaje, Gaara estaba recuperándose muy bien y Kankuro estaba mas tranquilo, sobretodo porque luego de aquello el y su padre pudieron unirse un poco mas; por supuesto habían otras cosas que la inquietaban, como por ejemplo ¿que tal si vuelve? ¿que pasa si los ataca nuevamente? Todo la ponía nerviosa al punto de tener pesadillas y no dormir muy bien. Hoy su padre despachaba a la mayoría de vigilantes, apenas quedaron dos y la casa se cubrió con cámaras, equipos de seguridad y todos habían descargado un app rastreador en sus teléfonos. Las cosas se estaban calmando un poco mas, su madre ya se podía levantar a cocinar y su padre a trabajar todos los días. Gaara caminaba y se bañaba por su cuenta y Temari estaba comenzando a usar pantalones largos, aun cuando le costaba ponérselos.

No había hablado con Shikamaru desde el día en el hospital, tampoco es que hubiese tenido mucho tiempo para el y su celular, pero le parecía extraño no recibir una llamada de su parte. Se sentía un poco avergonzada, por todo lo que había sucedido aquel día, llego a sentir que el karma fue justo con ella. El había hablado con Kankuro dos días después de lo sucedido, al parecer conversaron del mensaje y de como estaban todos, pero desde ese día no supo mas nada de el. 

Karui la visitaba con frecuencia, al parecer en el hospital ella y Chouji tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar, pero como iban las cosas no había ningún chance para los dos, ninguno quería volver a intentarlo y Karui estaba tan triste por aquello, le confesaba a Temari que todo su comportamiento se debió a su orgullo y que ahora lo lamentaba.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era el numero de Shikamaru, respiro profundo, se sentía tan avergonzada y agradecida con el al mismo tiempo que seria una vergüenza no responderlo. - ¿diga?

— _Oh... es Ino._ — la chica hablaba tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba. — _Mira, podrías pasarte por mi casa luego... mañana quizás, luego de almuerzo, pero debe ser en almuerzo ni mas ni menos las doce horas en punto ¿ok?_ — Temari no entendía y escuchaba confundida sus palabras, hablaba demasiado rápido, como siempre hablaba ella pero esta vez mucho mas rápido ¿porque no era Shikamaru quien hablaba? — D _ebo irme... tomare tu silencio como un si. Nos vemos_... — hubo un largo silencio y luego agrego — _no devuelvas la llamada ni menciones nada sobre esto._

— ¿Que?... ¿Hola? — La llamada termino y Temari había quedado confundida ¿Que demonios pasaba? comenzó a pensar en la posibles temas que tendrían en esa reunión pero nada vino a su cabeza. Aun faltaban meses para el cumpleaños de Shikamaru ¿Era sobre Karui y Chouji quizás? A Shikamaru no le gustaba ser participe de crear parejas en cambio a Ino le fascinaba... Si, quizás le había llamado por eso. Solo tenia que avisar con antelación a sus padres y llevar consigo el gas pimienta que le habían comprando, llegar antes de las nueve de la noche y avisar en cada momento a su madre de que se encontraba bien, solo así la dejarían salir luego de tres semanas.

" _ **Pasa por casa, tengo información valiosa para ti."**_

Eso recitaba el mensaje de Sasuke, Shikamaru lo había leído mas de treinta veces en la comodidad de la habitación de Ino, mañana seria el día perfecto, mañana estaba preparado para escuchar todo lo que le diría Sasuke.


	11. Capitulo 11

Temari caminaba nerviosa entre las calles, estaba yendo a casa de Ino, sus padres le habian dado la condición de ir solo y solo si, llevaba las medidas de seguridad suficiente. Ella se encontraba algo nerviosa, miraba hacia los lados por cada calle y cualquiera que la siguiese era un peligro desde su punto de vista. Aunque se encontraba un poco calmada, el vecindario de Shikamaru era cerca de una avenida por lo que era mas transitado que el suyo, que por ser privada era un poco mas cerrada. Habian muchas personas pero demasiadas veredas para llegar hasta su casa.

La casa de Ino era imposible de no reconocer, incluso ella desde la otra cuadra podria verle, llena de flores y jarrones desde afuera y la pequeña floreria de su madre en la entrada, recordaba hace unos cuantos años cuando entro ahi por primera vez, la puerta no era la entrada delantera de la casa, quedaba en un lado de la casa, toda la tienda ocupaba el jardin y entrada delantera. Era una casa muy bonita y con un olor magnifico a flores, se sentia muy fresco estar ahi.

— ¡Aqui estas! — Ino llevaba un sueter negro, pantalones de jean oscuro y unos lentes negros. — Por Dios, te has tardado demasiado, ven corre... — Temari estaba algo perturbada, habia sido sorprendida y sus pensamientos interrumpidos ahora era arrastrada hacia la puerta lateral, o no, ahora se alejaban y se acercaban a una puerta apenas visible en la parte trasera de la casa, estaba cubierta de ramas y flores que Ino desgarro al abrirla.

— ¿Que paso con la otra puerta?— Temari era jalada hacia dentro, estaban ahora en un jardin trasero con un pequeño pozo de agua (no un pozo donde se busca agua, mas bien como un pequeño laguito xD) donde se encontraban algunos peces Koi, rodeado de piedras y flores silvestres, habia grandes arboles al rededor del patio que cubrian la mayor parte del cielo visible, Temari se sintio dentro de un mini bosque.

Ino comenzo a caminar en dirección a la gran casa de piedras con ventanas blancas, era una casa hermosisima, justo como el jardin, el negocio, su padre y su madre, incluso ella, todos eran como una armonia de belleza. — No podemos entrar por ahi. Vamos.

Escucharon unos pasos e Ino corrio de regreso hacia Temari, lanzandola al suelo, Temari gruño al caer sobre el pasto e intento quejarse pero Ino la miraba rogandole que callase. El pasto estaba frio y humedo, y a su alredor habian muchas macetas con flores y plantas que por su olor, Temari reconocio como medicinales o de uso culinario. — Señorita Ino. — Se escucho la voz de un hombre y sabia que no era el padre de Ino, habia escuchado su voz muchas veces en televisión. — Escuchamos voces proviniendo desde el patio, y una puerta siendo abierta... ¿Ocurre algo?

— No Michael, por Dios ¿Ves alguna puerta por aqui o a alguna persona? — Ino estaba frente a Temari, cubriendo lo que podia verse de sus pies , Temari estaba tras arboles y rocas. — Me gusta hablar con mis plantas, ya lo sabes...

— Su madre me conto sobre una puerta... secreta en el patio trasero. — Michael tenia un acento extranjero, no uno de Suna, y definitivamente no era uno de Konoha. ¿Quien era? ¿quizas el guardespalda del padre de Ino?

— Mi mamá la cerro porque las fans de mi padre entraban por alli... no te preocupes Michael. — Ino se sento sobre los pies de Temari y Temari se quejo, luego de esto, que le parecia muy extraño la mataria. ¿Para que demonios era toda esta reunión? No estaban ni Karui, ni Shikamaru ni Chouji... —Ya dejame estar sola, me gusta hablar con las Gardenias.

— Bien, aviseme de algo. — Otros pasos se escucharon e Ino levanto a Temari, la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y Temari inmediatamente tomo un mechos de la rubia y lo halo.

— ¿Que demonios hacias? ¿Porque me lanzas al suelo? ¿Quien es el? ¿Para que me llamaste?— Ino se quejaba hasta lograr empujarla, Temari se puso de pie para atacarle pero Ino se alejo y levanto ambas manos.

— Shikamaru... — Temari se detuvo para escucharle e Ino asintio y comenzo a acercarse, a continuación comenzo a susurrar. — Esta como... bajo custodia aqui en casa. — Temari la miro preocupada ¿Preso? ¿Shikamaru? Lo dudaba. De eso estaba segura. — No sabes porque lo abandonaste cuando su padre murio — Temari levanto una ceja e Ino la ignoro, comenzo a recoger matorrales y cesped y tapar la puerta que de todas maneras se encontraba clamufeajada. — Pero el fue perseguido... y creemos que esta vez pasa lo mismo.

— ¿Que? — Temari casi gritaba pero Ino la hizo callar. — Lo siento.

— Callate... estamos en vigilancia, nadie excepto mi padre y madre pueden dejar esta casa, ni siquiera yo, por eso decidi abrir esta puerta en secreto, tengo demasiadas fiestas en vacaciones. — Temari rodo los ojos e Ino asintio. — El punto es que atacaron a su madre, ha recibido mensajes, han visto personas frente a su casa y el piensa que tu ataque fue por su culpa, todo esto lo tiene deprimido, no come, se quiere cortar el cabello, y otras cosas emo... — Temari bajo la guardia y suspiro. ¿Otra vez todo esto? ¿Porque?— Si te preguntas porque... pensamos que fue por el asesinato en la silla electrica a Orochimaru. Luego de eso paso lo tuyo, al otro dia pasa lo de su madre, luego tu recibes un mensaje, luego en su buzon encuentran otras cartas, en su telefono... Ya se han alejado de todo y sus medios de comunicación se encuentran bajo vigilancia del estado.

— ¿Estan aqui en tu casa? — Temari miro preocupada hacia la casa de piedra, podia ahora sentir lo que el a lo mejor sentia, el ser una victima sin ningun tipo de culpa.

— Solo Shikamaru. — Ino suspiro y miro hacia su casa. — Es lo que lo tiene peor... su madre esta con sus tias en el bosque Nara, como no se, mil kilometros o algo asi... Segun el señor Uchiha, es para despistarlos de cual es el verdadero atajo, por eso no hay guardias fuera de casa si no dentro, pero han activado las camaras otra vez y en casa de su tia hay muchos guardias...

— Dios... conozco la dirección de la casa de su tia, esta muy lejos, y de seguro tener noticias debe ser dificil para el. — Temari sabia que era asi, cuando Shikamaru y ella salian el fue unas navidades con su padres a casa de su tia, apenas y pudieron comunicarse en esas dos semanas, la señal era pesima y el servicio telefonico igual.

— Es un asco, no puedo llamar a su madre, Chouji viene todas las noches porque le llamo, y se encierran a hablar por horas pero... parece igual todos los días. — Ino se frustraba con cada palabra y sus ojos se volvían llorosos. — No soporto verle así... y aunque te odio porque eres la estúpida mas grande del mundo necesitaba saber si podías hacer algo. — Ino limpio su lagrima y miro en otra dirección. — Si tu no puedes entonces llamare a Shiho... de verdad esa es mi ultima opción.

— Déjame verlo. — Temari salio del escondite en el que se encontraba ahora de pie, Ino asintió y le tomo la mano, estaba fría al igual que la suya y llena de musgo verde. Pasaron volando hacia la casa, literalmente fue tan rápido que Temari se asusto, pero le entendía, habían personas por todos lados. — ¿No nos verán las cámaras?

— Las revisan a final de semana o si hay algo sospechoso, no me importa tener un reproche todos los domingos... igual siempre salgo. —Ino susurraba y entraron en su habitación, de colores violetas y blancos, era una habitación hermosa, como esas que ves en la televisión luego de una remodelación, justo asi. Habia una gran cama en el centro y un colchón en el suelo, todo estaba vació así que supuso que Shikamaru no se encontraba ahí. — El solo duerme aquí cuando se lo pido así que deje eso en el suelo... su habitación es la de invitados. — Ino señalo hacia la puerta. —Iremos en un minuto... es que necesitas saber algo.

— ¿Que cosa?

— El no sabe que te llame, ni sabe que tome su teléfono, ni sabe que me he estado preocupando ni nada de eso... así que te ruego que por favor le digas que te encontré al frente de su casa cuando iba a escaparme hacia no se... la casa de Sai. — Ino le miraba como cachorro. — Sai... el lo conoce. pero dile eso, por favor.

— Bien. — Temari asintio preocupada, Ino suspiro y salio de la habitación la rubia tardo unos segundos hasta regresar.

— No hay mozos en la costa. — Temari asintió e Ino sonrió. — Mozos porque estos vigilantes están muy buenos. — Ambas sonrieron y cruzaron el pequeño pasillo, llegaron hacia la puerta de una habitación de la cual provenía una canción de rock, rock suave mas que pesado del tipo que ella definitivamente no escucharía, prefería cosas mas clásicas.

— ... _They will not force us, they will stop degrading us..._ — La voz de Shikamaru se escucho a traves de la puerta, de seguro estaba tocando la bateria o su intento (que siempre terminaba en fracaso) de tocarla con dos lapices y una musica de fondo.

— Escucha MUSE todo el tiempo... — Ino bufo y abrió la puerta, el aroma de la habitación era de cigarrillos algo que hizo enfurecer a Temari, aunque por otra parte olía también a jabón y detergente. — Hola pequeño.

— ¿Que hay hermana? — Shikamaru estaba despaldas a ellas, se encontraba frente a una mesa, la música estaba alta y frente a si estaba una gran pizarra llena de ejercicios y formulas matemáticas. Su cabello estaba en una coleta desordenada y estaba sin camisa y unos jeans, toda su espalda se encontraba llena de tatuajes y estaba de un tono rojizo por el calor en la habitación.

— Hola. — Temari dijo y el giro sorprendido, tan sorprendido que cayo de la silla y con ello la pizarra y todo el resto de cosas cercanas, todo la habitación, que se encontraba perfectamente limpia y con aroma a detergente quedo desordenada en menos de un segundo. Ino cerro la puerta rápidamente y tomo a Temari por los brazos para lanzara hacia un armario.

Se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta y un grito de Ino, Temari estuvo a punto de salir a ver que pasaba hasta que escucho la voz extranjera de una persona. — ¿Ocurrió algo?

— Nada, vete. — Ino le grito furiosa. — No puedes hacer eso con la puerta me matas del susto...

— Estamos trabajando señorita. — le respondió el señor.

— Respeta las puerta de mi casa, no puedes simplemente golpearlas así ¡Imagínate si la rompes! — Ino cerro la puerta de un golpe y bufo furiosa. —Ya sal Temari.

— ¿Que hace ella aquí Ino? — Shikamaru se estaba poniendo de pie para cuando Temari salio del armario, tenia ojeras pero del resto lucia exactamente igual, bueno a excepción del montón de tatuajes de los cuales Temari no tenia conocimiento. — Te dije que dejaras de traer personas a casa...

— Bla,bla,bla... yo iba a casa de Sai y ella estaba golpeando la puerta de tu casa como una demente ¿Que podía hacer? — Ino la miro nerviosa y Temari frunció el ceño.

— Ignorarla. — Shikamaru suspiro y miro en dirección a Temari, quien estaba con cara de pocos amigos, no parecía del todo feliz por la manera en la que fue recibida, de eso estaba seguro Shikamaru, miro a su amiga y a Temari y luego soltó. — Bien, ¿ahora que?

— Los dejos solos entonces... — Ino sonrio y abrio la puerta lentamente. — Ella tambien es tu amiguita, hablale. — La rubia salio rapidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejandoles solos. Temari se encogio de hombros y comenzo a recoger las cosas que estaban en el suelo.¿Porque todo olia tan perfectamente bien a detergente?

— ¿Como estan todos? — Shikamaru levanto la pizarra y algunos marcadores que se encontraba en el suelo, Temari le miro y sonrio.

— Bien. Todo esta muy bien. — Ella puso algunas cosas cerca de la mesa a su lado y le miro ahora con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Y tu?

— Mal. — dijo el inmediatamente. — Terrible, horrible, sin animos y al borde del suicidio. — El sonrio al decir lo ultimo, su sonrisa lucia tan bien con su pecho desnudo, Temari habia visto esa expresión antes pero ahora no era un buen momento para recordar aquello. — ¿Es cierto que tocabas mi puerta?

— No. Ino me lo pidio... — Temari camino hacia la cama, la habitación era de un tono amarillo con una decoración simple aunque con muchas caracteristicas modernas, tipicas de la casa Yamanaka. — Fui invitada, aunque no muy bien recibida.

— ¿Como querías que reaccionara? — Shikamaru comenzó a buscar en el suelo algo hasta levantar una camiseta. Comenzó a colocársela, algo triste pensó la pequeña Temari traviesa de su subconsciente. — Me preocupa que Ino le diga a todos que vengan hasta aquí, los pongo en riesgo, incluso a ellos... Y no actúes como si no supieras... se que Ino te lo dijo, también fue y le dijo a Chouji a pesar de que es secreto.

— ¿Porque? — Temari le miro aunque conocía la respuesta. El se encogió de hombros y la rubia decidió continuar. — ¿Porque alguien idiota quiere perseguirte? ¿Si quiera sabes quienes podrían ser? ¿Y si nunca lo sabes vas a quedarte encerrado toda tu vida?

— Creeme que no fui quien decidio esto... de alguna manera termine aquí bajo las reglas de la señora Yamanaka y la aprobación de mi madre. — Shikamaru respiro profundo y comenzó a escribir nuevamente una formula de derivadas en la pizarra. — Quiero hacer algo por supuesto.

— No puedes hacer nada... te pondrias en peligro. ¡Pero no te encierres! — Ella le miro con lastima, no le importo que el pensase que era lamentable, lo era, ahora lo era. — Ino deberia estar mas asustada y sin embargo parece muy normal con todo esto... sale, se atreve tu... te ves mal. — Shikamaru abrio la boca y Temari le interrumpio. — Se que aqui no esta tu madre, se que estas en constante vigilancia, se que no te sientes libre ni con desición, pero podrias hacer algo... no simplemente ahogarte en tus penas. — Temari se acerco y toco su hombro, el chico suspiro y miro en otra dirección antes de agregar.

— Lo he pensado. — dijo el se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la puerta, Temari lo seguia con la mirada, el parecio inspeccionar la habitación, ahora caminaba hacia la ventana y hacia el armario. — Y ya que estas aqui puedes ayudarme...

— ¿Que? — Temari le pregunto interesada y preocupada. ¿Que tramaba?

— Sasuke me dará información... que el mismo ha estado investigando con todos los documentos de su padre, detalles de testigos y mas. — Shikamaru se acerco a Temari, demasiado, tanto que podría besarle en cualquier minuto pero no se puso nerviosa, sabia que lo hacia para hablar. — Necesito salir de aquí para hacer eso.

— Bien... — Temari le miro los ojos y el suspiro. — ¿Como?

— Cortame el cabello. — Ella nego inmediatamente. — Vamos Temari.

— No... te ves bien asi. — Ella toco su cabellera con total confianza. Era mucho mas suave que el suyo.

— No todo... cortalo hasta los hombros. — El solto su cabello largo, estaba por debajo de los omoplatos. — Cortalo porque asi puedo llevarlo mas facil dentro de una gorra de baseball. — El comenzo a enrollarlo hasta que hiciese una bola. — Asi es demasiado...

— Bien. ¿Luego? — Ella le miro preocupada, dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana ¿escaparia por alli?

— Luego... saldre como Sai sale todas las noches. No te preocupes, tengo una semana planeando todo esto... — Shikamaru dirigio su mirada hasta la puerta. — Por la habitación de Ino.

 _ **Quiero dejar claro que aqui los padres de Sasuke nunca han muerto, su hermano sigue siendo bueno y lindo y asi que su personalidad no fue alterada, crecio como un niño feliz y popular asi que he decidido tomar su actitud de RTN**_

Sasuke estaba tirado en su habitación mientras conversaba por chat con sus amigos, estaba a la espera de Shikamaru, ambos llevaban algunas semanas conversando sobre el tema de Orochimaru y como estaba encantado de rebuscar en los papeles de su padre y hacer del investigador de ves en cuando se presto para aquello. Hoy la casa se encontraba sola, su madre estaba en clases de yoga, su padre en la comisaria e Itachi de seguro en algún seminario cristiano o cualquier cosa que el aburrido de su hermano hiciese.

El timbre de su casa sonó, se puso de pie con pereza y dejo el teléfono a un lado, luego seguiría planificando su partido de Basket. Camino hacia la sala de estar y abrió la puerta, en ella se encontraba una rubia muy familiar. — ¿Nos conocemos cierto? — Sasuke sonrió y apoyo su brazo contra la puerta.

— Si. — dijo Temari irritado con los brazos cruzados.

— Lo sabia... mira, — El apuesto chico le dedico una sonrisa y miro en otra dirección para mirarle a ella de nuevo. — Quisiera recibirte hoy pero... tengo la agenda un poco ocupada...

— ¿Enserio? — Temari hizo un puchero para luego rodar los ojos. — ¡Soy Temari, Sasuke!

— Ahh...— Sasuke cambio su postura y sonrio timidamente. — Lo habia olvidado, antes tenias el cabello largo tesoro.

Temari se dio la vuelta al escuchar los pasos acelerados de Shikamaru, ambos habian tomado caminos separados para llegar al mismo punto de encuentro, era el plan del chico asi que ella no tendria nada que ver si llegase a pasar algo, que podria pasar si el padre de Sasuke llegase y los encontrara.

— Siento la tardanza... — Shikamaru llevaba una gorra de baseball de color rojo todo su cabello estaba cubierto en ella apenas y se le podia reconocer con sus lentes y cabello corto, lucia diferente claro que si aquella gorra se caia iba a ser un gran problema, todos reconocian esa melena.

— Te tardabas mas y no iba a poder controlarlo...— Temari le dijo señalando a Sasuke, el Uchiha solo reia.

— Pasen, pasen... — Temari y Shikamaru comenzaron a pasar pero Sasuke los detuvo. El puso ambas manos como señal de stop y los miro alarmado. — ¿Ino no esta con ustedes cierto? ¿No vendra cierto?

— No...— Shikamaru soplo.

— Que bueno... la ultima vez me fui de su casa sin despedirme y no puedo darle la cara si estoy saliendo con Sakura. — El muchacho camino hacia su sala de estar y los hizo pasar, la casa era muy tradicional y con demasiados simbolos de su familia, era una de las mas famosas y reconocidas, segun viejas leyendas llegaron a ser los reyes del pais por lo que aun conservaban su escudo. — Bien... papá estara aqui a eso de las siete de la noche asi que debemos revisar todo en mi habitación, Itachi esta al tanto porque el imbecil ese me descubrio un dia asi que ignorenlo si lo ven por alli... prometio no decir nada.

— Bien. — Shikamaru le siguio el paso. Llegaron a su habitación que estaba tan limpia y ordenada que Temari quedo sorprendida ¿Quien diria esto del coqueto de Sasuke? Suspiro, sobre su cama habia una carpeta y algunos marcadores.

— Me dedique a copiar todo así que ningún documento a continuación es original. — Sasuke señalo a Temari y miro a Shikamaru. — ¿Que hace este corderito aquí por cierto? ¿no te dejo por dramática?

— ¿Que te importa? — Temari le solto y Sasuke le guiño un ojo.

— No hagas eso Sasuke. — Shikamaru lo miro sereno. — Es mi amiga.

— Era... — El comenzó a recoger los papeles y Temari no pudo ver que mirada le dedico Shikamaru para que el chico riera y dijera. — Bien... lo siento, no mas guiños.

Revisaron montones de papeles, fotografías, análisis de Sasuke y unos segundos después se les unió Itachi aunque Sasuke y Shikamaru estuvieron de acuerdo en sacarlo de la habitación cuando se comportó demasiado encantador que incluso ellos mismos quedaron encantados, ni hablar de Temari. Entre papeles, testigos, quienes asistieron al juzgado y más hubieron dos fotografías que dejaron a Shikamaru con la boca abierta. Los vellos de sus brazos se levantaron y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, no podía creerlo, había visto esa persona antes y segundos antes estaba intentado recordar donde, hasta que la imagen vino a su cabeza, sabia que era ella, era exactamente igual. — Y ella... es mi principal sospechosa. — Sasuke la señalo y sonrió.

— No puede ser... — Shikamaru se puso de pie y comenzó a negar, Temari continuaba viendo aquella fotografía confusa ¿Que pasaba con esa chica de cabello rojo? — Dios santo...

— Por supuesto que la investigue, y no fue difícil créeme, va a mi universidad y siempre esta detras de mi... Pero cuando la relacione con este caso la investigue mas a fondo y desde lo sucedido ha cambiado su nombre y mas. Pero imagino que lo sabias...

— Estuve a punto de acostarme con ella Sasuke.

— ¿Que? — Sasuke comenzó a reír.

— ¿Que? — Temari se puso de pie y lo miro boquiabierta.

— Te felicito amigo.. no, perdón, no te felicito mal hecho. — Callo cuando Temari le dedico una mirada.

— ¿¡Estuviste a punto de acostarte con la hija adoptiva del asesino de tu padre!? — Temari se lanzo a la silla y continuo viendo la fotografía de una chica, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa en el asiento delantero de un auto junto a su difunto padre, ademas en otras fotografías de ella y sus hermanos caminando por las calles como niños felices, estaba sonriendo. 

— Ya lo se... Como no pude saberlo. — Shikamaru halo sus cabellos, estaba completamente fuera de si. — Obviamente no pude saberlo, nunca conocí a todos sus hijos solo a uno de los mayores, al que fue al juzgado como yo.

— Claro viejo, ella apenas tenia quince cuando sucedió todo, ni siquiera sabia que existía hasta que vi estas fotos y entendí, — Sasuke tomo una foto. — En mi imaginación le puse mas pechos, maquillajes, anteojos y un carácter de mierda y taran, era Serena, la de la universidad.

— Mierda. — Shikamaru tomo la fotografía y la miro durante algunos segundos. — Yo puedo reconocerle así, en las fotos del carnet de Sugar Choffee no nos dejan utilizar ni anteojos ni maquillaje...

— Espera... — Temari se puso de pie y tomo la fotografía nuevamente. — ¿esta es la pelirroja que te decía lindo? — Temari miro con desprecio a Shikamaru. — ¡Estuviste a punto de estar con una loca!

— Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ella mismo busco acercarse a ti por el trabajo... — Sasuke tomo otros papeles y los extendió hacia el chico. — No necesita un trabajo, su padre les dejo todo su dinero y... Orochimaru era millonario.

— Mierda... Estuve a punto de invitarle a casa, podría habernos matado allí. — Shikamaru miraba a la nada, parecía totalmente fuera de si.

— Y concuerda con los rasgos de los testigos, ademas... — Sasuke le lanzo otra fotografia. — Según el rastreo del celular que mando los mensajes al teléfono de Kankuro, es de este chico Ian... — La fotografía mostraba a un muchacho casi de la misma edad de ellos. — Es el mayor de los hermanos, responsable de ellos y del chico Suigetsu, ese que viste frente a tu casa.

— ¿Que? ¿Frente a tu casa? — Temari tomo la foto de los hermanos, eran tres, una pelirroja un chico moreno y uno de cabello platinado. — ¿Que espera tu padre para cerrar el caso? 

— Mi padre si es policía, no puede simplemente condenarlos por suposiciones, aun no sabemos si es cierto o no todo esto. — Sasuke se puso de pie. — Debes agradecer a los cielos de que esa tipa no entro a tu casa, imagínate nada mas...

— ¡Por Dios! — Shikamaru tomo la foto nuevamente y la miro durante algunos segundos. No podía creerlo, era Serena, su compañera de trabajo, la chica con quien había hablado a diario, quien conoció a Temari, la chica con quien solía intercambiar mensajes, era ella, la hija adoptiva de Shikamaru, Karin.

— Ves... eso te pasa por andar con cualquiera. — Temari golpeo la cabeza de Shikamaru y se sentó furiosa. — Deberías agradecer que como mujer marque mi territorio sobre ti delante de ella si no, ha, estuvieras tres metros bajo tierra.

— Es una fiera esta de Suna... como me gustan las de Suna. — Sasuke le guiño el ojo otra vez pero se sobresalto al escuchar a Shikamaru.

— Tratare de salir con ella otra vez... — Temari y Sasuke se quedaron como locos al escuchar las palabras de Shikamaru. — Lo haré... necesito acercarme a ella.

— No. — Temari tomo el hombro del chico. — No puedes... tienen armas. 

— Puedes... yo puedo conseguir un par de armas y vamos. — Sasuke hizo señas de pistolas y Temari le saco la lengua. — Es genial disparar... imagínate matar a alguien.

— ¿Que? — Temari lo miro horrorizada y el Uchiha sonrió.

— Son bromas... ¿Porque todos se ofenden con mis chistes? — Sasuke tomo algunos folletos y recortes de periódico y comenzó a apilarlos. — ¿Planeas enserio acercarte? Temari tiene razón, tienen armas...

— No vamos a disparar... no hay problema con sus armas, ella no debe tener idea de que sospechamos de la tal Serena.

 _ **Disculpen si no les doy mucha acción pero así he estado desarrollando la historia les prometo que habrá.**_


	12. Capitulo 12

Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban en una vereda de la pequeña ciudad de Konoha, estában escondidos por supuesto, habían dejado la casa de Sasuke hace media hora y decidieron esconderse entre veredas para no ser vistos por nadie. Shikamaru tenía mucho tiempo en silencio desde que descubrió que aquella chica era su compañera de trabajo sólo pensaba y pensaba que podría hacer para attaparle y descubrir si en realidad era la culpable de todo.  
-¿qué harás ahora?- Temari le pregunto curiosa. Ella debía de llegar a casa antes de las 9 tenía tiempo de continuar con el eso si ningún policía o lo que sea la había visto en las cámaras ahora estaban en su casa interrogado a sus padres.

-Tu deberías regresar a casa, yo iré a ver a mamá. - El muchacho miro hacia atrás cuando escucho uno pasos, se acercaban unas personas familiares para Temari, de seguro eran conocidos de Shikamaru. El muchacho abrazo a Temari y la arincono contra el muro de la vereda. - Lo siento. - dijo antes de acerca su cara al cuello de la chica. Ella sintió su respiración caliente y la recorrió un escalofrío, las personas pasaron susurrando en dirección a ellos y desaparecieron en uno segundos al cruzar la esquina.

-Buena manera de distraer a las personas...- Temari se safo algo nerviosa y Shikamaru bajo un poco más su gorra, le miro y sonrió.

\- Hueles bien - Temari apartó su mirada y el Nara comenzó a reír. - Si alguien va a tu casa, sólo dile que saliste primero y que no sabes nada al respecto.

\- Bien. - Temari continuó caminando hasta cruzar la esquina de la vereda. - Aunque ruego no hayan llegado tan rápido a casa, mi madre... estara furiosa.

\- Estoy seguro de que Ino se habrá inventado algo... - El chico detuvo a Temari y bajo sus lentes para mirarla a los ojos. - Aquí nos separamos, ve a casa y yo trataré de comunicarme con mamá, apenas llegue a algun lugar te buscaré o llamare... necesitaré ayuda en el plan, pero antes quiero saber de mamá.

Temari comenzó a reír a carcajadas. - Todo se escucha tan misterioso, viniendo de ti... eres muy cobarde. ¿dónde vas a quedarte? La casa de tu ti está repleta de vigilancia...

-No lo sé... buscaré, quizás en algún hotel. - Shikamaru la miro irritado. - No empieces ¿Si? No pienso regresar a la cárcel en donde estoy y no puedo ir a donde mi tía porque es otra cárcel. Yo puedo arreglarmelas, tengo dinero.

\- Oh, disculpame millonario. - Temari se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. - Mira, puedes quedarte en casa, papá y mamá no tienen porque enterarse y Kankuro es quien revisa las cámaras así que p-

\- no. - Shikamaru sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia Temari. - Ten, ve a casa. Cuidate mucho.

Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse si trato de mantener su facción ruda, ¿a dónde demonios iría Shikamaru? No podía simplemente quedar de en un hotel cualquiera corriendo el riesgo de quedarse en la calle o ser encontrado, aunque todo era una tontería desde el punto de cualquiera el podría resultar herido o asesinado, así que era una cuestión de seguridad, preferiría por supuesto que permneciera con Ino ya que contaba con la seguridad suficiente, pero, el había decido que no, y el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba estando allí, sin comunicación ni nada le hacía sentir lastima por el, Y Temari pensó que su casa luego del incidente estaba más segura, así que ¿Porque No? Estaría igual de encerrado, escondido, pero seguramente no vigilado y en Suna, otra ciudad.

\- No quiero tu dinero, me iré caminando corriendo el riesgo de ser violada o peor, asesinada. - Temari se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta comenzó a caminar rápidamente, podía escuchar los pasos de Shikamaru a sus espaldas.

\- Temari por favor. - tomo el hombro de la chica y la hizo detenerse.- Ve a casa.

Unos susurros vinieron desde la otra acera, no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba pero se sintió incómoda. Se giró para mirarle pero el estaba muy ocupado ocultandose tras un poste, que estaba justo al frente de ellos. Temari suspiro, iba a ser imposible que este chico hubiese escondido en un hotel en paz, iba a pensar que cualquiera estaba persiguiendole.

\- Ven conmigo. Quédate en el sótano, en mi habitación, con Kankuro. - Temari lo miro furiosa, está vez le hablaba como una amiga. - me rehusó a que Andes vagando por las calles... hablaré con Ino si lo haces.

\- No Temari...

\- Si, lo haría, es estúpido alguien podría verte cundo vayas por comida o algo por el estilo y decirle a la policía o a tu amiguita la pelirroja y se acaba para ti... Lo haré.

\- No lo harías. - El la tomo de la mano y camino rápidamente cuando sintió la mirada de alguien sobre el. - Y sólo te seguiré porque alguien nos está viendo.

\- si claro... Temari 1 Shikamaru 0. - La rubia sonrió.

Había sido fácil meterlo en su habitación, su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo y su madre se encontraba con Gaara en el Hospital, según Kankuro nadie había pasado por casa o eso sintió el en su siesta de ocho horas, su hermano estaba de acuerdo en dejar a Shikamaru aquí con la condición de que nadie más que ellos dos lu supiera, ni siquiera Gaara, quien estaba un poco sensible con el tema de seguridad y su familia.

Temari tomo muchas colchas y sábanas de su closet y las coloco al lado de su cama en el suelo, había decidido ir al sótano pero se dio cuenta de que con la ventana de escape más reforzada por el tema de seguridad y el baño más cercano (debía cruzar la cocina para llegar ahi) era en realidad lejano sería un problema para el, su habitación era mucho mejor, y tenía baño propio y además su padre no le gustaba entrar allí, su madre... trataría de ocurrirsele algo para que no entrase.

Shikamaru estaba molesto, lo podía leer en sus facciones, se había quitado la gorra y dejado la mochila a un lado, miraba a Temari de una manera irritante y está simplemente le ignoraba mientras chateaba con sus amigas. Según Karui, que le dijo Chouji que le dijo Ino, que no podía enviar más mensajes porque su padre le había quitado el celular por haber dejado escapar a Shikamaru cosa que fue descubierta porque un vigilante le vio, al parecer nadie aún había revisado las cámaras e Ino "trato" y está palabra se encontraba en negrita, de eliminar toda la evidencia de la presencia de la chica (Temari). Según una nota que dejó Shikamaru todos pensaban que se encontraba en un lugar seguro, dejando claro que por favor no le buscaran porque en realidad quería estar sólo, según Karui que le dijo Chouji que le dijo la mama de Chouji que le dijo la mama de Ino no irían tras el, ya que, sería llamar demasiado la atención, por ahora continuarían investigando y pendiente de algún inconveniente cerca de la casa del chico.  
La madre de Shikamaru no sabría por supuesto y pudo convencerle Ino a su madre de que no le dijera asegurándole que ella sabía que Shikamaru estaba bien y en un lugar seguro, que le dejarán en paz. No conocían más detalles y Temari le aseguró a Shikamaru que mañana trataría de comunicarse con su madre.

Temari escucho la puerta de su casa, sono demasiado fuerte, pronto sería las siete de la noche y su madre estaría en casa, salió de su habitación sin siquiera mirar a Shikamaru y bajo las escaleras como una bala, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su padre, su madre y Gaara.

\- Hola cariño. - su madre entró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Gaara se encuentra mejor, dentro de dos semanas le podrán quitar los puntos de las heridas menores.

-Genial. - Temari sonrió hacia su padre quien lucía tan cansado como Gaara. - Yo estuve bien afuera... nada paso.

\- Me alegra. - Rasa sonrió y se sentó en la mesa dejando una caja de pizza sobre ella. - Llama a Kankuro, vamos a cenar.

\- Quiero cenar en mi habitación. - Temari dijo avergonzada, sabía que su padre detestaba que hicieran eso. - Estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir... estar acostada.

-¡KANKURO! - La madre de los chicos gritó y segundos después se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera.

\- Genial, pizza. - el moreno se sentó entusiasmado en la mesa abriendo la caja de pizza.

\- Oye, controlate- Gaara le arrebató su rebanada y ambos comenzaron a discutir por la que tenía más peperoni

\- Has lo que quieras Temari. - Su padre bufo y cogió un pedazo de pizza. Su madre sonrió y se sentó a lado de su esposo para tomar su pedazo. - No les voy exigir que cenen con su madre en vacaciones porque se que estarán todo el día en casa acompañandole.

\- Gracias papá. Te amo. - la chica beso la mejilla de su padre y tomo dos pedazos de pizza, detestaba la pizza así que entendió cuando sus hermanos le miraron extraño al tomar el segundo pedazo. - Sólo me provocó...

\- ¿ocurre algo? - Rasa la miro detenidamente y la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy saliendo con un chico y hoy no besamos en el cine... estoy feliz papá.

Si padre la miro furioso y mordió con rabia su pedazo de pizza. - No me interesa Temari, comportate.

\- Es broma... ya me voy, nos vemos. - La rubia subía a su habitación con las manos ardiendo, había olvidado tomar un plato o siquiera servilleta. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y nadie estaba en su habitación, se asustó ¿habría escapado? Dejó las pizzas en una mesa de noche y camino al rededor de la habitación, no estaba por ningún lado, abrió el closet y miro bajo la cama, nada. - Maldito...

Escucho la regadera abrirse y corrió hacia su baño, no había pensado en el baño por supuesto, abrió la puerta encontró toda la ropa del chico en el suelo. El asomo su cabeza entre la cortina de baño y la miro. - ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿ qué haces Tu? Como se te ocurre bañarte cuando estoy abajo... Si alguien sube ¿quién se baña? - Temari se cruzó de brazos y Shikamaru estaba sonrojndose, gracias a Díos la cortina no era transparente, pero de igual manera era incómodo. - debes ser un poco más racional Shikamaru...

\- Entre apenas te escuche llegar, no soy tan estúpido. - El muchacho volvió a entrar en la regadera y Temari vio su sombra enjabonarse. - Y si, supe que eras tú porque escuchen que cenarian.

\- Cállate. - Temari susurro y se acercó a la regadera rodando la cortina para meter su cabeza, Shikamaru se cubrió y ella comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Shikamaru cerró la cortina y Temari soltó unas carcajadas bajas, no podía con la risa en aquel momento así que se lanzó hasta el suelo para reír. - Tu empezaste, luego no te estés quejando.

\- Uy... como si hubiese visto algo que ya no vi. - Temari se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida. - Vístete y te espero afuera para comer, hay cosas que planear.

Pasaron minutos hasta que Shikamaru salió de la ducha con el cabello húmedo y una ropa cómoda. Dejo su mochila a un lado y se sentó en las cobijas en el suelo, Temari me miro y le extendió el plato con dos rebanadas de pizza.

-¿tu que comerás? - dijo el mirándole.

\- No Me gusta la pizza de peperoni. - Temari estaba sentada en su cama con un libro en sus manos. - Buen provecho.

\- Gracias. Tenía mucho sin comer pizza...

\- Si hubieses comido... según Ino nunca lo hacías. - Shikamaru le miro extrañado y Temari se encogió de hombros. - es lo queme dijo.

\- Siempre comía, quizás dos veces no lo hice porque... detesto las algas dulces. - Shikamaru se llevó otro bocado y miro el libro de Temari. - ¿Qué lees?

\- Algunos de los libros que puse en venta estas vacaciones. - Temari bajo de su cama y se sentó frente a el en las cobijas, el suelo estaba muy frío y sintió pena por su amigo. - entonces cuentame... ¿qué planeas?

\- Encontrarme con ella. - dijo masticando el chico.

\- Si pero... ¿como? No puedes salir demasiado por Konoha y creo... Que ella está en Konoha, no en Suna.

-¡Temari!- se escucho la puerta y Shikama soltó el plato, Temari comenzó a empujarle debajo de la cama, la puerta se abrió y la pierna de Shikamaru no terminaba de entrar. - Hija, tu padre dice que por favor le ayudes a buscar el pantalón negro que el otro dia doblaste, no le encontramos.

\- Voy... dame un segundo. - Temari estaba lanzada en el suelo, su madre no tenía visibilidad de las cobijas ya que estaban al otro lado de la cama, en el otro lado de la habitación. - Estoy .. buscando ... mi pizza.

\- Bien. - Su madre se fue del lugar pero dejó la puerta abierta, no había nadie en el pasillo pero podría. - Ya vuelvo, lo siento.

\- Bien. - Susurro Shikamaru, Temari le lanzó el plato de pizza. - Gracias.

Los minutos pasaron y Temari entró corriendo en la habitación. No sabía que horas eran y deseaba que pronto de fueran a dormir todos porque no pretendía estar toda la noche bajo la cama, si había aceptado estar aquí es porque le daba una gran ventaja estar en Suna y por supuesto porque no podría rechazar a Temari, estaba siendo muy amable y linda en invitarlo a su casa, corriendo el riesgo de meterse en problemas.

\- Aquí estoy Shikito. - Temari se asomó bajo la cama y el chico ya había terminado su plato, lo dejo a un lado y comenzó a salir de ahí. - Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. - Estaba algo avergonzado, no era nada cómodo que le dijera el apodo que le decía cuando eran novios, y el que usaba su madre.

\- Bien... papá está en su habitación, igual Gaara y Kankuro, mamá limpia unas cosas y seguro se va con papá. - Temari se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el closet. Tomo unas ropas se sacó sus zapatos. - Bien, continúa...

\- Bien, primero veré si sigue trabajando en Sugar Choffee y si es así iré como si nada y le contaré con total confianza que estoy cuidando a mamá y no he podido salir, veré su reacción y- Shikamaru paro de hablar y Temari le miro preocupada mientras bajaba el cierre de su suéter. - ¿vas a desvestirte aqui?

\- Si... No.- Ella le miro, Shikamaru parecía molesto, ofendido como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuera lo peor.- No... No lo siento. Quería seguir escuchando.

\- Me daré la vuelta. - Shikamaru se giró sobre las cobijas y aclaró su garganta. - Bien, seguro ella no sospechara que sospecho de ella y así saldrá conmigo sacó información de alguna manera y No se, la denuncio o amenazó.

\- ¿porque simplemente no vas con la policía a buscarle? - Shikamaru no tenía visibilidad de su amiga aunque podía sentir sus pasos.

\- porque no sabemos si en realidad es ella, si la aviso sin base podría demandarme. - Shikamaru había pensado en aquello, pero siempre estaban las otras posibilidades y no quería correr riesgos. - Mañana por la mañana, intentaré llamar a Mamá así que déjame tu teléfono.

Temari le dio la vuelta a la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Se había quitado la ropa o eso parecía ya que se cubría por completo con una toalla color café. - Bien, si no me he despertado puedes usarle. - ahora si podía ver a la rubia ya que la puerta del baño le era visible. - Iré a darme una ducha, Siéntete libre de usar el televisor o lo que quieras.

Ah... Si. - Muy incómodo, y aunque sabía que estaba sonrojado no se preocupó en ocultarlo ya que iba a ser mucho más obvio, de repente la habitación se volvió demasiado caliente.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos Temari salió del baño con una pijama color violeta y el cabello seco en una coleta, Shikamaru estaba sobre su cama revisando algunos libros y viendo la televisión. - No tienes ningún tipo de temor, si abren la puerta ¿qué harás?

\- Le puse el seguro. - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió. - No soy tan idiota Temari.

\- Lo se idiota. - La chica bostezo cansada y se sentó a su lado para mirar la televisión. A pesar de que últimamente tenía la cabeza muy ocupada en todo el asunto reciente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en por supuesto no dejarla ir, no perder la oportunidad de tenerla como siempre y aunque últimamente no estuviese haciendo ningún esfuerzo ella estaba allí, y se sentó bien con eso, aunque inútil por un lado porque sabía que la única razón de que estuviese eran sus problemas, no las ganas que el le transmitía para que ella se quedase. Respiro profundo y se percató que ella lo miro inmediatamente. - ¿Estas nostálgico o que?

\- Cada que estas presente lo estoy. - dijo sonriendole Temari se ruborizo ligeramente.

\- Sasuke dijo que esa chica estaba detrás de él, ¿cómo piensas competir contra ese chico? Aunque no es mi tipo no puedl negar que es super guapo. - Temari cambio el tema y abrió un libro, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros en respuesta. - Pues... pienso que es un plan estúpido que andes con ella. ¿piensas también besarle y todas esas cosas? Es casi una asesina como su padre, estaría muy decepcionada de ti...

\- Necesito hacer algo por supuesto. La policía no hará nada...

\- No estoy de acuerdo. - Temari le miro alzando una ceja. - Vas a andar con la idiota esa sólo para atraparle...

\- ¿enserio te vas a poner celosa de eso? - Shikamaru comenzó a reír y recibió un golpe de la rubia..

\- ¿quién está celosa? ¿porque lo estaría? Es estúpido. - Temari cruzó sus piernas y miro de nuevo el libro. - las cosas como son, es un plan estúpido.

\- Las cosas como son, estas celosa. No debería ser tu problema con quien me meta y más si es para fines importantes.

Temari se acomodó de manera de que su mirada quedo frente a la de Shikamaru, estaba mirandolo como si estuviese apunto de lanzarle por la ventana.- el mundo no gira a tu alrededor Shikamaru, no estoy celosa me da igual con que zorra te beses y acuestes, tiene cuatro años sin importarme.

\- Bien... como tu digas. - El asintió. - Sólo decía las cosas como son.

\- No lo haces, lo haces porque piensas que estoy loca por ti y que me interesa en donde metas tu boca... -la chica toco su pecho.- soy una amiga preocupada diciéndote que revolcarte con la mujer que desea matarte es un plan pésimo y que deberías dejar de pensar en ella y pensar en cómo atraparle. - se cruzó de brazos y rodo los ojos, Shikamaru comenzó a reír.

\- Nunca dije que iba a hacer algo con ella, sólo quiero acercarme a ella. Nunca he dicho que estas loca por mi y se que no te debe interesar en donde meto mi boca pero al parecer últimamente donde lo haga es una "zorra, una cualquiera" u otro sobrenombre insultante. - El suspiro sarcasticamente. Sintió su cabello gotear en su espalda, aún seguía húmedo.

\- Porque deben serlo, de seguro tienes un pésimo gusto si te andabas fijando en mujeres como esa pelirroja. - Temari se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todos los libros de su cama. - ¿no es lógico que piense eso en vez de decirme celosa?

\- Es estúpido lo que dices, ¿qué derecho te da a juzgar a las personas con quienes salgo?

\- el derecho de la amistad Shikamaru, de haber sido tu novia por tres años y más, tengo derecho. - dejó los libros en la mesa de noche y apago el interruptor de la luz, la habitación se encontraba oscura. - Sólo creo que te mereces algo mejor que caer tan bajo, ten dignidad, esa mujer intenta matarte, idea un plan mejor...

\- Bien como tu digas Temari, te agradezco por el derecho que me competa me enseñes las fotos de todas tus citas para juzgarles. - Ella sonrió, Shikamaru no estaba seguro ahora si está conversación era enserio o sólo para molestarle. - Deberías admitirlo en vez de sonreír, estas enamorada de mi.

\- Ja ja ja. - Temari soltó la carcajada más falsa aunque luego fue seguida de una real. - Bajate de esa nube amigo, me atraes es cierto, pero no alargues el asunto. Ya vete a dormir. - La chica levantó la cobija preparada para cubrirse con ella y acurrucarse en su cama.

Shikamaru asintió sonriendo y comenzó a ponerse de pie par dejar la cama de su amiga. - Yo lo admito, me gustas y creo que seguiré enamorado de ti siempre... - Ella se sonrojo aunque la mirada que le dedicaba era de completo odio. - Es que eres la mejor de todas.

\- Soy la mejor porque soy la única.

\- No es así, eres la mejor porque lo eres.

-¿qué estas buscando con esas palabras cursis? ¿aprovecharte de mi porque estas en mi cama?

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada que si hubiese sido más fuerte hubiese llegado el padre de Temari. - No necesito nada de eso, podría hacerlo sin hablarte.

\- Que idiota suenas. - Temari se cubrió con la manta mientras sonreía. Shikamaru comenxo entonces a mirarla fijamente, ella se puso nerviosa no podia negarlo, y mas porque lucia tan bien con el cabello humedo en una coleta.- deja de mirarme.

\- Ves, un poco más de esto y caes en mis garras de ex desesperado. - ambos comenzaron a reír tanto que tuvieron que cubrir su boca para no hacer tanto ruido. - Tu padre va a encontrarme aquí.

\- Si sigues con tus babosadas si. - Temari solto su cabello, lo habia secado con el secador al salir del baño, no le gustaba para nada dormir com el cabello húmedo. - Mira porque mejor no le dices a Sasuke que la utilice. Es mucho más fácil.

\- Porque quiero hacerlo yo... Sasuke no lo hará con ganas, el es muy tonto cuando se trata de mujeres.

\- Ah, entonces ¿tu eres muy inteligente cuando se trata de mujeres?

\- Si tengo un propósito con ellas, si.

\- A ver dime Casanova ¿a cuántas has utilizado para alcanzar un propósito? - Temari se cruzó de brazos y Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. - No me interesa la respuesta, deja todo en manos de Sasuke, el podrá coquetearle, usarla y hacer que se acerque a un punto de encuentro donde puedes estar tu, sacar información y listo.

\- Bien, el plan suena bien no puedo negarlo, pero de todas maneras quisiera intentarlo yo, le diré a Sasuke que de todas maneras la mantenga en la mira. - Shikamaru quien se encontraba de pie se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

\- Creo que sólo quieres meterte con ella porque era tu plan desde que la conociste. Enfermo.

\- Desde que la conocí...- Shikamaru cerró los ojos y los abrió, acababa de recordar algo. - La conocí el día en que fue mi primer pago en el trabajo, fue un treinta y ella entró nueva... Y me saludo y le salude, y luego tomé el bus y-

\- ¿estas enamorado de ella? ¿ porque recuerdas a todo?- Temari le dedicó una expresión de asco.

\- tomé el bus y encontré a Naruto, el iba camino a casa de Sasuke, y estaba tan cansado porque tuve que despertar temprano para ir por mi paga -

\- ya cállate Shikamaru, enserio... - Temari lo miro furiosa.

\- que me dormía, pero... - Shikamaru se acercó un poco más a ella, Temari se inclinó hacia atrás y levantó una ceja. - ¿cómo puedo olvidar el día en que la conocí si me despertaste y te encontré ese día, otra vez?

\- No vengas a decirme que ahora no olvidas ese día porque fue el día en que nos encontramos.

\- Eso trato de decirte... lastimosamente ese día no lo pude olvidar. - El se encogió de hombros y Temari rodo los ojos.

\- Si lo primoldia hubiese sido yo, hubiese empezado por. - Pestaño encantadoramente y agregó utilizando una voz masculina. - El día en que nos encontramos en el bus, que nos vimos otra vez, ese día también la conocí.

\- Dejé lo mejor para el final.

\- Gracias- la rubia le guiño un ojo. - ahora si vete dorm-

\- Te amo. - Shikamaru soltó esas palabras e inmediatamente Temari tomo el control del tv y le apago, no quería mirarle, todo lo hizo tan rápido que salió demasiado torpe, el estuvo decepcionado ver la reacción de ella le fue imposible, la habitación se encontraba oscura, demasiado, y en parte estuvo agradecido porque no tenía idea de porque había dicho aquello.

\- En... esto, - Temari apenas y podía hablar. Que se supone que le diría? Si bien aquello era algo de que ella estaba seguro de que existía en alguna parte de su ser aún no estaba florecido, si le amo, pero eso había sido hace cuatro años... o tres si pensamos en todo el tiempo que trato de superar, y ahora no sabía que sentia, le atraía, le gustaba, le quería, lo extrañaba, pero amarlo... No lo sabía, no estaba segura y no podía decirle todo lo que sentía, no,no tenía el valor.

\- No me digas nada. - Shikamaru hablo, su voz era seca y redonda en la callada habitación. - Tu silencio es suficiente, créeme que te conozco tanto que se que estas tratando de decirme.. gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi.

\- Bien. - Temari suspiro, fue lo único que pudo decir, si el chico pensó en un rechazo por lo menos se había quitado encima de responder.

Sintió que la cama bajo suyo se movía, estaba el moviéndose también, los labios del chico tocaron su frente, fríos y reconocibles como siempre, los conocía, cada detalle,desde la comisura hasta el centro, sabía que eran ellos. - Y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo.

\- Si..- Temari susurro, ninguna otra palabra había salido de su boca. Aunque quisiera decirle más no podía, estába algo, ¿sorprendida?

Las manos de Shikamaru tomaron el rostro de Temari, sus manos estaban frías y un poco ásperas, ahora se encontraban al rededor de su mejilla y cuello, ¿iba a besarle? Si era así ¿porque se demoraba tanto?. La respiración fe la chica comenzó a acelerarse, y la de el igual, lo sabía, la podía escuchar. Se acercó, porque sintió su respiración en sus labios, pero no le besaba, no lo hacía porque sabía que el nunca le obligaría a nada. - Lo siento. - Shikamaru dijo suavemente y soltó con delicadeza el rostro de Temari, la rubia aún se encontraba nerviosa, en su almohada mirándole en la oscuridad. Tomo las manos del muchacho e hizo que permecieran ahí, en su rostro.

\- Hazlo. - Ella susurro, si bien hace algunos segundos bromeaban ahora no sabía cómo todo había dado un giró.

\- No.. - Shikamaru se alejó y comenzó ponerse de pie- No es buena idea.

\- Hazlo. - Temari tomo la mano del chico y lo detuvo. - Te-

\- Buenas noches Hermana. - La puerta comenzaron a golpearla. - Es Kankuro, abre.

Shikamaru se alejó y Temari cerró los ojos irritada. - ¡MAMÁ KANKURO ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO!

Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho otra puerta abrirse, Shikamaru bajo de la cama, lo mejor era dormir ahora, porque era hombre y estaba haciendo demasiado calor, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no debería hacerse cuando estaba siendo recibido en su casa, y no podía, no podía adelantarse así, habían otras cosas más importantes, su madre, Karin, como para simplemente el ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

\- ¡KANKURO VAS A DESPERTAR A TODOS VETE A DORMIR!- Gaara gritó desde nadie sabe donde y luego se escucho otra puerta. Temari estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿porque ahora tenían que molestarle?

-¡SI ESCUCHO UN GRITÓ OTRA VEZ O ALGUNA PUERTA LES VOY A GOLPEAR CON UNA RAMA DEL ÁRBOL! - el padre de Temari sonaba en realidad furioso. - Vete a dormir Kankuro.

El teléfono de Temari comenzó a soñar y está le contestó furiosa, Shikamaru sólo escuchaba desde sus cobijas. - ¿Qué quieres? ... No, no seas idiota. - hubo un silencio y Temari extendió el teléfono hacia Shikamaru. - Ten, quiere hablar contigo..

Shikamaru tomo el teléfono confundido, miro a Temari pero en la oscuridad era imposible saber que decía su cara. - ¿Si?

\- Oye, créeme que estaré escuchando cualquier cochina que le haces a mi hermana, no estoy presente pero estaré de manera espiritual.

\- No le haré nada a tu hermana. - aunque quisiera, se dijo por dentro.

\- Bien. - Kankuro corto la llamada y Shikamaru suspiro, le extendió el teléfono a Temari y ella, que ahora se encontraba sentada en su cama lo tomo con suavidad.

\- Imagino que te dijo lo mismo... - Temari hablaba demasiado bajo, suave, con timidez, tenía vergüenza, Shikamaru lo sabía. - Lo siento, ya ahora si... vamos a dormir.

\- Si. - Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se cubrió con la manta, el suelo estaba frío.

\- Si quieres. - dijo ella más suave, muy callado, gracias al silencio de la habitación pudo escucharle.

-¿qué quieres decir? - Shikamaru no quería malinterpretar nada de lo que ella dijese.

\- ... Nada Shikamaru. - Temari se acostó bruscamente al responder de esa manera ácida. - Buenas noches.

\- Temari. - Shikamaru se puso de pie hasta sentarse en la cama de la rubia. - Puedo interpretar eso de cualquier forma...

\- Lo podias interpretar de la mejor que te parecía... de cualquier forma estaba dispuesta. - Temari suspiro y se cubrió el rostro. - Ya duérmete.

\- No quiero.

\- No me importa.

\- Que inmadura eres.

\- Que lento eres, imbécil. - Gruño.- no me llames inmadura.

\- Si quieres algo sólo dilo y ya, no piense que voy a adivinarlo. Estamos grandesitos Temari...

Temari salio de su escondite y susurro un poco mas fuerte. -¿perdón? FUI demasiado obvia, no pienses que voy a ... agh, olvidalo... Que vergüenza.

\- ¿lo olvido? - el le dijo sonriendo, aunque sabía que ella no podía verla su voz le delató.

\- Si Shikamaru, olvidalo. - Temari estaba furiosa lo podía escuchar en su voz, Shikamaru aunque quisiera simplemente regresar a sus cobijas no podía, quería estar ahí con ella, quería.. - Te dije-

Sus labios se unieron, labios conocidos para ambos, labios que conocían su sintonía y sabían como moverse pero ahora permanecían quietos, unos por la vergüenza, otros por caballerosidad, caballerosidad que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en cualquier momento reaccionaría a por más.

Temari luchaba, luchaba aunque no era verdaderamente una lucha, era del tipo que solía hacer cuando habían terminado y de repente ocurría ese tipo de reconciliación, era del tipo de lucha por su orgullo más que por no querer, el lo sabía porque nunca la obligaría a nada, nunca, pero sabía que ese momento no era ahora, ella estába permitiendoselo, la conocía, y había acertado porque cuando la tomo por los hombros la lucha había terminado, a tal punto que el beso se había vuelto más profundo y ella se rindió de la manera más tierna que el terminaba encantadole, con un abrazo, con caricias en su espalda y una mano en su nuca, pidiéndole que continuará, que lo intensificará; por supuesto así fue, el beso que ahora se encontraba con movimientos de ambos labios, en un baile, algo agresivo, desesperado, algo que desde quizás hace mucho se necesitaba, el beso en el concierto no fue consciente ahora si, ahora si y cuando ambas lenguas se unieron Temari soltó un gemido para respirar, estaba perdiendo la respiración, pero no paraba, seguía, separándose para dar una bocanada de aire y acercándose otra vez a los labios del chico, acomodandose para darle espacio en su cama, moviéndose para que fuese más fácil para el tocarle, acariciarle.

Temari se alejó y toco el pecho de Shikamaru, le miro y el la miro, ambas respiraciones estaban aceleradas. - Si vas a continuar... tengo derecho a opinar en tu plan.

\- Bien que sabes controlarme... - Shikamaru volvió a besarle y ella se lo permitió.

 _ **Me paseeee de mi límite de 4500 palabras por episodio pero es que AAA jajajaja ya necesitaba publicarle, espero les guste y como buena que soy (y mala) la continuación de esto será en el próximo capítulo con acción en cuanto al caso.**_


	13. Capitulo 13

...

 _Los besos se estaban intensificando, y en la habitación hacia cada vez más silencio por lo que era más fácil escuchar sus respiraciones aceleradas, Temari tenía los brazos al rededor de su cuello atrayendolo hacia si, el chico por su parte apoyaba ambos codos de la almohada de la chica, no se atrevía a tocarle porque aunque la palabra continuar salió de su boca no sabía hasta que punto debía de continuar y el no solía ser el chico que simplemente se lanza, se le haría muy difícil reconocer el límite al tocarle, pero lo estaba deseando con todo su ser, sus manos vacilaban y terminaban acariciando su cabello o rostro pero no se atrevía a más sin que ella hiciese algún movimiento o dijese algo, aún si hubiese besado a muchas personas o no, Temari continuaba haciéndolo como hace tres años atrás, cosa que le resultaba más fascinante a el, era como, estar ahí juntos, como si nada hubiese cambiado._

 _Temari estaba controlando sus respiración, cuando sin previo aviso (que hubiese sido muy tonto avisar claro) Shikamaru optó por la lengua, cosa que la hizo sentir mucho más débil en todos los sentidos y en todas las partes, porque era tan diferente pero a la vez tan conocida la manera en que besaba, era de una nueva forma, más ágil, más suave, mas cálida, pero era el y lo podría reconocer, la forma en que respiraba, el aroma de su respiracion, como solía tocar su cabello cuando eso pasaba, todo era su marca, ¿podría también el tener el mismo sentimiento? — Ven— Le dijo ella, intentando dejar claro que a pesar de que se estaban besando debía hacer otra cosa, porque ella no se atrevería (cosa que siempre terminaba pasando entre ambos cuando solían hacerlo, siempre era ella la del primer movimiento)._

 _Shikamaru gracias al cielo había entendido, tomo el rostro de Temari y se hizo espacio entre sus piernas, la muchacha no puso resistencia, al contrario le hizo espacio, continuó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru y el bajo su mano hasta la cintura de la chica, cada recorrido era un recuerdo, una comparación, era nostalgia el tenerla allí, podía recordar exactamente todo y sentirla otra vez era... maravilloso, se sentía de la misma forma, como ella, como lo que siempre intento encontrar en algunas chicas pero nunca pudo, su aroma, su silueta, la textura de su piel, eran cosas que sólo el podría reconocer. — Temari. — Su voz ronca llamo la atención de la chica, ahora se encontraba mirándole a los ojos, con una mano en su rostro y la otra acariciando su muslo, sus glúteos, su cadera, cintura, costillas... Temari se estremecía al sentirle, el estar allí con el era algo que había deseado desde hace algunos meses en los que se dio cuenta que aun le gustaba, que le gustaba estar con el y extrañaba sentir su atención, por supuesto que ahora estaba recibiendo mas de su parte pero eso la hacia sentir mucho mejor, no era ella quien estaba encima de el, no era ella quien tenia que perseguirle o buscarle para poder estar juntos, cosas que había hecho últimamente y se sentía avergonzada, Karui estaría molesta si se enterase de esto, pero ella estaba pasándola tan bien, que le daba igual en este punto que dijera su amiga, este reencuentro lo había imaginado un montón de veces cuando terminaron, y en las ultimas semanas también, tocarle y sentir sus caricias._

— _¿Que?— dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, no era posible verle exactamente bien en la oscuridad de la habitación, y quería mirarle, deseaba ver su rostro en ese momento, su cabello, sus hombros, tocar sus tatuajes, tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas._

— _Sigues... tan linda. — Le beso otra vez, sin escuchar respuesta de la rubia, que había estado avergonzada con la respuesta del muchacho. Shikamaru bajo hacia su cuello par besarle, cosa que hizo estremecer a Temari, se sentía excelente, y el estaba haciéndolo tan bien, estaba siendo quien tenía autoridad, no era ella está vez que tenía que darle permiso par cada movimiento, eso hizo que Temari estuviese mas dispuesta a todo. La muchacha termino el beso para estirarse y encender la lámpara a su costado, quería mirarle, es lo que deseaba. El aprovecho la oportunidad para continuar los besos hasta su pecho, sus caricias estaban siendo suaves y curiosas, recorrían su abdomen está vez, y rozaban el borde su brasier vacilando, su boca húmeda y caliente estaba en el centro de su pecho, Temari respiraba con dificultad y estaba un poco alterada, si había algo que la hiciese perder los estribos era que el, y tenía que ser el porque nadie lo había hecho como el y porque ahora la única persona que deseaba con tantas ganas era el, le tocase sus pechos, pero el estaba ahí, vacilando, acariciando, besando sin siquiera tocar lo que en realidad ella quería que tocase, cosa que la estaba desesperando._

 _El moreno estaba tomándose todo con calma, si se adelantaba demasiado aquella noche no sería suficiente, y conocia a Temari, sbia que luego de esto tendria que rogar a los dioses por una segunda vez, deseaba recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con tranquilidad y disfrutando de cada poro, pero si ahora se encontraba en un gran aprieto allá abajo, sabía que si llegaba su pecho iba a ser el límite, no podría volver atrás, porque la deseaba y quería tocarle, quería hacerla suya y que ella dijera su nombre otra vez, hacer que le rogara por más, porque quizás era la única vez que Temari le rogaba por algo y el no le molestaba complacerle._

 _La muchacha empujó a Shikamaru hacia su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda, si eso no era un permiso para continuar pues entonces lamentaba mucho malinterpretarlo. El Nara, quien jugueteaba con el borde del brasier, ingresó ambas manos a traves de la prenda de Temari, y por Dios, se sentía tan bien tocarlas, estaban tibios, eran tan perfectamente proporcionales o eso eran para el, entre sus caricias tocó uno de sus pezones y sintió como se estremeció su amiga; sus labios bajaron hasta el pecho derecho y comenzaron a besarle, acariciaba a ambos y Temari ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados, lucia tan hermosa. No soportaba el hecho de tenerla así; antes de continuar con su tarea en los pechos Quito la camisa agresivamente, era inútil en estos momentos, rápidamente llevó su boca hasta el pezón de la muchacha, con una mano acariciaba el otro pecho, la chica se retorcía bajo el y soltaba pequeños gemidos, Shikamaru en este punto estaba al borde, pero debía resistir, necesitaba soportar más porque aún tenía demasiado por tocar. De vez en cuando soltaba algunos gruñidos, no podía terminar ahora, debía soportar, se sentía su primera vez... inútil en ese sentido._

 _Le dedicó un tiempo a ambos, y mientras estaba ahí y ella enteraba sus uñas en la espalda en su espalda, Shikamaru utilizó su otra mano para continuar explorando; su abdomen, cuello, cintura, caderas, trasero, muslos, entre sus muslos, su pijama estorbaba el pasadizo hacia su entrepierna pero a través de la tela tocó, se movió buscando y acaricio, no tenía demasiado control ahí abajo porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Temari gemir, su rostro y como mordía las sábanas con cada gemido, le miraba, a el, pidiéndole piedad, estremeciéndose y sonrojada, Shikamaru necesitaba hacerlo ahora, aún si apenas tocaba abajo, sin siquiera quitarle el pequeño short de pijama, se encontraba tan inquieto, excitado, ansioso, su mano apartó las telas y tocó la parte de la chica haciéndola gemir tan fuerte que se preocuparon de ser escuchados, continuó entonces tocando en círculos y apartó sus labios de los pechos para besarle. - Shikamaru... - dijo ella antes de aceptar el beso, las lenguas no eran lo único entrometido, eran sus gemidos, ambos, porque los dos estaban recibiendo demasiado._

 _Temari comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Shikamaru, se apartó y con ayuda del muchacho la camisa desapareció en menos de dos segundos, tocó sus brazos, hombros y pecho, le beso desde sus labios hasta su cuello y se hundió en el al recibir los dedos del muchacho dentro de si. — shh — La chica se calló si misma, apretando tan fuerte la espalda de su amigo que este soltó un quejido de dolor. — Hazlo, hazlo ya Shikamaru.— Le dijo entre susurros. Podrían llevar apenas unos quince minutos aquí o menos, ella no lo sabía com exactitud, pero sabía que lo necesitaba dentro, no podía soportar más, lo peor era saber como se sentía el y no tenerlo aún allí._

 _El le ignoraba, continuaba tocándole sin cambiar la posición, era como si ella no le hubiese dicho nada en primer lugar. Ella se encontraba tan húmeda y el estaba listo, pero deseaba tocarle más, besarle mas; alzó su rostro para alcanzar sus labios pero recibió un golpe de la muchacha - ¡hazlo! - Le susurro, el estaba dispuesto claro, aunque no podía garantizar soportar demasiado al hacerlo, esto era demasiado para el, y sólo porque era ella, sólo por ser Temari no podía soportarlo mas; necesitaba quitarse el pantalón, sólo eso para entonces hacerse paso entre ella. Saco su mano de ahí y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas para entonces bajarse sus pantalones y ropa interior, Temari por otra parte estaba quitándose su pijama y para cuando estaba listo recibió unas caricias de parte de la rubia en su miembro, su boca se acercó y jugueteo un rato, un buen rato, dejando a Shikamaru a punto de terminar, se controlaba y respiro profundo hasta que no pudo más y le empujó, de una forma tan agresiva que se sintió mal pero al contrario recibió una sonrisa de parte de ella, se acerco al hacerle caer en la cama y comenzo por embestirla con la primera entrada, una que le hizo hacer arquear su espalda y gemir sin temor, ¿importaba ahora si alguien le estaba escuchando? la verdad es que no._

 _Temari lo sentía entrar y salir, rápido y luego lento, suave y de repente fuerte, tan fuerte que dolía, pero dolía de una buena manera, de una forma que le hacia pedir con rasguños que continuase, la sensación de el dentro era indescriptible, y no podía evitar respirar con dificultad y apretar fuertemente la espalda del muchacho, definitivamente era otro en este aspecto, otro mucha veces mejor que el Shikamaru de hace cuatro años, se movía mucho mejor, era más ágil y rudo, ¿estaba mal que le gustase este Shikamaru dominante? Ella estaba tan vulnerable estando allí con el; le encantaba pensar que estaba haciéndolo sentir tan débil como ella misma, quería montarlo, y ser la mandona en la situación pero estaba disfrutando sentir su dominio, cosa que era tan extraña en el que resultaba excitante, la ultima vez que había estado con el continuaba pidiendo que apagara las luces y pidiéndole permiso para saber que hacer o no, tan caballero como siempre, cosa que le encantaba, y cosa que seguía siendo, porque aunque ahora estuviera moviéndose sin cuidado, parecía tan precavido a la hora de hacer un nuevo movimiento._

 _Shikamaru continuó entrado y saliendo las veces que podía, tocando en ocasiones los pechos de la chica, besandole, mirándole, tomando su trasero, era una posición bastante simple el estando sobre ella pero quería darle más, más fuerte, que ella quedase tan satisfecha como el quería estar. Salió entonces y giró a la muchacha de manera de que quedase apoyada en sus rodillas y manos, e ingresó nuevamente, está vez más fuerte, más rápido, disfrutando de la vista de su espalda, sus hombros, cabellos y acariciando su trasero que lo tenía frente suyo._

— _Ya... — Ella le pidió antes de morder la almohada para ahogar otro gemido, está vez eran más fuerte y su cuerpo se estremeció más, lo rubios cabellos estaba echo un desastre, y la lámpara reflejaba un brillo en su espalda, producto del sudor que ahora bañaba sus cuerpos. — No... — Esos no, el sabía que significaban si._

 _Tomo uno de sus glúteos y los apretó, y continuó entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, a la chica le temblaban las piernas por lo que sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero no podía más, no podía soportarlo más, había aguantado demasiado mejor dicho, esto era demasiado para Shikamaru, estar con ella otra vez era más que su cuerpo, ella era la mujer que amaba y sumaba el 80% a todo el asunto. Giró a la chica para entonces volver a introducirlo esta vez mirándole porque quería terminar mirándole, ella tenia los ojos entreabiertos para cuando entro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro... — Agh...— Shikamaru lo sacó lo más rápido posible y termino a un lado de la chica, no tenían protección por lo que lo mejor era evitar de cualquiera manera un embarazo. Respiro profundo y se lanzó a un lado de Temari, la chica respiraba agitadamente, y su pecho subía y bajaba de igual manera._

— No se habla de esto. — Temari le dijo sin mirarle, su voz era suave y débil, se cubrió con las sábanas hasta su cuello y se giro dándole la espalda al chico, Shikamaru sonrió y una Temari oculta también lo hizo, había sido maravilloso, aunque muy corto el tiempo para lo que solían estar acostumbrados, pero si, ambos estaban satisfechos, ambos mataron las ganas que tenían desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Bien. — Shikamaru suspiro y se sentó en la cama para tomar sus ropas, regresaría a donde siempre tuvo que haber estado, sus cobijas.

— ¡Temari! — una voz femenina despertó a Shikamaru y abrio los ojos de par en par asustado, ¿quien demonios estaba en la habitación? — ¡hija! — llamaron una segunda vez pero el muchacho se percato de que la voz provenía fuera del lugar, tocaban ahora la puerta y el no encontró otro remedio que esconderse lo mas rápido posible o entrarían en cualquier momento. Temari comenzó a despertar y el tomo todas las cobijas y sus zapatos al closet, tenia que moverse rápido. — ¡Kankuro! — Llamaron al hermano de su amiga y se escucharon unas llaves, por suerte Shikamaru se encontraba cerrando la puerta del closet, ahora lo único que podía ver eran siluetas entrando en la habitación.

— Mierda. — Temari susurro, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, ¡se encontraba desnuda! ¿como demonios se le ocurrió dormirse así? Nunca lo hacia... y Kankuro, estaría tan molesto.

— Hija...— Su madre entro a la habitación encontrado a la muchacha enrollada en sus sabanas y somnolienta. Lucia muy preocupada, su hermano por otra parte la miraba furioso desde el arco de la puerta. — No sabes lo sensible que estoy, en la televisión siempre amanecen las chicas muertas... no vuelvas a poner seguro.

— Temo a que alguien entre. — Dijo Temari en su defensa, tenia las sabanas en todo su cuerpo, intentando ocultar el hecho de que se encontraba desnuda, aunque las ropas al otro lado de su cama estaban delatandola. — ¿No les dio calor anoche? Estaba a punto de derretirme...

— Oh... no. — Karura, se cruzo de brazos y miro a Kankuro, el chico estaba tan enojado que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. — La verdad, venia a decirte que iré a comprar algunas cosas ¿necesitas algo? quizás llegue tarde, iremos a visitar a tu tío, Gaara quiere verle...

— No. — Temari estaba nerviosa, su madre no solía ser tan ingeniosa al momento de crear situaciones, pero su padre y Kankuro, ellos definitivamente no se creerían el hecho de que se desnudo por tener calor cuando tiene un aire acondicionado instalado en su cuarto, agradeció a los cielos que su padre siempre saliera a trabajar tan temprano. — Gracias ma.

— No te preocupes cariño.— La señora camino hacia la salida y le lanzo un beso a su hija, dejándola entonces "sola" con Kankuro. Temari le miro avergonzada, el chico miraba la ropa en el suelo y como su hermana se enrollaba en las sabanas ¿que estaba ocultando?

— Es raro que hayas tenido tanto calor ayer... — dijo susurrando. Cerro la puerta de la habitación de la chica y esta sonrió nerviosa. — ¡TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE HACIA UN TEMPERATURA DE 6 GRADOS Y EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO ESTA A TU DISPOSICIÓN! — Lo siguiente lo grito, Temari salio de la cama con las sabanas a su alrededor, Shikamaru escuchaba todo desde el closet.

— ¡Cállate Kankuro! — La chica golpeo a su hermano. — En serio tenia calor. Por favor.. .

— Claro... piensas que soy estúpido. — Kankuro miro en todas las direcciones de la habitación, estaba buscando a Shikamaru. — ¿Estas desnuda? ¿Totalmente desnuda? ¡Dios Santo!... ¿Donde esta? — Kankuro bufo incrédulo, miraba a su hermana de arriba hacia abajo...

—No empieces con tus dramas, virgen no era... — Kankuro golpeo la frente de la chica.

— Eso me quedo clarisimo cuando aceptaste "salir" con Yuu. — Su pobre hermano aun no superaba el día en que encontró a uno de sus amigos en la cama con su hermana y estuvo a punto de asesinarle.

— Shh... Callate. — Temari miro avergonzada en cualquier dirección, Shikamaru no tenia que saber que cosas y con quien había salido.

— ¿Que?... Ah, te da vergüenza... — Kankuro sonrió y acaricio el cabello de su hermana. — ¿Donde esta el?

— No se... — Ella también camino hacia el baño buscándole, Shikamaru abrió la puerta del closet y salio mirando hacia el suelo, era tan vergonzoso que Kankuro lo mirara como un padre. — Ahí esta. — dijo mirando en otra dirección.

— Ajaaa. — Kankuro lo señalo y Shikamaru levanto ambas manos, como si se tratase de la policía. — Confié en ti... ¡Ni creas que vas a seguir durmiendo aquí con el!

— Kankuro no empieces... — Temari evitaba mirar a Shikamaru cuando enfrentaba a su hermano, aunque solía mirarle de reojo. — Métete en tus asuntos y préstame las llaves del auto.

— No te preocupes, en primer lugar nunca fue mi idea venir aquí... — Shikamaru intervino mirando con vergüenza a Kankuro. — Pero agradezco la ayuda de Temari... prometo que me ire hoy, lo siento.

— Por supuesto que estas agradecido, incluso yo lo estuviera... — Kankuro se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. — Sabes que... quédate, ya paso lo peor que podría pasar. — El alto chico toco sus bolsillos y le extendió las llaves a su hermana. — Vete, vete, ya no tengo porque retenerte...

— Dios santo... — Temari tomo las llaves y aseguro mas fuerte las sabanas a su cuerpo. — No creerian que yo soy la hermana mayor con tus complejos de padre.

— No me hables... — Kankuro se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermana con dolor, como si la estuviese perdiendo. — Lo peor es escucharles... me da asco haberte escuchado en esas Temari... — Temari se sonrojo tanto, que prefirio mirar en otra dirección. — Es broma, nunca les escuche pero sus caras eran dignas de una foto. Me voy - Kankuro sonrió, como si todo aquello hubiese una broma.

-¿estas molestandome otra vez? - Temari le dijo furiosa.

\- Si... pero es porque estoy tan celoso y se que mi opinión no es nada para ti, es mejor si convierto todo esto en un chiste... - Kankuro abrió la puerta del cuarto y antes de salir le dedicó el dedo del medio a Shikamaru.

El Nara suspiro, la puerta se cerró y Temari camino hacia su cama nuevamente, le miraba de reojo, con sus mejillas rosadas y su cabello desordenado, con la sabana al rededor de su cuerpo y sus manos sujetandole. Shikamaru se sintió un pervertido por querer quitarle la sabana de encima y lanzarla a la cama.-... ¿Shikamaru?

-¿Perdón? - despertó de su imnosis y la miro, ella lucia... ¿orgullosa, ofendida, molesta, feliz? No podía saberlo... esa fue la misma cara que le dedico la primera vez que le beso, que la tocó, que lo hicieron ...

\- ¿qué pensabas? - Que pensabas Shikamaru, piensa en algo inteligente.

\- En llamar a Mamá...

\- La llamaremos, por eso pedi el auto, iremos a un centro de comunicaciones. - Ella miro sus uñas, aún con la sabana en su cuerpo, a punto de caerse. - Ahora me bañare, luego tu y nos encontramos en el auto, sal por la ventana.

\- Ok... - El miro la ventana y sonrió, había salido por esa ventana muchas veces.

\- Bien. - Temari continuó ahí parada a pesar de que dijo que iría a bañarse, estaba mirándole con la boca entreabierta. - Sabes... lo de anoche...

Shikamaru le miro ahora, esperando que finalizará la oración.

\- Fue lindo... pero evitemoslo, por favor. - El asintió, fue todo lo que hizo, sabía que tenía que haber soportado más. - ... No quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez, me gustas, y quiero que estés conmigo pero... No lo sé, es extraño volver a empezar. - Shikamaru sólo le miraba, y asentía. - Que hagas esas cosas, y digas esas cosas... - Temari bajo su mirada y trago saliva. - Terminaré enamorada como tonta otra vez... No quiero volver a pasar otro año superandote.

\- ... Nada pasaría para que yo te dejase. - El opino está vez.

\- Nada asegura que estaremos juntos... - Le dijo ella, estaba tan confundido.

El comenzó a negar. - Como quieras, no entiendo en primer lugar para que aceptas este tipo de cosas... sabes que no soy el tipo de chico, contigo especificamente, que sólo te buscaría una vez...

\- Porque... - Temari camino hacia el, y cubrió su rostro nerviosa. - Porque, te encontré y me gustó sentir todo lo que sentía antes y estar contigo... y trate de acercarme a ti y acercarte a mi, pero no me quiero enamorar de ti, no quiero... amarte, porque duele, y ayer me sentí así... tonta, pensando cosas cursis sobre nosotros...hasta que pensé que todo esto no podría pasar. - movió una mano en el aire como si tratase de borrar un recuerdo. - Tu no sabes lo difícil que es superarte... No quiero que me pase otra vez, me da miedo.

\- Bien. - Shikamaru se sintió tan pésimo, era como si una piedra hubiese caído en su cara, podría llorar... quizás, pero en la comodidad de su habitación, lamentándose otra vez haber perdido a la mujer que amaba y está vez sin ninguna razón.

Temari suspiro. Le miro, el estaba a punto de llorar, lo sabía, lo conocía, Si no estaba a punto de llorar entonces estaba muy furioso.- Olvida lo que acabo de decir... - El la miro otra vez confuso. - Supongo que no puedo evitar las cosas que tienen que pasar...

\- Basta, se precisa.

\- No quiero que me dejes de hablar ahora... pero es imposible que sigamos hablando y este tipo de cosas no vayan a seguir pasando... tengo que ser realista, por esta misma razón te pedí que lo evitaremos... o el ambos sabemos que no podremos. - se sonrojo al decir esto último, corrección, ambos se sonrojaron.

\- Solo si tu quieres. - el intervino.

\- Por eso. - Temari volvió a cubrir su rostro ¿porque era tan lento con los asuntos importantes?

\- Entonces... simplemente dejamos que pase naturalmente. - el completo lo que quizás trataba de decir la chica.

\- Si. - alzó su mirada y sonrió. - No forcemos nada ¿te parece?

Shikamaru fue hasta ella y le abrazo, soltando un gran suspiro. - Muchísimo mejor. - Beso su frente y se alejó lentamente. - Te amo. - soltó aquella palabra, tan natural, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo decírselo... a ella.

Temari miro en otra dirección y sonrió.. - Iré... ire a la ducha del pasillo, bañate aquí y nos vemos en el auto. - Se giró rápidamente y tomo una toalla de una mesa. Shikamaru sonrió, había sentido la peor y la mejor sensación en menos de una hora.

Los siguientes minutos se la paso recordando todo lo que había pasado anoche, lo que habían hablado hace algunos segundos e imaginando que podrían pasar los siguientes días; Temari consumió todos sus pensamientos, se sintió mal por su madre y su padre, desde ayer había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fue de ella.

\- Bienvenidos a Telecomunicaciones Rocky, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? - un chico de cabellos negros y pirciengs por todos lados atendía el gran local con teléfonos y computadoras.

-Yuu...¿Eres tu? ¿cómo te va? - Temari guardo las llaves del auto en su bolsillo, se había puesto unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de color blanco. - Necesitamos el mejor teléfono con la mejor señal.

El muchacho sonrió revelando un pircieng en su encia. - Me alegra verte Temari, ten, - extendió un botón con el número siete grabado. - Es la que posee la mejor señal.

\- Gracias. - la chica la tomo y se la paso a Shikamaru. El Nara miro al chico, tenía mucho estilo y recordaba haberlo visto en algún lugar.

\- ¿cómo está Kankuro? No lo veo desde aquella vez que intento matarme...

\- Bien, justo está mañana menciono eso... creo que aún no lo supera. - Temari sonrió como si le hubiesen dicho el mejor chiste de su vida, Yuu, el chico frente suyo solto una carcajada.

\- Vamos... si ya ambos lo superamos ¿qué puede esperar tu hermano? - Paso una mano por su corto cabello y un gran tatuaje de serpiente fue visible en su mano. Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia la máquina siete aunque a mitad de camino se arrepintió de no traer consigo a Temari, ¿era ese Yuu el chico de quien Kankuro hablaba? Respiro profundo y sacó la pequeña libreta donde estaba el teléfono de su tía. ¿porque Temari lo trajo aquí? No pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse celoso, era un ridículo sacó de aretes.

Llamo unas seis veces y no recibio respuesta, para la séptima se encontraba muy ocupado pensando en que tanto hablarían Temari y Yuu.

-¿Diga? - escucho la voz de una mujer y despertó de su trance.

\- ¿Mamá? Es Shikamaru...- Conversó buen rato con su tía y su madre, dejándole claro que se encontraba con un amigo de Suna, que estaba bien y que por ahora no regresaria con Ino, que había estado muy deprimido en esa habitación recordando su padre, su madre le entendió pero le pidió más detalles de su amigo de Suna, le confesó que se trataba de Temari y su madre estuvo tranquila, aunque se mostró un poco celosa y gruñóna le hizo prometer que regresaria donde Ino pronto, luego de refrescar un poco la mente como excusa, porque por supuesto no le diría sobre su plan, pero sabría que no rompería la promesa. - Te Amo ma... Por favor no digas nada y ademas... te llamare más, lo prometo.

\- Te amo tambien cariño... Si no quieres regresar con Ino, aquí estoy. - continuaron despidiéndose hasta lanzarse unos besos y acabar con la llamada, miro la marca de tiempo y había durado unos quince minutos, quince minutos en los cuales Temari y Yuu, continuaban conversando, y para cuando salió de la cabina estaban ahí... conversando.

-... entonces le dije " Vamos Kankuro es solo un concierto" pero se negó, sólo por que tu irías.- la chica termino su historia y ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- Diablos... la verdad es que fue un error estar con su hermana pero debería superarlo. - Yuu se encogió de hombros y miro en dirección de Shikamaru. La mirada que le dedicaba este era de desprecio, como si mirase un pedazo de caca. - ¿Tu novio no?

Temari le miro como la cosa más tierna del mundo y luego regreso su mirada a Yuu. - Tu y tu intuición . - ambos sonrieron.

\- Cosas que no se olvidan... - Temari sonrio y Yuu miro la pantalla de su ordenador y luego a Shikamaru. - Solo sigan, va por la casa... los amigos de Temari son mis amigos.

\- No soy tu amigo. - Shikamaru le lanzó un billete y tomo a Temari por la mano, no espero el cambio porque si seguía más tiempo allí le partiría la cabeza a ese idiota. Salió del local y escucho la risa de la chica su espalda. - ¿es gracioso?

\- No sabía que trabajará aquí... fue tan incómodo. - Temari continuó riendo y camino hacia el auto. - El mundo es tan pequeño. - continuaba riendo.

Shikamaru bufo y entró en el auto sentándose en el asiento de copiloto. - " Tu y tu intuicion." - dijo imitando la voz de una chica. - imbécil... como si quisiera ser su amigo.

\- Ay superalo...

\- Ya lo supere. - Shikamaru le miro irritado, parecía más bien un puchero que una cara de molestia. - Habla como si te conociera mas que yo... Me encantaría que supiera... ash.

Temari le miro y comenzó a reír tan fuerte. - El sabe quien eres, todos los amigos de Kankuro saben quién eres... - Temari miro en otra dirección y encendió el auto. Aquella vez que estuvo con Yuu termino llorando además de borracha, Yuu con un ojo morado y Kankuro diciéndole a todos que dejasen de meterse con su hermana porque estába demasiado sensible por la ruptura con cierto chico. - ¿Hablaste con tu madre?

\- Lo hice. - dijo el mirando hacia la ventana del auto. - Estará tranquila siempre y cuando la llame...

\- Bien. - Temari comenzó a retroceder para salir del parqueadero. - Entonces ahora comenzaremos con mi plan.

\- Ah... había olvidado que ahora es tu plan. - ¿qué se le ocurriría a esta chica?

\- Vayamos a Sugar Choffee. - miro al chico y sonrió. - Habla con tus compañeros, pregúntale algo tonto al jefe y mira si ella continúa trabajando allí... Si esta consigue su número y acercate a ella. - lo señaló y miro de reojo al chico. - Sin hacer cosas de novios, porque estaré vigilando esos mensajes... - Tomo nuevamente el volante con ambas manos. - y cuando estemos lo suficientemente preparados la acorralados con una grabadora, la amenazando hasta que confiese... podríamos usar tortura como última opción, pero no estamos seguros de su culpabilidad.- Sonrió dando a entender que se trataba de una broma.- y cuando confiese la hundiremos, a ella y todos sus cómplices.- Temari encendió la radio presionando un botón que cambiaba la emisora. - Y serás libre otra vez... el plan de Sasuke era genial pero... debemos dejarlo como última opción.

\- Además de que sale con Sakura... No podría serle infiel. - Shikamaru le recordó.

\- Cómo si fuese el más fiel de los novios. - Temari bufo y comenzó a cantar la canción de la radio. - Y bien... ¿no es genial?

Shikamaru la miro incredulo. - Es exactamente lo mismo que había planeado.

\- Lo se... - Ella suspiro tan fuerte y sonrió alegre.- Pero se siente tan bien tener el control.


	14. Capitulo 14

Temari estaba donde solia trabajar Shikamaru, intentando su pose de chico, y mascando goma de mascar de la manera más grotesca que podía. Llevaba ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del holgado pantalón y su camisa de basketbolista le quedaba tan grande que podía tapar sus pechos, una gorra llevaba todo su cabello y unos lentes ocultaban sus afeminados ojos. Ese había sido su plan, vestirse como un chico que está bebiendo un café en la tienda mientras Shikamaru averiguaba dentro si Serena continuaba trabajando ahí, aunque no tuvo que adentrarse mucho, la chica seguía ahí, en la caja, trabajando como si nada, y al verlo su semblante cambio por completo, Temari como espía pudo ser testigo de ello.

No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, no podía entender sus sonrisas ni gestos, estaba tan lejos y no quería ser tan obvio, al acercarse para pagar ambos se habían ido hacia dentro del establecimiento, así que fue imposible para ella saber que cosas estaban hablando, pero estaba preocupada por Shikamaru.

Después de algunos minutos caminando por el centro comercial para no lucir demasiado obvia (así como Shikamaru tenía su espía, Serena también podía tenerlo) fue hasta el estacionamiento y subió en el auto.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y Shikamaru aún no aparecía, Temari encendió el auto, salió del estacionamiento y fuera del centro comercial se quitó todo su disfraz, disfraz que había conseguido con ayuda de Kankuro, o bueno, aún el no lo sabía pero se enteraria, entró nuevamente y se estaciono lo más cerca posible de su antiguo lugar, que ahora se encontraba ocupado, Shikamaru no estaba cerca, y no tenía algún teléfono para comunicarse con el.

Temari estaba comenzando a preocuparse. ¿y si al salir del centro comercial fue emboscado? La chica movía nerviosamente su pierna, y miraba con determinación cada pequeña persona que salía del centro comercial. Mordia sus labios, y respiraba rápidamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo, se suponía que al no verla fuera del local el regresaría.

Aunque estaba muy nerviosa, lo siguiente que vio le pareció demasiado interesante. ¿no había dicho Shikamaru que había visto un chico de cabellos rubios frente a su casa? Sería el que ahora estaba saliendo del lugar con la pelirroja. No lograba verlo bien, estaban demasiado lejos en comparación a su lugar de parqueo.

-Abre. Apresurate. - La voz de Shikamaru la hizo despertar de su trance, Temari abrió rápidamente la puerta y el entró como una bala al auto. - Apresurate, enciende el auto y vámonos.

\- ¿qué ocurrió? - decía la rubia mientras arrancaba y manejaba en dirección a la salida. - Dime que pasa...

\- Sólo Muévete, no hablaremos nada aquí.

Temari dejó el centro comercial y entró en el tráfico de la avenida más cercana. - ¿con qué derecho me hablas así? ¿ qué paso?

\- ¡Temari calla! - Shikamaru miraba hacia atrás, Temari molesta le golpeó la cabeza. - Estamos cerca, siento que... que alguien más está detrás de ti.

-¿Porque? - Ella avanzó cuando el tráfico fue desapareciendo y tomo la vi a más cerca hacia Suna, desaparecerían inmediatamente de Konoha.

Shikamaru respiro profundo y miro a la rubia. - Estaba hablando con ella, le dije que había dejado el trabajo por un asunto de mi familia, ella inmediatamente actuó nerviosa, comenzó a lanzar todo al suelo y me pidió que habláramos en privado. ¿porque habríamos de hablar en privado? Fue demasiado sospechoso. - el hablaba tan rápido que Temari se tuvo que concentrar en cada palabra. - Entonces.. fuimos hacia los casilleros, encontré al jefe y recibí mi bono el que no fue entregado, ella comenzó a decir que había escuchado algo en televisión .. ¡Temari, el caso de mi madre fue privado! - El sonrió y la miro y luego respiro profundo. - Todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que sacó su celular, fue sospechoso que hablase por teléfono mientras le hablaba de la ciudad y tonterías... así que me despedí.

\- Bien... ¿porque me perseguirán a Mi?

\- Porque al irme, ella nunca salió de nuevo a su puesto, yo estaba buscamdote, perdí tiempo buscándote hasta que supuse que te habías ido. - El negó repetidas veces.- Tu No estabas en el puesto de antes y lo vi, vi a el chico Rubio, estaba bajando de un auto, no se si me vio... sólo se que luego vi tu auto y corri, bueno, camine rápido y me escondí detrás de un auto, el chico continuó caminando y desapareció... No podía permanecer más ahí así que decidí subir al auto.

-¿qué diablos hacia ahí? - Temari lo miro preocupada.

\- No lo sé... ¿planeaban secuestrarme? ¿seguirme? ¿todavía nos seguirán? - Shikamaru miro detrás, había estado mirando por el retrovisor varias veces, pero ningún auto como el del chico estaba en la misma via.

\- Cuando tocaste la ventana, los vi muy lejos hablando... estaban en la entrada del centro comercial. - Temari estaba preocupándose, lo que habían hecho hoy tan arriesgado, eran personas peligrosas, armadas, con sed de venganza, si los hubieran descubierto de seguro estarían muertos ahora.

\- Ahora dime... ¿Porque demonios Temari, te mueves? ¡en que diablos pensaste! Podrían haberme llevado...- Shikamaru estaba tan alterado, ese tipo de actitudes no solía mostrarla con mujeres.

-Callate. - le dijo la chica. - Tu tardaste demasiado, no se porque hablabas demasiado con ella... me preocupe, pensé que alguien estaba contigo, o que estaban detrás de mi, necesitaba mover el auto, necesitaba quitarme el disfraz. - Temari hablo aún más fuerte, no dejaría que el le alzará la voz.

\- ¿porque te preocuparía? TODO era parte del plan.

\- Vete al demonio Shikamaru, sabes... todo lo hago por ti y mira como te pones, no es mi culpa que te preocuparas por hablar estupideces con ella.

-¿ya vas a ponerte celosa? - lo siguiente lo dijo entre calmado y arrepentido, más que una acusación sono como un chiste.

\- Vete al diablo, no quiero hablarte más. - El reloj del auto marcaba las 5 de la tarde, necesitaban irse pronto a su casa, todos estarian pronto ahi y ella no encontraría la forma de meter a Shikamaru.

-* * #&&# * * * * * * *

Gaara estaba en la habitación de su hermana, su madre le había pedido que dejará algunas ropas en ella, estar en recuperación era tan aburrido, había dejado de ir al campamento, no podía salir con sus pocos amigos, ni siquiera le permitían ir a la piscina para entretenerse nadando, su madre estaba actuando tan molesta, sólo pidiéndole que se cuidara y tratándole como bebé.

La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, así que el lugar estaba frío, Gaara se acerco para cerrarle cuando una mano se asomó por la orilla. - Mierda.. - fue todo lo que pudo susurrar el chico, se sintió nervioso claro, pero se mantuvo firme. ¿estaba alguien intentando entrar a su casa? Comenzó a retroceder hasta tomar la silla de la cómoda de maquillaje de su hermana, lo golpearía, de verdad lo haría. La persona en la ventana comenzó a soltar algunos quejidos de esfuerzo, y al apoyar la segunda mano del borde pudo ver su frente, pronto estaría en la habitación. Gaara se mantuvo quieto, en silencio, no podía ser descubierto, la persona en la ventana giró sobre su cabeza cayendo dentro de la habitación, Gaara se precipitó hacia el con la silla en alto pero la mantuvo en el aire cuando... - ¿Shikamaru?

-Ah... Hola. - fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho, sus ropas eran oscuras y podía darse cuenta que el suéter que llevaba era de Kankuro, lo reconocía.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? Si mi padre te descubre te matara, si yo no te hubiese visto la cara te hubiera golpeado. - dijo dejando la silla a un lado. Se escucharon los pasos en la escalera y la voz de su hermana.

\- Si, no tengo hambre, estaré en mi habitación. - la muchacha entró y ambos chicos la miraron fijamente. - Mierda.

\- ¿mierda? - Gaara se acerco a ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - Explícame Temari. ¿Que hace Shikamaru aquí, cuando podría ser por su culpa que nos hayan disparado?

Temari miro a Shikamaru, suspiro, miro en otra dirección, se cruzó de brazos y golpeó la cabeza de Gaara.- Cállate, el está pasando por algo difícil, lo estoy ayudando, y si dices algo te golpeó en la herida.

\- Golpeame, si lo haces tu serás la perjudicada. Piensa en si alguien viene a atacarnos nuevamemte Temari... piensa en mamá. - Gaara miro a Shikamaru y luego a su hermana. - Y además, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes meter un hombre en tu cuarto Temari?

\- Ay no empieces tu también Gaara.

Gaara abrió la boca perplejo. - ¿Que? ¿también? ¿Kankuro sabe?

\- Si. El sabe, porque el es bueno y me apoya.- Temari camino en dirección a Shikamaru pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar la ventana de su habitación.

\- No puedo creer que Kankuro permitiera que estuvieras aquí con el, estas... estas faltandole el respeto a papá. - Gaara miro la cama de su hermana, luego miro el suelo, camino en dirección al baño, Temari lo miraba mientras su hermano inspecionaba. - Eres una idiota, espero que no te embaraces.

\- ¿que dices Gaara? - Temari se sonrojo, y camino ahora hacia la puerta la cual abrió, desapareciendo del lugar.

Gaara miro a Shikamaru furioso, estaba tan furioso que Shikamaru se sintió intimidado. Este chico siempre había sido más aterrador que Kankuro. Inclusive, nunca se llevaron del todo bien. - Eres un inmaduro, desubicado e inconsciente. - Gaara se acerco al chico, sentándose en la cama para mirarlo de frente. - ¿Sabes cuanto sufrió mi hermana por ti? Y te parece correcto venir a su casa, dormir con ella, y aprovecharte de su bondad poniendo en riesgo su familia... espero... - Gaara se puso de pie. - Que duermas está noche con nosotros. Por nada del mundo dejare que algo le pasa a ella. - Shikamaru lo miraba fijo, aunque se sentía intimidado no lo reflejó. - No voy a permitir que alguien te venga a buscar y ella salga herida... o que hagas lo que quieras con ella y termine enamorada de ti otra vez. - Gaara se puso completamente de pie y recogió el resto de la colada, que debería estar en su habitación. Recogió algunas ropas del suelo y las puso en la cesta, su madre debía de lavar el resto.

\- Lamento informarte Gaara. - dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie. - Que dado que soy el invitado de tu hermana debería ser ella quien me dijese esas cosas, puesto que es adulta y conoce sus límites. No su hermanito. - Shikamaru camino hacia la cama y miro al chico. - Si, tienes razón en algunas cosas, pero yo no permitiría que le pasase algo, prefiero morir. - Tomo algunas ropas que se encontraban debajo de la cama y se las lanzó al pelirrojo. - Ten estas ropas, fue un placer facilitarte el trabajo de buscarlas quitandoselas a tu hermana.

Gaara lanzó todo lo que tenía al suelo y se abalanzó sobre Shikamaru, lo primero que intento hacer fue darle un golpe pero el Nara lo esquivó, Shikamaru no pudo evitar el segundo que vino directamente a su cara, el chico estaba dispuesto a golpearlo pero la puerta se abrió y lo segundo que pasó fue que ya el chico no se encontraba sobre el.

\- Cálmate. - Kankuro comenzó a decir. Temari estaba al lado de su hermano mirando la escena boquiabierta. - No tienes porque recurrir a la violencia amiguito.

\- Este maldito. - Gaara decía entre dientes, no tenía ningún golpe en su cara, Shikamaru no decidió golpearle, aunque el Nara tuviese la boca partida. - No te quiero en esta habitación. - gritaba el chico, Kankuro tapó su boca y Temari hizo una seña de silencio.

\- Calla Gaara. - Temari se acerco a su hermano menor y le abrazo. - ¿qué sucede?

\- Fue mi culpa, lo siento... lo provoque. - Shikamaru se ponía poco a poco de pie y limpiaba ma sangre de su labio adolorido. - Y lamentó si molesto en tu casa pequeño Gaara.

Temari miraba confundida al rededor, sabía que su hermano menor estaba molesto pero ¿para tanto? - Bien, lo que sea que haya pasado, olvidenlo. El está aquí por que yo se lo pedí Gaara, así que te agradezco que me ayudes.

\- puedes hacer lo que quieras Temari. - Gaara, su pasivo hermano, que era conocido en la familia por tener el mal temperamento de su padre pero el lado dulce de su madre, estaba tan furioso que su piel trataba de imitar el color de cabello, tomo las ropas y dejo la habitación furioso. - El sabe perfectamente donde debe dormir hoy. 

Temari rodó los ojos y miro a Kankuro, quien se encogió de hombros, Gaara no temería en decirle a su padre así que, seguirían sus reglas. - Bien, podemos dormir puntitos si quieres. - Kankuro sonrió y el resto se le unió. 

""""··2 "·||| """ " !"·$"·42545

\- ¡Lo dejo escapar otra vez! - Suigetsu caminaba de aquí para allá en aquella habitación. - Fuimos luego a su casa pero... no hay nadie allí.

Karin lloraba mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. - Lo siento... lo siento tanto, no quería ser demasiado obvia montando una escena en el centro comercial.

-Te dije que dejaras ese trabajo, te lo dije.- Ian refunfuñaba desde la computadora.

-Es menos sospechoso si estoy ahí o si no estoy, déjenme por lo menos disfrutar algo en esta vida... la paso bien ahí y hago amigos.

-Tu propósito no es ese Karin, tu propósito es acabar con Shikamaru y su familia, es nuestro propósito porque el... el destruyo al nuestra. - Suigetsu dejo la habitación y golpeo fuerte su puerta al entrar en la suya.

/""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""6&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo o con Gaara?

-Estoy bien con cualquiera de los dos. - Shikamaru estiro sus brazos y Kankuro sonrió.

-Bueno, duerme en mi cama, yo iré con Gaara... creo que sera mas cómodo para ti. - Shikamaru asintió y luego de cambiar se acostó en la gran cama de Kankuro. Nadie entro en la noche y apenas y se escuchaban ruidos en la casa.

Shikamaru miraba todo aquello tan incomodo, definitivamente no estaba bien quedarse allí, Gaara había tenido razón en todo y era lo que mas le había molestado, estaba siendo demasiado cobarde, no debía quedarse en la casa de su ex novia, que fue atacada por su culpa, no debió acostarse con ella cuando sufrieron una ruptura tan... fuerte para ambos. 

Luego de conversaciones y mas cada uno se fue durmiendo poco a poco, Shikamaru no dejaba de pensar en todo el asunto, ¿Traería consecuencias su presencia aquí? ¿Que pasaba si el padre de los chicos lo descubría? ¿Que pasa si Karin vio a Temari?, aunque estuviese acostado y con los ojos cerrados escuchando los ronquidos de sus compañeros le era imposible conciliar el sueño, pensando en su madre, en sus amigos, pensando en su padre y todas las consecuencias de su muerte. 

Por supuesto que le encantaba estar con Temari, le recordaba a su época feliz, la época en la que su única preocupación era no embarazar a su novia y no molestar a su madre, ahora todo era tan diferente, tenia que hacer algo, tenia que hablar con Sasuke para que investigara mas, tenia que adentrarse en todo aquello y sacar a la luz la realidad, no le importaba poner en peligro su vida, trataría de ser cuidado pero... Su madre, su madre estaba pasando los años de su vejez en cautiverio, infeliz, con miedo y sin su hijo, sola, cosa que hacia sentir a Shikamaru destrozado. 

Sintió ganas de orinar así que se levanto, temiendo claro que fuese descubierto por el padre de los chicos, salio cuidadosamente de la habitación y entro aquel baño, miro una pequeña flor que reposaba en un florero miniatura en el baño, le recordó a Ino, su amiga, como solía ayudarle y pasar tiempo con el, entonces comenzó a recordar a Chouji, Naruto y el resto de sus compañeros, la universidad y la libertad que consiguió con ella, la sensación de hacerse un nuevo tatuaje y como poco a poco estaba empezando a manejar su moto... todo aquello lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Temari miraba la cama vacía de Kankuro... ¿A donde había ido el chico? ¿En que momento? ¿Como sus hermanos no se dieron cuenta? - Iras... ¿Iras a comer? - Su hermano le pregunto a la chica que estaba en la cama de Gaara observando el vació de su amigo. Temari sentía un vació en su pecho y estaba tan nerviosa, a donde pudo haber ido, no tenia a nadie mas, no que ella supiese y corría peligro estando solo, decir que no estaba preocupada era la mentira mas grande, temía, temía por la vida de Shikamaru.

-No.- Ella negó y se acostó en la gran cama donde horas antes había dormido Shikamaru. - Me quedare aquí... 

Su hermano mayor asintió y dejo el gran cuarto, por supuesto que había escuchado algo de noche pero nunca imagino que no regresaría a la habitación, suspiro, su hermana estaría quizás triste algunos días, sentía un mal sabor en la boca y tenia ganas de matar a aquel chico pero... entendía su situación y por todo lo que estaba pasando, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue dejar a su hermana. - Lo dije, un total error que entrara a esta casa. - Gaara paso al lado de Kankuro bajando las escaleras para desayunar. 

-Cállate. - Kankuro tomo a su hermano por la oreja. - Espero que no vayas a decirle a Temari que tenias toda la razón y que no te equivocaste y ese tipo de tonterías... créeme, ella no sufre por amor, esta sufriendo por un amigo. 

-Oye suéltame. - Gaara se alejo. - Yo no le diré nada, es mi hermana y la quiero, y detesto verle así, eso es todo. - Gaara aparto la mano de su hermano y termino de bajar aquellas escaleras, pronto terminarían las vacaciones, quería aprovechar al máximo los desayunos con su madre.


	15. Capitulo 15

Temari había pasado días desanimada, no como hace unos años, no había dejado de comer ni de salir, continuaba con su día a día, pero la preocupación por supuesto la hacía sentir de esa forma, no sabía nada de él, él no se había comunicado con nadie, ni con Ino, Chouji y según Sasuke, tampoco había ido a su casa. ¿En dónde se había metida? Temari había empezado a molestarse ayer, sabía que todo estaba mal, sabía que tenía problemas pero no por eso debía de ser tan egoísta, quizás estaba con su madre aunque sabía que eso no podría ser cierto teniendo en cuenta que su madre aun pensaba que se encontraba a salvo en casa de Ino, o eso fue lo que Ino le comento angustiada, no tenían idea de donde estaba y Temari no podía soportarlo más, se había molestado mucho con sus hermanos, sobre todo con Gaara porque luego de que le contara todo lo que le dijo sintió que quizás él se fue por incomodidad. 

\- Temari... Baja a cenar. - Su madre la llamaba, esta vez cenarían todos juntos, pronto empezarían las clases y todo volverá a la normalidad, su padre trabajando a diario, sus hermanos en clases, ella ocupada también con clases y su madre sola en casa, así que hoy trataría de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquello. Temari bajo las escaleras para entonces encontrarse con su madre y sus hermanos en la mesa, su padre estaba en el gran sofá viendo la televisión y la mesa estaba servida con un gran estofado de carne.

-Les dije que iba a ser vegetariano. - empezó a decir Kankuro. - No sé porque siguen tentándome al pecado. 

-Por Dios, nadie te cree eso. - Gaara miro con cariño a su madre y le sonrió. - Gracias mami. 

\- ¡Cariño! - Rasa llamo a su esposa y todos giraron al escuchar a su padre. - ¿Conocemos a esta mujer de algún lado? - Señalo la televisión y la entrevistadora lucia familiar porque se trataba de una vecina de la cuadra, pero aquello no fue lo que llamo la atención de Temari.

Temari se puso inmediatamente de pie y subió el volumen del televisor, todos a su alrededor se acercaron a escuchar apenas reconocieron a la mujer. El padre de Temari los miro confundido, el aun no sabía de quien se trataba, pero apenas intento hablar su esposa le hizo callar. La entrevistadora se encontraba en unas residencias, estaba muy bien peinada y vestida. Al lado de su rostro estaban los rostros de Serena, y otros dos chicos. - ... _Por esa razón las autoridades de Konoha tomaron las medidas necesarias para atrapar a los captores que hirieron gravemente a una familia en Konoha, dejando a uno de ellos al borde de la muerte._ \- Decía la entrevistadora. - _La familia ha decidido mantener el anonimato, alejándose por completo de los medios y buscando las medidas necesarias para dejar el país, aun, el más peligroso de los hermanos no ha sido capturado por lo que la familia sigue en riesgo. Las autoridades recomendaron que fuesen tomados en un país anónimo como protección de víctimas y testigos._

El rostro de una mujer fue borrado. - _Los conozco de toda la vida y por capricho de unos niños están en peligro, las autoridades no hicieron bien su trabajo hace cuatro años en investigar a todos los involucrados y estas son las consecuencias._

\- _Hace cuatro años un miembro de la familia en anonimato fue asesinado por Orochimaru y sus secuaces, cuando se revelo la verdad del asesinato del chico perdido en la cascada._ \- La presentadora ahora se veía frente a un gran edificio. - _La familia ha lanzado un comunicado a los conocidos, alegando que solo ellos saben de quienes se tratan._

En la pantalla se leyó un gran comunicado entre comillas y letras cursivas.

 _ **"Estamos muy bien, a pesar de que uno de nosotros se encuentra gravemente herido nos acompañan nuestros familiares, trataremos de pronto comunicarnos con todos nuestros seres queridos en la ciudad, por ahora, les agradecemos que no nos perturben, entendemos sus preocupaciones y más, pero esto ha causado graves daños mentales en algunos de la familia y queremos toda la paz que sea... muchos abrazos."**_

Temari miro aquello tan desanimada, ¿en serio eso era todo lo que tenían que decir? La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba tan de mal humor, él nunca le escribió, o le llamo y podría ser el quien ahora se encontrara a punto de morir, Temari no pudo evitar llorar, no pudo evitar sentirse tan mal, ahora sin querer, lo había abandonado cuando él estaba pasándola mal igual que hace unos años, pero esta vez no era su culpa, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, compartir con él, hacerle sentir mejor y apoyarle, pero ella alejo, se fue y sin más la saco por completo de su vida. -No tenías que haberle hablado ese día en el bus. - fue lo que se dijo a si misma cuando sintió la lagrima caer por su mejilla. El teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar y un número desconocido le llamaba, se sintió aliviada, quizás era él.

\- Aló. - dijo Temari. 

- _Temari._ \- La voz de una chica contesto en la otra línea. - _Es Ino... En las noticias pudimos ver que se encuentran juntos y atraparon a casi todos los culpables... no sabemos que sucedió, no tenemos ni idea, pero nos alegra que estén bien.  
_

-Lo vi. - respondió Temari desanimada, respiro profundo e Ino se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos. 

- _Papá trabaja en ese canal... el tratara de averiguar todo lo sucedido y en cuanto tenga información prometo contártelo todo_ \- Temari negó para sí misma, aunque Ino no pudiese verle, no, no quería escuchar otra vez cosas que la harían sentir más desplazada, no quería volver a saber de él, solo quería asegurarse que se encontraba bien. 

-Por favor... - Dijo esto tratando de que su llanto no se escuchara. - Solo llámame para decirme que está bien, es lo único que necesito. - Corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta alguna de la chica, Temari se quitó sus zapatos, quizás en estos momentos sus hermanos estarían explicándole todo a sus padres que la miraron confundidos apenas se retiró de la sala, ahora no tenía ganas de comer, no quería nada más, tenía demasiados sentimientos compartidos. Sabía que Shikamaru estaba en peligro, que se encontraba mal, que quizás estaba algo alterado, pero no era motivo para ignorarle, a ella, a nadie, mucho menos a Ino o su familia, aunque podía imaginarse el miedo que sentía de ser atrapados por el chico que aún continuaba suelto, que continuaba persiguiéndoles con sed de venganza; Quizás Temari estaba siendo muy egoísta en reaccionar así pero... ¿Porque? era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar de parte de él, ¿Porque me dejaste? ¿Porque te fuiste? ¿No éramos un equipo en todo aquello? Ella estaba segura de que habrían podido lograrlo juntos. 

Cubrió su rostro mientras lagrimas bajaban, detestaba llorar, detestaba llorar otra vez por él, detestaba recordar todos esos momentos en los que tanto sufrió hace unos años, detestaba que siempre tenía que ser el motivo de sus lágrimas y el motivo de hacerla tan feliz, hacerle reír y tener las mejores experiencias; todo estaba resultando tan bien últimamente que Temari no pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones, no le amaba pero si le quería mucho, sabría que lo extrañaría si se iba y ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él. 

¿Cuándo se verían otra vez? Definitivamente Temari conocía su dignidad, no le buscaría por todo el pueblo de su tía, no le buscaría en cada hospital, no hostigaría a Ino para que le dijese todo lo que sabía, no haría nada para perseguirle porque si él nunca se acercó a ella, o le comunico algo es porque para él no era primordial su relación, su amistad o lo que sea que mantuvieran. 

_**"Hola Temari, te escribo por email porque si papá o mamá me escuchan me mataran, Shikamaru está bien, no hable con el directamente porque aun lo tienen prohibido y el... no quiere hablar conmigo de todas maneras, está muy bien y su madre igual; según lo que dijo papá, él y su madre dejaran el país pronto, al parecer la última vez que se comunicaron con los policías vía telefónica alguien les rastreo... y recibieron amenazas. Espero que tú te encuentres bien... un abrazo, se cuánto le quieres, siempre lo supe.**_

 _ **Ino."**_

 _\- Mas de cuatro armas fueron encontradas en el apartamento de estos chicos; si, les hablo de los chicos del caso 2103, estas armas todas con carga suficiente para asesinar, el muchacho fue encontrado a dos kilómetros de su casa huyendo con el material suficiente, se hace llamar Suigetsu y junto a su hermano en la cárcel, Ian, se mantenían en contacto para el hackeo de diversos teléfonos y computadoras para conseguir la información suficiente... gracias a las autoridades del país pudimos dar con todos los sospechosos de esta caso, y luego de los testigos reconocerlos vía videollamada, ya que estos se encuentran en otro país, fueron puestos tras las rejas, uno de ellos entrara en un hospital psicológico por posible daño mental, esta fue Akito en noticias del canal 7._

 _ **"El campamento de Verano de Matemáticas tiene el placer de invitar a todos los chicos de la clase Nº12, Usted señorita Temari forma parte de nuestros estudiantes más privilegiados, con mejor rendimiento y reputación por lo que esperamos su presencia, si conoces a otro compañero que haya asistido al campamento hazle llegar esta carta, ¡reunámonos todos!**_

 _ **CAMPAMENTO DE MATEMATICAS.**_

 _ **REUNIÓN CLASE 12"**_

 _ **"Hola Tem, es Noriko, no sé si me recuerdas, fuimos al campamento de Matemáticas juntas... veras, me gustaría mucho verte a ti y a Jackie, ustedes fueron tan buenas con amigos, hicieron crecer mi confianza y me encantaría pasar tiempo con ustedes chicas. tengo como siete años sin verlas. ¡Teníamos unos... quince cuando fuimos allí! Como pasa el tiempo... no sé si este es tu email, el mío sigue siendo norikito234estrella, si te llego este correo por favor dame una respuesta... y si has visto a Jackie también, avísale.**_

 _ **PD: Oye, sé que salidas con Shikamaru, el solía estar en la habitación de Jon en el campamento, Jon fue mi primer beso... también quisiera verle, por favor, ¡comunícate con Shikamaru y hazme este gran favor!**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **Noriko."**_

 _ **"Hola Tem... veo que no pudiste asistir, ya que bueno, Jackie y yo nos dimos cuenta al no encontrarte allá... Queremos decirte que te extrañamos y la pasamos genial, hubiese sido super si hubieses estado allá... recordamos todas las tonterías que hicimos y como tú y Shikamaru se hicieron novios, él tampoco estuvo allí pero Jon comento que hablo con Sasuke, (sabes el inteligente y sexy hasta la muerte) y le dijo sobre Shikamaru ¡No sabía que estudiaba en el exterior!**_

_**Bueno... nos vemos Tem, espero de verdad que nos encontremos...**_

 _ **PD: Quizás para mi boda con Jon jajaja, si, nos hicimos novios.  
**_

_**Noriko."**_

 _ **"Hola Temari,  
**_

_**Espero que te encuentres bien, sé que será así, lamento mucho no haberte escrito en todo este tiempo, quizás hasta ahora he tenido el valor de hacerlo, y lo es y lo sabes, siempre he sido un cobarde, pero hasta ahora encontré tu dirección (he dejado todo eso del internet por un tiempo) quiero decirte que te quiero y te extraño, de todas las personas quizás es a ti a quien más extraño, quizás fue porque fue la última persona que vi antes de todo esto... Espero que te esté yendo bien en clases y tus hermanos no estén molestándote con tus citas.**_

 _ **Por favor, respóndeme, cuéntame de ti.  
Feliz Cumpleaños.  
**_

_**Shikamaru.  
Kumo, **_

_**23 de agosto. "**_

Temari miro aquella carta, era cuarta vez que la leía, sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, quería responderle claro, quería hacerlo pero... el no había anexado una dirección, un teléfono, solo era una postal de la ciudad de Kumo, una postal de una pareja caminando sobre una gran roca, la chica se miró en el espejo y negó, en la había destrozado y esto era todo lo que tenía que decir, tomo la postal y la hizo pedazos, definitivamente no guardaría algo así de él, alguien que nunca en todos este año se dignó a llamar, escribir o buscarle como hizo con Ino, con Chouji o con todos los que les decían que se encontraba de maravilla estudiando en el exterior, se limitó a enviarle saludos con Ino o cualquier otra cosa que solo un cobarde haría, nunca se preocupó por comunicarle como estaba, que hacía... Temari lo había subestimado, había esperado más de él.

Ella sabía en parte porque lo había hecho y eso se debía a que había escuchado que aun la madre de Shikamaru se encontraba muy mal mentalmente, vivía con el temor de ser atacada y estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotectora con todo lo que le rodeaba, por eso Temari había decido romper aquella postal, por eso había decidido no buscarle aun cuando sus padres le habían recomendado que hablase con él; además de que el tenía demasiados problemas y ella no quería ser uno más, no quería hablar con alguien tan desinteresado como Shikamaru, alguien que obviamente nunca había tenido un poco de sensibilidad para con Temari o por lo menos un chispa de cariño, como había hecho con Ino o el resto de sus amigos, ¿Tan poco era para él? 

_**"Hola Tem... perdóname, por favor, sé que no te escribo, pero en realidad nunca lo hice con nadie... Mamá era quien llamaba a todos los conocidos, ella no te llamaba porque... pues, no eras de su lista de amigas ancianas.**_

 _ **Si, quizás converse con algunos, pero solo cuando mamá llamaba... y nadie, nadie me daba tu número o teléfono hasta que Chouji pudo sacárselo a Karui.**_

_**Por favor, respóndeme. Disculpa si soy tan molesto... pero entiéndeme, te aprecio y ya te he estado escribiendo desde hace casi un año y no me respondes...**_

_**Shikamaru.**_

 _ **15 de junio. "**_

-Hija, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. - Karura abrazaba a su hija mayor. - Todo lo has logrado con mucho esfuerzo, tu padre y yo lo sabemos más que nadie. - Karura la abrazo nuevamente y comenzó a llorar. - Me siento tan feliz... la primera de mis hijos es una profesional. 

-Mamá... Yo soy chef. - Kankuro se balanceaba de aquí para allá. - No puedes ignorar a tu otro hijo.

Rasa miro seriamente a su hija, aun se mantenía tan firme como siempre, y después de tanto tiempo le dedico una sonrisa a su hija mayor, un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la frente, Temari se sentía tan feliz, había logrado aquello. - Sabes que siempre seras mi niña pequeña... y tu padre siempre estará para cuidarte Temari. - Temari estuvo a punto de llorar y su padre parecía que también. - Aun te recuerdo tan pequeña entre mis brazos... y ahora mírate. - Ella le abrazo y olio su peculiar aroma a padre. - Sabes que nunca me has decepcionado, todo lo que has hecho es enorgullecernos.

-Gracias papá. - Le dio un beso a su camisa y alzo la vista para mirarle. - Te amo. - Su padre no repitio aquellas palabras pero asintió y trago saliva, estaba conmovido, de verdad lo estaba. 

-Alli viene la loca.- Karui su amiga corrida en su dirección de la mano de Darui, un chico con quien salía, ambas se abrazaron, al fin había terminado todo aquello y eran profesionales.

-Te lo dije, lo podrías lograr. - Karui el abrazo fuerte y Temari sonrió orgullosa. - Ahora vamos a beber, y no me vengas con el no puedo... tenemos que celebrar esto como nunca. 

-Lo haremos querida Karui, lo haremos. - Temari sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazo a su amiga, celebrarían como nunca aquello, porque quizás, a partir de este momento, comenzaría lo que sería el verdadero castigo de ser un adulto, aunque en parte, ya había logrado ser uno. 

**CINCO AÑOS DESDE LA HUIDA.**

 **"Hola Shikamaru, te escribe Kankuro, tu querido por siempre cuñado.  
Me entero por las malas lenguas de esta ciudad que llegaste hace algunos días a Konoha, pues me alegro hermano, sabes, siempre supe sobre todo el asunto y pues, me alegro de verdad que tu madre y tu hayan sido regresados como protección de víctimas y testigos y puedan vivir tranquilos, de verdad me alegro.  
**

**Si bien las cosas con mi hermana no terminaron muy bien por diferentes motivos, aun te apreciamos mucho, de verdad, no me creerías hasta que estuvieras aquí jaja, por esa razón acércate a casa el día 23 de este mes, tu amiga Ino me dijo que era su cumpleaños, pero... aun si estas celebrando con ella, pásate por casa, quisiera en serio hacer entrar en razón a Temari.  
**

**Kankuro.  
Chef" **

**. . .**

 **"Kankuro!**

 **Vaya, tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes, pues si, tu hermana creo que me odia jajaja, espero que me perdone esta vez, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que las situaciones y mi inmadurez me llevaron a tener ese comportamiento... pues, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero cada pregunto por Temari nadie sabe mucho sobre ella ¿Está trabajando fuera de Suna no? Espero que le esté yendo genial, bien... si no es molestia luego del cumpleaños de Ino pasare por allá.  
**

**Nos vemos.  
**

**Lcdo. Shikamaru Nara.**

 **Profesor de Matemáticas Universidad de Kumo. "  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Shikamaru terminaba de tomar un trago en casa de Ino, habían celebrado su cumpleaños y todo están resultando tan bien, extrañaba mucho estar en su hogar y con el caso completamente cerrado, todos tras las rejas y uno de ello suicidado podían encontrarse en total tranquilidad, Shikamaru había regresado a su casa, que antes, había sido ocupada por una familia de un policía así que los días anteriores a su llegada se encargaron de toda la mudanza y para cuando estuvo aquí todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo dejaron, todo, exactamente todo, cosa que le dio demasiada nostalgia, su madre había llorado al llegar y se encontraba mucho mejor en comparación con otras ocasiones, después de mucho tiempo tenía un teléfono inteligente, ya que durante los juicios y más se le fue prohibido, pero ahora tenía uno y podía utilizar el email o cualquier otro medio para comunicarse con sus allegados que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver, había pensando en escribirle a Temari pero para su sorpresa Kankuro le había invitado hoy a su casa; según Ino ella se había encontrado con Kankuro hace unos días y le había comentado de la llegada, Temari trabajaba a las afueras de Suna, casi a cuatro horas de Konoha y hoy, estaría en Suna para visitar a la familia por lo que Kankuro había pedido el correo de Shikamaru para invitarle; Shikamaru estaba nervioso claro, sabía perfectamente como iba a ser recibido, quizás el nuevo novio de Temari lo golpearla o su familia lo miraría con desprecio pero... Ya era momento, era momento de enfrentar el haber huido cuando ella le dio su apoyo.

Hacia unos años no hablaban, quizás desde que se fue, ella nunca más se comunicó ni con el, ni con Ino, incluso Karui y Chouji habían terminado hace mucho por lo que la única conexión segura había desaparecido, el por supuesto al enterarse de que Temari no quería saber nada de el dudo demasiado en contactarla, temía su reacción o el ser rechazado, no podía dar muchas explicaciones y sabía que ella se enfureceria por lo que, al encontrarse fuera, decidió con total seguridad escribirle pero... Ella nunca respondió; ni esa ni las quizás, veinte o treinta veces después, el había estado destrozado y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si, ahora si la había perdido para siempre.

No sabía si era porque fue la última persona de su grupo de amigos que vio, la última con quien hablo, beso o más, antes de ser atacado, no sabía si porque fue la única persona que le pasó por la mente al casi perder la vida, que, cuando sintió su rechazo su mundo se había destrozado. Si, algo exagerado, pero fue lo que había pasado, quizás por que amor era tan profundo, un por siempre que le costó tanto superarme está última vez, como si en realidad supiera que nunca más podría recuperarle otra vez.

Habían pasado dos años desde su graduación, había tenido una novia o dos, la última Lena, lo había ayudado mucho y luego de terminar habían quedado como muy buenos amigos, inclusive, ella lo recomendó como profesor para la Universidad de la cual se había graduado y gracias a sus excelentes notas el puesto le fue otorgado, llevaba un buen currículo para sólo tener veinticinco años.

-¿de verdad quieres que vaya contigo?- Ino lo miraba confundida. - Tengo como... siete años que no voy a Suna.

\- Pues... Si, ya sabes... Si repente todos comienzan a hablar no estaré sólo Ino, te necesito como mi compañía. - Uno miraba el salón de su casa, estaban sólo sus padres, l madre de Shikamaru, Chouji estaba en su trabajo y el novio de Ino, Sai, regresaría está noche de su ciudad.

\- Supongo que iré... No tengo nada más que hacer. - Uno sacó su celular, mucho más grande y moderno que el de Shikamaru. - Podemos ir ahora, son las seis, Sai regresará a las nueve y quiero estar para recibirlo.

\- Bien... No creo que nos demoramos mucho tiempo, quizás me disculpe y regresamos. - Shikamaru se despidió de todos en el ligar e Ino le dio un besos a sus padres, ambos salieron de la gran casa y caminaron hacia la moto parqueada.- Ponte este casco.

Ino lo recibió y comenzó a ponérselo, al igual que Shikamaru, quien ahora llevaba el cabello más largo pero no tan desaliñado como antes, se vestía más maduro e incluso utilizaba zapatos de vestir y no tennis. - ¿Tienen la misma dirección? - Pregunto la rubia a su lado, el chico asintió, y subió a la moto, Ino lo imitó y luego de unos segundos estaban en la carretera de camino a Suna.

$$$$##$$$$$$%##

Shikamaru bajo de la moto, la casa lucia exactamente igual a excepción de nueva pintura, más plantas y autos nuevos parqueados fuera. - Les está yendo super bien... mira estos autos, para comprarme uno tengo que dejar de comer en seis meses. - Ino dijo entre risas, Shikamaru se giró a sonreír, era normal que les fuese tan bien de seguro todos siguieron en la compañía de Rasa.

Shikamaru se acercó y con nervios tocó el timbre, el timbre también de nuevo. La puerta de abrió y la silueta de hombre se acercaba hasta el cerco donde Ino y Shikamaru estaban esperando. - Oh. - dijo la voz de un chico, diferente y desconocida, aunque mucho más grave que la de Shikamaru, el cerco se abrió y Gaara estaba ahí, muy alto, con su cabello más corto y vestido de traje. - Shikamaru... Que bueno verte. - El pelirrojo lucia más maduro, no era sólo por su voz y porque quizás había subido unos kilos, su mirada y su actitud hizo sentir a Shikamaru como un niño. - Aún no llega mi hermana pero estábamos esperándote, pasa por favor.

\- Estoy sorprendido... has cambiado mucho. - Le dijo Shikamaru y Gaara sonrió avergonzado. - Luces, igual que tu padre.

-... Me lo dicen mucho. - Gaara saludo a Ino, ella hizo lo mismo y pasaron hacia la casa, la sala se encontraba medianamente vacía, en el comedor se encontraba Rasa, un poco más regordete y canoso, Karura, quien lucia exactamente igual, un chico de cabello negro que Shikamaru había visto en algún lugar.

\- Shikamaru. - Kankuro salió de la cocina con un pastel y unas velas. - No es para ti Ino, no te emociones. - Uno sonrió y saludo al chico. - Que bien que si hayas venido... papá de verdad quería que estuvieras aquí, ni se diga de mamá.

\- Hola. - Kankuro lucia más delgado, tenía una barba y algunos tatuajes y su cabello alborotado, la verdad se veia como Rasa, pero más gordo. - Te ves genial.

\- Tu te ves muy bien. - Karura se acercó hacia el chico. - Me alegra, de verdad me alegra, que estén a salvo, no sabía que te había hecho esas cosas.

Rasa se puso de pie e Ino se perdió viendo el montón de fotografías en la biblioteca de la sala, Shikamaru no quería quedarse solo pero al parecer Ino no había entendido eso. - Te perdono el que te hayas quedado en casa, la verdad, me alegro de que mi hija te haya mantenido a salvo si quiera un poco, lo que hicieron esos chicos fue inhumano. - Rasa le dio un saludo a Shikamaru y este lo devolvió con un estrechon de mano.

Kankuro llevo a Shikamaru hacia el chico de cabello negro. - El es Yuu... ha estado saliendo con Temari, papá lo odia, mamá también pero a mi me cae bien por qué siempre fue mi amigo así que lo invite porque, alguien lo quiere mucho y... Yo también.. - Yuu negaba con una sonrisa todo lo que decía Kankuro, se puso de pie y estrecho la mano con Shikamaru, Shikamaru no estuvo celoso ni incómodo, habían pasado muchos años, era natural que ella se encontrará otras citas.

\- Me alegra que estés bien Shikamaru. - Yuu le comento. - No puedo ni imaginar por lo que pasaste, por eso, sólo por eso te perdono. - Shikamaru sonrió y luego el chico se presentó con Ino, Ino estaba pálida cuando miro a Yuu.

\- Bueno... Yo me volví chef Shikamaru, quizás luego te invite a mi restaurante. - Kankuro comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y Shikamaru, por instinto lo siguió. La cocina tenia ahora, los mejores utencilios y era mucho mas amplia que antes, Shikamaru supuso que era debido a que Kankuro era chef. - He aquí mi plato estelar, camarones con piña y legumbres... incluso ganó un premio.

\- Vaya viejo... luce increíble, te está yendo genial. - Shikamaru tocó el hombro de Kankuro y este asintió.

\- Si... - El moreno se encogió de hombros, Shikamaru sonrió y vio como la cocina están repleta de dulces y bebidas. - Prueba un poco, luego les daré más. - Shikamaru asintió y con un tenedor probó un poco de aquello, se giró y desde el umbral de la cocina podía ver Ino conversar con Yuu, lo conocía, quizás lo hacía, Ino de demasiado social.

Unas llaves comenzaron a sonar y la puerta de la casa se abrió, Shikamaru sólo tuvo que ver a Ino, ya que la vista de la entrada no era visible desde la cocina, para saber que se trataba de Temari. - Estoy en casa. - dijo la voz de la muchacha, un poco más grave y cansada que antes. - ¡YUU! - la chica gritó, Ino ahora no miraba a Shikamaru, miraba hacia la chica que gritaba. - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? ¡Terminamos hace un año, vas a seguir molestado!

\- Tu mamá me invitó. - Yuu se encogió de hombros y Kankuro comenzó a salir de la cocina, Shikamaru lo siguió, el hermano respiraba con nervios, si así estaba su hermano... Shikamaru estaba a punto de morir.

\- ¿QUÉ hace Ino AQUÍ? ¿ está saliendo contigo también? - Temari se acerco hacia Yuu, Shikamaru se entraba a sólo un giro de mirarle pero la cara de Ino le espanto, lo miraba espantada, asustada.

\- Yuuuuuu. - dijo la voz de un niño que al girar Shikamaru pudo ver como corría a los brazos de Yuu, el niño tenía cabellos oscuros como el chico, y era pequeño, quizás menos de unos seis años.

\- Te dije Mamá que no quería a Yuu en su cumpleaños, ¿porque ninguno de ustedes me escucha? ¡siempre hacen lo que quieren! ¿saben lo cansada que estoy como para tener que soportar al infiel de Yuu toda la noche... Y ahora con Ino? Esto...

\- Mierda. - Ino pensó en voz alta haciendo llamar la atención de todos. - pensé... Que... - Temari miraba hacia la chica, sin percatarse de la presencia de Shikamaru, que se encontraba al lado de Temari, aunque un poco más atrás. Yuu sonrió y miro en dirección a Ino que miraba al bebé tan sorprendida, no era un bebé, era un niño, podía hablar y caminar.

\- Ino.- Empezó a decir Temari. - Luego te explico si, por ahora llevate a tu novio de aquí...

Ino negó, con lágrimas en sus ojos y con la boca abierta, comenzó a caminar hacia Shikamaru, Temari, quien vestia un vestido de flores y zapatos bajos la siguio con la mirada y se quedo fría al percatarse quien se encontraba ahí.. - No vine con el. - Fue lo que dijo Ino, Temari comenzó respirar tan fuerte que Gaara se puso de pie, su pecho comenzó a ponerse rojo y con sus manos intento darse aire, algo inútil porque perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo al suelo, casi pudo ser una caída dolorosa pero su hermano menor la tomo entre sus brazos.

Shikamaru miro la escena sorprendido, no pensó que reaccionaría así, no pensó que... sería tan fuerte para ella, mucho más fuerte había sido para el entender que estaba en el cumpleaños del hijo de Temari, con su ex novio infiel y una prominente discusión. - No puedo estar aquí.. - Le dijo Ino llorando, Kankuro la miraba avergonzado. - Esto... esto está mal. - Shikamaru acarició el hombro de su mejor amiga, ¿porque se alteraba tanto? El no estaba enamorado de Temari, no le afectaba aquello, podía tener hijos, podía casarse, sólo había venido por un perdón; Yuu se acercó hacia Shikamaru con el niño acurrucado en su pecho, Gaara y Su madre le daban aire a Temari que ahora estaba sobre el sofá.

\- Creo que será mejor si me voy, ella va a... - Shikamaru no pudo hablar más por que el niño, de ojos verdes y nariz respingada se giró para mirarle, tenía unos grandes cachetes y su cabello negro y largo estaba recogido con una liga, sus cejas apenas y eran pobladas pero sus pestañas si, eran iguales a las de Temari, como su boca, el resto... el resto lo conocía perfectamente claro, le pertenecía a el.

\- Presentate. - Le dijo Yuu al pequeño. El chico, que estaba un poco grande para estar cargado estiro sus brazos hacia Kankuro que lo atendió con amabilidad, Shikamaru estaba petrificado e Ino lloraba a su lado, apretando el brazo de su amigo. La respiración de Shikamaru había desaparecido, no había duda, el por supuesto no la tenía, ese niño no era de Yuu nunca lo sería, era exactamente Shikamaru, lucia como el, su nariz, la forma de su cara sus orejas, incluso sus dedos largos que se extendieron hacia Kankuro los reconocía, sintió un escalofrío y respiro tan profundo que se escucho como un ronquido.

\- Shikadai.- dijo el niño mirando hacia Ino. - Hola fea. - Le dijo aquello e Ino sonrió al recordar como hace mucho tiempo su vecino, Shikamaru, le solia decir. - Mi mami dice que si lloras eres feo.

\- Kankuro, ¿porque... porque hiciste esto así? - Temari se ponía de pie con lágrimas en sus ojos y se dirigía hacia el grupo, apenas y miro a Shikamaru cuando tomo al niño y lo puso en el suelo, el pequeño comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus abuelos, entre risas y juguetes estuvo en unos segundos en los brazos de su abuelo Rasa, quien lo recibió con cariño. - No era la forma... te dije que yo lo haría.. - Ella respiraba con dificultad y no tenía ninguna intención de ver a Shikamaru.

\- No puedes ser tan egoísta Temari, todos estuvimos de acuerdo... el ni siquiera tenía idea, que ibas a esperar, ¿qué se encontrarán en la calle? - Kankuro le soltó, algo molesto, Temari se giró a mirar a su padre y su otro hermano, ellos simplemente la miraba fijo. - Lo mejor es que hables ahora, todos ya planeamos estar en el patio, inclusive.. - Kankuro se agachó y empezó a hacer como un muñequito. - Lo decore para mi Shishi - El niño dio unos saltos y comenzó a correr hacia Kankuro, ambos caminaron como monstruos hacia las puertas corredizas del patio.

-Ven, mami, mami, ven a mi fiesta. - el niño gritaba mientras seguía a su tío que imitaba a un dinosaurio.

\- No tarden. - Karura le sonrió a Temari quien miraba a sus espaldas hacia las puertas del patio y no hacia Shikamaru quien la miraba fijamente. El chico sintió como Ino soltaba su brazo y comenzaba, junto con con el resto a caminar hacia fuera. Temari cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, ella estaba con el cabello más largo y lucia más lacio, aunque se vsia más delgada algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba más rellenas. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, sin mirar a Shikamaru.

\- Sube estúpido. - Ella le dijo, no de una forma ruda, simplemente lo soltó. Shikamaru junto con ella comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la que solía ser la habitación de la chica, ahora, lucia más formal, y de chico, aunque se mantenían cosas de Temari por todos lados, también habían juguetes, y delantales. - Ahora es el cuarto de Kankuro, pero también es el de Shikadai cuando visita a mamá y papá. Sabes yo trabajo a las afueras y el va a una escuela y vive conmigo pero... viene todo el tiempo aqui. - Temari comenzó a buscar entre las mesas y sus estantes y sacó de ellas carpetas, albumnes y más. Shikamaru estaba aún tratando de analizar todo lo que estaba pasando, su respiración había regresado pero mucho más agitada, se sentia mareado y sus manos temblaban un poco. - Pues, aquí están los álbumes de su nacimiento, su primer año, el segundo, el tercero... hoy será el cuarto. - Ella los lanzó a la cama, Shikamaru no decía ni una palabras y Temari continuaba llorando aunque su mirada era de furia. - Su acta de nacimiento mm, más detalles sobre el... aqui hay fotos mías embarazada... horribles. - la chica busco en otro lugar y sacó unos cuadernos..- Esto... - Ella sonrió, no pudo evitar no sonreír. - Son sus dibujos y notas del colegio... - tambien Lo lanzó en la cama y Shikamaru se senti aún más culpable, se sentía terrible, la responsabilidad estaba golpeandolo en la cara. - Aquí encontrarás sus cosas importantes... sus pasos, o cuando fue al baño sólo. - Lanzó otro álbum a la cama y luego comenzó a buscar en el closet. - Aquí están sus primeros zapatos- tambien a la cama. - Su primer biberón, chupete, y ropa de cuna... - Ella lo miro con ternura y sonrió.. - guardo todo, lo siento... - La chica se metió dentro del segundo closet este lucia mucho más grande y si Shikamaru no estaba equivocado era el de hace unos años. - No encuentro... - Luego salió tosiendo mientras desempolvaba una carpeta de color café. - Esto son ecos pero... los chicos no los entienden. - Lo tiro a la cama y miro fijamente a Shikamaru, cruzando ella sus brazos y con una mitad fuerte aunque continuaban cayendo lagrimas.

\- Por... - Shikamaru respiro profundo y tomo uno de los pequeños zapatos de la cama, eran mucho más pequeños que su dedo índice, pequeños y de color azul. - ¿Porque me enseñas esto? - El se giró para mirarla. - ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿qué lo estudié? ¿ qué me aprenda todo cuando bien pudiste haberme hecho parte de esto? - Bajo un poco la voz cuando se percató de que gritaba. - ¡Por Dios santo Temari!

\- Lo siento.. - Fue todo lo que dijo ella.

\- Y yo. - El la miro. - porque... Todo esto lo hiciste tu y yo pude haber estado contigo pero... - Shikamaru no podía evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Tu tenías demasiado problemas. - Ella comenzó a decir aún más firme, recordando cuántas veces había practicado esto, cuantas veces se habría preparado. - Y yo... Yo te odie cuando lo supe, tu nunca me escribiste, nunca te preocupaste por mi ¿qué quedaría para un niño que ni siquiera conocías?

\- No digas eso... tu me conoces, yo nunca, nunca te hubiese dejado sola. - El comenzó a negar mientras veía algunas fotografías sueltas en la cama, el niño, Temari y Kankuro sonreían en la sala de la casa, los tres tenían los ojos iguales. - Me hubieses dicho y... me arriesga a lo que sea, te hubiese ayudado, hubiese estado contigo.

\- Cuando me enteré no sabía dónde estabas. - Ella le gritó molesta. - Todo lo que sabía es que te irías del país y que habías estado a punto de morir... ¡papá no me dejo! Pensaba que podían atacarnos.

\- Temari por Dios. - Shikamaru se sentó en la cama y cabeza entre sus manos. Todo tenía en parte sentido, si ella le hubiese dicho se habría arriesgado pero quizás hubiese resultado herida, en parte no había motivos para ocultarselo durante cinco años, cinco años en los que pensó que ella estaba viviendo tranquilamente la vida de un joven recién graduada. Estaba sentado en la cama en la que estaba seguro que había sucedido, había sido la única vez desde que se reencontraron; Shikamaru tomo los álbumes y fotografías en sus manos, miro cada uno de ellos, Temari estaba sólo ahí mirándole aunque la escuchaba gimotear de vez en cuando, pudo quizás, pasar una hora en la que el sólo miraba fotos, sonreía, se sentía muy mal y se atrepentia de no haber estado presente, lloraba, por supuesto lloraba, pero no podía regresar el tiempo atrás y no se arrepentia de haber dejado la casa de Temari aquella noche, noche en donde fue encontrado, secuestrado, le torturaron, dispararon y gracias a Karin pudo escapar, tan herido y al borde de la muerte, de sólo imaginarse que eso le hubiese pasado a Temari o a ese niño, a Shikadai, se sentía destrozado.

Temari le miraba, ella estaba arrepentida, siempre lo estaba, siempre que su padre le decía egoísta, que sus hermanos le recordaban lo que estaba haciendo, cuando Shikadai le preguntaba por su padre y tenía que decir que vendría pronto enseñándole algunas fotos de cuando ambos eran novios, fotos en las que lucia diferente a ahora, quizás por eso no le reconoció, se arrepentia cuando en el día de los padres tenía que pedirle a Yuu o cualquiera de sus hermanos que asistiera... por supuesto que se arrepentia, siempre hubiese preferido que su hijo lo tuviese todo pero... Ella nunca se sintió con el suficiente valor de admitirlo, sentía que si decía algo o podía ser ignorada, al igual a como ella estaba siendo, o podía simplemente correr peligro.

Le había puesto Shikadai por que... era como el, incluso sus cumpleaños estaban tan cerca, porque siempre imagino que algún dia regresaría o la llamaría o le buscaría tanto como cuando tenían quince años y podía presentarle al niño, pero apenas unas cuantas postales y desapareció, aunque sabía que quizás el hubiese reaccionado diferente de saber la verdad, tampoco quería lidiar con el hecho de vivir en una relación sin futuro mientras luchaba por su universidad, el trabajo y su bebé, era demasiado, demasiados problemas para ella, demasiados problemas para el. - Lo siento tanto... de verdad lo siento mucho..- Temari había dejado de llorar pero podía sentir el dolor en su pecho, lo sentía ahogado.

Shikamaru negó y la miro, sonriendo, bueno , a medias. - Gracias..- fue lo que dijo para entonces ponerse de pie. - estiró sus brazos y miro nuevamente los álbumes sobre la cama. - Puedo... ¿puedo tomar algunas fotos?

Temari asintió. - Las que quieras... tengo copias por todas partes.

\- quiero que mamá lo conozca. - Le dijo el serio, aunque de una forma suave, Temari asintió y el tambien lo hizo. - Quiero... Que tenga mi apellido y, que sepa quien soy... Y todo lo que necesite quiero, quiero dárselo Temari. - Ella asintió, avergonzada, porque ahora estaba dándose cuenta que quizás el no la hubiese dejado sola en esto.

\- Ya estás aquí... es tu hijo, todo lo que quieras puedes hacerlo. - La rubia le sonrió, de una forma forzada mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.. - vamos... el duerme mucho, si no bajamos ahora no podremos celebrar su cumpleaños.

Shikamaru asintió y siguió los pasos de Temari, ambos bajaron la escalera, Temari cruzó la sala y abrió la puerta correría hacia el patio, todos estaban comiendo algún postre y conversando mientras una música de rock pesado sonaba en el pequeño radio, Kankuro y el niño saltaban y brindarán al compás de la música. - Kankuro, te he dicho que no le pongas esas canciones... asusta a los niños en el colegio.

\- Mami que molesta eres. - El niño corría por todas partes, todos en el lugar miraban de reojo a Shikamaru aunque trataban de , Ino ya le había hecho una sesión de fotos ño alegando lo hermoso que era y Gaara había repartido algunos postres hechos por Kankuro.

-Shikadai. - Temari llamaba al niño que perseguía por todo el lugar. - Shikadai detente o te golpeó y te vende al señor de la tienda. - el niño se detuvo y miro en seco a su madre, ella lo tomo entre brazos y se dirigió a Shikamaru, quien la esperaba nervioso, rogando que el niño llegase quererle tanto como a Yuu. - Ahora... ¿sabes quién es este hombre?

Shikadai miraba confundido a su madre y a su padre. - Shikadai. - Dijo separándose. Temari sonrió.

\- No tu tontito... el - Le dijo señalando a Shikamaru, el niño miro nuevamente a Shikamaru quien sonreí a medias para el niño, Shikadai en verdad era tan parecido a el, su madre moriría cuando lo conociese.

\- ¿Tío? - dijo el pequeño sin tener menor idea. Temari negó exhausta de las respuestas de su hijo y se lo ofreció a Shikamaru, quien nerviosos lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. - Tienes aretes como mami. - Temari entró a y salió nuevamente con su billetera, de color rosa con líneas azules, busco en ella y sacó una fotografía antigua, doblada y un poco arrugada, de ella y Shikamaru en el parque acuático, ambos sonreían, tenían unos dieciséis quizás, ella llevaba lentes oscuros y su cabello suelto y Shikamaru tambien llevaba lentes y miraba sorprendido la cámara sin idea de que le tomaban aquella fotografía.

\- Siempre te enseño y nunca aprendes... - Le enseñó a la foto y el niño sonrió.

\- Papi. - dijo y Temari asintió sonriendo.

\- ¿Entonces? - la muchacha oculto la fotografía y señaló a Shikamaru. - ¿Quién es este?

\- ¿Tom? - Temari suspiro rendida, incluso había visto a Tom, un anciano de la escuela en Shikamaru.

\- Es papá niño lento... te dije que vendria pronto. - Temari le grito al niño y miro a Shikamaru quien estaba a punto de llorar..- No llores... sólo sabe quién es el de la foto, no tu. - El muchacho sonrió y Temari se giró, se sentía tan avergonzada, está sin lugar a dudas había sido una dura noche..

-¿qué es papá señor? - El niño le pregunto a Shikamaru y Temari camino entonces a una silla, necesitaba tomar aire, lo que vendría sería peor.

Rasa miraban entonces a Shikamaru el cual, miraba a su hijo, Shikadai, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el padre de Temari sabía que era un buen chico, sabía que sería un profesional, sabía que lograría grandes cosas, sólo por eso, había aceptado su presencia en la casa, por eso, y por la felicidad de su nieto.


	17. Capitulo 17

-Oye, gracias... gracias por venir. - Temari miraba el suelo y respiraba con inquietud. Estaban fuera de su casa, Ino ya se encontraba sobre la moto y la puerta estaba cerrada, el cumpleaños había terminado y Shikamaru tenía demasiado que asimilar, tenía que hablar con su madre y debía de llegar a casa a pensar. Shikadai se había dormido e Ino llevaba un montón de pastel y fotografías para todos. - Mañana... mañana regresare en la noche al valle, podríamos temprano... ir con tu madre.

-Si. - Le respondió Shikamaru, Temari aún tenía la manía de juguetear con sus dedos cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa, y Shikamaru, tenía aun la manía de rascar su nuca y asentir muchas veces, Ino los miro y recordó cuando ambos caminaban juntos en Konoha... ¿Quién lo diría? - Yo... vendré por ustedes.

-No. - Temari alzo la mirada. - No es necesario... yo tengo mi auto, yo puedo ir.

Shikamaru asintió y la miro. - Si vengo... pasare más tiempo con él. - Su exnovia le miro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, otra vez estaba nerviosa. - No te preocupes.

Temari asintió y Shikamaru alzo su mano para despedirse, la chica hizo lo mismo, Ino entonces se colocó el casco, ya partirían a casa. - Lo siento. - Susurro ella, Shikamaru se encontraba de espaldas y solo giro para decirle.

-Deberías.

\- ¡QUE! - La madre de Ino estaba sentada en el gran sillón, junto a su padre, la madre de Shikamaru y Si, quien había regresado de viaje. - ¿Como sabes que es tuyo? ¡Las mujeres suelen ser muy coquetas!

-Su hija es más coqueta que cualquiera. - Si intervino, pero su novia le golpeó la cabeza y su suegro lo miro con furia.

Shikamaru estaba en el sillón, miraba con fastidio el nada, sus hombros estaban caídos y su boca entreabierta, respiraba pacientemente y pensaba demasiado en todo aquello ¿Como es posible ocultar un bebe por tanto tiempo? ¿Nadie de Konoha la había visto nunca? Aquello le parecía demasiado cruel, había traído pastel y varias fotografías, pero, no tenía muchas ganas de compartir estas últimas, no quería tener que responder preguntas que no sabía, no quería tener que ver la mirada de su madre... le había dejado el trabajo a Ino.

-Les enseñaría fotos, pero... no tengo. - Ino miro a Shikamaru preocupada. - Él tiene, pero... es mejor si lo conocen en persona.

Yoshino negó varias veces. - No puedo creerlo... - La madre entonces miro a su hijo. - ¿Nunca lo supiste? - Shikamaru negó aun cuando su mirada no parece del todo concentrada. - Aunque... en nuestra situación yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

\- ¡Por lo menos yo le hubiese avisado Yoshino! - La madre de Ino se puso de pie furiosa. - Es injusto... ese pobre niño, hasta ahora... ¡Tengo que ver para creerlo!

\- ¡Es idéntico! . - Ino soltó. - Yo llore... es increíble lo mucho que se parecen.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y todos le miraron, preocupados, inquietos, llevaba en sus manos una bolsa, dentro de ella estaban los álbumes y otras cosas que no tenía ánimos de mostrar. - Iré a casa. - El aura que rodeaba al ahora nuevo padre era terrible, su madre comenzó a llorar apenas su hijo se retiró y el resto les fue imposible no sentirse igual de mal.

-Bien, iremos a casa de tu papá... ¿Recuerdas a tu papá cierto? - Temari estaba en el sillón de la sala esperando por Shikamaru, hacía unos quince minutos le había llamado.

-Rasa. - Dijo el niño somnoliento. - Temari. - Dijo otro nombre. - Shishimaru.

Temari trato de no sonreír cuando escucho al niño. -Tienes uno solo Shikadai... es Shikamaru no Shishimaru. - miro a Kankuro, su hermano reía a carcajadas en la puerta de la cocina. - ¿Ya ves que causas por llamarle Shishidai?

Kankuro ignoro a su hermana y mientras la puerta sonaba miro a su sobrino y le sonrió. -Mi Shishi... - Kankuro se agacho y comenzó a gatear como un perro. - Te comeré.

El niño solo unas carcajadas y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa hasta que subió a la espalda de su tío. - Muévete murito, muévete. - Temari se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, Shikamaru estaba frente a ella, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y una camiseta ligera de color blanco, junto a unos pantalones negros. - ¡Mira murrito es papá!

Temari se giró y sonrió alegre. - ¡Ya ves! - Miro entonces a Shikamaru que sonreía a medias. - Te reconoció. - La chica le sonrió y le ofreció sus brazos al niño que bajo de la espalda de su tío para correr hacia ella, el pequeño lucio tan lindo cuando usaba colores vivos como el rojo. - Eres una lindura. - Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola. - Shikamaru dijo a todos, Kankuro le saludo con la mano y Temari le sonrió, el niño, que ahora intentaba quitarle los lentes ignoro su saludo. - Mamá esta... mal. - Shikamaru le soltó a Temari, ella pudo darse cuenta entonces que no solo su madre se encontraba mal, la voz y el ánimo con el que se encontraba el chico eran tan bajos, cualquiera lo notaria. - Lo llevaremos, pero... luego vayamos a otro lado. - El niño cumplió su meta de quitarle los anteojos y comenzó a llorar cuando vio al ahora desconocido, Temari le dio una palmada al niño, pero solo termino intensificando el llanto.

-Nos vamos. - La puerta se cerró y Kankuro sonrió viendo aquella escena, sabía que su hermana estaba feliz o bueno, no feliz, pero quizás animada, se había despertado tan temprano, se había arreglado tanto y le había puesto la mejor ropa al niño.

Temari miraba boquiabierta aquello mientras Shikadai, quien le estaba comenzando a pesar en sus brazos, daba algunos saltos sobre ella de la felicidad. - No. - Temari comenzó a negar, Shikamaru se había puesto otra vez sus lentes y sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Temari. - No vamos a ir en la moto... es una hora de viaje Shikamaru.

-Es solo una moto Temari. - Él le extendió los cascos. - Vamos.

Ella dejo al niño en el suelo quien corrió hacia la moto y comenzó a saltar de felicidad, mientras cantaba alguna canción. - No me importa que manejes la moto a 10 Km, no vamos. - Temari le mostro lo que llevaba puesto al muchacho, haciendo que el la mirara de arriba hacia abajo, llevaba unas pantimedias, shorts, zapatillas y una camisa rosa pastel. - Tengo pantalones cortos.

\- ¿Y? - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. - He salido con chicas en vestido, no es un impedimento.

-Oye. - Ella le señalo. - No vas a montar a mi hijo en donde montas a tus novias estúpidas. - Temari se cruzó de brazos y pensó lo que había dicho hace algunos segundos, no tenía mucho sentido, pero... ¿Importaba? Miro como su hijo saltaba alrededor de la moto e intentaba tocar los lugares que podrían encontrarse calientes. - ¡No lo toques te quemaras! - Le grito al niño que la miro para luego seguir correteando.

Shikamaru se giró hacia Shikadai, quien jugaba con unos accesorios de la moto, el pequeño solo correteaba y cantaba, decía palabras y movía todas sus extremidades, parece uno de esos niños que Shikamaru estaba harto de mirar en los parques. - Oye. - Shikamaru le dijo al pequeño que lo miro entre saltitos. - No toques eso, te vas a quemar. - El pequeño entonces lo miro como si hubiese dicho la cosa más interesante, como si el, esta nueva persona en su vida fuera la persona más interesante del mundo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. - Tu mami te pegara.

-Shishimaru dame el brum - El niño brincaba cerca de la moto y extendió ambos brazos hacia su padre quien sonreía mientras este daba sus saltitos para llamar la atención. Shikamaru se acercó al pequeño maletero de la moto sacando un casco super pequeño, Temari estaba a punto de gruñir de ternura, pero se detuvo porque se supone que subir en la moto era un error.

-Ten, póntelo. - Shikamaru se agacho hasta la altura del niño y le ofreció el pequeño caso, era de color verde oscuro y tenía unas líneas de color negro, Shikadai intento ponérselo, pero Temari termino acercándose hacia ellos para ayudar a su niño a ponerse el casco. - Ya te rendiste... quieres subir a mi moto.

-Si, sí, sí. - El niño saltaba mientras miraba a su padre. - Mami subirá. Mami, mami, mamiaaaau.

-No me rendir... es solo porque él quiere subirse. - Temari lo miro fastidiada. - Yo iré en mi auto. Cuídalo.

La muchacha se puso de pie y giro, entonces Shikadai comenzó a llorar tan fuerte pero tan fuerte y molesto que Shikamaru no pudo calmarle ni siquiera con caramelos, que también había puesto en su maletero porque se imaginó que el quería un poco, entonces su madre termino cediendo y subiendo a la moto con ellos dos, una moto bastante grande y ostentosa, de color negro, donde los tres iban muy cómodos y donde ella trataba de no tocarle y tocar a su hijo que había decidido estar al frente y cuando ella le dijo que no Shikamaru le había dicho que si, el niño estaba tan feliz y dando saltos sobre el asiento que la hacían sentir inquieta.

Bajaron frente a la casa de Shikamaru, estaba un poco cambiada, la pintura, ventanas, puertas, pero del resto todo lucia igual, quizás con más flores o árboles, pero muy igual, Temari sintió un poco de nostalgia al estar en esa calle, la conocía a la perfección por supuesto, cada detalle, cada cosa.

...

-No puedo... tengo miedo. - Temari brincaba en el asiento del bus. - Imagínate... ¿Como entraremos a tu casa? ¿Y si tu madre esta allí?

Shikamaru negó, tomando su mano mientras miraba por la ventana. - Mamá y papá están en el trabajo a esta hora. - El muchacho movía nerviosamente su pierna. - Lo sé, no te preocupes.

-Por Dios. - Temari negaba. - No puedo creer que haga esto por ti...

El entonces la miro y ambos sonrieron. - Ya has venido varias veces Temari... deberías dejar de estar nerviosa. - Ella asintió y el suspiro. - Pero, son las cosas que hago por amor.

-Que idiota. Ir a mi casa sería mucho más fácil... - Temari sonrió, porque no sería así, ambos temblaban del miedo con solo ver a Rasa.

El sonrió nuevamente y luego soltó una carcajada, cosa que hizo a Temari mirarlo extraño. - Es más fácil venir a mi casa, ya verás, vendrás tanto que conocerás el vecindario más que cualquiera.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo ninfómana? - La muchacha lo miro incrédula, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El negó y sonrió también. - Yo hoy te invite a comer... no sé qué cosas piensas Temari.

-Claro... - Ella asintió y se sonrojo un poco, el continúo soltando sus carcajadas y el bus se detuvo en la parada de bus cerca de su casa. - Eso fue lo que le dije a Kankuro la primera vez.

...

Shikamaru se quitó los lentes y sus ojeras eran demasiado, no las había notado antes pero ahora sí que la miraba fijamente. - De antemano siento mucho si mamá llega a decir algo... hiriente. - Temari solo asintió, era entendible que le dijese algo así que no se molestó. Shikamaru se giró y dejo los cascos sobre la moto, saco unas llaves y comenzó a abrir la puerta de metal, todos entraron, Shikadai parloteando sobre la moto y Temari con mariposas en su estómago, estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado, mucho más que cuando venía con el miedo de que cualquier amigo de su padre la descubriera, mucho más que cuando el padre de Shikamaru la encontró en medio de la noche en el patio de su casa, estaba demasiado nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento se orinaría encima o vomitaría sobre todos. Shikamaru estaba igual, aunque un poco más tranquilo mientras miraba al pequeño que le contaba cosas de la moto en la que había subido, camino entonces hacia la puerta de madera y metió en ella la llave para abrirle.

-Brrrrrmmm- Decía el niño mientras daba unos saltos. La puerta se abrió y el niño entro como perro en su casa, Temari le siguió diciendo algunas palabrotas y Shikamaru hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

-Oye. - Tomo al niño por el brazo y le dio una palmada. - ¡Que te he dicho de las casas! - Volvió a golpearle esta vez mas fuerte y el niño comenzó a llorar, fuerte y diciendo muchas veces "Shishi" - ¡Deja de llamar a Kankuro!

-Hola ma. - Shikamaru saludo a su madre, Temari aun discutía con el pequeño así que no había tenido el tiempo de decir algo, la madre de Shikamaru estaba parada frente a ellos, mirando la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos que no terminaban de salir. - Él es Shikadai. - Fue lo que dijo su hijo, la madre asintió, se encontraba muy triste, apenas vio a ese niño entrar por la puerta no podía negar delante de nadie que no era su nieto, era como mirar a Shikamaru llegar del colegio con su padre, fue una escena demasiado emotiva.

-...Y si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a cortar los pies. - Temari le gritaba y el niño no dejaba de patalear y llorar. - Mira cómo te tiene el idiota de Kankuro, eres un llorón, siempre lloras por todo.

-Tú eras igual de llorón. - La madre de Shikamaru le dijo a su hijo de manera que escuchara Temari, la rubia se giró y tomo a regañadientes a Shikadai, Temari estaba pálida, como si hubiese visto un muerto, su barbilla temblaba y sus pupilas se movían inquietamente dentro de sus ojos. -Hola Temari.

-Hola. - Fue lo único que pudo decir, ¿qué más podría decirle? sentía tanta vergüenza, a pesar de que sabía que esto era para un bien se arrepentirá tanto de que todos supiesen la verdad, le ponía tan nerviosa y se sentía tan culpable... ¿Porque no se le ocurrió decir todo de una vez en el momento en que lo supo? -Lo siento. - Salió de sus labios, el niño continuaba llorando, su nariz y mejillas estaban sonrojadas y jugueteaba con sus manos mientras estaba en los brazos de su madre. - No... no sabe cuánto lo siento yo es-

-No me interesa. - Fue lo único que dijo la mujer y entonces extendió los brazos hacia el pequeño. El niño la miraba curioso, aunque rápidamente extiende los brazos para ser salvado del martirio de su madre, Yoshino lo tomo, era un poco pesado y se sentía igual a Shikamaru cuando tenía su edad, Shikamaru le había dejado fotos y le había contado lo poco que sabía de él o lo que había aprendido en horas, el niño era de verdad una ternura, sobre todo por los grandes ojos verdes y pestañas pobladas que poseía, se veía muy exótico para tener rasgos tan simples como los de los Nara. - Bueno... ¿Quieres comer algo?

El niño se percató de que hablaban con él, miro a su madre, pero esta estaba mirando hacia el suelo, luego, sin contar con ella, miro al que había pasado la mañana manejando una moto, el miraba a su madre y entonces le miro, el niño estaba esperando una respuesta. - ¿Quieres comer? - Le dijo el hombre con cabello largo, Shikadai tenía el cabello largo, pero no usaba coletas... Temari odiaba como lucia así. - Ella es mi mamá, es tu abuela... quiere hacer algo de comer, ¿quieres? - El niño no comprende nada, miro a su madre en busca de respuestas mientras sollozaba por la golpiza que le había dado, su madre continuaba mirando hacia abajo mientras sus hombros se movían inquietos. - No tenías que hablarle así mamá...

Temari levanto el rostro, y comenzó a negar. - Esta bien. - Ella continúo negando, su hijo la miraba todavía en busca de alguna explicación. Yoshino pensó que... cuando ella lloraba lucia similar al pequeño. - Lo entiendo. - Dijo antes de soltar un gemido y apartar la mirada, su hijo, sin explicaciones, con dos desconocidos y su madre llorando comenzó a asustarse, sabía que llorar era malo, cuando lloras es porque te duele; soltó un quejido y comenzó a extender los brazos hacia su mami, llamándola entre llanto y preocupación. Temari le miro y sonrió conmovida, siempre era así cada que ella gritaba, peleaba o lloraba, el terminaba haciendo lo mismo. - No llores tonto, siempre estas llorando.

-Mami, mami. - Decía el niño entre chillidos.

Temari negó y cargo al pequeño, él le abrazo y le dio unos besos en la mejilla, la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, era tan dramático. - No estoy llorando... Mira. - Temari camino hacia Yoshino. - Ella es tu abuela, como Rura y Rasa. - La chica le hablaba muy despacio, Yoshino los miraba a ambos.

-Rasa es feo como tu llorando. - Le susurro el niño haciendo que todos sonrieran.

-Ya... ¿No quieres comer algo con tu abuela? - Temari le sonrió, como si la siguiente propuesta fuese la mejor del mundo. - Ella es Yoshino, tu, A-BU-E-LA. -Temari le hablaba tan despacio, Yoshino pensó que de verdad se había convertido en una madre, no fue fácil, pero...

-Shino. - Le dijo el niño a Temari y ella asintió. - Shishi. - Le soltó otra vez y Temari rodo los ojos, siempre era lo mismo.

-Él les dice a todos así. - Fue lo que soltó la chica. - Porque todos en casa le dicen al así y... piensa que es normal. - Temari puso al niño en el suelo, el comenzó a caminar de aquí a allá, saltar, tocar, corría brincaba mientras los tres adultos lo miraban. - ¡No toques eso! - Temari le regaño cuando vio que tomaba un adorno entre sus manos, era pequeño pero lucia muy lindo para los ojos de un niño. - Te cortare la mano. - El niño le tembló la mandíbula.

-No, no. - Shikamaru miro a Temari. - Tómalo, te lo regalo. - Shikadai sonrió alegre y continuo con su travesura. - No escuches a tu mamá, es un fastidio.

-Fastidiosa. - El niño le saco la lengua y comenzó a jugar con aquel nuevo regalo, Temari miro a Shikamaru quien estaba sonriendo.

-Si le dices esas cosas nunca va a respetarme. - Ella se cruzó de brazos. La madre de Shikamaru le golpeó la cabeza para entonces dirigirse a la cocina.

La mañana había pasado, Temari estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en su teléfono, vinieron muchos de Konoha a ver al niño, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Liba, había muchos allí y todos miraban de reojo a Temari para susurrar algunas cosillas, ella no le estaba dando importancia, tenía demasiado asuntos que atender mañana en el trabajo como para ponerle cuidado a aquello. Kankuro había quedado en recogerla para almorzar, ella estaba de acuerdo, no quería pasar todo el resto del día mirando como su hijo y su ex peleaban por un juguete mientras la señora Yoshino malcriaba a uno y al otro golpeaba.

\- ¿Puedes creer que Shikadai solo tiene horas conociendo a Shikamaru y ya no quiere ir a casa conmigo? - Temari miraba su teléfono indignada.

-Los niños siempre prefieren a los padres.

-Pero... mi bebé, me abandono por ese desconocido. - Temari continuaba mirando su celular, había recibido una foto de Shikadai comiendo brócoli, ¡brócoli!, el odiaba el brócoli, pero ahora, en un lugar desconocido con personas que apenas sabía que existían estaba comiendo brócoli y quería pasar la noche allí. - No sé cómo decirle que no...

Kankuro rodo los ojos. - No puedes decirle que no... además cuando estas en el kínder puedes faltar y no te reprueban, déjalo pasar esta semana con su padre. - Kankuro se cruzó de brazos al mirar la expresión preocupada de su hermana. - Temari... debes dejar que se conozcan, conocemos a Shikamaru y sabemos que es un buen tipo... no le niegues esto también. - El chico acelero más el auto. - Girare hacia Suna entonces...

-No. - Temari negó. - Ese niño es un flojo, si dejo que no vaya una semana al colegio no ira jamás. -El teléfono comenzó a sonar y era una videollamada de Shikamaru, un numero recién guardado. - Aló.

-Hola. - Shikamaru estaba acostado y la mitad de su cara la cubría los cabellos oscuros del niño. - Se duerme muy rápido. - Le dijo el chico y Temari no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿Vendrás por él? Mamá quisiera que lo dejaras... yo mañana debo ir a la universidad de Konoha a unos seminarios así que regresare hasta la tarde... puedo llevarlo luego si qu-

-No. - Ella negó y miro a Kankuro. - Quédatelo esta semana... Solo no dejes que coma camarones, ni tampoco queso... no puede comer queso.

\- ¿Por qué? - Shikamaru sonrió. - Yo tampoco puedo comer camarones.

-Lo sé. - Temari asintió. -Son alérgicos, no los coman y ya.

-Ok mami. - Shikamaru asintió y Temari lo miro fastidiada.

-No me digas mami idiota. - El sonrió y ella evito mirar la cámara. - Tampoco dejes que juegue en la lluvia, en Konoha llueve mucho, él le gusta la lluvia, pero le da resfriado. - Temari suspiro, como si hubiese tanto que decir. - No puedes bañarlo después de las cinco, nada de dulces después de las siete, no le des maquillaje porque se lo come o raya las paredes y tampoco le enseñes los perros... porque quiere montarlos, puedes hacer que juegue cartas o ajedrez, pero no me gusta que juegue videojuegos... Luego comienza a decir cosas estúpidas como "Let's Rock, baby" y detesto que diga esas cosas...

\- ¿Algo más? - Shikamaru se movió en la cama y el niño se quejó sobre él. - Envíame todo por mensaje... ya me estoy durmiendo.

-Qué asco que se parezcan tanto. - Temari negó. - Bien... te enviare la lista que le envié a mis padres... cuídalo. - Ella le dijo y el asintió. - Sabes que... solo lo dejo, así como así... - Los ojos de Temari se llenaron de lágrimas. - Porque tú eres una de las personas en las que más confió... pero cuídalo o te mato.

-Si Temari. - Shikamaru soltó fastidiado. - No seas tan molesta.

-Oye, te hablo enserio, si lo devuelves con un rasguño te hare lo mismo con una navaja.

Shikamaru sonrió y asintió. - Bien... adiós.

 **Tienes un mensaje no leído de: Lena_12**

 _"Shikamaru, ¿cuándo empiezan los seminarios? ¿me buscarías un buen hotel en tu ciudad?, besos"_

 **Pulsa clic** **aquí** **para responder. (El usuario está conectado).**

 **Shikamarunara:** _los seminarios para extranjeros en Konoha serán muy pronto, dos semanas a partir de hoy... puedes quedarte en casa y conocer a Shikadai, mamá está bien con ello. Nos vemos pronto._

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de Lena!**

 **Lena_12:** _¡AHH por fin, por fin iré a Konoha! Lo que más me entusiasma (además de tu hijo desconocido) es conocer a tus amigos y la loca de tu ex... ¿La conoceré cierto?_

 **Shikamarunara:** _No._

 **Shikamarunara:** _Ni de broma._

 **Lena_12:** _Ja... ¿no te gustaría que tus novias favoritas se unieran?_

 **Shikamarunara:** _No. Chao._

 **Lena_12:** _Aburriiiido..._

 **Shikamarunara se ha desconectado.**

 **Shikamarunara se ha conectado.**

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de Lena_12!**

 **Lena_12:** _Volviste aburrido... volviste..._

 **Shikamarunara:** _¿Porque te conectas tanto en estas cosas Lena? Ten una vida._

 **Lena_12:** _La tengo... con unos tres chicos en esta aplicación._

 **Shikamarunara:** _Eso suena molesto... demasiados problemas._

 **Lena_12:** _Lo que pasa cuando mi novio me deja para irse a Konoha._

 **Shikamarunara:** _No fue por eso, dramática._

 **PrincesaTemari se ha conectado después de mucho tiempo, ¡envíale un saludo!**

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de PrincesaTemari!**

 **PrincesaTemari:** _¿Qué haces aquí? Tengo como diez años que no uso esto._

 **Shikamarunara:** _¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

 **PrincesaTemari:** _Entre solo para eliminar mi cuenta... me siguen llegando emails de que debo saludar a mis amigos_ **.**

 **...**

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de Lena_12!**

 **Lena_12:** _No soy dramática... tú ya no me quieres T.T me dejaste y te fuiste._

 **Shikamarunara:** _No..._

 **...**

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de PrincesaTemari!**

 **PrincesaTemari:** _¿Esta Shikadai despierto?_

 **Shikamarunara:** _No..._

 **...**

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de Lena_12!**

 **Lena_12:** _¿Sabes dónde pueda conseguir el V tomo de Shikamaru es un idiota?_

 **Shikamarunara:** _En la biblioteca._

 **...**

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de PrincesaTemari!**

 **PrincesaTemari:** _Cuídalo mucho... adiós._

 **Shikamarunara:** _Si..._

 **...**

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de Lena_12!**

 **Lena_12:** _Iremos a beber cuando estemos en Konoha cariño... ¡Ya debo irme, te quiero!_

 **...**

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de Shikamarunara!**

 **Shikamarunara:** _Yo también te quiero nos vemos._

 **Princesa Temari:** _Ok._

 **...**

 **¡Tienes un mensaje de Lena_12!**

 **Lena_12:** _¡oye... dime que me quieres t.t!_

 **Shikamarunara se ha desconectado.**

 **PrincesaTemari se ha desconectado.**


	18. Chapter 18

Temari estaba lanzada en el mueble del karaoke, Karui por otra parte continuaba cantando una canción muy famosa de hace algunos dos años, reencontrarse con su mejor amiga era lo mejor, ella había regresado a Kumo luego de la graduación y solo regresaba a Konoha, específicamente esta ciudad porque era en la que su especialidad realizaba los seminarios, semanarios a los que Temari siempre trataba de ir pero apenas y había logrado que este fuera el segundo en tres años, Temari estaba muy ocupada con su hijo y trabajo, pero ahora que podía dejarlo en casa de su abuela paterna, se sentía mucho más tranquila.

Apenas y se veían pero siempre estaban en contacto, su amistad estaba intacta y ella la quería mucho, a pesar de que continuo con Chouji un año más Karui respeto la idea de Temari de mantener en secreto todo, inclusive no la mencionaba en las reuniones de Chouji e Ino, y todo lo que escuchaba de Shikamaru le comentaba a Temari aunque en algún punto le pidió que ignorara el hecho de que el existía, le dolía, aunque prefirió decir que lo odiaba, la apoyo durante el embarazo y se quedaba en casa sólo para ayudarla a estudiar y con el bebé, era una de las mejores personas en el mundo y siempre se sentía mal de no asistir a los seminarios de su amiga, ambas estaban especializadas en economía pero Karui por alguna razón decidió conseguir unos doctorados y especializarse como profesora en una universidad privada, cuando escuchó que Shikamaru era profesor imaginó que podían haberse encontrado, pero hablar de Shikamaru en este momento era demasiado... pasado de moda, además según sus mensajes de texto, y su ropa de conseguir a un hombre esta noche ambas tenían el plan de hacer algo más que festejar.

Karui estaba demasiado ebria, Temari también lo estaba y apenas eran las 8 de la noche, pero ambas eran terribles bebiendo y podían pedir un uber y dejar el auto en el lugar, o, si Yuu terminaba de llegar el seria el conductor elegido, así que no había ninguna responsabilidad por quien debía manejar, Shikadai estaba con su padre, las cuentas en el trabajo estaban claras, sus padres dejaron de molestarla desde que se mudó... ¿desde cuándo no salía así de tranquila?, ¿hace cinco años quizás?

-Oye, oye. - Karui grito desde el centro de la pista, Temari la miro como pudo sin levantarse del sillón, estaba demasiado mareada. - salgamos a la pista de baile... el karaoke está tan solo.

-No puedo caminar Karui. - Temari le confeso desde el sillón. - ¿cómo se supone que baile? - La rubia como pudo se sentó en el sillón, el lugar dio un montón de vueltas desde su punto de vista y sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

Karui hizo un puchero y se acercó a ella. - llevamos la ropa más linda del mundo y los unicos que hip... nos han visto son los meseros. - Temari la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -No empieces a ponerte cariñosa...

\- Oye, te quiero. - Karui la ayudó a ponerse de pie, Temari se tambaleó y apoyó el brazo en los hombros de la morena. El lugar de karaoke había sido alquilado por ambas, Karui no le importaba gastar dinero en esas cosas, le iba muy bien, Temari por otra parte se limitaba mucho con Shikadai, apenas esta semana estuvo dispuesta a gastar su sueldo en ropa y zapatos, cosa que no hacía desde hace mucho, después de todo tenía un padre, uno que seguramente ganaba muy bien. - Esta bien iré a bailar pero no me abandones... podría hacer el ridículo.

-Lo sé amiga. - Karui y Temari comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Karui le dijo algo al mesero y éste cerró el salón, aun las cosas de ambas estaban ahí y no querían perderlas, estaban mareadas pero conscientes.

El lugar afuera era un caos, gente bailando, música a todo volumen, olor a cigarrillos, alcohol, comida, taburetes llenos, pequeñas mesas repletas de vasos. Temari y Karui reían por sus pasos torpes, se sentía como en su adolescencia, usando vestidos, tacones, mucho maquillaje, y su cabello suelto, si alguno de sus empleados la mirara así sería una vergüenza; la música era conocida, estaba de moda, Karui la tarareaba, Temari apenas y conocía el ritmo, no tenía tiempo para escuchar la radio.

Karui comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la pista, se sentía muy incómoda con los tacones, pero regresar al salón de karaoke a cambiarlos implicaba llevar a Temari, bufó y miró algún alrededor, elegiría un lugar en la pista cerca del bar, si se cansaban podrían tener un asiento cerca... o bebidas cerca. -Karui... - Temari se movía al ritmo de la música. - creo que si nos tomamos de las manos puedo bailar sin problemas.

Karui sonrió y asintió, continuo buscando un lugar pero su mirada cayó inmediatamente en la pequeña mesa repleta de vasos, no por los vasos por supuesto, sino por la persona que estaba allí mirándola fijamente. - Mierda.

-¿Qué? - Temari miró a su amiga y siguió su mirada, allí estaba Chouji, saludándola alegremente al lado de un chico pálido y con cabellos oscuros.- Ah... - Karui le sonrió y también le saludó, su relación había terminado de una forma dolorosa.

\- No hay problema... - Karui se encogió de hombros. - Es decir... lo veo en las redes sociales, todo es normal ahora. - La morena miraba a su amiga pero esta estaba boquiabierta mirando aun hacia la mesa. - En serio no es un proble-

\- Lo voy a matar. - Temari suspiró fuerte y se paró firme. - Ese imbécil. - La rubia parecía haber recuperado su compostura, dio pasos firmes y caminó en dirección a Chouji, Karui sólo la seguía avergonzada, todo estaba bien pero no lo suficiente para acercarse. Temari camino hacia la espalda de un chico que Karui no pudo reconocer sino hasta que este giró y miró sorprendido a Temari, Shikamaru lucía exactamente igual a como se ve en clases pero Karui no era capaz de reconocerlo por su espalda a diferencia de Temari, el conversaba con una chica castaña e Ino.

\- Temari... - El sonrió y toco con cariño la cabeza de la rubia que lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Temari? - La chica le respondió y de un golpe apartó la mano de su cabeza, Karui se acercó hacia su amiga avergonzada, ¿porque estaba actuando así? Shikamaru y sus amigos la miraban confundidos. - ¿Me explicas que estás haciendo aquí, cuando ayer, me pediste que por favor llevara a Shikadai a tu casa? - Shikamaru cambio su expresión, ahora lucia avergonzado, abrió la boca pero Temari alzo la mano y lo hizo callar, la música estaba fuerte pero cerca de las mesas era posible escucharse a gritos. - ¿sabes a cuántas fiestas dejé de ir por tener un bebé?

-Si me hubieras dicho quizás te habría ayudado... - Dijo temeroso y ella lo miró con furia, haciéndolo callar nuevamente.

\- Eres un irresponsable, tu pobre hijo ya se acuerda de ti y me pide verte pero prefieres irte a fiestas... - Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miro atónita.- Tu ni siquiera vas a fiestas, no te gusta bailar y bebes como tonto. - Ino sonrió, la verdad nadie le conocía mejor. Temari tragó saliva, su garganta estaba comenzando a doler.- Sólo espera que mi bebé tenga tu apellido para demandarte por irresponsable... es increíble. - Ella negó y Shikamaru abrió la boca nuevamente pero ella negó. - Este tiempo aquí puedes aprovecharlo para estar a su lado...

\- Vino una amiga sí. - Shikamaru pudo hablar por fin, Temari abrió la boca sorprendida. - No la veía desde hace un tiempo y quería reunirme con ella e invitarla-

\- No me interesa lo que hagas con tu novia. - La rubia de cruzó de brazos e inmediatamente le dedicó una mirada de odio a la castaña al lado del chico. - La verdad no me interesa que hagas aquí con ella.- Repitió, Karui tocó el hombro de su amiga. - Ya entendí que prefieres enrollarte con una niña a estar con mi hijo... - La rubia se dio la vuelta y tomó a Karui por el hombro, esta se disculpó antes de dejar la zona y dirigirse de nuevo al salón de Karaoke, Temari estaba furiosa, lo sabía por sus mejillas y su ceño fruncido, ella era tan obvia, no podía ocultar nada, sus facciones la delataban. - Es un idiota...

\- Cálmate. - Karui le dijo una vez dentro. - Yoshino cuidará bien de él, no es como si estuviera solo...

\- No es eso. - Temari negó furiosa. - El enserio prefiere estar con esa chica a estar con mi niño... mi pobre niño, él incluso le llama papá Karui. - Temari suspiro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hizo un puchero. - Lo odio, ¿cómo puede hacerle esto a mi bebe? Es tan lindo y bueno, solo piensa en amar y jugar. - La rubia ahora estaba llorando, Karui la miraba incomoda sin saber que decirle. - Lo odio, es un infiel hacia su familia.

-No exageres... - Karui le dijo con miedo de recibir una mala respuesta. - Solo es una noche, Yoshino cuidara bien de él, es hombre, por supuesto que tiene sus necesidades...

Temari la miró furiosa. - Yo soy mujer y también las tuve esos cinco años, no creas que Yuu era suficiente si tenías en cuenta que él se iba con cualquiera que caminara. - La rubia suspiró furiosa. - Yo quería bailar, y comprarme zapatos, quería beber, quería ir al salón, viajar y tener muchísimos novios mensualmente si era posible... - Karui sonrió, Temari estaba borracha y junto a eso el hecho de que era dramática la hacía reír demasiado. - ¡Pero mi hijo siempre estuvo primero que todas esas cosas! - La rubia apretó sus puños. - Ah... esa perra la quiero matar.

-Oye lo de perra está de más. - Karui sonrió nerviosa.

\- A ese desgraciado también. - La rubia cruzo las piernas. - Voy a llamar a su mamá, él le tiene miedo a su mamá. - Temari sacó su celular, Karui intentó quitárselo de las manos, pero luego de un forcejeo y unos cuantos rasguños se dio por vencida, saliendo entonces de lugar, su amiga estaba borracha y tenía un poco de razón pero Karui entendía ambas partes y le debía a Shikamaru el hecho de ocultarle lo de su hijo a pesar de verse a diario, avergonzada se acercó a la mesa de ellos, Shikamaru estaba lejos, hablando por teléfono.

\- Lo siento tanto. - Karui dijo avergonzada. - Ella siempre es muy... agresiva cuando se trata de Shikadai..

La castaña sonrió y negó. - No te preocupes, le doy la razón a Temari, incluso yo estaría un poco molesta. - La chica extendió su mano y sonrió. - Soy Lena, te he visto en Kumo y en los seminarios, son muy buenos. - Karui asintió y con una sonrisa se presentó, alguien tocó su hombro y cuando se giró se dio cuenta que era Temari, la chica miraba en dirección a Shikamaru, llevaba su bolso en el hombro y su teléfono en la otra mano. - Oye, no soy su novia... ya no. - Lena le dijo a Temari apenas la vio, la rubia la miró de arriba hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros.

Ino no paraba de reír junto al que creían era su novio, entre ellos había otra conversación más importante y privada que todo aquel escándalo, Chouji jugueteaba con sus manos mientras miraba de reojo a Karui, quien miraba a su mejor amiga tan apenada. Shikamaru continuaba hablando por teléfono. - No entiendo porque llamaste a su madre...

\- Ni yo, pero terminó apoyándome de alguna forma... - Temari soltó de una forma agresiva, Lena sonrió y la rubia la miró ofendida.

\- No me río de ti. - Ella aclaró rápidamente. - Me río de ambos... - La chica señaló con un dedo a Shikamaru y a Temari. - Parecen una pareja de esposos. - La chica continuó riendo, Temari miró en otra dirección irritada, la niña enserio le estaba cayendo pésimo, ¿quién diablos se creía para opinar sobre todo aquello? - No estés celosa, él no es mi novio... yo en realidad me voy a casa-

\- Oye ya... - Temari le soltó y todos la miraron sorprendidos. - Yo no estoy celosa, la verdad me da igual quien eres, si no hablaras podrías pasar como un extra... él es quien me irrita. - La rubia le dijo y volvió a mirar en otra dirección, Lena por otra parte comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Shikamaru se acercó específicamente hacia Temari y le jaló un mechón de cabello. - Fastidiosa.

\- No me interesa. - Le respondió esta cruzada de brazos. - Ya sabes que tienes que hacer ¿no? - La rubia entonces comenzó a caminar, dejando la zona poco a poco, Shikamaru suspiró y miró a Lena avergonzado.

\- Iré a casa ¿vienes o regresas por tu cuenta? - Lena sonrió y le guiño un ojo, Karui hizo como si nunca hubiera visto aquello, Ino por otra parte le dio un símbolo de paz y Chouji le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

\- Ya sabes que tienes que hacer ¿no? - Fue lo que respondió Lena, la chica se acercó hacia Shikamaru y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella era demasiado bajita, pasaría por una chica de 15 si no fuera por su ID, Shikamaru negó riendo ante la respuesta de esta. - Yo regresaré por mi cuenta... vi un salón de Karaoke disponible... - Ésta miró a Karui y la morena sonrió, Shikamaru se giró y entonces dejó el lugar.

\- Lo más gracioso. - Chouji intervino mientras su amigo se alejaba. - Es que al en realidad no le molesta ser regañado por Temari.

\- Lo que es el amor. - Dijo Ino en junto a un bostezo. La rubia señalo a Karui. - Nos mentiste, sabías del embarazo... - Karui sonrió avergonzada, tendría que soportar esto hoy...

.

.

.

Temari lo esperaba frente a su moto, de brazos cruzados y con una ceja a punto de dejar su cara de lo alta que estaba. - No entiendo para que tienes que llamar a Mamá...

\- Porque detesto que seas tan desinteresado. - Temari se tambaleó un poco y se apoyó sobre la moto. - Llévame a buscar a mi hijo.

\- No es necesario que vayas a buscarle si esta con mamá... además ya voy a casa. - Temari asintió, y el bufó cansado.

-No te creo... - Shikamaru abrió la boca sorprendido. - si fuiste capaz de dejarlo por esa niñita entonces ¿quién me asegura que no lo dejaras otra vez? - Temari negó muchas veces y luego se tambaleó al encontrarse mareada, Shikamaru la tomó por el hombro. - Cuando vea que te cambies de ropa, y cierres la puerta de tu casa regresare al bar, si no, me iré con mi niño y lo traeré cuando su padre quiera estar con él... - Temari negó y se cruzó de brazos. - no es responsabilidad de tu mamá.

\- Ya cállate, que molesta. - Shikamaru tomó el casco y ella caminó hacia su auto. - Oye. - La chica lo ignoraba. - Oye. - Temari buscaba más llaves en su bolso. Shikamaru dejó el casco a un lado y se acercó a ella. - Oye. - Temari le miró y el negó. La muchacha estaba inquieta, él en realidad no sabía cómo podía mantenerse de pie con esos tacones tan altos, sentía que en cualquier momento se caería. - no vas a manejar así. - Ella asintió, despreocupada y le lanzo el bolso al chico.

\- Maneja tú.

-No voy a dejar mi moto aquí.

\- Entonces alguien debe manejar... no voy a mostrar mi trasero en tu moto.

-¿Y para que te pones vestidos tan ridículamente cortos?.- Shikamaru saco las llaves del bolso y desactivo el seguro, Temari rodo los ojos y entro en el asiento de copiloto.

-... Si, Lena sabe manejar la moto, dile que la lleve a casa, gracias Ino.- Shikamaru guardo su celular una vez entro al auto, ingreso la llave y la giro Temari miraba sus uñas distraída.

\- Para llamar la atención claro. - dijo en respuesta a Shikamaru, éste sonrió pero la chica no pudo darse cuenta. Continuó manejando en silencio, Temari escribía mensajes en su celular y él se preguntó a quien podría estar escribiéndole a estas horas... no era tan tarde pero igual le dio curiosidad. Recordó también que era imposible que Lena llevase la moto si él tenía las llaves, luego le pediría el favor de que por lo menos llevara los cascos.

\- ¿con quién hablas? - Shikamaru le soltó.

\- Yuu. - Temari respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Es o no es tu novio?

La chica lo miro fastidiada. - No. - Respondió irritada y miró nuevamente su celular. - Chismoso.

\- Ah... tú eres una cosa. - Shikamaru encendió la radio, noticias, programas idiotas, gente hablando, música instrumental, otro idioma, y listo, la emisora que más le pareció. - ¿está bien si la dejo?

-Ya la pusiste... ¿porque preguntas ahora? - Temari continuaba en su celular.

Shikamaru aclaro su garganta. - Mamá dice que quizás esta semana pueda ponerle el apellido. - Temari asintió. - Has que practique, ya no tendrá el tuyo.

\- Él siempre supo que es Nara. - La chica se sonrojó pero miro aún estaba metida en su teléfono, Shikamaru le agradecía ese tipo de cosas, ella lo ocultó pero siempre le hizo saber sobre él, habían pasado unas semanas desde el encuentro y ya el niño se le hacía tan fácil el decirle papá, aunque en ocasiones sólo terminaba diciéndole Shishi, a Shikamaru no le importaba en realidad. - ¿cuántos años tiene tu novia?, ¿doce?

\- ¿cuál novia? - Shikamaru la miro confundido, luego sonrió divertido. - Ah... Lena... - El negó relajado. - No es mi novia.

\- Blah. - Temari se encogió de hombros. - Lo era, que vergüenza, no le digas a tu hijo que estuviste con una niña.

-¿porque le diría eso a un niño de 4 años? - Shikamaru suspiro. - Solo dices las cosas por molestar. - Temari se encogió de hombros y cruzo sus piernas, llevaba un vestido demasiado corto, demasiado descubierto pero propio de una Temari de 16, inclusive su maquillaje, era el típico que usaría si ellos fueran a salir a alguna fiesta, ella no había cambiado para nada.

\- Así que si es una niña... qué vergüenza Shikamaru.

\- Tiene mi edad Temari. - El chico se estacionó frente a su casa, el trayecto había sido rápido, las calles estaban despejadas a esa hora por lo que fue más fácil, Temari se quitó los tacones y saco de su bolso unos tennis, al salir del auto se encontraba vestida de otra forma, tenis, vestido, encima un saco largo y su cabello ahora recogido, inclusive su lipstick rojo había desaparecido. -¿No te conoce así Shikadai?

-No quiero que me vea así tu mamá.

Pasaron hacia el jardín delantero, Temari no dejaba de teclear en su teléfono, que por cierto no paraba de sonar con cada letra, Shikamaru abrió la puerta y paso, Temari hizo lo mismo y entro a la sala, iluminada, con olor a carne y un televisor encendido. -Mami. - El niño dijo desde el sofá al visualizar a su madre, esta había dejado el teléfono en su bolso y ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Shikamaru! - Yoshino salió de la cocina con un cucharon en la mano. - ¿Cómo es posible esto? - La mujer lo alcanzo a golpear aun si él había predicho aquello. - Me dices que vas a un seminario y ¿tengo que enterarme de que andas en fiestas por la madre de tu hijo preocupada?

-Pero... - Shikamaru miró a Temari, esta continuaba con el niño. - Sólo iba a tomar unos tragos mujer.

\- ¿Es mi responsabilidad cuidar a tu hijo?, ¿a ese niño que viene aquí todos los viernes con la esperanza de ver un padre comprometido?

-¿Porque ahora estas de su lado?, ¡todo es culpa de ella, tu misma lo dijiste!- Shikamaru lucía más que molesto fastidiado, su madre por otra parte no parecía nada molesta.

\- Es... - Yoshino negó. - Esa jovencita, ¿sabes lo mal que me cae? - Shikamaru lo sabía, pero no sabía que enserio se pondría del lado de Temari para solo molestarle con Lena, Yoshino odiaba a Lena, le parecía demasiado "sumisa y arrastrada" para ser una mujer. - Está alejándote de tu hijo.

-¿Qué estás hablando? - Shikamaru sonrió avergonzado. - Sólo dices tonterías cuando estas celosa mamá.

-¿yo? - Yoshino soltó una carcajada- ¿celosa? ¡Por favor Shikamaru! - Ella caminó de nuevo hacia el fregadero y dejó ahí el cucharon, Temari sólo reía junto a Shikadai en la sala de estar. - Si quiero no dejó que esa niñita se quede a dormir aquí, pero lo hago... porque se lo debemos. - Shikamaru miraba hacia el techo irritado, la verdad si le debían un poco a Lena, teniendo en cuenta que en una ocasión casi pierden el alquiler por falta de dinero y ella les llego a prestar, aun así, apenas Yoshino consiguió trabajo siguió odiándola. - ¡Ja, celosa! Dices las mismas idioteces que tu padre...

\- Bien... ya estoy aquí. - Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos. - Me quedaré aquí, lo siento... siento haberte mentido, pensé que igual te parecería bien pasar tiempo con él. - Shikamaru miró a Temari con fastidio, pero ella, continuaba entretenida con el niño.

-No me pidas disculpas a mí... pídeselas a ese niño que no ha dejado de preguntar por ti. - Shikamaru sabía que eso no era cierto, ni siquiera le había saludado cuando cruzo la puerta, apenas y sabía que era su padre, aun no se enamoraba de él tanto como de Temari, por la que siempre preguntaba loa fines de semana. - Temari... linda. - Yoshino dijo aquello como nunca lo había dicho, saliendo entonces de la cocina con una sonrisa en su cara, Temari la miró de la misma forma, Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar que lucían como dos cómplices apunto de robar un banco. - ¿Quieres cenar?

-Oh no, no.- Ella sonrió avergonzada.- Creo que iré a cenar con un amigo, así que está bien. - Yoshino asintió y miró a su nieto, preguntándole lo mismo, éste por supuesto asintió feliz y corrió hacia la cocina.

\- Shikamaru si quieres comer te sirves la comida. -Su madre gritó desde la cocina, donde ahora se encontraba con su nieto, Temari escribía algunas cosas en el teléfono.

\- Para eso querías verte bien no... - El chico le soltó cuando se sentó a su lado. - ¿qué le habrás dicho por teléfono?

\- No le dije nada de tu novia. - la rubia espetó. - Pero si me aproveche de su reacción... no te voy a mentir.

\- Que problemáticas son las mujeres...

Temari comenzó a reír mirando el teléfono, pero luego lo miro a él. - ¿Por qué la odia tanto? - Shikamaru no quería explicarle todo el asunto de Lena cocinándole, Lena yendo a limpiar, Lena enviándole pasteles y regalos, así que sólo se encogió de hombros. - Ah...- Temari sonrió. - Me siento especial.

\- Si, eres la favorita. - Él admitió y ella soltó una risa divertida, miró nuevamente su teléfono y Shikamaru también sacó el suyo, enviándole el mensaje a Lena e Ino sobre los cascos.

-¿No te importa si espero a Yuu aquí? Justo nos encontraríamos en la disco, así que le dije que pasara por mí. - Shikamaru asintió desinteresado, aunque lo menos que quería era a Shikadai corriendo tras Yuu, detestaba ver eso. - Oh... no vengas con tu auto, el mío esta aquí... - dijo mientras grababa un audio y lo enviaba al chat.

El resto de la noche continuo con la cena, Temari en su teléfono, su madre reprochándole, mensajes de Ino contándole que Chouji se había puesto a llorar, mensajes de Lena diciéndole que temía dormir en su casa, Shikadai corriendo, jugando y haciendo, muchas, muchas preguntas, luego su madre yéndose a la cama, despidiéndose de una forma demasiado cariñosa de la Temari que tenía semanas criticando, una película en la televisión, Temari irritada, Shikadai somnoliento y hablador, Shikamaru en el teléfono leyendo los mensajes de Ino borracha, diciéndole que Chouji y Karui se habían ido, Temari al parecer recibiendo el mismo mensaje pero de su amiga, la película terminó, Shikadai se había dormido con los pies sobre Shikamaru y la cabeza sobre Temari, Temari movía impacientemente su pie, un estómago gruñó, una risa de Shikamaru, un golpe de Temari, el niño se despertó y lloró, Shikamaru lo cargó y se fue con él a la habitación, Temari se quedó en la sala enviando mensajes.

-Pensé que ya estarías lista para irte. - Shikamaru le dijo cuando entró nuevamente a la sala, Temari lo miró fastidiada e hizo un puchero.

\- Si quieres que me vaya me voy. - La chica se puso de pie y el negó, acercándose al sofá.

\- Es solo que nunca imaginé que ibas a ser el tipo de chica que espera por un hombre, sabes... tenía otra visión de ti. - Shikamaru sacó su celular pero ya no tenía mensajes nuevos, el reloj marcaba las once y cuarenta y dos.

\- Ya lo sé. - Temari se encogió de hombros avergonzada. - Es que Karui no responde y estoy segura de porque no lo hace, no voy a quedarme aquí y Yuu... es lo único que me queda. - La rubia volvió a mirar su teléfono, su estómago gruñó otra vez y Shikamaru la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres cenar?

\- Quiero. - Temari dijo para luego soltar una risa. - Pero no le digas a tu madre...

\- Bien, bien. - Shikamaru fue a la cocina y le sirvió un plato, carne con pan, algo parecido a una hamburguesa pero con más flojera de preparación, a él le gustaba como quedaba la carne pero solo un pan era muy insípido, pero, quejarse con su madre era un problema. - Ten. - Shikamaru dejo el plato sobre el bar de la cocina, Temari se había sentado en la mesa pero se puso de pie cuando escucho a Shikamaru, caminó hacia el bar y se sentó en el taburete.

Temari le dio su primer mordisco y dejó el teléfono a un lado. - Está rico. - Shikamaru asintió y ella continuó comiendo, ahora el, miraba desde el otro taburete la televisión de la sala, aunque no leía muy bien los subtítulos de la película, la conocía a la perfección. - Yuu había quedado en reunirse con nosotros, sólo por eso lo espero... - Shikamaru asintió desinteresado, ella le contaba por vergüenza. - Supo que estaba aquí y le pareció estúpido que yo viniera, ahora que lo pienso quizás bebí mucho...- Ella dio otro mordisco acompañado de una tos, Shikamaru rápidamente buscó un vaso de agua y lo dejó en el bar. - ... El... - tos otra vez. - ... Dijo que vendría pero... ¿Por qué tengo que esperarle tanto? - Shikamaru está vez la miró y asintió. - No sé por qué sigo siendo su amiga... ¡El me engaño! - El teléfono comenzó a sonar y una fotografía de Yuu y Shikadai ocupó toda la pantalla, la melodía era básica, Temari miró el teléfono y Shikamaru hizo lo mismo. - Contesta.

-¿Qué? - El negó. - No.

\- Hazlo... me lo debes. - Ella tomó el teléfono y lo extendió hacia el moreno, que ahora, miraba desinteresado la televisión. - Shikamaru...

-¿Qué tengo que hablar yo con ese? - Temari le dio tiempo para pesar, con un click contesto la llamada y coloco el teléfono en la oreja del chico. - A-Alo. - Shikamaru dijo nervioso mientras la miraba con fastidio. - No.. ella no va a ir. - Temari asintió feliz, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, Shikamaru por otra parte estaba irritado. - No sé porque no va, pero ya no vengas ¿Ok? - Él asintió y sonrió en algún momento de la llamada. - Adiós.

Temari le quitó el teléfono y antes de hablar verificó que la llamada se hubiese acabado. - ¿Y? - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. - ¿vendrá?

\- No. - Él sonrió por una escena de la película. Temari le dio un golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención. - Auch...

-¿Qué te dijo?

\- Si tanto te importa llámale tú. - Shikamaru volvió a mirar hacia la tv y Temari lo golpeó otra vez. - Ya, ya. - se giró y la miró ahora de frente. - Dijo que te dijera, que te valores, que yo soy un idiota y que buenas noches.

Temari comenzó a reír a carcajadas, su cara se puso roja y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Shikamaru no la acompañó ya que no podía encontrar nada gracioso en todo aquello. - Ese idiota... hablándole de valor. - Temari chupo su dedo, con sabor a carne y sonrió. - Él te odia.

\- Yo también. - el Nara se encogió de hombros. - Shikadai no deja de hablar de él y eso me irrita.

\- Y a mí.- Temari asintió.- Le he dicho que Yuu fue malo, pero los niños no entienden de maldad...

Shikamaru la miró chuparse sus dedos, y Como, con delicadeza se ponía de pie y tomaba el plato, él continuó siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en el fregadero. - Yo lo hago. - dijo el, pero ella negó y abrió la llave del agua. - Shikamaru suspiró. - ¿Por qué me odia él? - Preguntó con un poco de vergüenza, aquello en realidad no debería importarle pero no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar.

\- Porque eres tú. - Temari continuó lavando el plato, ahora, con total confianza tomó el resto de trastes que estaban por lavar. - Y sabe que nunca lo ame como a ti...

\- Ah. - Fue todo lo que pudo decir el, el ambiente se estaba volviendo incomodo ahora, pero parecía que sólo para el chico, Temari actuaba y hablaba con la naturalidad de una persona que había madurado, Shikamaru aún lo ponían nerviosos temas así. - Que lastima por él.

\- Que reacción tan patética. - La chica se giró y sacudió el agua de sus manos, lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Yo estuve feliz cuando me di cuenta que siempre seré la favorita de tu madre. - Shikamaru sonrió y ella asintió orgullosa. - Debes estar feliz de que aún eres mi favorito, a pesar de que te odio...

\- Ah...- él asintió ruborizado, aunque él no podía verlo, pero ella sí. - yo soy quien debería odiarte...

\- Pero no lo haces. - Ella caminó hacia la salida, pasando por el lado de Shikamaru, quien la seguía con la mirada, y sentándose nuevamente en el taburete de antes. - Yo tampoco te odio, sólo quisiera hacerlo... - Se encogió de hombros y tomo su celular. Shikamaru tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, ¿porque hablar de esto ahora?, ¿por qué reaccionaba así con esos temas? Él la había superado, de eso estaba seguro, pero, se imaginó que hay ciertas cosas que dejan marcas y definitivamente ella era una de esas cosas, ella, quien ahora lucía tan madura y natural, desinteresada por él, como cualquier amiga lo haría, hablando de un chico, pidiéndole favores, comiendo en su mesa, hablando del pasado sin doblegarse o sentirse nerviosa.. pero el, el no podía ser así, su cabeza se estaba llenando con tantas preguntas, recuerdos e ideas un poco idiotas que lo hacían sentirse nervioso e inquieto, porque ella siempre hacia que se sintiera así, nerviosa e inquieto. -¿Vas... - Temari alzó los ojos y ambos se miraron fijamente, ella se ruborizó, un rubor que ahora sabía le pertenecía a él, y bajó la mirada. - ¿Quieres dormir aquí? - El término la pregunta, de una forma diferente a como la había planeado. Temari negó, suavemente y con la mirada en su celular, sin embargo en los cinco minutos siguientes nunca se puso de pie, a pesar de que Shikamaru si lo hizo, ella continuó allí, mirando su teléfono, y el en el sofá, mirando la película. - Te gustaba está película... - Por eso él la recordaba tan bien. - Siempre estabas obligándome a verla y terminó gustándome. - Temari lo miraba desde el taburete con una sonrisa, la rubia se puso de pie, camino hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

\- Todo lo bueno que te gusta es gracias a mí. - Ella le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió, Temari subió ambos pies al sofá y abrazó sus piernas. Continuaron viendo la película, en silencio, sólo sus respiraciones, la película y el sonido de la noche era lo que podía escucharse.

Shikamaru movía impaciente su pierna, respiraba mucho más rápido que antes, se encontraba un poco irritado e incómodo, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, y se encontraba con su risa y su mirada fija en la película, ¿qué hacía?, ¿lo hacía a propósito? De alguna forma todo esto estaba haciéndolo molestar ¿Porque ella aún.. - ¿Quieres.. - Temari lo miró nerviosa, rompiendo toda la distancia entre ellos, haciendo que la tensión se desvaneciera un poco y los pensamientos de Shikamaru se relajada, estaba ruborizada, dudaba y sonreia, siempre actuaba así cuando se encontraba nerviosa, él la conocía, aunque ahora, como nunca la había visto, no apartaba su mirada, lo observaba con firmeza, se encontraba decidida; Temari, ella estaba completamente clara en lo que quería, o bueno, hace algunos minutos se le paso eso por la cabeza, minutos en lo que miro lo que podía ser capaz de hacer con solo decir unas palabras, aún era capaz de hacerlo sonrojar y de alguna forma eso le pareció... lindo, y quiso hacer algo, pero no tuvo el valor, no podía simplemente hacer algo a alguien que podía estar odiándole ahora, y a alguien a quien ella supuestamente tenía que estar odiando ahora, ¿porque era siempre el que la hacía sentir así? De niña estaría huyendo, o riendo nerviosamente, o esperando alguna reacción de su parte luego de lanzarle muchas indirectas, pero ya no, conocía el rechazo y no le temía, ya era lo suficientemente mayor para dejar de esperar por las cosas, sabía el poder que tenía y como podía utilizarlo, conocía de lo que era capaz y que a esta edad, todos, todos hacían lo que querían sin temer a nada, además... esperar por él era todo un asunto, Shikamaru nunca daría el primer paso, demasiado caballero, ella siempre fue la lanzada, él debería saber lo que diría a continuación, porque aún sin decirle algo se encontraba sonriendo. - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

.

 _ **Agradezco a Karinits-san por ayudarme a compartirles los capítulos por fanfiction, no tengo computadora así que sin ella no habría podido actualizar por Aquí!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Shikamaru estornudó, justo cuando Temari le había dicho algo, apenas y la escuchó porque el sonido de su estornudo resonó en la habitación, - ¿perdón? - Dijo luego del estornudo, porque haberla visto sonrojarse y decir "¿Quieres..." lo había hecho sonreír, recordando muchas cosas, muchas veces en la que inició esa oración y terminaron pasándola bien.

-Salud. - Temari le sonrió, la chica se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, que se encontraba más cerca de la salida.- ¿Quieres acompañarme? Hasta que encienda el auto.

\- No dijiste eso.- Él no había escuchado nada parecido, Temari rodó sus ojos, y estuvo más sonrojada que antes.

\- Tienes razón. - Ella asintió y se cruzó de brazos Shikamaru bufó, le pareció divertida su sinceridad. - Pero no tiene importancia...

\- Que lástima.- Shikamaru asintió, imaginándose entonces qué tipo de oración había formulado la chica para llegar a sonrojarse de aquella forma. - Cobarde.

-¿Yo? - Temari se señaló a sí misma, luego soltó una carcajada, acto seguido lo miró fijamente. - ¿Por qué tendría que ser, yo , la cobarde?, yo fui quien lo propuso...

-¿Qué cosa? - Dijo Shikamaru confundido, Temari sonrió y negó nerviosa, a él le dio curiosidad saber qué cosa había propuesto.

\- Me voy.- Temari tomó entonces su bolso, y se giró para despedirse. - Nos vemos... - la chica dejó la casa tan avergonzada, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso? Pues, sabía que ella aún le gustaba, lo conocía, podía sentir la tensión en la habitación, pero ¿qué le garantizaba que él le diría sí, o que haría algún movimiento, o que le interesaba hacer algo nuevamente con ella? Nada, sólo el ego de Temari lo confirmaba. Buscó con impaciencia las llaves del auto en su bolso, la verdad se avergonzaba más por el "rechazo" que por la iniciativa, ella siempre había sido muy independiente, pero... - Aquí está.- Se dijo para sí misma cuando encontró las llaves, la puerta de la casa sonó, y al girarse se encontró con Shikamaru, él estaba ahora con un saco, estaba poniendo un cigarrillo en sus labios, y el encendedor subía para iniciar la fumada. - No fumes delante de mi hijo. - Temari le reprochó antes de desactivar el seguro y entrar al auto, lanzó su bolso y se sentó, paso la llave y al girarla el motor rugió, pisando el acelerador este sonaba con más fuerza, pero al soltarlo parecía apagarse... ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Una segunda vez, tercera, cuarta.- maldita seas Herbie.

\- Maldiciéndolo no conseguirás que encienda. - Shikamaru lanzó su cigarrillo a medias al suelo, camino hacia el auto y fue directo hacia la ventana de la chica. - Espera unos minutos, quizás es por el tiempo que lleva apagado... - Temari lo miró irritada, bajo el vidrio aunque antes lo había escuchado bien, sentía que lo estaba evitando, él se acercó y miró detenidamente el kilometraje del auto.- Mmm... intenta.- Temari giró la llave y pisó el acelerador, el en cualquier momento metería la cabeza dentro del auto, estaba entrometiéndose demasiado. El auto rugió algunos segundos hasta que encendió. - listo. - Temari escuchó su respiración en su oído, aunque no la sintió cerca.

\- Gracias.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? - Shikamaru le preguntó, Temari lo miró confundida y se encogió de hombros, él por el contrario le dedicó una sonrisa. - Estaba citándote.

\- Ah...- Temari entonces comprendió, si la había escuchado. Maldición. - Ya me estoy yendo de todas formas.

\- ¿Fue eso lo que me dijiste? - Él le pregunto sorprendido, la verdad había soltado lo primero que había entendido, no sabía exactamente si aquello era lo que ella dijo, pero por sus nervios y ahora cara irritada sabía que había atinado. - Yo sólo dije lo primero que entendí...

\- Bueno, adiós... - Temari subió el cristal, pero Shikamaru puso su mano, ella detuvo aquello con miedo a golpearle. - Oye... quita la mano o seguiré subiendo.

\- Te hubiera dicho que no te fueras, así que no te avergüences... tú siempre dices lo que ambos estamos pensando.- Shikamaru la miraba serio, Temari asintió.

\- Fue un error. - Le dijo mirando al frente. - Hablar de un "ambos" no tiene sentido... decir aquello tampoco...- Temari miraba el volante porque el mirarlo la hacía sentir insegura, él la escuchaba con atención, retirando la mano de la ventanilla. - Lo pensé, por eso estoy en mi auto, y por eso si escuchaste, o tu respuesta, no tienen importancia ahora.

\- Bien Temari. - Shikamaru le dijo junto a un suspiro, se escuchaba cansado, o quizás molesto, fastidiado. - Pero sabes que estaré preguntándome... - Él se escuchaba ahora más lejano, Temari continuaba mirando hacia el frente. - ¿Por qué me propones cosas, si te soy tan indiferente a cómo quieres demostrarme?

La rubia sonrió, le irritaba cuando él tenía la razón, él sabía la respuesta, cualquiera podría darle la respuesta, porque todos lo sabían, y eso era lo que la hacía retroceder, a pesar de desearlo no podía, se lo había prometido muchas veces desde que se fue, desde que la ignoro, y aún si sabía las razones, le dolía, y debía de mantener su palabra y dignidad. - Pues... porque - Temari se giró a mirarle, él estaba ahí parado, con las manos en los bolsillos, su camiseta holgada, brazos llenos de arte, pantalones viejos, un saco colgando en uno de sus brazos, su cabello lacio desordenado en una coleta y su mirada, la mirada que hacia cuando estaba molesto, una mirada que parecía más serena y pasiva que irritada. - darle una tercera oportunidad a esto sería demasiado...- Temari soltó aquellas palabras mucho más bajo de lo que había planeado. - ¿no lo crees? - continuó, deseando no haberlo dicho. Shikamaru la miraba fijamente, ella trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero le era imposible, por alguna razón aquellas palabras estaban doliendo.

Shikamaru asintió, le sonrió, de una forma patética, se giró y cerró la puerta dejando a Temari mirando su espalda.

.

.

.

-¿No quieres ir? - Kankuro le hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta. - Habrá una banda invitada en el restaurante.

\- No.- Temari negó acostada en su cama, bueno ahora de Kankuro. Jugaba con una pelota de Shikadai, subía al techo y llegaba a sus manos en cada lanzada. - Quiero descansar...

\- Bien.- Kankuro cerró la puerta y desapareció. Temari suspiró, su cabeza era un lío, mucho más ahora que sabía lo que sentía y había visto la reacción de Shikamaru. Le dolía a ella quererle, y le dolía saber que él aún la quería cerca. Su cabeza era un completo desastre, no dejaba de imaginar situaciones incómodas, y palabras a partir de ahora en cada encuentro junto a Shikadai. ¿Le dolerá entonces si en algún momento él le dice que se casará?, ¿él estaría también molesto?, ¿afectaría aquello a su hijo?

-Ahg. - Temari golpeó su frente, dejó la pelota a un lado, se supone que Karui debía de haber llevado hace algunas horas pero aún no estaba en su casa ¿se había quedado toda la noche con Chouji? El teléfono había sonado, por eso detuvo su juego, en la primero persona que había pensado era en su amiga y efectivamente, era un mensaje de ella.

"Lamento tanto no estar en Suna... Si, sigo en Konoha, es que... pasaron muchas cosas que prefiero decírtelas en persona."

Temari bufó y tecleó fastidiada.

"YO ESTOY EN CRISIS... Manejé toda la madrugada con un nudo en la garganta hasta Suna, y supongo ahora sabrás por qué..."

El teléfono sonó al instante.

"Bah... Bien, lamentó tu crisis, y si justo ahora estoy viendo al vecino Shikashika tener cara de indigente, así que supongo que es él, y no tu feliz y lindo bebé quien corretea por todos lados... soy una tía genial. "

Temari sonrió por lo último.

"Pues si... No dejo de repetirme ¿hasta cuándo? Quiero decir, ¿te puede gustar tanto alguien?, ¿puedes amar tanto a una persona? Siento que estoy hechizada, me parece tan imposible... hace algunos meses hubiera jurado que lo había superado al 100%".

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que su amiga respondió.

"Tus padres se aman desde hace mucho, tu padre apenas y pisaba casa cuando trabajaba donde tu estas ahora... ¿cuál es la diferencia de ustedes? Nunca se dejaron de pensar, lo aseguro, nunca encontraron a alguien que los marcará tan profundo... quizás deberías salir con alguien (Que no sea Yuu...) experimentar cosas lindas, tener otro bebé, hacer locuras... te aseguro que así te olvidaras de él."

Karui la estaba jodiendo con el bebé, Temari no quería ni uno más.

"Quizás... pero es tan difícil hacerme la idea de volver a conocer a alguien y asegurarme de que me hará sentir todo... No es fácil tonta, lo dices tú porque... vives despreocupada."

K" Él es el despreocupado, y quien lo diría, aún eres tú... Bien... ¿nos vemos luego?"

T" Bien."

Temari lanzó el teléfono. Hablar la hacía sentir más confundida aún... ¿no tenía remedio?, ¿o sólo era el hecho de la tensión de anoche que sentía todo aquello?

.

.

.

\- No te entiendo Shikamaru... Es decir, me dices que no le amas, no te gusta, pero... - Lena lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras el chico limpiaba su moto, Shikadai a su lado jugaba con tuercas y estaba todo lleno de aceite. - ... luces patético.

\- No lo sé, Lena. - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.- No te miento, me hago ideas tontas cuando la miro a ella y a Shikadai. - Lena sonrió a medias, conmovida por las palabras de su amigo. - Aún si apenas lo conozco, le quiero muchísimo... - Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada al niño, estaba demasiado ocupado golpeando algunas herramientas contra el suelo, peligroso, pero... divertido. - Y pienso en cosas claro... Que me diga eso de alguna forma, me...

\- ¿Te decepcionó?

\- Algo así. - Shikamaru le quitó una llave a Shikadai, tenía demasiado aceite y pronto iría a su boca.- Quiero decir, no es como si estuviera en mis planes casarnos y todo eso. - Shikamaru le dio un pequeño regaño al niño. - Pero... No lo sé, me hizo sentir mal.

\- Te entiendo. Tenías esperanza... se acaba la esperanza, pero la razón continuará aquí. - Lena miró al bebé sonriendo.- dándote motivos para seguir pensándolo. - Shikamaru asintió, Lena era una mujer increíble, le quiere bastante, ella podía hacerle entender muchas cosas.

Para ella por otra parte, siempre le había sido muy difícil reemplazar historias y momentos que parecían ocupar la mente del chico durante su relación, así que se había rendido, era imposible, y ahora que estaba tan enamorada de su prometido lo comprendía, las personas que están destinado a estar, lo están ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que se casaría con su vecino? Muy cliché, pero sorpresivo, y por eso, por entender ese amor, apoyaba tanto a su ex, a quien fue su amigo... - Serás un lindo papi... pero debes tener muchos más, aún no sabes lo que es el embarazo, debes sufrir eso.

Shikamaru le dedicó una sonrisa. - Pues... en mis planes siempre estuvo una chica y un chico, así que si, trabajaré en ello en su momento.

-Sabes que mi vientre siempre estará disponible para ti. - Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras continuaban la limpieza de la moto.

.

.

.

Era un martes, Temari había tenido que asistir a Suna esa mañana, el niño tenía un apellido nuevo, otro papeles, mucho trabajo, estaba tan agotada de manejar, apenas si le había prestado atención a Shikamaru, y él, parecía igual de ocupado que ella, ambos sólo miraban el teléfono y recibían llamadas a cada momento. Al igual que el domingo, cuando llevó a Shikadai a Suna, el niño no dejaba de patalear, ahora tenía un nuevo favorito, así que Temari decidió que estaría bien que se quedara con él, tenía demasiado en la cabeza y no quería estar tanto tiempo frente a Shikamaru rogándole a su hijo que viniera con ella, pero ahora... era peor.

Había muchos papeles que arreglar.

Muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo.

Tenía que almorzar.

Shikadai estaba aquí llorando por Shikamaru, quien se había ido hace algunos minutos.

Debían, aún, regresar al pueblo, mañana tenía otro día de trabajo, unas 4 horas en auto, más las 4 horas manejadas está mañana.

Sari, su asistente, no dejaba de llamarle.

Dai, un gerente necesitaba una reunión.

Y Temari estaba ahí demasiado irritada, estresada, lanzada en su mueble con los ojos cerrados, esperando que su madre terminara la comida, la comida que daba fin a sus minutos de paz... Bueno, algo, el llanto del niño y la antes presencia de su ex la tenían irritada.

\- Gaara.- Temari abrió los ojos y miro al chico, que se encontraba con traje. - ¿Puedes cargar a Shikadai o debo soportar esto toda la mañana? - Gaara miraba su teléfono, escuchó a Temari, asintió y le hizo una seña al chico, el cual se acercó sollozando.

\- Shishi. - El chico le dijo mientras abrazaba su abdomen. - Mounstro.

\- Oye.- Temari sabía quién era el Monstruo, Kankuro le enseñaba cualquier cosa para molestarla. - Deja de llamarme así.

\- Mounstro. - Repitió y sacó su lengua.

Gaara sonrió, y luego miró a Temari intentando ocultar su risa. - ¿Kankuro le enseñó eso? - La rubia rodó los ojos y miró en otra dirección. - No digas eso... - El niño lo miró avergonzado y asintió. Temari bufó por la obediencia de su hijo.

\- Cariño.- Karura salía de la cocina con unos platos, los que dejó en la mesa, alguna pasta con carne, parecía. - Te he dicho que dejes ese empleo... Es demasiado para ti. - Temari asintió, ya había escuchado aquello demasiadas veces en los últimos seis meses. - Mírate las ojeras...- Invito a Temari y Gaara a la mesa, el niño correteaba tras su padre. - Y la vez pasada te desmayaste, no es correcto, la forma en la que estás viviendo.

\- Estoy bien. - Temari contestó, deseando que se callara, la verdad estaba bien.

\- No lo estás. - Karura apareció con otros dos platos, el resto se encontraba en el trabajo así que la casa estaba sólo para ellos. - Shikamaru trabaja mucho también, la otra vez llamé a su madre...- Dijo señalando a Temari.- Tienen un hijo, deberían pensar que ese niño también se agotará de tantas horas de viaje.

\- Sí. - Temari volvió a responder toscamente. Gaara se mantenía en silencio. - Pero estamos bien.

\- No. - Karura le dijo irritada. - Por eso hablé con tu padre.

Temari estuvo a punto de escupir la comida. - Mamá... ¿por qué?

\- Porque estás horrible. - Su madre le dijo sin pudor, Gaara miró a Temari, y Shikadai parecía preocupado. - Has adelgazado, tienes ojeras, no comes bien y tu cabello está perdiendo el brillo...

\- Estoy estresada, es normal. - Temari se llevó una mano a la cabeza, hoy iba a explotar, estaba completamente segura de ello. - Sabes...- intentó no sonar dura. - Me parece lindo... Que te preocupes por mi mamá, pero, soy una adulta, no puedes decidir qué voy a hacer con mi vida o que no haré.

\- Si tienes ese puesto en esa empresa es gracias a tu padre así que, si, podemos decidir qué hacer ya que llegaste allí sin demasiado esfuerzo. Queremos un bien para ti.

Gaara aclaró su garganta. - Mamá tiene razón Temari... enfermarás si sigues así y eres la única que está junto a Shikadai en aquel pueblo, ¿no piensas en que pasará si te contagias de algo?, ¿quién te cuidara?, ¿con quién contarás?, ¿con un niño de cuatro años?

Temari respiraba profundo, la comida había perdido el encanto y su apetito había desaparecido, estaba demasiado estresada, demasiado, y su carácter era bastante... difícil. Quería expresarse, quería decirles muchas cosas pero, sonarían cruel, y ella no quería más problemas ahora. - Bien.

\- Ay... me alegra que entiendas cariño. - Temari sonrió falsamente y su madre se llevó ambas manos al pecho. - Por alguna razón ni Kankuro ni tu padre querían estar aquí cuando te dijera esto pero...

\- Mamá... - Gaara miró a su madre casi en un ruego. - ahora no...

\- ¡Tu padre te transfirió a Konoha! - Su madre aplaudió varias veces, y Gaara golpeó su frente, la expresión su hermana decía todo lo que unos cuantos insultos hubieran hecho, estaba bastante irritada, una de sus cejas en cualquier momento saldría de su cara, su boca entreabierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas eran una pista. - Tratamos de que fuera a Suna pero, Gaara se negó a dejar su puesto, así que Konoha... Es a unas dos horas pero... - Karura miró con ternura al niño. - mi pequeño va estar a más cerca de sus padres, y de nosotros. Quizás demore unos meses pero... ¿no estas feliz? - Temari acariciaba sus sienes, Gaara tenía miedo de admitir el hecho de que se negó a dar su puesto.- Además, se lo debes a Shikamaru, en pobre ha sido tan comprensivo y bueno con todo este asunto, por lo menos ten la decencia de permitir a su hijo cerca... - Karura continuó hablando de las razones por las cuales está nueva decisión era la mejor decisión del mundo, pero Temari no la escuchaba, ya no, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo su vida sería un desastre a partir de ahora, como todo lo que había querido dejar atrás hace muchos años la iba a estar rodeando, recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos, su ex, sus amigos, historias ... No se dio cuenta en que momento había dejado la habitación, pero ahora estaba en su cama, acostada, deseando que todo el proceso de reubicación y despedidas, reencuentros y más se adelantaran.

.

.

.

"Hola Karui...

Primer día en Konoha, ayer dejamos todas las cajas y maletas en este pequeño apartamento, es bastante pequeño, Konoha es un lugar gigante. Shikadai estará sin escuela está semana, hasta que consigamos trasladarlo de manera exitosa, papá y mamá creen que en realidad estoy bastante feliz, estoy más cómoda, si... pero no muy feliz, quiero decir, ¿por qué diablos mis padres se creen en con el derecho de cambiar mi estilo de vida tanto? Si no fuera porque tengo un niño y quiero darle lo mejor dejaría está estúpida empresa.

Pues, mamá se encargó de decirle a Yoshino que viviría aquí, eso no me importó, aunque olvidé mencionarlo a Shikamaru, me molesto que le dijera que la razón era él... ¿mamá... en serio?

Pues, estoy menos estresada hasta incorporarme mañana, espero que nos veamos pronto... Y de seguro será así, creo que tienes razones para venir a Konoha".

.

.

.

Shikamaru parqueaba frente a la nueva residencia de Shikadai, estaba bastante feliz con la noticia de la mudanza, tenía a su hijo más cerca y este parecía bastante feliz de estar junto a su padre, la semana pasada la habían pasado juntos, aún si los últimos dos meses fueron bastante duros viéndose sólo los fines de semana el parecía tomarle cariño muy rápido, no dejaba de hablar de la nieve, al parecer nunca la había visto y en Konoha era bastante común en esta época, se acercaba la navidad, apenas en noviembre todo comenzaba a ponerse frío, estaba pensando en llevarlo a patinar, en pasar más tiempo con él, aún si el trabajo lo tenía demasiado ocupado, eran finales en las universidades, el primer semestre acabaría pronto, tenía bastante trabajo... Al igual que Temari, Shikadai contaba siempre lo mucho que gritaba y lloraba su madre, era un chico muy hablador cuando estaba a punto de dormir, Shikamaru apenas y si la había visto unas tres veces desde aquella vez en su casa, hace unos dos meses, y estaba bien con ello.

Tocó el timbre, se suponía que debía de buscar a Shikadai hoy, era un estreno en el cine, una película famosa entre niños, pero no conseguía que Temari contestará el teléfono, así que decidió ir el mismo. Una segunda tocada, ninguna respuesta, pero que escuchaba algunos ruidos.

La puerta se abrió a medias y no pudo ver a nadie hasta que escuchó una voz. - ¿Quién es? - era la voz de un niño, era la voz de Shikadai.

\- Shikamaru. - dijo este preocupado.

La puerta se abrió por completo y el niño, que se encontraba con una gran camisa de Temari y calcetines sonrió y estiró sus brazos, Temari asomó su cabeza a lo lejos, sobre un montón de cajas. -¿Shikadai?

\- ¡Es papá! - Dijo gritando mientras esperaba ser cargado por éste, Shikamaru lo alzó y lo llevó a la altura de su pecho.

-Pasa. - Temari gritó, aunque ya no podía verla. Shikamaru cerró la puerta y entró al lugar, era un apartamento pequeño, por lo que tantas cajas, ropas, juguetes y otras cosas estaban opacando su diseño. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ayer te envíe un mensaje, hoy es el estreno d…-

\- Diablos. - Temari se puso de pie y pasó entre unas cajas hasta que estuvo frente al chico, Shikamaru se sintió interrumpido, así que no continuo, Shikadai jugaba con su arete. Temari llevaba una camisa holgada, unos leggins deportivos, pantuflas, lentes de pasta, su cabello recogido con la ayuda de un lápiz y estaba completamente seguro de que no llevaba sostén. - Mi teléfono se le rompió la pantalla cuando cayó desde la ventana del auto a la carretera llena de agua... gracias a alguien. - Temari miró al chico y éste se escondió en el pecho de su padre.

\- Ah... diablos, no sabía, pensé que sólo me ignorabas.

Temari se encogió de hombros y negó. - No. He estado ocupada utilizando el email después de mucho tiempo, poniéndome al día con la situación de la empresa en Konoha, ni siquiera he desempacado... - Shikamaru asintió. - Ah... lo bueno es que mi bebé es muy inteligente y puede bañarse y vestirse sólo. - Temari sonrió divertida y Shikamaru la acompañó.

\- La dopa es tuya. - Le dijo el niño y ella sonrió. - ¿Ves papá? - Shikamaru asintió, y el niño le abrazó.

\- Vamos... ve a buscar tu ropa y ponte algo mejor, vas al cine. - Temari se dio la vuelta, Shikadai bajó desesperado de los brazos de su padre y corrió por un pasillo, Shikamaru imaginó que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-... ¿Qué tal Konoha? - Shikamaru le soltó y ella se giró para mirarle, él estaba vestido muy bien en comparación con ella, cosa que estaba tratando de dejar de lado, la rubia señaló una silla y Shikamaru se dirigió a ella.

\- Muy frío. - llevo el lápiz a la boca y luego lo sacó para hablar. - ¿y tú?, ¿te alegra que estemos aquí?

\- Sí. - él respondió. Las cosas eran un poco más incómodas y formales ahora. Se sentía tan extraño.

\- Yo me siento más tranquila sinceramente, sé que estarás aquí, o tu madre... antes Shikadai pasaba mucho tiempo a solas leyendo, o jugando. - Temari se puso de pie y se retiró, la mesa donde estaba su computadora estaba repleta de papeles. - ¿Quieres algo?, ¿café?, ¿chocolate?

\- No, estoy bien. - Shikamaru respondió, Temari lo miró unos segundos, sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor, se encogió de hombros y asintió. - bueno... chocolate estaría bien.

\- Ya no te haré nada. - Temari se sentó nuevamente y llevó las rodillas hasta su barbilla, abrazándolas. - ¿Qué tal la boda de tu novia?

\- Divertida... Se veía muy linda.

-¿Celos?

\- Algo. - Admitió el chico, aunque en realidad no eran celos por Lena y su pareja, eran celos por la situación. - Pero puedo vivir con ello. - Temari sonrió y asintió.

\- Ya verás que sí. Aún no te he contado la triste historia de mi casi boda... - La chica se acurrucó más y ladeó su cabeza, dejando que su mejilla reposada en sus rodillas. - ¿Te gustaba mucho ella?, ¿te sientes bien? Últimamente estas muy serio...

\- No me gustaba mucho, si me hubiese gustado mucho hubiese sido mi boda. - Temari alzó las cejas y él sonrió. - Estoy bien, no es ella quien me perturba.

\- ¿No quieres hablarlo?

\- No. - Él se encogió de hombros. - No es como si fuera con todos así, sólo es contigo. - Dijo toscamente, Temari lo miró fijamente y comprendió su muy directa confesión.

\- Bien. - La chica se giró cuando escuchó los pasos de Shikadai, se había puesto bien sus pantalones, su camiseta estaba al revés, al igual que sus zapatos, su cabello estaba muy largo así que estaba bien con su coleta. - Que tonto... ven aquí.

\- Que tonta. - Shikadai asintió y se dejó quitar la camisa, Temari se encargó de arreglarlo todo. El chico estaba tranquilo en el proceso. - Mami eres flaca.

-¿No te gusta? - dijo Temari sorprendida, Shikamaru sonrió.

El pequeño negó, y miró a su padre. - Tío Shishi dijo que mamá se pone goda cuando tú vienes. - Temari abrió la boca y Shikamaru soltó una carcajada. -pero no ta goda...

-Este Kankuro... - Temari intentaba no reír, quería mantener la compostura delante del niño. - ¿Por qué te dice esas cosas?

\- jiji, ¿mi tío hito algo malo? - Shikadai comenzó a reír, travieso, de esas risas que hacia cuando su madre lo miraba molesta.

\- No... sólo ignóralo ¿Si? - Temari miró a Shikamaru a apenada, este, seguía riendo aunque ahora lo ocultaba con su mano. - Que idiota...- Susurró

-Kankuro nunca cambiará...- Shikamaru dijo, aunque ella no pudo ver su expresión. - Y cuéntame... ¿ibas a casarte?

Temari asintió. - Con Yuu.- Continúo arreglando al niño. - Pero gracias al cielo no pasó...

\- Ah... quisiera saber por qué. - Shikamaru dijo en voz baja y luego sonrió, Temari ahora lo miró y rodó los ojos.

\- Es el chiste familiar, en cualquier momento lo sabrás. - Recordó entonces como seis meses antes de la boda descubrió que Yuu... Era gay. - Listo. - Dijo alzando al niño, luego se puso de pie, desapareció por unos segundos y regresó con una mochila. - Lleva lo necesario, juguetes y libros, buscaré en las cajas algo de ropa. - Temari le dijo al niño, que recogía cosas del suelo y las ponía en su mochila, Shikamaru miraba todo aburrido. - Lo siento... - Temari le dijo mientras vaciaba una caja. - Son tantas cosas que apenas he tenido tiempo...

\- Está bien. - Respondió él.

\- ¿Puede dormir contigo hoy? - Le preguntó avergonzada. - Trataré de organizar todo para cuando llegue, mañana empieza el colegio, te enviaré la dirección...- Temari se agachaba para recoger ropa y cuadernos. - Aún no me has dicho que sí, pero no me dirás que no.

\- Sí... - Él asintió. Luego de un rato dejaron el lugar, el niño no paraba de hablar de la película mientras cargaba todos sus juguetes en el bolso, otro pequeño bolso era de ropa.

.

.

.

La película había sido muy divertida, y al parecer Shikadai la había pasado muy bien, no dejaba de hablar de ella al llegar a casa, ahora, sólo dormía en una posición extraña, Shikamaru guardaba los juguetes en su bolso, hace un segundo había pisado uno y fue el peor dolor de su vida.

Tenía de todo allí, carritos, pequeñas pelotas, muñecos de acción, colores, libretas... ¿libreta? Shikamaru sacó aquella libreta demasiado femenina, de color rosa con un pequeño oso en el frente que tomaba un corazón, bajo el habían unas letras doradas, viejas y desgastadas que recitaban "Mi diario". Se imaginó que era de Temari por supuesto, ¿pero lo había tomado por equivocación el niño?

Lo abrió, dentro de éste encontró muchos garabatos de colores, muñecos deformes, plantas sin sentidos y árboles azules. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, y tomar unas fotografías a los dibujos tan infantiles.

"Esto es un diario...

Que no uso desde... ¿los doce? Bueno ahora soy más grande, tengo diecisiete y acabo de sacar las páginas viejas porque escribía muchas tonterías... lo tomaré enserio, vi una película demasiado graciosa donde una chica escribía en su diario y cuando tenía treinta lo leía y se reía de ello y el diario la tragó y regresó al pasado... no quiero que me trague, pero quisiera leerlo cuando envejezca, mamá dice que los mejores años de su vida pasaron en su adolescencia... ¿debería recordar eso entonces? ... te pondré en una cápsula del tiempo, pero primero... te contaré algunas cosas."

Shikamaru leyó con dificultad aquellas palabras, se encontraban en las páginas del medio y estaban llenas de garabatos, era la letra de Temari claro. Dudó de si debía continuar o no.

Lamentablemente estaba ahora muy cómodo en su cama, nada se lo impedía.

"Pues tengo dieciséis, dentro de algunos días tendré diecisiete así que le digo a todos que los tengo, cumplo años el 23 de agosto, pero... supongo que eso no vas a olvidarlo Temari del futuro.

Mi mejor amiga, en este momento, se llama Matsuri, la odio... Es una molestia pero, es la única que llega a entenderme, o soportarme.

En este momento mi hermano favorito es Gaara, Kankuro está demasiado celoso... insoportable, no soporta que tenga novio y no soporta que sus amigos me coqueteen, sus amigos son muy divertidos sobretodo Yuu, Kankuro lo golpeó el viernes pasado porque según él me estaba viendo el trasero... me pregunto si Shikamaru lo hubiese golpeado. "

Si, si lo hubiese hecho.

"Shikamaru es mi novio, a mi papá le gusta mucho, dice que es inteligente, a mí me gusta mucho, es muy inteligente, aunque suele subestimarse, y pierde el tiempo dejando que pase... Ojalá mi yo del futuro no le odie, no encuentro que pueda hacer algo malo, es muy bueno, quizás sea yo... pues, si pasa algo... sólo espero que le vaya muy bien.

En el colegio...

Shikamaru dejó de leer, lo siguiente que narraba era sobre su colegio, sus amigas, familiares, sus metas, cosas que él sabía.

Cosas que quizás sólo él y ese diario sabían.

Pasó algunas páginas, en una hablaba de una pelea, en otra sobre cuando se escapó al concierto con Ino, cuando se rompió su celular, cuando murió su gato.

"Hoy, a mis 17 años, me han dicho Te amo...

A tus 16 años lo he correspondido...

Estábamos en tu cama, nada especial, pues sueles decir que tu cumpleaños no es especial, pero lo es, para mí lo es, aún si sólo tengo un año conociéndote, un año a tu lado, te has vuelto muy importante...

Y alce mi mano, tu hiciste lo mismo, comparamos el tamaño, nada especial, hacíamos eso siempre, porque tus manos son largas, delgadas y grandes, las mías pequeñas, encajan muy bien allí, me gusta mucho tocarlas...

Y dijiste que me amabas, y yo no dije nada, porque nunca lo habías dicho, en mucho tiempo, nunca lo dijiste, aunque siempre lo sentí, aunque muchas veces quise decírtelo... pero sabes como soy, me da tanta vergüenza admitir ciertas cosas.

Pero me lo dijiste, y sé que a ti te costaba mucho más, porque eres así, cerrado, desinteresado y sin tacto, pero yo sé como eres en realidad, y no te dije nada si no minutos después, minutos en los que quizás estabas nervioso... pero también te amo.

Y si en el futuro lo leo, no estamos juntos, no sé de ti, te odio o no te recuerdo, trata Temari, por favor de buscar algo que te haga sentir como ahora, se siente bien, me siento muy feliz.

Pero si estamos juntos, nada me complacería más que lo supieras, que supieras que te amo y que estoy deseando que estemos así siempre. "

Shikamaru se sintió algo tonto, quizás era demasiado estúpido sentir aquello, un nudo en su garganta, nervios, nostalgia... para las palabras de una chica de 17 que había cambiado demasiado...ahora eran casi diez años desde aquello... pero de alguna forma lo conmovía, porque él no había amado a nadie como a ella, y le gustaba pensar que ella sentía lo mismo.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

 _ **Gracias a la hermosa de Karinits- San por ayudarme a compartirles esto por fanfiction**_ _ **.**_


	20. Capitulo 20

Temari estaba lanzada en su mueble, acababa de llegar del trabajo y aún le dolía la espalda por haber vaciado las cajas y organizado todo, agradecía que Shikamaru se hubiera quedado y ocupado de Shikadai esa semana, al fin era viernes y podía pasar con su hijo el fin de semana y ver las fotografías que solicitó a Shikamaru de su primera semana de clases, apenas hoy tenía su teléfono reparado.

El timbre sono, cansada se puso de pie y abrió la puerta sorprendida de encontrarse con. -¿Karui? - La rubia comenzó a reír. - Pero que sorpresa... quiero decir, vienes aquí todo el tiempo pero por fin te dignas a visitarme.

\- No exageres. - Karui la hizo a un lado y entró al apartamento. - Apenas llevas una semana aqui. - Temari sonrió y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero escucho la voz de su hijo.- Ah... Shikamaru me trajo, vienen atras...

-Ah... sabia que tu no vendrias primero aqui, siempre vas a casa de tu novio. - La rubia la miro con desprecio, su amiga, le saco la lengua.

Algunos pasos y ambos, Shikamaru y Shikadai aparecieron.- Hola. - Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa. Temari asintio, prestando suma atencion a su hijo y si no tenia ningun rasguño ni nada roto... detestaba esa moto.

\- Hola mami. - El niño camino dentro de la casa y fue directo a los brazos de Karui, que ahora le hacia unos cariños y unos cuantos besos.

\- Pasa. - Temari le sonrió. - Debes tener frío... ha comenzado a llovizna estos días. - Shikamaru negó. Temari no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba a bajo, aun si parecia obvia... ¿pero desde cuando usaba colores tan divertidos? El odiaba usar naranja...

\- No te preocupes, debo irme...- El asintio y antes de darse la vuelta metió la mano en sus bolsillos traseros. - Por cierto...- saco de ellos un pequeña libreta, unas joyas y lápiz labial. - Todo esto lo trajo en su bolso... al leer el diario y mirar que había una T en el dije sabía que era tuyo... - Temari gruño en dirección al niño y recibió aquello del padre. Shikamaru tenia una sonrisa en sus labios al entregarlo... La rubia miro en otra dirección.

\- Gracias. - Temari tomo las cosas, estaban frías.

\- No hay de que... - El muchacho subió la capucha de su saco y se despidió con la mano. - Adiós. - Miro tras Temari y se despidio de Karui y Shikadai.

\- nos vemos. - Soltó Temari.

\- Adiós papi. - grito el niño que parecía distraído en los brazos de su amiga.

La rubia camino en direccion al chico, dejo las cosas en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos. - ¿No te he dicho que dejes de jugar con las cosas de mamá? - señaló todo aquello y luego se agachó para darle una palmada en su brazo. - Ahora, si consigo que hiciste lo mismo... - Temari alzo la ceja y miro al niño fijamente. - Te corto los dedos.

-... ¿En serio? - Karui le dijo con una ceja alzada, al cabo de unos segundos el niño comenzó a lloriquear y tuvo que ser consolador por la morena. - Loca. - Karui dio unos besos al pequeño y aclaro su garganta. - Shikamaru es como un viejo... Quiero decir. - La morena miro extrañada a la nada. - Hablar con el es como hablar con un anciano de 80 años.

-¿Porque lo dices? - La rubia sonrio mientras miraba con rabia al pequeño.

-Solo responde cosas como "um.. si... tienes razon... no" - Karui nego y miro a la rubia. - Yo hablo demasiado... seria un martirio para mi estar con alguien tan callado.

-Shikamaru no es asi... - Temari nego y miro a Shikadai, se habia soltado de Karui para ir a jugar con algunas cosas. - Puede que con el resto, o quizas contigo porque aun no han hablado mucho... pero es alguien bastante hablador.

Karui rodo los ojos y asintio. -Defendiendo a su esposo hasta la muerte.

-Por supuesto. - Temari ignoro lo siguiente que dijo su amiga porque su hijo estaba mordiendo un creyon. - ¡SHIKADAI QUIERES MORIR!

-¡LOCA! - Karui le grito, mas en burla que en serio. La rubia le dio una paliza al niño que comenzo a llorar mientras corria a los brazos de la morena, que sin vergüenza lo consolaba.

\- Se lo busca. - La rubia se encogió de hombros, se acerco a la mesa, miro las cosas que habia traido Shikamaru, destapó el labial, revelando entonces que había desaparecido toda la barra de pintura. - ... Este niño... - Temari tomo las joyas y dejo la libreta en la mesa, era un diario que había usado de niña, ni siquiera recordaba si en realidad se lo había dado o no a Shikadai para jugar.

-¿Es un diario? - Karui lo tomo y lo abrió, descubriendo sólo garabatos de colores.

\- Si... Lo use de niña, sabes que tengo mi cosas en las cajas. - Temari camino hacia la cocina, tomo unas galletas para dirigirse en dirección a su amiga y su bebé llorón.

-"... _Y alce mi mano, tu hiciste lo mismo, comparamos el tamaño, nada especial, haciamos eso siempre, porque tus manos_ son...-

-¿Qué dices? - Temari miro a su amiga extrañada, la morena sonrió y ambas rieron sin saber la razón. Karui bufo y agrego.

\- Pues... has desperdiciado tu talento siendo una licenciada. - La rubia la miro confundida..- Naciste para ser poeta...

-¡Ay dios! - Temari sonrió y se retiró para coger la pequeña libreta.- "... me has dicho Te amo..."- La rubia se sonrojo y luego soltó una carcajada. - Por Dios que vergüenza, ¿cómo podía escribir estas cosas?

\- El amor te hace hacer cosas... - Karui se llevó las manos al pecho y la rubia hizo un puchero de vergüenza. - Vamos, terminalo.

Temari lo leyó, pasando cada pequeña página que se llenaba por lo que decía, se reían en cada pausa, ella por vergüenza y Karui por burla, Shikadai jugaba con un carrito, Temari no podía dejar de sonreír, paso la última página y se encontró con el final, bajo el párrafo una letra difetente...

 _"A mi me paso igual... creo,_  
 _O mas bien, si lo hubiera sabido de esta forma y con esta madurez, quizás hubiera reconsiderar muchas cosas. Eres toda una poeta XD"_

-Este idiota. - Temari abrio la boca sorprendida, y recordó como el mismo le había confesado que lo leyó. Regreso a páginas anteriores y encontró otras notas en otras historias.

" _Si, si hubiese golpeado a Yuu... creo que ahora me lo agradecerias."_

 _"Aburrido... a nadie le importa la primera pelea que tuviste."_

 _"Atención lleva tilde en la o, de nada"_

 _"¿Cómo le vas a decir a tu hijo que pensabas así de su tío favorito?"_

 _"Que tierno, leer como pensabas que Sari era tu amiga... "_

 _"Lindo_ _"_

 _"Pero ¿no me dijiste que odiabas esa canción?"_

 _"Golpiza, es con z"_

 _"Jajajaja está historia es muy graciosa, estoy llorando enserio..."_

\- Que idiota. - Temari sonreia, y Karui la miraba con una sonrisa, su amiga de verdad era una tonta, pero quizás ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de este tipo de cosas... ¡Para eso estas Karui!

\- Me interrumpiste...- La morena sonrió cuando su amiga alzo la mirada sorprendida, había olvidado a Karui por unos segundos. - Cuando te dije algo bastante importante.

-¿Ahora?- Temari no recordaba haberla escuchado, y si lo hizo, lo hizo bastante bajo. - ¿o antes?

\- Antes... Cuando golpeaste a Shikadai.

La rubia asintio y le hizo una seña a su amiga, si queria hablar entonces que lo dijera ahora. La morena sonrió, primero sólo con sus labios y luego asomó sus dientes poco a poco, haciendo que la rubia la acompañara. - ¿Qué te pasa loca?

\- Me vas a matar. - Karui cubrió su rostro y luego lo destapa para continuar riendo. - Primero por no haberte dicho antes, y segundo por la situación...

-¿Estas embarazada? - Temari la miro asustada, no quería eso para su amiga, esas cosas... las recomendaba para dentro de unos años.

\- Ay Temari...- Karui rodo los ojos, como si fuese algo demasiado obvio. - Puse las manos en mi rostro... ¿no lo viste? - La morena levantó nuevamente su mano, mostrando entonces un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, era un pequeño anillo con una piedra amarilla... pero los detalles no eran los importante... ¡Un anillo!

\- Rebobinemos. - Temari sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Qué me estas diciendo? ¿Te casaras?

\- Si. - Karui sonrió, y asintio muchas veces seguidas. - Me lo propuso hace una semana... Y si, me dirás loca porque apenas nos encontramos hace... un mes. - La morena llevo las manos a su rostro y pataleo como una niña emocionada. - Pero tu me entenderás...

\- Wao... Karui, felicidades. - Temari estaba bastante sorprendida, bastante, de todas las cosas del mundo No se hubiera imaginado un compromiso, quizás, por que en estos tiempos, pocos se dedicaban a tomar eso en cuenta. - De verdad ... estoy sorprendida.

\- Ya se. - Karui comenzó a lagrimear, y ella no era de ese tipo asi que prefirió sonreír aún más. - Quiero decir... Yo siempre le ame, mucho... Y que hiciera esto... - Karui lanzó su rostro a sus manos, que apoyadas sobre sus codos lo recibieron. - Fueron cosas que pensé hace mucho y como lo hizo, y lo que dijo... No tienes idea.

\- No te juzgo... tranquila. - Temari sonrió, ver así a su amiga le alegraba tanto, le parecía cómico lo que había pasado o más bien el poco tiempo y como su amiga lo tomaba, lucia como una niña.

\- Ay... es que. - Karui levantó el rostro y miro a su amiga. - Todo fue tan rapido... ¿No te parece apresurado?

\- No. - Temari nego y la miro con ternura, de verdad parecía una niña cuando se trataba de cosas así. - Hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar... ¿no me dijiste eso cuando pensé que Shikadai fue demasiado apresurado? - Karui sonrió a medias. - Lo que va a pasar, pasa, aún si... terminan por años y se reencuentran en un mes. - La rubia se levantó de su silla y se acerco hacia su amiga, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Eres tan tierna... - Temari sonrió por el halago. - Deberías escuchar tus propias palabras con más atención.

\- No empieces... Estamos hablando de ti, no de mi.

\- Oye nunca dije que se tratara exactamente de ti. - Karui le dio una palmada y Temari se avergonzo... Si, no podía negar que hace mucho se había repetido esas palabras, pero fue hace mucho. - Mamá me matara... Papá saltará de felicidad. - Karui suspiro en los brazos de su amiga. - Tenías que haberlo escuchado... lo que dijo.

\- Debes contarme claro.

\- Lo haré mientras te arreglas para irnos a celebrar. - Karui la miro a los ojos y Temari alzo una ceja. - Hoy le diremos a los amigos de Chouji.

\- Espero entiendas que tengo un hijo Karui...

Karui nego y se alejó de su amiga. - Ya hablamos yo y Shikamaru, vendrá a buscarnos en el auto de su madre y lo dejara con ella... - Temari abrio la boca, ¿Shikamaru supo primero que ella? - Sin excusas Temari, es momento de que te diviertas.

\- ¡¿Shikamaru se enteró primero que yo?!- Temari la miro boquiabierta. - No te voy a perdonar eso Karui...

\- El acompañó a Chouji a comprarlo Temari... obviamente iba a saber. - Karui miro el anillo orgullosa. - le Di las gracias en el auto pero sólo dijo... "mm esta bien". ¿te hablaba con esa emoción cuando tenían sexo?

\- ¡Karui!. - Temari la miro con asco. - Lo voy a matar por no haberme dicho nada...

Temari llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados, unos tenis y una camiseta de botones, según Karui, no iba a ser nada demasiado formal así que estar comoda era lo más importante si quería cumplir con las expectativas de Karui de irse a bailar. Puede que llevaban ropa bastante sencilla, pero sus maquillajes compensaban aquello.

Su amiga llevaba en cambio un vestido de Jean y tenis también, lucia exactamente como la novia en todo aquello con las decoraciones blancas de aquel vestido. Cursi pero lindo.

Temari había preparado una mochila llena de ropa, medicinas, aperitivos, juguetes y libros para Shikadai, porque se quedaría con Yoshino y no quería que llegase a ser demasiada molestia para ella, así que le preparo lo que no solía preparar para Shikamaru, a el se lo ponía más difícil.

Un auto de modelo antiguo se paró frente al edificio, Shikamaru bajo el vidrio de este y las chicas subieron, Karui se sentó detrás con el niño y Temari se sentó adelante, porque tenía unas quejas pendiente. - A ver explícame Shikamaru. - La rubia le dijo cerrando la puerta del auto, el tenía una camiseta blanca. - ¿Porque no me dijiste nada? ¿No somos un equipo? ¿Así quieres criar a tu hijo? - Karui soltó una risa.

\- Hola. - Shikamaru respondió y piso el acelerador, Temari aclaró su garganta esperando una respuesta. - No podía decirte ok... No tengo que decirte todo.

\- Deberias. - Dijo ella cruzandose de brazos. - ¿Dónde iremos?

\- A Charlie's - Shikamaru miro por el retrovisor y sonrió. - Hola Shikadai. - El niño respondio con un abrazo entre el asiento delantero y trasero.

-¿Que es eso? - Temari no conocia todos los restaurantes de Konoha, o discotecas, o lo que sea que fuera aquello, Shikamaru la miro y alzo una ceja. - ¿Que?

-Nada. - El miro al frente y respondio. -Supongo que olvidaste lo mucho que me rogaste para que me escapara contigo alli cuando cumpliste diesiocho. - Temari sonrio, ¿Como se supone que iba a recordar aquello? - Quiero decir, yo recuerdo porque tuve que hacer un ID falso y luego mamá me dio la paliza de mi vida entera...

-Que divertido... -Temari lo miro coqueta. - Recuerdo cuando andabas llorando porque te jalo el arete desde tu oreja... - Temari cubrio su boca para soltar unas risas, Shikamaru asintio y Karui penso nuevamente que de seguro si le hablaba asi de aburrido cuando tenian sexo.

Karui se adentro entre los dos asientos delanteros y agrego. - Invite a Nina y a Rumi de la universidad. - Temari giro con una sonrisa. - Va a ser un desastre con ellas dos alli...

\- No las veo desde la graduación. - Temari se llevo la mano a la boca. - Puedo imaginarme a Nina soltera y Rumi gorda y hablando de su vecino el amor de su vida. - Ambas amigas rieron y Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreir, parecian chicas de quince años. - ¿Como hablaran de nosotras?

\- Bien... - Chouji tomaba de la mano a Karui, el lugar era enorme, una gran mesa de unos dieciseis puestos quizas, estaban Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, puestos vacios para los novios y las invitadas de Karui, que aun no llegaban, frente a ellos estaban un gran televisor preparado para el futuro karaoke, sonaba una musica romantica de fondo aunque en un volumen bastante bajo, sobre la mesa habian copas listas para el brindis, unas cuantas botellas y bocadillos para lo que quedaba de noche. Chouji respiro profundo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Ino sonrio orgullosa desde su asiento. - Agradezco que esten aqui... y pues, ya saben la razon... - Se escucharon unos silbidos. - Nunca pense que yo... seria el primero en hacer una fiesta por este motivo pero... - El chico alzo su copa y Karui le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Se siente genial... creo que soy muy feliz ahora.

-Gracias por venir. - Karui le guiño un ojo a Temari, la rubia estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo haria, no delante de todos ellos que la conocian por la imagen que habia dado siendo novia de Shikamaru, una chica bastante fuerte. - Salud. - Todos brindaron, y dieron unas felicitaciones, incluso algunos se pusieron de pie para ello, Temari fue una de ellas, Karui ya estaba llorando, la musica se elevo y ya algunos otros estaban buscando en el repertorio de canciones cual cantarle a los comprometidos.

-¡Hola, hola! - Una chica con cabellos negros y unos llamativos ojos grises aparecio en el salon, venia acompañada de una chica de cabellos castaños, ambas lucian vestidos cortos negros, y traian unas botellas en sus manos, Karui limpio sus lagrimas y sonrio de oreja a oreja, Temari por otra parte corrio hacia ellas para saludarlas. - ¡Venimos de negro porque este dia muere tu libertad! - La chica de cabellos negros le sonrio a los invitados. - Sin ofender al novio claro...

-Estas loca... - Temari abrazo a la muchacha, ella sin embargo parecia distraida al mirar a hacia la mesa de invitados. - Que gusto verte... - Le dijo al rubia, miro a la chica de rizos y le sonrio. - Hola Rumi... ¿Sigues con tu vecino?

-Rumi... - La chica de cabellos negros le dio un codazo a la de rizos. - Rumi tiene que ser el...

-Ya lo se... tambien lo estaba viendo. - Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, Temari termino el abrazo y miro confundida a Karui, quien ahora estaba ocupada comiendo un bocadillo con Chouji. - Al fin llego el dia Nina... - Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la novia, Temari se sintio ofendida... la habian ignorado por completo, pasaron de ella, esta bien, puede que hoy no era el dia de Temari pero... Habian sido muy amigas en la universidad. Las chicas se sentaron en los asientos vacios, cuchicheaban cosas, Karui se acerco a ellas, las saludo y soltaron unas carcajadas... si, Temari se sintia ignorada.

-¿Son tus amigas de la universidad? - Shikamaru se sento a su lado, Temari aburrida asintio, con brazos cruzados.- No parecen interesadas en ti en lo mas minimo...

-Callate. - Shikamaru sonrio y Temari rodo los ojos, mirando hacia el frente, en donde Nina le dedicaba una sonrisa. - Ah... ¿te dignas a prestarme atención ahora? - La chica de cabellos negros le saco la lengua a la rubia, Temari y ella peleaban todo el tiempo, pero despues de Karui, ella fue una de sus amigas mas cercana, era bastante divertida y siempre buscaba una manera de animar al grupo... todo lo contrario a Rumi.

-Estoy agradecida con los cielos... - Dijo la muchacha. Rumi sonrio a su lado. - Por fin, luego de que lo ocultaras entre piedras, lo negaras y empezaramos a creer que se trataba de un producto de tu loca imaginación. - Temari sonrio, sabian de que estaban hablando. - Puedo ver al dichoso Shikamaru en persona...

\- un milagro. - Dijo Rumi.

-Bah. - Temari miro al chico que sonreia avergonzado. - ¿Como lo supiste? Queria ocultarlo un poco mas...

Rumi abrio la boca sorprendida. - ¿Como no? Es igual a Shishi, estoy segura que el hizo todo el trabajo esa noche... - Temari abrio la boca incredula, Shikamaru sonrio y asintio, para su suerte nadie vio eso. -Porque Temari nos conto que fue de noche.

-Temari nos contaba todo Shikamaru... - Dijo la otra. - Menos que eras tan lindo... yo tambien te hubiese dado un hijo.

-Callense idiotas. - La rubia se irritaba con facilidad, cosa que le encantaba a Nina. - Yo no les conte eso a ustedes... - Temari se cruzo de brazos nuevamente, mirando hacia el frente, donde algunos chicos cantaban una canción bastante movida.

-Y cuentanos Shikamaru... - Nina le sonrio picaramente. - ¿No tienes sentimientos encontrados cuando la ves?

\- De seguro ya se acosto con el otra vez Nina... - Rumi rodo los ojos, como si fuese la cosa mas obvia que podia llegar a pasar, Temari movio su cabeza de una forma mecanica y levanto una ceja.

\- No... eso no paso. ¿deberia pasar? - Shikamaru sonrio y Nina grito entusiasmada. Temari por otra parte se sonrojo mientras lo golpeaba.

-Deberia, deberia... - Nina era bastante habladora, Temari estaba llegando a su limite, pero tenia que tener paciencia... ese tipo de cosas, del pasado, de Shikamaru no tenian porque irritarla, el parecia bastante calmado. - No sabes cuanto lloraba por ti en el primer semestre... la conocimos con lagrimas. - Temari suspiro cansada. - Y en la graduación fue lo mismo... Dios, eres su karma por ser tan perra.

\- Tu eres mas perra idiota. - Temari lo dijo en voz baja pero Nina escucho, la pelinegra reia cada que veia molesta a Temari.

-Bueno... - Shikamaru se puso de pie. - Deberia dejarlas ... - Nadie se molesto cuando el chico se puso de pie, camino hacia la pista y se sento junto a los chicos en un gran sillon, Temari estaba a punto de explotar, pero Nina y Rumi no dejaban de cuchichear y reir.

\- Es un bombon Tem. - Le dijo Rumi entre risas. - Me gusta mas que Yuu.

-Callense... - Temari las miro con desprecio. - ¿Como se te ocurre decirle que lloraba por el?

-Ay... ese imbecil tiene la cara de perro hambriento y lamentable cada vez que te ve. - Nina nego. - Lo vi y solo llevo aqui unos cinco minutos.

\- Eso no es lo importante... - Temari se cruzo de brazos, al cabo de unos diez minutos todo el drama entre amigas había pasado, la gente festejaba y bailaba, ellas se ponían al día, Karui no dejaba a su novio, ambos se veían muy felices juntos así que interrumpirlos sería de mal gusto. Los de Konoha era quienes se divertían con el Karaoke, las chicas preferían los chismes y bocadillos.

El teléfono de Temari no paraba de vibrar, ella no le había prestado atención al inicio de la noche, pero luego de tanto tiempo empezó a preocuparle, su pantalla estab rota, no podía averiguar de qué se trataba... ¿había pasado algo con Shikadai? ¿su familia? La preocupación la carcomia, si fuera algo con Shikadai, Yoshino le hubiese avisado a Shikamaru pero.. el se veía bastante tranquilo en el sillón de la pista... ¿qué podría estar pasando? Sólo Karui tenía el teléfono de Kankuro, pero decirle eso ahora sería una molestia...

La rubia no lo soporto cuando su teléfono vibró una quinta vez en aquel instante, se puso de pie y camino hacia Shikamaru, todos pusieron los ojos sobre ella cuando se acerco hacia el y le susurro al oido. - ¿Oye... Me prestas tu teléfono? - El la miro confundido durante algunos segundos, Temari sólo tuvo que olfatear su respiración, mirar el color de sus ojeras y ojos y darse cuenta que el chico estaba demasiado borracho para entender que pasaba. - Tu teléfono. - Repitió ella un poco más fuerte. - Shikamaru asintio confundido y metió la mano en sus bolsillo, sacando un teléfono color negro. - Gracias.

Apenas encendió la pantalla pudo ver unas 10 llamadas perdidas y 9 mensajes de texto, como el, el teléfono era fácil de manipular, una clave sencilla y un sistema bastante básico, Temari lo desbloqueo sin vergüenza y se encontró con que todo aquello eran mensajes de Yoshino.

 _Hijo... Shikadai tiene un poco de fiebre ¿es alérgico a alguna medicina?_  
 _No deja de llorar cariño... creo que aún no se acostumbra a mi._  
Todos los mensajes decían cosas similares, para la tranquilidad de Temari el primero había sido enviado hace media hora... Así que no había pasado mucho ¿entonces los mensajes que recibió en su teléfono temprano dd que se trataban?  
Tecleo rápidamente en el celular una respuesta.

 _Es Temari... su hijo está demasiado borracho, iré y tratare de calmarlo, mientras puede darle una de frasco púrpura que está en su bolso, si, es alérgico a la penicilina y camarones... de todas maneras creo que esta así por este clima de Konoha, estamos en invierno y es su primera vez con nieve._

La rubia envío el mensaje y le devolvió el teléfono al chico, Shikadai era bastante llorón, muy molesto, tenía que culpar de eso a su madre, lo malcria demasiado... sobretodo cuando está enfermo, sintió un poco de pena por Karui, ¿estaba bien si sólo se iba? No quería despedirse pero con esto... No tenía muchas ganas de volver.

Karui sin embargo la estaba mirando desde hace mucho, y cuando vio a su amiga dejar el salón la siguio. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Ah...- Temari se giró y de encontró con la morena. - No... Es... Shikadai enfermo y estoy preocupada. - Karui asintio, sabía que Karui no estaba aún acostumbrada al hecho de que ella fuera madre, sólo a irritarse por asuntos como estos hace algunos años atrás, fue un cambio bastante drástico, pero ahora, lo tomaba con más calma. - Lo entenderé... No te preocupes. - Temari sonrió. - Además... hoy pasaste tu límite de las once de la noche.

\- Lo Siento... - Temari fue hasta los brazos de su amiga y la abrazo. - Felicitaciones, te quiero.

\- Gracias amiga. - La morena la apretó entre sus brazos y luego de unos segundos le dio la libertad para irse.

Temari había tomado un taxi hasta la casa de Yoshino, un poco costoso por la hora pero ese tipo de cosas valían la pena si se trataba de Shikadai... quería matar a Shikamaru peo, culparlo de emborracharse en una fiesta sería estúpido, la enfermedad no fue planificada así como el embrigsrse.

Al llegar Yoshino apenas y podía dormir, la pobre mujer no sabía cómo calmar al niño que no dejaba de quejarse por cada cucharada de lo que sea que le preparo, Temari se disculpó, le avergonzada las actitudes de Shikadai, y no le interesó si estaba enfermo pero le dio regaño y una palmada.

La mujer, luego de conversar un poco se fue a su habitación, Temari continuo con Shikadai, que parecía más calmado y con la fiebre un poco más baja. Paños húmedos, unas cucharadas de medicina, muchas cobijas, y una película pésima sobre unos ratones hicieron que el chico cayera dormido en el sofá. Temari se encontraba agotada, pero este tipo de cosas siempre pasaban, eran lo usual, a lo que estaba acostumbrada... ¿habían pasado dos horas ya? Eran las 1:34 am... pero no podía saberlo, no supo exactamente a que hora dejo el lugar, lo que sabía es que aunque quisiera regresar a casa su espalda y manos dolian, no queria dejar a Shikadai, y llevarselo implicaria dos horas mas para dormirlo nuevamente y no, ella no queria eso otra vez.

\- Temari... - La voz de un chico y una mano fría en su hombro la hicieron despertar. - Oye... Temari.

La rubia abrio los ojos y se encontró con Shikamaru. - Hola... - Miro hacia la ventana pero aún estaba oscuro. - ¿Qué hora Es?

\- Son las dos y seis de la mañana.- Temari se sorprendió, pensaba que había dormido más, o eso sintio. - Oye lo siento... Yo, no debo beber tanto...

\- Esta bien. - Temari nego, en realidad no le importaba, estaba acostumbrada a hacerse cargo de estas cosas. - ¿Termino ya?

\- No... vine porque Karui me lo dijo. - El miro a Shikadai y luego a la rubia. -¿Está Bien? - Temari asintio somnolienta, Shikamaru estaba arrodillado frente a ella, se habia dormido en el mueble continuo al de Shikadai. - Ah... que mal me siento.

\- Esta bien Shikamaru... No es como si sabíamos que se enfermaria.. Esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. - ella lo miro tranquila, el parecía en verdad triste.

\- Si pero... No hago nada bien cuando es de Shikadai. - El lo miro y nego. - Debo de estar más atento.

\- Debes. - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Pero está bien...en serio. Que te sirva como aprendizaje... En cualquier momento puede enfermar, o caerse, o llorar, o dormirse... siempre atento. - el asintio.

\- ¿Está bien si lo llevo a mi habitación? - Shikamaru se puso de pie, Temari miro al niño y nego.

\- No... Se despertará.

\- Pero... aquí es incómodo.

\- Si se despierta tu lo duermes. - Ella lo dijo como un desafío más que como un regaño. Shikamaru asintio.

Y lo que nunca pasaba con ella paso con el, el niño permaneció dormido rodo el camino hacia la habitación, Shikamaru regreso y se sento orgulloso de su logro. - Pude.

\- Si puedes con eso, puedes con más. - Temari se puso de pie entonces, estaba bien si se iba ahora, aunque dentro suyo no quería dejar a Shikadai otra vez... ¿pero debía No?Shikamaru tenía que aprender.

-¿Te vas? - El pregunto y ella asintio. - Quédate... Yo dormiré en el sofá o en la otra habitación... - Temari nego, pero el insistió. - Es bastante tarde.

\- Bien... sólo porque no quiero pagar otro taxi... - Temari alzo una ceja y tomo asiento nuevamente. - ¿Manejaste así de borracho?

\- No... Me vine con Naruto. Chouji se quedará con el auto. - Temari asintio. - Es un favor.

\- Me lo imagino. - La chica se pudo imaginar que clase de favor era ese...- Bien, iré a dormir entonces...

\- No...- Shikamaru apoyaba la cabeza del sofá. - No te vayas. - La rubia sonrió. - Veamos esa película...

\- Eh... No. - La chica nego y el le tomo la muñeca. Era una película de superhéroes, aburrida de seguro. - Oye... sueltame.

El miro hacia ella, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas y orejas rojizas, sus labios tambien, y los cubria un brillo.- Quédate. - Temari nego e intento ponerse de pie. - ¿Porque eres tan terca?

La chica alzo una ceja sorprendida. -¿Te estas escuchando?

\- Lo hago. - El respondio irritado. - Siempre estas amargada, y sólo me tratas mal ¿qué tengo que hacer para que seas amable?

\- Shikamaru... - Temari sonrió incrédula.. - Soy amable... ¿Qué tipo de amabilidad estas buscando tu?

\- Ash... olvidalo. - El parecía en verdad molesto, y no era ese tipo de chico, la última vez que lo vio borracho fue bastante amable. Solto la muñeca de Temari se cruzo de brazos.- No te soporto. - Temari abrio los ojos como plato al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Idiota. - La chica se acomodó en el sofá y se cruzo de brazos. - Podemos ver la película... ¿eso hará sentir mejor al niñito malcriado?

\- Si. - El respondio sin vergüenza. - Gracias.

\- Imbécil... - Temari lo miro con desprecio. - Llegaste siendo muy amable... Pero te vuelves un puerco en unos segundos.

\- cállate.

\- ¿me estas callando?

\- Si..

La muchacha golpeo la cabeza del chico y este se auejo de dolor- De nada. - La chica se puso de pie y el tomo su muñeca nuevamente, haciendo que se detuviera. - ¿Que?

\- Quédate.

\- No me voy a quedar... estas metiendote conmigo porque no quiero ser una dulzura contigo.

El sonrió y negó. - pegame pero quédate aquí.

\- Masoquista. - Temari sonrió y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. - Estas diciendo tonterías. - El negó y la chica asintio con seguridad, se soltó del agarre pero el se puso de pie y la tomo nuevamente. - Shikamaru... basta.

\- Temari... - el se acerco a ella, tomando la de las muñecas. - Siento no haber sido atento hoy...

\- Te dije que eso no tiene importancia...- Temari asintio despreocupada, Shikamaru subió sus manos hacia los hombros de la chica. - Oye... Voy a dormir ¿Ok?

\- No... - El la atrajo hacia su rostro y sin previo aviso la beso.

Temari se separó bastante sorprendida.. - Wou... tranquilo. - La chica se apartó cuando su espalda choco contra una silla..- Creo que estas muy borracho... - podía sentir el calor en su cara y el sabor a cerveza en sus labios.

\- El otro día leí eso en tu diario... - El negó. - No sabes como me sentí Temari... ¿cómo pude perderte?

\- Ah...- Ella nego y sonrió. - Eso... eso eran cosas de niña. - La chica miro en otra direccion sonrojada. - Te amaba pero... No es igual ahora, no debes besarme...

\- Ya lo sé. - El se apartó y se sento en la silla tras Temari, la rubia se giró, quedando frente suyo. - Es sólo que... - El llevo su rostro hacia sus manos. - me confundes... No te soporto.

\- Ahora soy la culpable de tus desgracias...- Temari se cruzo se brazos y el alzo el rostro para mirarla..- Sabes yo también te culpaba pero me di cuenta que... fue mi decisión amarte y aceptar todo lo que viniera con eso...

\- No te estoy culpando Temari. - El la interrumpió, la rubia ya no le parecía divertida la actitud borracha de el, estab tornandose sería la conversación. - Es... molesto, que siempre se trate de ti.

\- Ya lo sé. - Ella le dijo agachandose frente al chico, lo miro al rostro y sintio que quizás el no recordaría nada de esto mañana, estaba borracho, sus ojos lo decía. - Te entiendo mejor que nadie... todo... - Temari rodo sus ojos verdes..- Se trata de ti. - Shikamaru tomo el rostro de Temari entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, todo fue tan rapido pero lento al mismo tiempo que ella no llegó a comprender que pasaba hasta que la beso, ella no quería eso, no estaba bien, no quería sentir sus labios, com sabor a cigarrillo y cerveza, húmedos, calientes, moviéndose con torpeza y buscando adentrarse más, agachado frente a el, estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada... - Basta. - Temari se había apartado las manos del chico continuaban en su rostro y sus labios entreabierta, respiración y ojos húmedos frente suyo. - No está bien... esto.

\- Lo se.

\- Entonces no lo hagas... - Temari nego, trago saliva y sintio su corazón latir muy fuerte. Las manos de Shikamaru estaban igualando al calor de su rostro, se sentia bastante caliente el tacto en sus mejillas. - Porque estas borracho... Y es estúpido lo que haces.

Shikamaru negó y acerco el rostro de la chica nuevamente, está vez claro no llegó a sus labios, busco su barbilla. - Quédate.- Le dijo en un susurro, uno que hizo estremecer a Temari, el sintio ese escalofrío.

\- No hagas esto... - Temari tomo las manos del chico y las alejó de su rostro, con eso tuvo la libertad de ponerse de pie, lo hizo lo más rapido que pudo dejándolo en la silla con las manos en el aire. - Estas borracho... No está bien hacer cosas así, y... debo dormir tu... tu igual. - Temari balbuceaba un poco, y se sentia torpe con aquello, porque, cuando tocaba una reconciliación con Yuu no actuaba como una Temari de 17 años, no, ese tipo de cosas... Sólo pasaban con el. - Buenas noches. - La chica fue hasta el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, y lo sentía sabía que estaba de pie, su corazón estaba tan acelerado. Su mano la tomo nuevamente, y con delicadeza la llevo hacia la pared, Temari apenas y tuvo tiempo de tomar una bocanada de aire, el frío de la pared en su espalda causó escalofríos que se mezclaron muy bien con el beso que acababa de recibir, con las manos en su espalda paseándose por ella, los labios que ahora bajaban hacia su cuello sin plan de detener su camino, Temari estaba alterndose, en el buen sentido. - Oye... basta... - Le decía con dificultad, el aire le faltaba. - Estoy segura que no harías esto sonrió y ..

\- No... - el le dijo alzando el rostro y mirandola a los ojos. - Sabes que soy un cobarde... - Temari sonrió a medias, el la beso. - No te estoy pidiendo nada...

\- Lo estás... estas intentando-

\- sólo quédate hoy, sólo hoy... - Shikamaru la beso nuevamente y Temari no tuvo la oportunidad de darle una respuesta, o más bien no es como si quisiera darle una respuesta, ¿podía pasar no? Podía... o no, no estaba para pensarlo muy bien, porque habían demasiadas caricias, besos, y una corta caminata que termino llevando al sillón.

\- Shikamaru...- Ella hablo, por fin, cuando ya el estaba sobre ella, besando su cuello y acariciando sus senos. - No hablemos de esto ok... - El solto uno de esos "Mmm" que Karui detestaba. - Porque no está bien, y no tenemos porque... esto no es nada ¿bien?

\- Si. - El respondio cuando dejó de besar el cuello de la chica y bajo hasta sus pechos, que estaban comenzando a descubrirse bajo los botones de la camisa, estos habían sido separados con rudeza.

Temari se dejó llevar cuando el la beso allí, y cuando una de sus manos sólo acariciaba su parte, ¿cuándo tuvo tiempo de quitarlo todo? Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello. Podía sentir la humedad en sus senos por el jugueteo de la boca del chico, eso hacia que perdiera la cabeza, junto a su toque y las sensaciones que producia estaba perdida.

Sus gemidos eran apenas respiraciones contenidas, no quería que su madre apareciera en pleno acto, porque sabia estaba medio desnuda en un sofá con su hijo encima, y no era una linda vista, no para una madre.

El subió hasta su rostro y la beso, con más intensidad que antes, ella está metida en ello, le quitó la camisa con seguridad y el le arranco los pantalones, para con mas comodidad jugar un poco con ella. Temari estaba encantada, pérdida, un poco atontada, rogando que entrará pronto, que dejará de hacerla sufrir con toques, caricias y besos y le diera más.

Su camisa estaba abierta por la mitad, estaba sin pantalones ni ropa interior, hacia frío, pero ambos sudaban, Shikamaru respiraba profundo, fuerte, su respiración era lo que más se escuchaba en el lugar, además de lo que sea que estaba en televisión. Temari le abrazaba ahora, sintiendo su pecho con el del chico, estaba caliente en comparación al ambiente, el tenía una mano en sus partes, sus dedos entraban y salían mientras sus labios en su pecho soltaban una respiración que la estremecia de ves en cuando. El estaba siendo bastante rudo, en comparación a mucho tiempo atrás, tomaba sus pechos con rudeza, sus dedos también entraban con fuerza y rapidez, su boca besaba y mordia sus senos y labios, Temari se sentia inutil, no hacía nada en realidad más que disfrutar, pero el parecía satisfecho con ello y ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Para sorpresa de ella entró, ahogó un grito porque también fue duro, las siguientes embestidas rápidas, fuertes, Temari necesitaba morder algo o terminaría gritando, el la tomo por el rostro mientras entraba y salía de ella, rápido, respirando con dificultad y besandola de vez en cuando.  
Temari tenía que confesar que aquello era irreconocible para lo que estaba acostumbrada con el chico, estaba siendo bastante rudo, bastante bueno, demasiado.

Había un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, la humedad de ambos se sentia con cada entrada, Temari arqueo su espalda cuando el chico beso su cuello y bajo hasta su pecho, ahí entró con más lentitud pero con la misma fuerza de antes, y asi era peor para sus sentidos, pero mejor, había olvidado a la madre de Shikamaru cuando soltó un gemido, y otro, y algunos otros mas, porque cuando entraba de esta forma era increíble. Shikamaru dejo sus pechos y la beso nuevamente, tomando con una de sus manos disponibles (la otra estaba en su cadera ayudando a entrar), el rostro de la chica, y volvió a entrar, aún más fuerte, Temari lagrimeaba en este punto, Shikamaru llegaría a su límite en cualquier momento, eso ella lo sabía claro, pero quería que fuera gracias a ella, Temari era así, era del tipo de persona que tenía que quedarse con la última palabra.

Con la fuerzas que tenía empujó al muchacho de ella haciendo que saliera, el parecía confundido, no entendía el porque lo detuvo, Temari en cambio se divertía mientras se levantaba del sillón y con una mano acostó al chico sobre el, el sonrió cuando la rubia se colocó encima, abrió las piernas, y ciega de aquel punto, se movió hasta que el chico pudo penetrarla, lo siguiente fue un beso y unos cuantos movimientos de cadera que tuvieron a Shikamaru al límite, el tocaba sus pechos, acariciaba la espalda de la chica, bajo hasta sus glúteos que se movían de arriba a bajo psra complacerlo, los apretó con rudeza cuando no pudo más.

\- Hazlo. - Le dijo Temari entre respiraciones. - Puedes...hazlo. - Y podía, se habia encargado de usar un aparato anticonceptivo luego de Shikadai porque no quería otra sorpresa como esa. Continuó moviéndose con rapidez sobre el hasta que el chico soltó un quejido y la hizo detenerse tomando con fuerza sus caderas. Temari no había terminado pero se sentia satisfecha, se apoyo sobre el pecho del chico y respiro todo lo que no pudo por los gemidos que la interrumpieron. El respiraba con dificultad bajo la chica. - Bueno... - Temari, que se encontraba un poco más estable que el, se levantó agotada y comenzó a buscar sus pantalones, el respiraba en el sofá, desnudo y con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Puedo irme a dormir ahora? - Shikamaru sonrio aún sin abrir los ojos y asintio, Temari nego con una sonrisa... se lavaria las manos, no dormiria así con Shikadai.


	21. Capitulo 21

Temari despertó esa mañana entre muchas sábanas y pie de su hijo en la cara, pues específicamente ese fue el porque despertó, aún continuaba con sueño y cansada, sentia el pesar en sus ojos de la noche anterior y la humedad en sus partes, porque si, lo habían hecho y no había forma en el mundo de olvidar o evitar eso, mucho menos si se encontraba en su casa.

Se levantó y acomodó como pudo su lado de la cama, Shikadai se movió apenas en la gran cama, la decoración era nueva, estab actualizada a comparación de la última vez que estuvo allí, ayer al regresar no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Chequeo la temperatura de su hijo y todo estaba perfecto, con esto de ser madre te convertía en un termómetro andante.

Recogió sus zapatos y su bolso, no sabia la hora exacta, su teléfono continuaba roto y la luz del sol no entraba por aquellas cortinas tan gruesas. Miro el escritorio del chico, lleno de muchos libros, carpetas y bastantes papeles, habían unas medallas, una fotogragia de su graduación, junto a su madre y su tía, sonrió porque nunca lo había visto con una medalla, toga y birrete. Había una fotografía de Ino, Chouji y otros chicos junto a él en una fogata. Habia una foto de Lena y el en algún concierto, habían otros chicos, supuso que eran compañeros de la Universidad, el y Lena se veían como una pareja, quizás salían en ese tiempo. Estaba la foto de siempre, en la celebración de año nuevo junto a sus padres y Temari, era una foto bastante antigua, la había visto en la sala la primera vez que entró luego de su reencuentro. Y había una foto sin marco de Shikadai, Temari sabía que esa foto fue en su cumpleaños número 2, sus ojos se empezaban a ver mucho más verdes y su cabello estaba creciendo, sonreia con sus pequeños dientes mientras intentaba tomar la cámara que capturaba el momento. Era una de sus fotos favoritas, imagino porque le gustaba tanto a el, lucia encantador.

Estuvo mirando más alrededor pero sólo había ropa, libros, planos, nada interesante. Lo que llamó su atención fue un teléfono bastante antiguo, el primero que uso Shikamaru, o quizas el último que miro usarle en su relación, estaba al lado de la cama, en la mesa de noche, cargando, lucia raspado y viejo, de un color plateado y com bastantes teclas simulando un mini teclado de computadora, tenía una tecla grande en el medio, recordaba lo famosos que fueron esos teléfonos, eran la sensación en aquellos tiempos.

Lo tomo y al presionar un botón se encendió, tenía una fotografía que ni ella misma recordaba haber posado para, eran ambos en una gran roca, atrás sólo se veía el cielo azul, recordaba el lugar, era en una cascada lejana en Konoha, pero no recordaba muy bien el momento. La fecha del teléfono estaba desactualizada, y no tenia contraseña. Temari miro hacia la puerta y no escucho nada, así que se atrevió a entrar a los mensajes.

Habían mensajes de un número desconocido, mensajes de papá, mensajes de mamá, mensajes de Ino, mensajes de Naruto, mensajes de mi novia (ella), y de Chouji, habían otros mensajes pero sus números no estaban registrados.

La verdad sólo sentia curiosidad por lo que llegaban a hablar hace mucho tiempo, subió hasta su casilla y dio click sobre ella. Lo último que el había enviado fue una cara triste, Temari no quería leer esas cosas, le pareció nada divertido, subió lo suficiente hasta que algo llamo su atención.

 _"T digo q no, no voy y no puedo escaparme otra vez. Mamá me matara si hacemos eso otra vez Tem. "_

 _"Sólo es una discoteca... no es como si,no se... sólo olvidalo ok."_

 _"Mamá me golpeó, no voy a dejar q me golpee otra vez. Tu porque eres mayor de edad, yo apenas tengo 17."_

 _"Esta bien amor, lo siento, no iremos... haremos otra cosa ¿ok? "_

 _"Ah... Si, ok. "_

Temari sonrio, quizás el había leído esto ayer, porque ella en realidad no recordaba mucho aquella salida a la discoteca y la paliza de Yoshino. Continuo subiendo y se encontró con un gran párrafo así que decidió leerlo.

 _"No entiendo porque siempre estamos peleando, siempre me haces molestar, siempre es un problema entre ambos... siempre eres tan callado y espero cosas de ti que Ash... se que yo haría... luego me dices porque terminamos siempre, obviamente son por esas razones."_

" _No es como si yo quisiera que siempre pelearamos, pero lo hacemos, peleamos todo el tiempo y todo el tiempo estas molesta Tem, y yo siempre estoy a punto de llorar porque detesto estar así contigo, te amo te amo mucho y quizás estés harta de escucharlo pero no se que otra cosa puedo decirte, me has hecho amarte y aun si peleamos no quiero que terminemos... ¿cuántas veces hemos terminado? ¿seis? Pero siempre regresamos y siempre estamos bien luego, nadie parece harto o molesto sólo hasta que alguno cometa otra estupidez... Pero ahora no por favor, no tengo animos para rogarte, ni terminar... ¿no te basta con saber que te amo mucho?"_

 _"Bien... me gustaría que esas cosas las dijeras en persona. "_

 _"No... sabes que no puedo."_

 _"Te amo, descansa..._ _"_

 _"Eso Temari, tambien es algo que me gustaría que dijeras en persona... Ya son 3 años... "_

 _"Emm... no, sabes que no puedo. "_

Temari sonrio, era cierto que terminaban muchas veces, pero siempre terminaban volviendo, y el tenía razón, ninguno parecía harto o cansado, así son los jóvenes no, los jóvenes y el amor. Se sintió bastante mal al leer aquello, el no tenía animos de rogarle porque quizás estaba todo ese problema con su padre y ella no lo sabía.  
Intento buscar el porque peleaban, pero no encontró más mensajes con relación a aquello, sólo algunos te amo, historias divertidas, otros "llegue bien, estoy en casa", así de simple era una relación, y ella sabía que había sido una relación simple de niños... Pero en verdad lo habia amado, mucho, si no hubiese sido así, diez años después no pasarían estas cosas.

Salió de los mensajes y entró en la galería, no tenía tantas fotos, unas 80 quizás, el no era del tipo fotogenico tampoco.  
Temari sólo encontró fotos de paisajes, cuadernos, de ambos en cualquier paseo, ella se sorprendió de recordar lo largo que estaba su cabello.  
Había una fotografía de ella con sólo una camisa de el sobre la cama en la que había dormido hace unas horas quiso borrar la fotografía, no parecía nada vulgar pero ella sabía que solo traía puesta una camisa en esa ocasión y se avergonzo de que el tuviera aún la foto.  
Habían fotos de postres, de ella con unas flores en un centro comercial, estaba una foto de el y su padre pescando, su madre en una cabaña, otra vez su padre, ahora su padre y su madre, habían fotos de perros, de Ino en su uniforme escolar junto a Chouji y el, estaba una foto de Kankuro vestido de momia y Temari de Vampiro, fue un Halloween, el resto eran foto de videojuegos, cómics y fútbol.

Entró en vídeos y sólo habían dos, uno era sólo el y Chouji en una competencia de bicicleta, no duraba mucho apenas el final de quien ganó la carrera, Shikamaru lucia más delgado y pequeño, sin tatuajes, y su cabello más largo y despeinado.

El otro era uno de ella, donde lo único que hacia era sonreirle a la cámara mientras la grababa caminar, el reía mientras grababa y ella sólo caminaba delante de el, justo en el final le dio un golpe y le gritó. "¡Deja de grabarme Shikamaru!". El vídeo termino. La Temari actual también sonrió, le dieron muchas ganas de eliminar ese video también, ese día la grabo según para enseñarle a su padre que no iría a casa de su amiga, si no a dormir en casa de el, por supuesto era una broma, pero le avergonzada recordar el porque.

Salió de la galería y dejo el teléfono en la mesa, era imposible no mirar aquello y sentir nostalgia, confusión, mucho más por lo ocurrido anoche. Respiro profundo y salió de la habitación,

El lugar estaba apenas iluminado, ¿se había levantado muy temprano? Estaba lista pra irse así que no debía de molestar a nadie, quería pasar el fin de semana con Shikadai pero ella saldría de compras y el niño no parecía tener animos para eso.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con Shikamaru en el sofá dormido y Yoshino tomando café en la mesa. - Buenos dias.- Su voz sonaba bastante ronca, ayer había festejando un poco pero no tanto como para que su voz sonará así, de seguro era el recién despertar.

\- Buenos días Temari. - Yoshino le sonrió y señaló el asiento a su lado para que la rubia se sentará, así hizo y la mujer continuo.- Lamento molestarte ayer... Shikadai aún no se acostumbra mucho a nosotros.

\- Esta bien. - Dijo la rubia cubriendo su boca, aún no se cepillaba, no quería ser una molestia. - La verdad ... debo irme a casa, debo ir de compras y..

\- Yo también. - Yoshino se puso de pie bastante animada. - Estiy desde las siete de la mañana esperando que ese imbécil se deje de hacer el dormido para no acompañarme y se levante, pero no lo hará y no puedo esperar otra hora más... - Yoshino le hablaba en específico a su hijo, Temari miro en su dirección y el en realidad parecía dormido. - Que no te deje engañar, cuando el duerme nunca lo hace con la boca abierta. - Yoshino camino hacia la cocina y Temari sonrió, no creía que fuera posible que el en realidad se estuviese haciendo el dormido. - ¡A mi no me interesa si bebiste toda la noche Shikamaru, bajo mi techo debes de seguir mis reglas! - Grito la mujer desde allí. Al salir llevaba un bolso en su mano y unas llaves en la otra. - Vamos Tem. - La mujer la llamo como solia hacerlo hace mucho. Temari abrio la boca sorprendida. - Chouji trajo el auto hace unos minutos, puedes usar enjuague bucal...

\- No... Es que. - Temari miro su ropa. No eran especialmente elegantes pero se sentía sucia. Tenía su bolso, no habían muchas excusas. - En realidad iré a comprar un teléfono, luego serán las compras de comida y ...

\- Ay puedo comprar un teléfono. - Yoshino camino hacia la sala donde estaba su hijo acostado. - Se donde están las mejores ofertas aquí en Konoha, te mostraré... - Yoshino le golpeó el estómago a Shikamaru y el chico se levantó sorpresivamente, de verdad estaba despierto...- Voy a salir, aunque imagino que ya lo escuchaste, cuida de Shikadai, has desayuno, limpia el patio, lava la ropa y cocina el almuerzo.

-¿Por Que? - Shikamaru la miro incrédulo, no parecía adormilado siquiera. - ¿Porque me toca lo más difícil?

\- Te iba a dar el trabajo fácil, pero ahí estabas... - La mujer miro a Temari y sonrió, era tan enérgica que no parecía tener unos cincuenta años. - Linda, usa el baño ok, te esperaré en el auto. - Temari asintio, no quería salir de compras pero, no tenía otra opción con esta mujer. Le sonrió al chico y entró en el pasillo, haría cualquier milagro para parecer limpia.

Temari uso maquillaje incluso, las ojeras que tenía no eran nada normales, su cabello por suerte estaba planchado así que fue fácil alisarlo. Al salir se encontró con Shikadai y Shikamaru comiendo cereal, Yoshino estaba regañandolo ahora.

-...Me voy cinco minutos y ya pensabas meter la ropa blanca con la de color.. - La mujer llevo sus manos a la cabeza, el niño le sonrió a su madre al verla y su manito realizó el saludo. - Sabes que, ve tu a realizar las compras...

\- ¿Entonces? - Shikamaru la miro confundido.

\- ¿crees que voy a dejar que arruines la ropa otra vez? - La mujer nego. - La semana pasada le pusiste detergente en vez de sal al arroz...

\- Tu lo dejaste en la cocina y ambos eran blancos. - Shikamaru parecía un niño delante de su madre.

Temari sintio un poco de pena así que intervino. - Quisiera irme pronto así que...- Nadie se había percatado de su presencia además de Shikadai, la mujer asintio con vergüenza.

\- El ira contigo ok, yo... supongo que escuchaste. - Temari asintio con una sonrisa. - Te daré la lista de compras ¿te molestaría?

\- No. - Temari sonrió mucho más ahora, ni se imagina lo terrible que era Shikamaru. El se puso de pie y suspiro bastante fuerte.

\- Ire a cambiarme.

\- La vez pasada perdió la lista, y la otra vez me llamo unas seis veces para preguntarme cualquier tontería, necesito su compañía por el peso de las compras pero... - Yoshino le limpiaba la boca al pequeño, el sonreia al televisor.

Luego de algunos minutos de arreglar a Shikadai, encender el auto, y que todos estuvieran dentro estaban de camino al centro comercial, Temari hubiera deseado que su teléfono funcionará en aquel momento, porque ver por la ventana era estúpido, Shikadai de todos los días hoy había decido portarse bien, y Shikamaru no decía ni una palabra.

 _...las navidades se acercan, pero con ello el tiempo de unión familiar, hemos dedicado estas canciones a aquellas parejas que se preparan para una nueva navidad juntos, su primera navidad juntos, o una Navidad junto a un nuevo miembro de la familia, disfrutenlo..._  
La emisora anunciaba su nuevo espacio, Temari entonces pensó en la Navidad, en como separaria Shikadai su tiempo... estaba mejor si este año sólo fuera de Shikamaru, el nunca habia compartido con el.

 _... Si yo quería ser, esa mujer, la madre de tus hijos y juntos caminar hacia el altar, directo hacia la muerte, y al final..._

\- Dicen que son para parejas y ponen una canción de ruptura. - Temari cambio rápidamente la emisora, más porque aquella canción decía Shikamaru en todo su esplendor. El muchacho sonrió.

 _... Mamma mia, here I go again, my my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again, my my, just how much I've missed you?_  
 _(Mamma mia, aquí voy otra vez, ¿cómo puedo resistirme a ti? Mamma mia, se nota? Cuando te he extrañado?)_

Temari presionó nuevamente el teclado, la emisora y el ambiente estaban destinados a molestarla hoy.

 _Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, y al final yo te ame demasiado... como yo, como yo, nad-_

Esta vez fue Shikamaru quien cambio la emisora, Temari lo miro, a ella si le gustaba esa canción pero el parecía bastante serio al momento de cambiarla.

. _..debes buscarte un nuevo amor que se acuerde de las fechas, que no sea como yo_  
 _y siempre cumpla sus promesas ,alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco, y se haga aparte, que no sea como yo, que solo vivo para amarte..._

Shikamaru asintio animadamente y apenas el cantante anunció el coro el le acompañó. Shikadai sonrió desde su asiento al escuchar a su padre, Temari lo miro incrédula.

 _...Que no vas a encontrar nunca con quien mirar las estrellas alguien que pueda bajarte_  
 _con un beso una de ellas, alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos alguien que te haga volar,como yo no vas a encontrarlo... ...Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame deveras_  
 _alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar de tantos besos alguien con quien caminar_  
 _como dos locos de la mano, alguien que te haga vibrar como yo no vas a encontrarlo..._

\- Ridículo. - Temari le dijo para luego mirar hacia la ventana, por supuesto había captado el mensaje, ella no era ninguna idiota, le confirmo la risa del chico que solo estaba haciendola molestar.

\- Cuando terminamos. - Dijo el mirando hacia el frente, Temari maldijo el día en el que se le ocurrió encender la radio. - No dejaban de molestarme con esa canción, la verdad nunca me afectó, estaba seguro de que podrías encontrar al alguien mejor que yo. - el lo decía con bastante naturaleza, ¿cómo podía estar tan normal?puede que ella no se encontrará nerviosa de lo habitual de ambos, pero, se encontraba nerviosa porque HABÍAN TENIDO SEXO. Un buen sexo, y eso no estaba bien.

\- Bueno si, supongo. - Fue lo que respondió ella. Se estacionaron en un centro comercial bastante grande, si no recordaba mal fue el mismo donde el trabajaba, donde estaba esa chica Serena y donde habían tenido muchas citas de chicos.

\- Mami, ¿comeremos helado?- Temari miro al niño que corría tomado de la mano de Shikamaru. Temari negó, muy temprano para un helado. El niño se encogió de hombros y miro al padre. - Papi.. ¿comeremos helado?

\- Si.. - El asintio con una sonrisa, Temari se cruzo de brazos sorprendida. Su autoridad se había perdido.

Se separaron, Shikamaru le aseguró que podía encargarse de las compras, Temari estuvo de acuerdo porque en realidad no quería perder el tiempo allí. Al reencontrarse, en el supermercado porque aún Shikamaru no terminaba, Temari tenía un nuevo teléfono y Shikadai estaba en el carrito lleno de chocolate. -¿cómo vas a dejar que coma chocolate tan temprano?

\- Temari basta... - Shikamaru negó. - Ese no es el punto... ¿qué es un suavizante?¿cuál es la diferencia con el detergente?

\- Míralo... - Temari tomo la orilla de su camisa y limpio la boca del niño, parecía un indigente que recién descubre el chocolate.

\- Temari ayúdame.- Shikamaru tenía ambos frascos en su manos, estaba bastante estresado. - No quiero llamar a Mamá.

\- son cosas diferentes ok. - Temari le arrebató los dos frascos. - Uno es para lavar ropa y el otro para enjuagar.

\- Ah... la vez pasada compre dos enjuague y mamá se volvió loca.

\- Incluso yo. - Temari nego bastante molesta, continuaron comprando y Shikadai estaba más inquieto que nunca, no paraba de hablar de preguntar, Shikamaru estaba igual, porque no entendía nada en la lista. Temari sentia que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

\- Shikamaru. - la voz suave de una chica hizo girar a ambos. - ¿cómo estas?- La mujer era bastante pálida, su cabello negro llegaba hasta sus caderas, en el carrito estaba un niño rubio que se emocionó de ver a Shikadai, la chica estaba bastante hinchada por su embarazo.

\- Hola Hinata. - Shikamaru se acercó y choco las manos del niño rubio. - ella es Temari.

\- La recuerdo...- La mujer asintio con una sonrisa. Temari le sonrió en saludo. - ¿cómo estas Shikadai?

\- Bien. ¿cómo tas tu? - el pequeño señaló la panza de la mujer. Ella sonrió y se acerco. - Mamá se mueve eso, aveces. - Temari sonrió, su hijo le informaba como si fuese la cosa más increíble del mundo.

\- En el colegio siempre insiste en tocarme la panza... Bueno... - Hinata miro a su hijo. - El le dice a todos sus amigos que los invita a tocarme la panza. - Temari sonrió, Kankuro también hacia eso.

\- Mi hermana nacerá pronto, mamá dice que será niña. - el rubio se cruzo de brazos molesto.

Shikadai nego, como si una niña fuese un error. - Papá me dijo que cuando tenga novia el será niño. - Todos los adultos rieron ante el comentario de Shikadai.

\- ¿qué tal chicos? - Naruto se acercó con dos harinas en sus manos. - Hinata, ¿qué diferencia hay entre leudante y no leudante.- La mujer lo miro furiosa, miro hacia la compañía y se despidió.

\- Nos vemos pronto Shikamaru, Temari... - La chica ignoro a su esposo y continuo, el rubio miro a Shikamaru cansado.

\- El embarazo la pone insoportable. - Luego miro a Temari y sonrió. - ¿cuál es la diferencia?

\- Compra ambas, tienen diferentes usos. - La rubia sonrió y el también rubio desapareció. - ¿vas a tener un niño Entonces?

\- Si bueno, así sólo puedo callar a Shikadai. - Shikamaru camino llevando el carrito, Temari lo miraba con una sonrisa. - ¿no te molesta a ti con eso?

\- No. - Temari nego.

\- ¿por me molesta a mi tanto si ni siquiera tengo el poder de embarazarme?

\- Porque tío Kankuro dijo que tu embarazas. - Shikadai se metió en la conversación y Temari debía de aprovechar su teléfono nuevo para insultar un poco a su hermano.

Las compras terminaron rápido, duraron la mañana completa allí, Temari insistió en que la dejará en su casa, necesitaba actualizar su teléfono con contactos, datos y avisar a sus compañeros de trabajo y familiares. Shikadai al final no quiso ir con ella, así que, aunque doliera, pasaría otro fin de semana o semana quizás, sola.

\- Esta bien, saludarme a tu madre. - Temari le dijo al salir del auto, Shikamaru asintio. Temari entonces abrio la puerta trasera y abrazo a Shikadai, dándole un beso en su frente. - Mami dormirá sola... ¿no te importa eso?

\- No. - el niño estaba ocupado jugando con un muñeco de acción. - Te pesto mi osito.

\- Bien... dormiré con tu oso. - Temari río y Shikamaru sólo asintio en dirección a su hijo, el parecía disfrutar del reciente favoritismo. - Entonces nos vemos. - Temari se despidió del moreno desde la ventana. Antes de entrar al edificio se giró para mirarle nuevamente. - Te escribiré. - Le dijo y el pareció sorprendido. - o escríbeme para agendar tu número. - Señaló la bolsa que llevaba en su mano, en referencia al teléfono nuevo. - Asi me avisas si pasa algo con Shikadai.

\- Ah... era eso. - El le dijo y asintio, Temari alzo una ceja.

-¿qué más podría ser?- La chica se giró y busco las llaves en su bolso.

\- Darnos las gracias mutuamente por lo de ayer... - Temari no giró y fingió no encontrar las llaves, aunque ya las tenía en sus manos. - Bueno, yo te doy las gracias.

\- Ay de nada..- Temari se giro lo miro con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Cuando quieras me escribes nomas.

\- Jajaja. - El negó, y ella supo que solo estaba molestandola.- Nos vemos.

La rubia asintio y entro a las residencias, si bien todo era una broma ahora sabía que el se refería a lo bueno que fue, por supuesto ella no le daría las gracias, eso sería una pérdida de orgullo, pero si podría agradecerle silenciosamente a los cielos por haberle dado la oportunidad.

Paso la tarde actualizando su teléfono descargando aplicaciones, recuperando imágenes y colocandole un protector para la pantalla, luego al descargar la aplicación de mensajes se dio cuenta de todos los que le habían escrito, por sus fotografías guardo a cada uno.

Shikamaru le había escrito hace algunos minutos, aunque tenía varios mensajes de el anteriores. Lo supo por la fotografía de el y Lena en la conferencia, una fotografía reciente. ¿estaba enamorado de esa chica o Que?

 _Shikamaru._  
Fue su mensaje.

 _Temari._  
Fue la respuesta que recibió.

 _ **(A partir de aquí serán separados por sus iniciales)**_

 _S: si bueno, eso lo sé._  
 _T: sólo en caso de que lo olvides..._  
 _S: ok._

Temari refunfuño, esperaba más del muchacho, o esperaba más de la conversación, si le había pedido que le escribiera fue más bien un acto de coquetería, no de preocupación por su hijo, ella tenía el número de Yoshino y Shikamaru en una libreta, en cualquier momento podría llamarlos.

 _S: Ha enviado una foto._  
La foto era la que ella había visto temprano, de Kankuro y ella en Halloween.  
 _T: Tu lees mi diario, y yo tuve el atrevimiento de revisar tu teléfono... fue gracioso._  
 _S: Ah... Entonces no hay factor sorpresa._  
 _T: Nop, no lo hay._  
 _S: Que aburrido._  
 _S: Ha enviado una foto._  
 _S: Le enseñare a tu padre las fotos que te tomabas a los diecisiete._  
Temari bufo, era la foto de la camiseta.  
 _T: Pervertido, borra eso._  
 _S: OK. Borrando._  
 _T: ¿qué hace mi bebe?_  
 _S: Estoy aquí en el teléfono._  
 _T: Shikadai..._  
 _S: Ah... El, está viendo una película de bichos._

Temari decidió no escribir nada más, le había escrito su secretaria nueva sobre la reunión del lunes y se perdió por unos minutos en cosas del trabajo.

 _S: Oye tem, ¿Shikadai pasara navidad contigo o año nuevo?_  
 _T: puede estar contigo en ambas, debes vivir ambas experiencias._  
 _S: gracias_ _*-*_  
 _T: emojis. Gay._  
 _S: No puedes llamarme gay._  
 _T: gay_

Su madre comenzó a escribirle también, en el grupo de la familia bromeaba por la reciente compra de la rubia. Karui la felicito por haberse actualizado.

 _S: ¿en serio no dirás nada más?_  
 _T: ¿Qué debería decirte?_  
 _S: Nada._

Temari sonrio un vuelco en su estómago, habían acordado no hablar de aquello, ¿porque el siempre era así?

 _S: me confundes... por favor, no lo hagas más._  
 _T: Yo no hice nada Shikamaru._  
 _S: Si bueno, estoy consciente de que todo fue mi culpa, y se que es mi culpa, pero tienes responsabilidad porque aceptaste que pasará, por eso esperaba que me dijeras algo más... ¿no te preguntarías porque alguien que supuestamente no desea nada contigo termina cediendo?_

Temari miro el teléfono unos minutos, ¿qué se suponía que respondería? Porque siempre le busca el porwue las respuestas a todo...

 _T: Si bueno, si naciste para ser idiota no se puede hacer nada..._  
 _S: ¿ahora que hice?_  
 _T: ¿ en serio me estás preguntando porque?_  
 _S: Si._  
 _T: No te voy a responder._  
 _S: ¿debo suponer?_  
 _T: Si hazlo. No tengo nada más que decirte._

La chica decidió preparar algo para cenar, estar sola le daba la oportunidad de comer mucha comida instantánea, dulces o cualquier porquería que Shikadai no podía.

 _S: Bien... no te molestes porque me estás dando el derecho a pensar que te gustó._  
 _T: cuando te acuestas con alguien es porque te gusta esa persona, creo que eso era obvio..._  
 _S: ¿ahí más razones?_  
 _T: Cállate, ¿porque no te basta con que nos acostaramos?_  
 _S: Porque no te veo como alguien con quien acostarme, eres más valiosa._  
 _T: Cursi._  
 _S: estúpida._

Temari ni se ofendió por su comentario, la verdad esa era la peor ofensa que Shikamaru podría decirle a alguien estando molesto. El era bastante simple en comparación a ella.

 _S: Te trato de tomar en cuenta como lo que consideró que eres y eso te ofende._  
 _T: Me ofende que te enrolles tanto, bueno no ofender literalmente pero, me molesta que indagues. Si quieres que nos acostemos, hagámoslo._  
 _S: No quiero eso. Es lo menos que quiero._  
 _S: Bueno, no lo menos._  
 _S: Pero no es lo importante.._  
 _T: entiendo._  
 _S: Me iré a cenar... hablar contigo es siempre un problema._  
 _T: buen provecho._  
 _S: Eres muy linda._  
 _T: ¿y eso de repente?_  
 _S: quería despedirme de una forma, no lo sé, impactante._  
 _T: Jaja, que bobo. Lo siento, lo arruine._  
 _S: Si..._

Temari ahora no podía dejar de sonreír al teléfono, se sentia como una niña tonta de catorce que acaba de ser aceptada por el hombre que ama, o bueno, eso es lo que pasa en las películas, ella nunca le pidió algo a un hombre.

S: _ya ahora si, no respondas que lo arruinas.._  
 _S: Eres muy linda._  
 _T: respondo._  
 _T: Mmm.. me gustaría que esas cosas las dijeras en persona._  
 _S: Ja._  
 _S: Ahora puedo, lo haré. Sólo espera que te vea otra vez._  
 _T: No gracias, huire de ti._  
 _S: ... Chao._  
 _T: Quita esa foto si vas a coquetear conmigo._  
 _S: ¿la de Lena?_  
 _S: No es más emocionante si estoy comprometido?_  
 _T: Jajajajaj no..._  
 _S: Entonces sin coqueteo. Me quedo con Lena y al foto._  
 _T: OK._

Y ahora, parecía una adolescente celosa y molesta, de esas irritadas que si llego a ser muchas veces.

El no le escribió nuevamente, y ella la verdad no se preocupó, termino durmiendose en el sofá mientras leía algunos documentos para el trabajo.

La mañana siguiente, fue bastante fría, Shikadai no vino esa noche y para el lunes no era ella nuevamente quien lo llevaba al colegio, los días pasaban cada vez más fríos.

La Navidad se acercaba, pero no era lo único que estaba próximo a suceder.


	22. Capitulo 22

Podría decirse que estaban coqueteando.  
No de forma muy directa pero lo suficiente como para que ambos supieran que lo estaban haciendo.  
Cada que tenían que encontrarse para recoger a Shikadai terminaban hablando de cualquier tontería del pasado, o de algo que pasó hace algunas semanas, algún chisme o algo que los hiciera tener una conversación al fin.  
Temari no estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, le gustaba la atención, le gustaba poder tener a alguien con quien hablar, pero bueno, muy en el fondo sabía que lo disfrutaba más porque se trataba de el.  
Además, las cosas en la empresa estaban más ocupadas, un nuevo contrato con una empresa alimenticia salió, y ella tenía que poner su 100% para lograr el finiquito con éxito.  
Shikamaru también estaba ocupado, se acercaba la Navidad y con ello el cierre de semestre en la Universidad, era bastante lo que tenía que hacer, examenes, cierre de proyectos y más.. la verdad apenas y tenía animos de llegar a casa a revisar pruebas, pero debía.  
Shikadai estaba muy bien en el colegio, no dejaba de hablar de sus amigos, de su maestra y de la nieve, porque la nieve habia llegado y el parecía el niño más feliz del mundo con sólo verla.  
Pero estaban ocupados, lo estaban, el mundo de los adultos los absorbió a tal punto que olvidaban las pequeñas cosas.

\- ¿Pasaras entonces Navidad en el trabajo? - Le pregunto su mejor amiga.

\- Si... Bueno, hasta las ocho pero... ¿No empiezan las fiestas a esa hora? - Respondio la rubia.

La morena nego. - Yo estare en Konoha... si quieres me paso un rato por tu apartamento.

\- No esta bien... estare cansada. - Temari miro su telefono, Shikamaru le habia enviado un mensaje.

 _"Metas para el proximo año... trabajar en la compañia de tu padre."_

Temari sonrio.

Temari y Karui estaban almorzando, hace unas horas habia sido la actividad de Shikadai en el colegio por la navidad, algunos cantos y entrega de regalos, Karui habia acompañado a su amiga aunque toda la familia termino yendo, Temari se lo esperaba claro pero... dado que era el primer encuentro de los padres despues de muchos años, iba a ser... incomodo.

Asi fue.

Rebobinemos por ejemplo al momento en donde su madre dijo la cosa mas vergonzosa del planeta.

Estaban saliendo del colegio, Shikadai estaba decidio en irse con su padre y Yoshino, la madre de Temari no dejaba de llorar diciendo que era un niño hermoso y sano, su padre estaba hablando algunas cosas con Shikamaru y sus hermanos la acompañaban junto a Karui.

\- Estoy tan feliz de conocerla Yoshino. - DIjo su madre con una sonrisa, la morena le dedico una sonrisa por las palabras. - Cuando Temari me hablaba de usted decia que era alguien muy aburrida y cruel... pero no lo veo asi yo-

-¡Mamá! - Temari le dio un codazo apenas escucho lo que decia. - Yo era niña...

\- Todos dicen eso... - La mujer se reia de los comentarios. - Aunque Shikamaru dice que eres peor que yo. - Temari se sonrojo, todos en el lugar comenzaron a reir.

\- Shikamaru. - Rasa toco el hombro del chico. - Deberias de venir a la empresa... sabes lo que pienso de ti. - El hombre siempre habia visto a Shikamaru como una maquina de hacer dinero.

-Ah... estoy bien. - El sonrio. - La verdad me gusta mucho mi trabajo...

Yoshino sonrio hacia Rasa y tomo su mano. - Usted siempre ha pensado mucho en mi hijo, se lo agradezco...

\- No es nada. - Rasa asintio. - Fue lo unico que Temari supo escoger bien...

\- ¡Papá! - Temari cubrio su rostro, la risa de Kankuro era la menos disimulada. - Vamos. - Ella miro de reojo a Karui que sonreia al lado de Gaara y le pidio ayuda, la pelirroja comenzo a despedirse.

\- Cuando quieras seras bienvenido en la empresa. - Karura acaricio el rostro de Shikamaru, el chico se sonrojo, mas porque ella lucia mucho como Temari, era algo incomodo.- Yo por ejemplo me enamore de Rasa cuando lo vi de traje...

\- ¿Y? - Temari le dio un empujon a su madre haciendo que esta se moviera, sus hermanos no podian dejar de reirse, Yoshino cubrio su boca para no mostrar su dentadura. - Adios... - Temari le sonrio al chico y el hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Temari! - Su madre se detuvo y en berrinches se cruzo de brazos. - No seas tan inoportuna. - La mujer sonrio a Shikamaru. - Lo siento tanto yerno.

\- ¡Mamá! - Temari miro a su padre en busca de ayuda el asinito tomando a su esposa por la mano.

\- ¡Rasa tu hija no va enamorar a mas nadie, quieres que sea soltera por siempre! - La mujer le reprochaba a su marido mientras esta la arrastraba a dentro del auto, la escena era toda una pelicula de comedia. - Es una amargada como tu...

\- Adios, nos vemos luego. - Dijo en direccion a los Nara. - Adios Shikadai, mami te quiere... - El bebe le lanzo un beso, Temari cubria su rostro mientras caminaba en direccion al auto, Karui se coloco a su lado entre risas.

\- Bye bye cuñado. - Kankuro se despidio. - Adios Shishi.

-Bye bye Shishi. - Le respondio el niño que ajeno a todo jugaba con algunos muñecos de acción.

Volviendo al presente.

Karui reia.

Temari tomaba su cafe.

\- El punto es que el puede pensar que... - Temair nego. - Estoy feliz o algo de que este mandandome mensajes y se lo dije a toda mi familia.

Karui bufo. - ¿Y no lo estas? Mirate.

-No. - Temari la miro ofendida pero termino riendose. - No lo estoy, en serio... - Su amiga alzo una ceja y ambas rieron. - Si me miras asi comenzare a reir...

\- Pero estan llevandose mejor ¿No? - Karui le sonrio y Temari asintio. - Chouji me dijo unas cosas...

\- ¿Que te dijo? - Temari la miro curiosa, en realidad Chouji no le habia dicho nada pero... sabia que Chouji ocultaba algo, hablaba mucho con Shikamaru y...ella pronto podria sobornarlo para conseguir esa conversación.

\- No es nada...- La pelirroja sonrio. - De todas formas no es como si estuvieras emocionada porque ahora hablan mas...

Temari asintio. - Es cierto. - Se cruzo de brazos. - No es nada... no me importa. - La morena miraba en otra dirección para poder reir. - De verdad Karui... Espero que no este pensando mal ahora por culpa de mi madre.

\- El no pensara eso. - Karui tomo un sorbo de cafe. - Conoce a tu familia. - Temari mastico una galleta de su plato, la verdad si, su familia siempre era molesta, sobretodo Kankuro y su madre, aunque... eso no habia sido exactamente como el primer encuentro hace unos años, el parecia mucho mas tranquilo ahora.

\- Temari tengo miedo. - Shikamaru estaba temblando, sus manos eran papel contra la brisa, la rubia tambien tenia miedo mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa, su padre se habia puesto tan furioso de enterarse de su escapada y Temari no soporto sus gritos y termino confesando lo que no era exactamente necesario... que estaba donde su novio. - Y si no se... ¿piensa que hicimos algo? - La rubia lo miro y se sonrojo.

-No hicimos nada.

-Pero es lo que debe suponer. - El cerro los ojos tembloroso. - No se que voy a decirle... y tu hermano, es enorme.. me matara.

\- Calmate. - Le dijo al detenerse frente a su casa. - Actua cool. Deseinteresado... yo me encargo del resto. - El tenia ese look, el en realidad era ese tipo de chico... pero ahora lucia lamentable.

Habian pasado unos diez minutos, Temari estaba a su lado comiendo muy tranquila su ensalada, Shikamaru tenia la palabra "RELAX" tatuada en su frente, sus hermanos lo miraban con curiosidad, su madre inspeccionaba cada rasgo del chico, su padre en cambio... parecia muy frustrado, quizas porque el chico no parecia estar ni un poco nervioso de su presencia... pero eso no duraria mucho.

\- Y... ¿A que quieres dedicarte? - Le pregunto Rasa al chico, el Nara movio su cabeza de una forma mecanica en direccion al hombre y trago su bocado.

\- Quiero estudiar Matematicas o... negocios internacionales. - El se giro y miro su plato nuevamente, Temari lo miro y sonrio, su madre se cruzo de brazos, celosa por la reaccion de su hija. - Papá estudio la ultima y... le va muy bien. - Continuo diciendo como si nada. - ¿ Usted que estudio?

\- Lo mismo. - Admitio Rasa, Temari habia sonreido por aquello, sabia que su padre estaba enamorado de su carrera.

Shikamaru sonrio. - No lo sabia.. asi que. - El miro a Temari y ella se sonrojo. - NUestros padres estudiaron lo mismo.

\- Si. - Ella asintio. - Pero mi padre se especializo en otra rama. - Shikamaru asintio y volvio a llevar el tenedor a sus labios, Karura estaba bastante celosa... bueno, asi era Karura, cruzandose de brazos intervino.

\- ¿Y que hacia Temari tan tarde en tu casa? - El chico se ahogo, mas por nervios, en realidad no habian llegado tan lejos, Temari era demasiado dificil y el era bastante inseguro. El chico estaba en silencio ¿estaba bien que dijera que habian ido a una fiesta universitaria? ¿Estaria Itachi en problemas por llevarlos alli? No sabia que podria decir... ¿El cumpleaños de... Chouji? Estaban cerca de esas fechas... podria inventar aquello, si, esa seria una buena idea...

\- El cump-

-El amor. - Intervino Temari. Su madre abrio la boca sorprendida y su padre termino ahogandose con lo que sea que estuviese comiendo, Shikamaru sintio como si su rostro fue golpeado con una tabla de madera, con la poca fuerza que tenia miro en dirección a su novia ¿en que diablos estaba pensando? - Es broma... fuimos a una fiesta con sus amigos.- La rubia comenzo a reir, como si aquello fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo, solo ella estaba riendo en realidad, Shikamaru estaba asustado, su madre dudosa y su padre confundido, sus hermanos... celosos. - No hicimos nada ok... pueden llevarme al medico si asi lo desean. - Entonces su madre sonrio, y su padre asintio, Kankuro miro a Gaara confundido y el pelirrojo sonreia incomodo. - Tenian que verse las caras...

\- Tu siempre. - Dijo Kankuro mirando a su hermana. - Un dia llegaras embarazada y no te creeremos.

\- Mi hija es una chica dificil... nunca pense lo contrario. - Karura miraba a la rubia orgullosa. - Te criamos de esa forma...

\- Ah si que lo es... - Shikamaru asintio, los nervios habian abandonado su cuerpo, por fin se sentia mas relajado. Llevo un bocado de ensalada a su boca y al alzar la mirada todos lo miraban como hace algunos minutos.

Rasa se cruzo de brazos. - ¿Asi que es una chica dificil? - Asintio, como si estuviera confirmandose algo. - No se como sentirme sobre esa declaración...

Kankuro sonrio. - Lo intentan papi. - Temari miro a su hermano molesta y este continuaba riendo.

\- Pues es normal Rasa... tu tocabas a tus novias ¿O no? - La mujer miro a su hija. - Mejor eso a que estes haciendo cochinadas...

\- Mamá... - Temari nego. - Basta.

Shikamaru solo queria que la tierra se lo tragase... ¿Porque no se habian quedado en el tema de los estudios? ¿Como pudo decir aquello?

\- Tienes razon Karura. - Rasa intervino. - Estoy orgulloso de ti Temari... siempre tan responsable. - Temari estaba como un tomate, nunca se habia imaginado que su padre estaria orgulloso de ella por dejarse... manosear. - Sigue respetandola asi Shikamaru..

\- Asi es cariño. - Karura miro al chico con una sonrisa. - Nos negamos muchas veces... pero al final terminamos sediendo.

\- ¡MAMÁ! - Temari se puso de pie por reacción, su rostro iba a estallar. - Vamosnos... vamosnos Shikamaru. - El Nara se puso de pie y con una inclinación agradecio por la comida, queria irse, de verdad deseaba hacerlo, nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan incomodo.

Ahora no sabia que debia de hacer con Temari... ¿Que era lo correcto? Ella lo golpeaba cada vez que la tocaba de mas, pero parecia muy avergonzada de eso... ¿Le gustaba entonces? Tenia que gustarle... porque siempre lo intentaban otra vez. ¿Porque estaba pensando en esto ahora? Su cabeza era un desastre.

\- Papá esta molesto. - Temari asintio y le dijo al salir de la casa. - Que no te engañe su actitud... Me castigara... ¿Como pudiste decir aquello? - La rubia cubrio su rostro y el se sintio un poco culpable. - Quizas nos veamos solo si mamá o papá me lleva hasta el centro comercial... los conozco.

Shikamaru la miro confundido. - ¿Y eso que? Igual nos veremos... - Temari se quito las manos de la cara, si bien, aun si tenian unos siete meses saliendo el parecia el chico mas lento del mundo en entenderla...- Estoy feliz aun si te castigan.

\- Shikamaru... - Temari lo miro en una suplica... ¿era necesario que dijera lo que tenia que decirle? Esto podria despertar una bestia. - Estoy bien cuando estamos solos. - El moreno la miro y se sonrojo, y luego sus labios se inclinaron en una sonrisa hacia la derecha, Temari sonrio y comenzo a reir. - ¿Porque eres tan lento?

\- Ah bien... - El asintio. - Puedes escaparte... - La chica alzo una ceja y ambos comenzaron a reir. Unas semanas despues... "Temari fue invitada a una cena en casa de Shikamaru..." Una muy buena cena.

Temari se despedia de los vigilantes, mientras lloraba por las fotografias de Shikadai en la cena de navidad, estaba pasandola junto a su padre y su abuela, Karui estaba en las fotos ya que la cena como siempre era entre las tres familias, una cena InoShikaChou, como se la presentaron la primera vez que paso navidad con el.

El reloj marcaba las ocho y veintisiete, y esta era la segunda navidad en su vida que pasaba trabajando, pero ahora era mucho mas doloroso que la primera, en la primera Shikadai era un bebe, vivian en la misma casa y al final de la noche durmio en sus brazos... ahora, tendria que esperar hasta mañana.

Sus pies ardian, dolian, habia estado todo el dia caminando de aqui para alla, se arriesgo a trababar en este fecha para tener algun dia libre de mas, Karui realizaria su despedida de soltera en algun lugar fuera de la ciudad y necesitaba algunos dias extras... Agradecia a los cielos que existiera el año nuevo y pronto, porque le encantaria pasarla con su hijo, aunque... ya le habia prometido a Shikamaru que tambien lo tendria para el. Y era lo justo... Shikamaru nunca habia experimentado esto, ella no podia ser tan egoista... no era lo correcto.

El taxi parecia ser mas comodo que su cama en este momento, su telefono sono nuevamente, era un mensaje de Shikamaru, una fotografia, ahora Shikadai jugaba con algunos niños en un jardin, no lo conocia pero si a los niños, eran los mismos de su clase.

 _"¿Tengo que enviarte foto de todo lo que haga?"_

 _"Si"_ tecleo Temari y lo envio, probablemente se dormiria antes de verlo abrir sus regalos.

 _"¿No quieres venir? Mamá te guardo un poco de comida.."_

 _"No, estoy bastante cansada... aunque ire por ella mañana. "_

 _"Cuando quieras venir aqui estaremos..."_

Un nuevo mensaje llego a su celular, esta vez era de Kankuro, una fotografia tambien.

 _"No te vas a creer quien trajo a una chica a la casa... lo peor, no te vas a creer quien es esa chica."_

La fotografia mostraba a Gaara cenando al lado de una chica, una que Temari no venia desde hace algunos diez años... ¿Matsuri? La hacia muerta.

 _"Increible... dile que es una idiota de mi parte"_

" _Oye... esa foto me la envio mamá...no eras la unica que trabaja en Navidad, pero se lo hare saber cuando llegue a casa."_

Temari sonrio, año nuevo podria ser emocionante entonces, vendria de seguro Gaara y su novia, Kankuro con cualquier chica de su restaurant y ella.. sola. Podria invitar a alguna de sus secretarias, no parecian ser chicas muy sociables.

Bajo del taxi, habia sido bueno su instinto de no llevar su auto hoy, no hubiera podido manejarlo del cansancio, lo que si odiaba era no contar con un ascensor hasta su casa, cada escalon era un martirio, si se quitaba los tacos ahora... ¿de verdad valdria la pena? Lo haria... aun si solo quedaba un piso por subir.

\- Por Dios casi me da un lumbago de tanto estar aqui esperando... - Temari se sorprendio de encontrarse con el chico alli. ¿Que se suponia que debia de decir por su presencia? - Es broma... acabo de llegar ¿ Y Shikadai? - Dijo poniendose de pie.

\- ¿Mamá te dijo donde vivia no? - Camino en dirección a la puerta, sus pies se refrescaban con el frio suelo.

\- Asi es.- Yuu asintio, Temari lo hizo pasar. - Queria dejarle un regalo a Shikadai. - Temari asintio, el chico no cruzo el umbral. - No voy a pasar.

\- Bien. - Temari se encogio de hombros. - Shikadai esta con Shikamaru. - Confeso ella, Yuu sonrio.

\- ¿Ya son novios otra vez? - Temari alzo una ceja irritada, Yuu era un buen amigo, era algo gay literalmente, y lindo novio pero... demasiado, demasiado celoso. - Lo supungo desde el dia que te quedaste en su casa..

\- Lo somos. - Temari escucho una tercera voz y comenzo a negarle a Yuu, el chico sonreia dejando ver el pircing en su lengua. - Hola... no lo somos. - Dijo mirando a Yuu, en sus brazos estaban un somnoliento Shikadai. - Vamos a casa, mamá exigio que te buscara.

\- Ah...- Temari miro confundida a Shikamaru, Yuu en cambio miraba a Shikadai, Yuu amaba a Shikadai, eso nunca lo pondria en duda. - Hola.

\- Que celoso estoy. - Yuu acaricio el rostro del niño. - Ahora se olvidara de mi. - Temari miraba incomoda a Shikamaru, el hecho de tener a sus ex frente a la puerta en navidad, luego de un dia en el que se imaginaba que la pasaria sola era... sexy. ¿La soledad me esta atacando o que?

\- No se olvidara. - Le respondio Temari con una sonrisa, Yuu le extendio el regalo. - Debo irme... que tengas Feliz Navidad linda.

\- No me llames asi... te lo pedi la ultima vez. - Le reprocho ella y el asintio. - Adios Yuu, pasate por casa en Año nuevo. - El asintio.

\- Lo hare. - El entonces le dedico una sonrisa a Shikamaru. - Adios Shikamaru. - Shikamaru alzo una ceja mirando al chico, Temari entonces recordo que nada de esto podia ser gracioso porque Yuu era demasiado gay para funcionar.

\- Adios. - El moreno le respondio, Shikadai dormia placidamente en sus brazos, Shikadai era demasiado alto, ahora estaba muy grande para ser cargado... - Hola linda. - Le dijo Shikamaru en tono de burla, Temari sonrio y nego.

\- Si te enteras de como lo llamaba yo... seria el chiste para toda la vida. - Temari se dio la vuelta invitandola a entrar, miro el regalo de Yuu, esperaba que en realidad fuera a Suna para año nuevo, el era un chico muy lindo, de solo imaginarse que manejo hasta aqui solo por Shikadai lo hizo agradecerle mucho mas por su amor a su hijo, ese tipo de cosas no las podia dejar pasar, aun si lo odiaba por irse con un hombre luego de hablarle de matrimonio. - ¿Es necesario que vaya? - Le dijo dandose la vuelta mientras lanzaba los tacones al mueble.

\- Creo. - Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa. - ¿ O lloras por tu lindo? - Señalo el rostro de la chica, Temari busco el espejo mas cercano y miro como su rimel se habia corrido, si, habia llorado, pero por Shikadai.

\- Por Dios... habia olvidado el rimel. - Shikamaru solto una risa. Ella lo miro, Shikamaru reia mientras Shikadai se movia inquieto. - Ire... solo dejame ponerme algo... mejor.

\- Bañate. - Le dijo el muchacho y Temari rodo los ojos, por supuesto que se iba a bañar... ¿Por que esta mas grosero que antes?

Al cabo de quizas media hora, en la que Shikadai se habia despertado, dormido nuevamente, Shikamaru habia mirado televisión, y Temari habia estado eligiendo la ropa perfecta para "Solo vine por mi hijo aunque no fuera necesario pero su padre me provoca" de la ocasión. Aquello solo fue un jean con un lindo sueter y zapatos bajos, porque se negaba totalmente a usar tacones otra vez. - Estoy lista. - Salio de su habitación y Shikamaru asintio, habia baba en la comisura de sus labios... ¿Tanto se habia demorado?

Shikadai salto de alegria al encontrarse con su madre, luego de entregarle el regalo de Yuu paso todo el camino en el auto hablando con el por telefono, Shikadai amaba a Yuu, quizas pronto dejaria de quererlo tanto para enfocarse solo en Shikamaru... o quizas no, porque era un niño demasiado tierno. Shikamaru miraba con celos el telefono y Temari sonrio al encontrarse con el asi, porque el tambien se veia demasiado tierno celoso.

Al llegar a la casa la cara de Yoshino fue de sorpresa. - ¡Temari estas aqui! - Dijo con una sonrisa, Temari sonrio incomoda, en el lugar solo estaban las madres de los amigos de Shikamaru. - ¿Quieres cenar? Creo que habia algo en el microondas...

\- Estoy bien. - Dijo la rubia, aunque tenia hambre habia otro asunto aqui que tenia que resolver.

\- ¡Papá vamos con Boduto!- Dijo el niño con un gran auto en sus manos, el regalo de Yuu. - Le mostrare mi degalo. - Shikamaru asintio y se despidio de las mujeres, Temari lo siguio cruzada de brazos. Caminaron por algunas veredas hasta llegar a una gran casa color mostaza, era muy bonita y tenia la palabra Uzumaki tallada en la pared.- Abre, abre... - Decia el niño señalando la puerta.

Shikamaru miro a Temari de reojo y abrio la reja, se escuchan algunas voces y canciones desde afuera. - Sigue tu... iremos en un momento ¿Bien? - Shikamaru le dijo al niño y el corrio hasta la puerta, que estaba abierta, Temari agradecio que el entendiera que necesitaban hablar. - ¿Que?

\- Tu madre ni siquiera sabia que venia... - Empezo a decir la chica como si hubieran destapado su boca. .- Ni siquiera me habia guardado cena... - Ella nego. - Asi es muy incomodo, hubiese preferido quedarme en casa. Parezco una idiota viniendo aqui... - Shikamaru abrio la boca pero ella no dejo que hablase. - En serio.. ¿Tengo alguna razon para venir? Shikadai, si, pero tu eres su padre, no tengo porque estar aqui y menos sin invitación... lo supuse en un momento porque tu madre de seguro me odia, ¿Porque me invitaria?. - Temari llevo las manos a su cabeza. - No vuelvas a hacer esto, si era por lastima... no es la primera vez que paso navidad sola, puedo.. la verdad... esto es mucho mas lamentable... ¿Que diran de mi? Es estupido.. es... ¡No me importa que piensen! - Respiro profundo. - Dejame aclararte eso pero... No... tenemos nada tu y yo... y eso lo saben.. todos.

\- ¿Terminaste? - Temari asintio. - Primero mamá no te odia. - El chico suspiro. - Y si.. creo que te interesa mucho lo que piensen los demas porque.. - El se encogio de hombros. - ¿Que interesa si te invite o no? Es mi problema.- Temari cruzo sus brazos, estaba convirtiendose en su pose favorita. - Solo no queria que estuvieras sola... aun si ya lo estuviste antes. - Aclaro antes de que ella interviniese. - Si yo hubiese estado antes tampoco te hubiera dejado estar sola... en ... navidad. - Dijo bajando el tono de su voz. Temari se sonrojo.

\- Que tierno.. - Lo dijo sarcasticamente, aunque en el fondo asi lo sentia. - Ya empezaras a hacer eso de los bolsillos y luego la nuca y empezaras a mover la cabeza como borracho. - Temari le dijo todo aquello mientras lo imitaba, aunque el la miraba confundido. - ¿O ahora haces otras cosas cuando estas nervioso?

-No estoy nervioso. - Le dijo el aun confundido. - ¿Lo estas tu? - El se burlo y Temari le saco la lengua. - Entremos... todos estan alli.

\- Tengo hambre. - Dijo Temari cruzandose de brazos, Shikamaru juro que muchas veces la llego a ver haciendo ese berrinche.

-No quisiste comer cuando mamá lo ofrecio. - Temari se encogio de hombros.- Dejame decirle a Karui que mire a Shikadai.. ¿Quieres un hotdog? - Temari asintio con verguenza.- Sera un hotdog entonces. - Shikamaru sonrio cuando ella le dedico un guiño de ojos, ¿Que se suponia que debia pensar sobre esto?

 _ **Gracias por leerme siempre, un besote enorme...  
Disculpen mis errores, siempre es un placer que me corrijan!**_


	23. Capitulo 23

Temari estaba comiendo el hotdog, Shikamaru se habia ido a fumar mientras ella lo comia, porque estaba irritandole la actitud de Temari, a decir verdad le molestaba que estuviera siendo de esa forma y cuando llegara el momento de hablar le soltara lo mismo que le dijo hace algunos meses ... "Intentarlo otra vez, seria demasiado" ¿Que pretendia entonces con ese tipo de actitudes? Shikamaru no era el tipo de hombre que solo la buscaria para cualquier cosa, mas porque a ella nunca la vio como ese tipo de mujer... Si quisiera ese tipo de cosas sabria que las podria conseguir, pero se trataba de ella, y ella era diferente, era todo o nada, aunque le doliera, entonces ahora sus miradas y palabras lo irritaban porque sabia que ella evitaria la conversación y el le encantaba mas mirarla y pasar el tiempo con ella.

\- ¡Son las once y catorce! - Temari miraba su telefono y limpiaba sus comisuras, Shikamaru asintio, como si aquello no fuera lo mas importante, la rubia rodo los ojos y el recordo en que fecha estaban y ahora corrian a buscar a Shikadai, pronto se haria la hora de abrir los regalos y los del niño estaban en casa de su abuela.

Al llegar Temari se percato de que la pequeña bebe de Hinata ya habia nacido, y comprendio entonces porque Shikadai no dejaba de llorar al dejar la casa, a Shikadai le encantaban los bebes.

\- Iremos a abrir tus regalos tonto. - Le dijo Temari enojada, ya que el chico no dejaba de llorar como si alguien hubiese perdido la vida, a Temari le desesperaban esas cosas.

Shikamaru entonces lo tomo del suelo y lo cargo. - Luego vas a verle ¿Esta bien? - Shikadai se calmo un poco mas con las palabras de su madre, Temari la ponian un poco celosa esas cosas.

\- ¿Ya has reemplazado a tu favorito no? - Temari le solto al niño y el la miro confundida. - Quiero decir... ¿Te gusta mas papi o mami? - Temari sonrio coqueta en dirección a su hijo y el niño sonrio alegre.

\- Yuu. - El asintio y Shikamaru alzo una ceja algo molesto. - ¿y a ti? - Temari lo miro con desprecio.

\- Yuu no esta jugando Shikadai.

\- Entontes tio Shishi. - El bebe sonrio aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, Temari rodo los ojos y Shikamaru sonrio. - ¿y a ti papi?

\- A mi me gustas tu. - El le sonrio y Shikadai nego avergonzado, Temari suspiro, todo estaba mal, mal ahora, mal con su cabeza, cuando hacia esas cosas, todo sus planes se distorcionaban.

Entraron en la casa, dentro estaba Ino y su novio, sus padres, Chouji junto a Karui, la madre y padre de Chouji, Yoshino colocando algunos regalos bajo el arbol y los recien llegados. - ¡Aqui estas travieso! - La abuela le dijo al niño, la mujer sonrio al verlo en los brazos de su hijo, Temari le sonrio a su amiga aunque la morena la miraba con perspicacia, como si pudiera leer la mente de su amiga. - Aun faltan treinta minutos antes de abrir los regalos. ¿Quieren algun trago? - No recibio respuestas de nadie, Temari se dio cuenta de que la mayoria se encontraba bebiendo. - Estos jovenes vienen bebiendo desde la casa de Naruto. - Señalo a Ino, Chouji y sus parejas. - ¿Quieres algo Temari? . - La rubia nego con una sonrisa.

\- No gracias. - Ella estaba nerviosa, todos la miraban, todos los mayores la miraban, Yoshino ya no la miraba con desden como antes, pero la madre de Ino y Chouji lo hacian, y le incomodaba. De verdad todo hubiera sido tan diferente si nada malo hubiera pasado nunca... Ellas eran unas señoras muy tiernas y amables. - Debo irme a casa pronto.. tengo cosas del trabajo... - Su voz era mas suave, nerviosa y baja, Karui la miro nuevamente con preocupación, ¿era por la mirada de su suegra?

\- ¡Bebe algo! - Karui sonrio desde su asiento hasta ponerse de pie, la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla, noto la incomodidad de su amiga. - ¿Sabia señor Choza que ella es mi mejor amiga en el mundo? - Los padres de Chouji levantaron las cejas sorprendidos. - Si... es como mi hermana. - Karui miro nuavemente a Temari con una sonrisa. - ¿Recuerdas la primera navidad de Shikadai? - Temari se dio cuenta entonces de que Karui lo hacia a proposito. - Yo estuve alli... bueno siempre lo supe... hace cuatro años eras solo una bolita de arroz. - Lo ultimo lo dijo en dirección al pequeño.

-¿Entonces tambien lo sabias? - La madre de Ino le dijo con ambas cejas alzadas.

Karui sonrio con sarcasmo. - Por supuesto... Pero ¿Para que molestarlos a ustedes con semejante noticia? - La morena bebio de su copa y tomo a Temari del brazo, la rubia la detestaba por traer ese tema. - No era ni problema mio, ni de ustedes... - Sai, el novio de Ino, comenzo a reir por el comentario de Karui, la morena podia ser bastante ruda, eso lo habian aprendido desde el compromiso con el Akimichi, no dejaba de molestar a su suegra o a la madre de Ino.

\- Bueno... - Yoshino notaba la tensión en el ambiente. - Eso paso hace mucho, y por buenas razones... asi que . - La mujer miro a los invitados. - Pronto tu hijo tendra un bebe Choza, preocupate por eso.

-¡Es lo que deseo cada vez que miro a ese precioso Shikadai! - Choza comenzo a reir aliviando la atmosfera. - Empieza a trabajar en eso Chouji. - Golpeo el hombro de su hijo y Shikamaru solto una carcajada cuando miro el rostro de su amigo.

\- Trabajo en eso pero lo evito. - Karui solto una carcajada, Temari se sentia bastante incomoda, y mal, siempre supo que lo que hizo era incorrecto, pero trataba de que todo estuviera bien, de verdad nunca quiso lastimar a nadie pero... parecia que nunca iban a olvidarlo, y la mirarian como la mala. - Ino deberia de trabajar en eso, ella tiene mas cara de vieja.

\- Ja. - Ino sonrio y nego. - Tendre un bebe... pero cuando me case, me mude, tenga un auto y mi propio negocio de flores Chouji. - Era lo que siempre repetia la rubia, Shikadai habia lanzado al suelo una bola del arbol y Shikamaru lo perseguia para quitarsela. - Aun no estoy preparada. - Ino miro en dirección a Shikamaru. - Solo mira...

\- Estoy bien con esto. - Dijo Shikamaru levantando al niño por uno de sus pies y quitandole la bola de las manos, Temari se puso de pie cuando el niño colgaba de una pierna. - El es muy tranquilo.

\- ¡Shikamaru! - Temari ya habia corrido hacia el pequeño, con la cabeza colorada y riendo sin parar para cargarlo con mas cuidado. - No hagas eso... la sangre se va a la cabeza. - Yoshino asentia desde su asiento. - ¿Estas bien? - El niño asintio entre risas.

\- Siempre jugamos asi... a el le gusta. - Shikamaru respondio desinteresado.

\- No es si le guste, es si es correcto o no. - La rubia solo rogaba porque el reloj marcara las doce. Todos los ojos seguian sobre ella. - ¿Quieres agua? - El niño asintio y Yoshino se puso de pie inmediatamente al escuchar a Temari.

\- Ven. - La llevo a la cocina con el niño. - Le dare un poco de jugo. - Temari fue arrastrada alli y Yoshino la sorprendio con un abrazo. - No empieces a llorar... quiero decir tu rostro... - Yoshino se separo y sus ojos tenian algunas lagrimas. - Me siento tan mal de que ellos sean de esa forma... ¿Quieres irte a casa? - Temari le sorprendio bastante la actitud de la mujer, no sabia tampoco que su rostro demostrara tanto lo que sentia. La abuela cargo al niño y le dio un vaso de jugo. - Ellos no entienden porque sigues viniendo... - Agrego la mujer. - Creen que eres una chica mala y egoista. - Temari miro en otra dirección. - Pero yo lo comprendo. - Yoshino le extendio al chico que cayo en los brazos de su madre. - Ustedes dos son asi... intermitentes.

\- ¿Lo somos? - Temari sonrio y nego. - No somos nada...

-¡Ma ya son las doce! - Shikamaru entro a la cocina y Temari aprovecho para salir de alli, el lugar entonces estaba aun mas repleto de regalos, Ino estaba de pie sirviendose un poco mas de champagne y Chouji y Karui hablaban apartados del resto.

\- ¡Shikadai ven a abrir tus regalos! - El chico se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre, miraba con cansancio el arbol de navidad, Temari lo miro con ternura y lo dejo en el suelo, poco a poco el niño fue caminando hacia el arbol y con ayuda de Sai comenzo a destrozar las envolturas, poco a poco fue uniendosele Shikamaru y Yoshino, la rubia no queria acercarse aunque se muriera de ganas por estar al lado de su hijo, pero sentia que este año no lo merecia, antes habia sido todo suyo.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? - Karui le susurro a su lado, Temari nego. - Lo hablre con Chouji... no tienes porque quedarte.

\- No me quedare pero tu no tienes porque irte. - Temari nego. - Me siento terrible y confundida pero no hoy. - La rubia le sonrio a su amiga. - Ven mañana ¿si? - La morena mordio su labio inferior y luego hizo un puchero.

\- Quiero abrazarte. - Temari sonrio y la morena tomo la mano de su amiga. - Odio a esa vieja... Choza es mucho mas simpatico. - Karui suspiro. - A estas tres familias le gustan las mandonas amargadas. - Temari comenzo a reir. - Solo miranos... encajamos a la perfección.

\- No me incluyas.

Shikadai habia recibido muchos regalos, uno de cada invitado para ser exacto, mas el de Yuu, y los que Gaara, Kankuro y sus padres le tenian en casa, tambien el suyo claro y los de compañeros del trabajo... Serian un año facil para Temari, nada de juguetes nuevos. El pequeño solo abrio los regalos y termino durmiendose en el pecho de Ino, quien no dejaba de decir lo igual que era a Shikamaru, entonces habia empezado una nueva sesión de fotos para el bebe babeandose.

\- Ah... - Temari se puso de pie. - Yo me ire a casa, entonces...- Algo le decia que no seria una buena idea venir aqui pero... vino, por Shikadai, por no estar sola, por Shikamaru. - Muchas gracias por... esto. - No podia decir una invitación, porque ni siquiera fue invitada.

\- Te llevo. - Shikamaru se puso de pie y Temari nego.

\- No, esta bien... llamare un taxi. - Shikamaru la miro durante algunos segundos ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Esto, el ser rechazado, ignorado, tambien lo irritaba.

-Llevala. - Yoshino le dijo desde su asiento. - Un taxi sera muy costoso linda, deja el orgullo a un lado. - Temari sonrio por la ultima frase y abrio la boca para responder. - Adios.

\- A.. Adios. - Temari solto aquello, reprocharle no tendria caso, se trataba de Yoshino.

Subio al auto y Shikamaru ya lo habia encendido, el radio se encontraba encendido y ella agradecio a los cielos que Shikamaru cantara animadamente la letra, eso evitaria una conversación, y hoy, se sentia bastante mal.

 _-Ya sé que no hubo nadie, que te diera lo que yo te di. Que nadie te ha cuidado como te cuidé, por eso comprendo que estás aquí, pero ha pasado el tiempo y yo también cambié. Si no supiste amar,_ \- Shikamaru golpeo el volante con uno de sus dedos al ritmo de la musica. - _ahora te puedes marchar._

\- Esa canción es bastante gay. - Temari le solto y el comenzo a reir.

\- Te estaba cantando.

\- Yo no te estoy pidiendo volver. - Ella lo miro el nego. - No te estoy pidiendo nada.

\- No lo haces intencionalmente pero lo haces. - Shikamaru la miro. Temari suspiro con aburrimiento, como solia hacerlo cuando queria ser sarcastica. - Lo sabes ¿no?

\- Lo se pero... olvidalo. No tiene sentido.

Shikamaru se detuvo en un semaforo y la miro, Temari miraba hacia la ventana. - ¿Que te pasa? . - Temari se giro y lo miro confundida. - Yo no te entiendo, nunca...

\- Es que... - Temari cerro los ojos. - Esto lo he evitado por tanto tiempo, y quiero seguir evitandolo pero. - Ella abrio los ojos y nego. - Pasa y ya. Y no esta bien, hoy me di cuenta que no y nunca lo estara.

Shikamaru se mantuvo el silencio, solo el sonido del acelerador fue lo que rompio la prudencia del momento, Temari tomo su celular y comenzo a hacer lo que sea que la mantuviera fuera del mundo por algunos minutos, su casa no era tan lejos.

\- Es estupido. - Shikamaru le dijo. - Tu eres estupida. - La rubia no se quejo, a pesar de que en otras circustancias lo hubiera hecho. - ¿Que consideras correcto? - La chica no dijo nada. - Estoy bien si solo es un trato politico pero no estare bien si vienes y vas mientras te decides que hacer con tu vida... - El chico suspiro. - Es lo mas ridiculo y me harta cuando pones cualquier pretexto con tal de no aceptar lo que deseas.

\- Callate. - Temari alzo al mirada y miro al chico aunque el miraba hacia el frente. - ¿Tu estas bien no? Claro, quiero decir, si, te pasaron cosas horribles pero nunca pensaste en mi y tambien debo soportar el hecho de que siempre me hiciste a un lado, siempre. - La chica respiro y continuo. - ¿Que ideas crees que me hice en todo ese tiempo que rogaba que volvieras? - Temari miro entonces hacia la ventana. - Yo no quiero estar estupidamente enamorada de ti otra vez para que tu no te plantees a actuar como un hombre y me hagas a un lado nuevamente, me dejes peor que antes y mucho m-

\- ¡Ya estas estupidamente enamorada de mi Temari! - El le grito aquello, haciendo callar a la chica. - Y yo lo estoy y es lo que me irrita cada dia desde que llegue, tengo que soportar que me ocultaras lo mas importante que me ha pasado en el mundo ... ¿Pero te preocupas solo por algo que paso hace mucho?

\- Que piense en mi no le hace ningun daño a nadie. - Temari entonces estaba gritando. - Todos estos años estuve pensando en el y en Shikadai, nunca en mi, porque solo tu estabas en mi cabeza a todo momento... ¡No quiero eso otra vez, no sabes cuanto te odio, cuanto odio que pasara todo lo que paso, porque nunca lo imagine asi contigo! - La chica se giro otra vez pero para ocultar sus lagrimas.

\- Eres una inmadura. - Shikamaru suspiro. - Piensa en ti claro, pero lo que te haga feliz. - El hablaba en voz baja ahora. - No se si soy yo, pero no se porque me permites hacer cosas y luego me tratas como quieres, me haces a un lado, yo nunca te deje porque no te quisiera Temari.

\- La mayoria de los momentos felices en mi vida te los debo a ti, Shikadai es por ti... - Temari miro como su edificio parecia cada vez mas cerca. - Pero los peores tambien, y no quiero eso otra vez.

El auto se detuvo y Shikamaru golpeo el volante. - Maldición. - El le sonrio incredulo. - ¿Crees que todo eso lo hice porque queria hacerte sentir mal? ¿Crees que incluso ahora cuando vienes y vas no pienso igual en hacerte feliz? ¿Crees que no me gustaria hacerlos lo mas felices del mundo a ustedes dos? - Temari lloraba con mas fuerte mirando hacia la ventana. - No me das la oportunidad Temari, se que eres cerrada, siempre lo has sido, pero... eres tu y podria estar años a tu lado si se que la oportunidad se presentara.

El no dijo nada mas, lo unico que pudo escucharse fueron los sollozos de la chica, acompañados con gemidos y sopladas de nariz.

\- Solo dime si esto se termina para siempre, sin ningun tipo de reconciliación... - El no estaba llorando pero sentia como si su pecho se hundiera un poco mas con cada palabra. - terminemos esto como nunca lo terminamos, de una forma correcta. - Temari sollozo mas fuerte, sentia que cada palabra del chico le golpeaba mucho mas fuerte. - O empecemoslo como se que lo hicimos en algun momento, bien y... estupidamente enamorados.

El radio tocaba una canción bastante movida, de hace algunos muchos años, una que quizas sus padres bailaban en discotecas, para nada a corde a aquel momento, ella se maldecia por haber llorado, no habia sido la mejor decisión, pero no pudo evitarlo, nunca se imagino que se dirian todo aquello.

\- No lo se Shikamaru. - Temari suspiro temblorosamente debido a las lagrimas, otro golpe al volante vino y ella se estremecio. - No puedes pedirme esto ahora ¿ok? - Ella alzo un poco la voz hasta mirarlo a los ojos, Shikamaru la miraba bastante serio, los ojos del chico estaban algo humedos, aunque no lo suficiente como para empezar a llorar. - Tu nunca comprenderas como me siento y te parecera estupido pero... - Ella se encogio de hombros y su labio inferior temblo. - Tengo miedo...

Los rasgos del chico cambiaron de enojo a pena. - Y yo. - Le dijo el en voz baja. - Quiero estar contigo pero temere tanto equivocarme en cualquier minima cosa y que te hartes de mi... - Shikamaru se acerco y la beso en la frente. - Hablemos luego ¿Ok? - Temari asintio y dejo el auto como un rayo.

Shikamaru se sentia como si una gran piedra le hubiera golpeado su pecho, era horrible pensar en el antes y mirar el ahora. Todo habia sido tan perfecto y ahora todo era un gran rompecabezas que debia de ser armado.

Pero Temair lo dudo, y si dudo fue porque estaba pensando en ambos, dudo porque quizas en el fondo lo deseara, deseara estar con el como el lo hacia. Eso le daba un motivo para intentarlo, para darle una oportunidad a todo aquello. Hace muchos años quizas hubiera pensando que con acostarse o besarla la conseguiria, porque era lo que pasaba la mayoria del tiempo cuando terminaban, y era un pensamiento estupido teniendo en cuenta que lo mas dificil de conseguir de ella era su corazon.

 _ **Bueno, bueno, espero que les guste el cap, Un amor indeleble esta cerca de su final y yo estoy algo nostalgica... siempre agradecida con los que siguen este fic y se dedican a dejar sus comentarios... Muchos besitos y espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Disculpen los errores, y lamento mucho haber abandonado tanto a Fanfiction, pero ya tengo laptop y estare por aquí seguido!**_


	24. Capitulo 24

Capítulo 24.

Temari estaba sobre el sofá, lo único que la acompañaba aquel día era un gran tazón de helado, una melodía triste y una película de superhéroes, que por alguna razón le parecían más lamentables que alguna romántica, después de todas muchas personas morían durante el ataque a la ciudad.

Hoy era 28 de diciembre y Shikadai aún no se pasaba por casa, resulta que Yoshino le llevo hacia la tía de Shikamaru, después de aquella situación necesitaba a su hijo con ella, pero no era momento de actuar egoísta, tenía trabajo y cosas que hacer... además no era tan mala idea, había tenido tiempo de deprimirse, llorar, dormir y comer como nunca sin preocupar o afectar la salud de su pequeño. Probablemente lo llegaría a ver en año viejo... año viejo.

 _"¿Está bien que haya invitado a Shikamaru y su madre a la cena de año nuevo? Lo digo porque invitaste a Yuu, pero... No puedo estar un día más sin mi bebe Shikadai..."_

Su madre le había enviado aquel mensaje en la mañana, por supuesto que no le intereso la opinión de su hija teniendo en cuenta que le aviso luego de invitarlos, a Temari no le interesaba en realidad si ellos iban o no, pero le molestaba un poco que hiciera ese tipo de cosas sin consultar, Shikamaru estaría incomodo, ya le había dejado claro que le agotaban esas cosas.

¿Cuán incomodo seria toda la cena navideña? Le agotaba pensar cómo se pondrían sus hermanos con sus dos ex novios allí, como estaría de malcriado Shikadai por tener a las consentidoras de lado a lado, como estarían estas celosas, como estaría su padre hablando de lo increíble que es Shikamaru y lo terrible que es Yuu, como la novia de Gaara estaría preguntándose en que se metió y como ella, se estaría tragando felizmente unas dos botellas de vino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

\- ¡Temari! - Su madre bajaba las escaleras, la chica miraba la televisión con una copa de vino en sus manos, unos lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos cansados, pijama das y unas enormes pantuflas de su madre. - En una hora llegaran todos los invitados y mírate... ¡KANKURO! - La rubia estaba en modo zombi, con lo único que podía sonreír o hablar era con la película de hormigas que pasaban en la televisión. - Viste a tu hermana por Dios. - Le dijo a su hijo que apareció con las manos llenas de harina.

\- Estoy haciendo el postre. - Se quejó el chico.

\- Ni me mires a mi... iré a buscar a mi novia. - Gaara bajo las escaleras y paso al lado de su madre con una sonrisa, la mujer bufo celosa.

\- Mami. - Temari le dijo desde el asiento. - Me vestiré ¿ok? - La rubia se puso de pie, desde el fin de semana no se levantaba de aquel sofá, su madre había estado preocupada pero era normal verla de esa manera cuando Shikadai no estaba cerca, ella descansaba... demasiado.

Por supuesto sus padres no sabían todo lo que tenía en la cabeza la rubia.

\- Cariño. - Su padre la miro entrar en el baño, la lucio preocupada. - Dm... Te compramos un vestido, tu madre y yo. - Lo dijo algo avergonzado Temari alzo ambas cejas sorprendidas, probablemente lucia muy lamentable como para que su padre accediera a comprarle un vestido. - Esta en tu habitación... de Kankuro. - Corrigió nervioso, termino bajando las escaleras antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo. Su padre y Gaara eran tan iguales. Se moría por verlo junto a su novia.

El vestido era... tierno, se vería bien en una chica de quince años con baja autoestima y demasiado delgada. ¿Cómo describirlo? A Temari le gustaba enseñar y su padre se había encargado que el vestido estuviera cubierto a excepción de las piernas, inclusive su cuello estaba cubierto, eran demasiado pequeño, ella había aumentado una talla más, aunque era ajustado y cerrado el color verde siempre combinaba con sus ojos y lucia más como un enorme suéter que como un vestido. Se colocó unas medias pantis negras, unas botas de tacón y termino por maquillarse un poco, era necesario teniendo en cuenta que ella y sus hermanos pasaron todo el fin de semana viendo películas y bebiendo, las ojeras en su cara no eran nada normales.

\- ¡Mami! - La voz de su hijo interrumpió el trazado del labial, Temari alzo la mirada y vio como un niño entro corriendo a la habitación. - Mami vi a un burdo y a un taballo y a un perro.- Temari sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, dejando el labial color rosa tostado sobre su hijo. - Papi me monto en un barco y brrrrrrrr... - Él se lanzó al suelo. - Caímos en un rio. - El sonrió y Temari asintió con una sonrisa, lo extrañaba tanto.

\- ¿Qué tal tu tía? - El niño hizo una mueca y Temari sonrió, esa mujer era mucho más odiosa que Yoshino. - Imagino que divertida. - El niño negó y Temari soltó una carcajada, termino de pintar sus labios y cargo al niño para abrazarlo y llevarlo abajo.

El ambiente abajo era bastante animado, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había demorado en el baño, para cuando bajo era una persona completamente diferente.

-Mira Yuu viene la única mujer que te quiso. – Dijo uno de los amigos de Kankuro, Temari lo reconoció como Deidara, tenía mucho tiempo sin verle. – Porque el resto fueron tipos.

\- Cállate. – Yuu lo golpeo, Temari opto por saludar al grupo primero. Yuu se dedicó a cargar a Shikadai quien comenzó a relatarle lo mismo que a su madre. – Hola Temari. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Te ves diferente a como Kankuro nos dijo.

\- Borracha, destruida y ojeras. – Soltó Deidara. – Les dije, el maquillaje hace esas cosas con las mujeres, arte.

\- ¿Sigues saliendo con la vieja de 75 años? – Temari le soltó al rubio y este la miro furioso, era una etapa de su vida que no quería recordar.

\- Mi hermana es la mejor, amo como los destruye en menos de dos segundos. – Kankuro apareció con una copa en sus manos. – Por allí. – Kankuro señalo hacia el patio. – Puedes ver a tu hermano actuando como un tonto con su novia.

\- Lo que más desee en toda la noche. – Temari sonrió de solo imaginárselo.

-¡Temari! – Su madre grito como si la chica se encontrara a tres hectáreas de distancia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – La chica se giró y la miro furiosa. – Estoy aquí, ¿Por qué gritas? – Yoshino le sonrió en cuanto la vio, a su lado estaba Shikamaru quien había sido atrapado por Rasa y sus conversaciones de negocios.

\- Ah Yoshino preguntaba por ti... pensé que seguías en el baño. – Su madre sonrió avergonzada. – Ay Yoshino, te acuerdes el... ¿Cómo se llama Kankuro? – Kankuro le susurro algo y su madre asintió. – El memes que te envié por WhatsApp. – Yoshino asintió y amabas comenzaron a reír. – Me recordó a esta situación.

\- Tienes razón. – Yoshino no dejaba de reír. – Temari linda. – La mujer se acercó y le sonrió. – Te traje un regalo, o más bien, mi hermana te envió esto. – La chica tomo una pequeña maceta que estaba repleta de piedras y un trébol. – Es falso... pero es una especie de detalle de la ciudad.

Temari sonrió. – Lo sé, cuando fui allí también me regalo uno igual. – La chica sonrió y su madre la miro confundida.

-¿Cuándo fuiste a esa ciudad? ¡No recuerdo haberte dejado!

Kankuro bufo. – Mejor ni le preguntes a donde se ha ido con Shikamaru porque todos eran "Voy a estudiar donde Sari" – Temari sonrió y su madre alzo ambas cejas sorprendida.

-Ya no eres la hermana sexy... lo siento, con un hijo y suegra y todas esas cosas te veo como una tía. – Deidara saco la lengua como señal de asco y Yuu lo golpeo.

\- Igual te acostaste con tu tía. – Le dijo su amigo.

\- Y tú con tu tío asqueroso homosexual. – Deidara se defendió, Temari en cambio se dio la vuelta y los miro con desprecio.

\- ¿Hoy vinieron a decirle a todos que adoptaron un hijo o simplemente es una excusa para poder irse juntos a casa y darse el uno al otro? – Kankuro comenzó a reír descontroladamente y Yoshino soltó unas risillas. – Ellos son los amigos de mi hermano. – La rubia les presento. – Llevan saliendo unos seis años pero lo ocultan con viejas o conmigo.

-Un gusto. – Yoshino sonrió. – Soy Yoshino.

\- Y no está disponible. – Dijo Yuu en dirección al rubio. – Así que nada de coqueteos Dei.

\- ¿Tu que andas tras el hijo? – Deidara lo fulmino con la mirada.

Rasa aclaro su garganta y miro a Yuu. - ¿No tienes casa tú? – El chico sonrió. – Has traído a lo peor y a lo mejor Temari.

-Papá. – Temari lo miro avergonzada, era normal las bromas entre los amigos de Kankuro y su padre, ella y Gaara, pero hoy había invitados y no quera extenderse con lo de Yuu, porque no quería explicar cómo su novio termino siendo gay o algo así. La rubia miro a Shikamaru y le sonrió. – hola.

-Hola. – El asintió como un saludo y Karura comenzó a organizarlos, Gaara fue el último en entrar a la gran mesa, la casa de la rubia era enorme, era la primera vez de Yoshino allí, era una mansión en comparación a su pequeña casa, era comprensible, tenían mucho dinero. Su madre termino organizando la mesa de manera de que Shikamaru quedara lo más lejos posible de Rasa, Temari lo más cerca, Yoshino cerca de ella, Gaara alejado de su novia y los amigos de Kankuro cerca de Rasa... su madre era el mal andante, quería ver arder el mundo.

\- Bueno. – Ella dijo con una dulce sonrisa. – Para mí es un placer tener a todos aquí, el año pasado la mesa estuvo tan sola. – Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. – Este año, verlo así... - Un sollozo empezó y Temari intervino.

\- Solo empiecen a comer. – Todos comenzaron a reír. Kankuro se había encargado de la mayoría, él y sus amigos no dejaban de reír, pronto llegarían algunos otros que trabajaban con el así que quizás se pasaría la noche bebiendo. Temari miro como su hermano coqueteaba con su amiga del colegio, era un asco... ella era un fastidio y termino saliendo con su hermano. Yoshino y Karura no dejaban de tomarle fotos a Shikadai, el pequeño se había vestido igual que Shikamaru, camisa negra, pantalones beige y zapatos azules oscuros. Shikamaru comía mientras escuchaba la conversación de Rasa con Kankuro y sus amigos.

\- A ver Rasa. – Yuu le sonrió. – Tienes que elegir, coger, matar o casar. – Rasa alzo las cejas confundido. – La actriz Tsunade, tu esposa o Deidara.

-¡Porque yo! – El rubio golpeo a Yuu y Shikamaru comenzó a reír.

\- Pues mato a Deidara por supuesto. – Rasa odiaba a Yuu. – Me acuesto con mi esposa y me caso con Tsunade.

\- Papá – Temari le dijo sorprendida, de alguna forma termino en la conversación. Todos comenzaron a reír.

\- Temari veras, me dicen que me case pero nada más... - Rasa asintió como si hubiera ganado la lotería con aquella respuesta, Yuu negó.

\- Rasa veras, cuando te casas, coges. – El hombre golpeo la cabeza del pelinegro por aquella palabra, Yuu lo hacía apropósito, le gustaba molestar a Rasa.

\- No imagino como era saber que era tu yerno. – Shikamaru le dijo a Rasa y Kankuro soltó una risa.

\- Se iba a morir. – Kankuro comenzó a decir entre risas. – Si yo me iba a morir cuando esa idiota comenzó a salir con él. – Temari sonrió avergonzada. - Créeme que hubiese preferido gemelos o trillizos, hubiera sido igual de fastidioso.

\- Soy el mejor amigo del mundo Kankuro. – Yuu sonrió y lo abrazo.

\- Recuerdo. – Gaara intervino sorprendiendo al resto. – Cuando Temari le dijo a papá que salía con Yuu...

\- Me corto el cabello. – Dijo la rubia bastante seria. – Por si te preguntabas porque de repente no lo tenía tan largo como antes. – Eso último lo dijo en dirección a Shikamaru, el Nara comenzó a reír.

\- Soy una mala influencia... ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Yuu sonrió orgulloso. – Shikadai me ama, me encargare que sea igual de fastidioso como yo para que nunca me olvides Rasa. – Rasa lo miro con fastidio. – Menos gay. Porque no soy Rasa, todos tenemos un desliz.

\- ¿Eres gay? – Shikamaru le pregunto.

\- Si... ¿y tú? – Deidara le pregunto y todos comenzaron a reír. Yuu negó.

\- Me confundí ok... Últimamente los tipos se ven mejores que las mujeres. – Yuu asintió. – Pero en esta familia y con todos mis amigos soy gay.

\- No empieces. – Temari lo miro con fastidio. – Nadie se confunde más de seis veces. – Todos comenzaron a reír y Yuu rio y asintió.

\- Temari solo quería quedar bien frente a tu padre. – Rasa entonces lo miro bastante serio y aclaro su garganta.

\- A ver Yuu. – El pelinegro le sorprendió la atención del mayor. – Coger, casar y matar. – Todos rieron y Yuu asintió, aceptando el reto. – Kankuro, Deidara y Gaara. – Todo el lugar comenzó a reír y Yuu negó.

-¿Por qué me ofreces dos de tus hijos? ¿No te fue suficiente con Temari? – Rasa lo golpeo nuevamente y Shikamaru sonrió por aquello. – A ver...

\- No respondas esto amigo... la amistad terminara aquí. – Kankuro lo miro con asco.

\- Mátame. – Deidara soltó. – Solo mátame.

\- Me caso con Gaara, porque parece ser una esposa amorosa. – Todos rieron. – Me acuesto con Deidara porque sé que no le disgustaría. – Se escuchó una carcajada en la sala, Yuu solo quería molestar a su amigo. – Y mato a Kankuro porque una vez me rompiste la nariz y nunca lo olvidare.

\- Te la rompí porque te acostaste con mi hermana. – Kankuro lo miro con desprecio.

\- Rómpesela a ella, ella me provoco. – Todos rieron otra vez y Temari le lanzo una servilleta, Yuu le guiño un ojo, Shikamaru miro su plato y Gaara comenzó a reír por lo que presencio. – Es broma Rasa, nunca toque a tu hija.

\- Cállate. – Rasa lo miro con desprecio.

\- Temari. – Deidara la miro divertido. La rubia alzo ambas cejas. – Coger, matar o casar. – Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Yuu casi se ahogaba con la comida. – Este tipo. – Dijo señalando a Shikamaru. – Yuu o... – El miro a Kankuro. - ¿Cómo se llama el tipo que la invito a salir antes que Yuu?

\- Ah... - Kankuro rio sin parar. – Su compañero de trabajo, Daimaru. – Temari rodo los ojos, aquello había sido acoso laboral.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Por qué haces una pregunta tan obvia? – Shikamaru la miro de reojo y Kankuro reía.

-Es cierto. – Kankuro asintió. – Dejémoslo pasar porque es aburrido cuando sabemos que las tres respuestas van a ser Shikamaru.

\- No. – Temari miro a su hermano con fastidio. – A él no lo mataría. – Shikamaru sonrió y Yuu la miro sorprendido. – A ti si Yuu, prefiero acostarme con Daimaru.

\- OHHHH.- Deidara grito y el resto de los invitados miro aquel lado de la mesa sorprendidos. - Lo siento.

\- Ustedes. – Shikamaru señalo a Kankuro y sus amigos. – Parecen los chicos a los cuales les doy clase. – Temari comenzó a reír a tal punto que se ahogó con la comida.

\- Son unos niños. – Temari continuaba riendo.

\- Claro. – Kankuro miro a sus amigos. – Y así amigos es como presumes a tu novio el intelectual y súper maduro. – Sus amigos asintieron dentro de la actuación. - ¿Quién más desea humillarnos?

\- Bueno. – Gaara los miro de arriba abajo. – Ya viene siendo hora de que te gradúes Deidara. Tienes 30.

Temari no dejaba de reír, la cena no era para nada incomoda, inclusive se sentía cómoda con todos ellos riendo, si Karui hubiese estado allí la noche seria perfecta, todas las personas que quería en un mismo lugar.

Luego de la cena Temari se había acomodado en el sofá, con su copa de vino, piernas cruzadas y una buena película de Gemma Loberts, una actriz famosa de Konoha, Shikadai estaba a su lado jugando con algún regalo de navidad, Yoshino y Karura parecían dos adolescentes pendiente de todos los chismes recientes, Rasa estaba en el patio atrapado nuevamente en las garras de Yuu y sus secuaces, tratando de emborracharlo, Gaara y su novia habían desaparecido y Shikamaru miraba su teléfono desde otro sofá, si bien la cena había sido magnifica entre ambos había una conversación pendiente y mientras no se resolviera nada sería igual entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces? – Temari le soltó y el alzo la mirada sorprendido. - ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a mi papá?

Shikamaru negó. – No encajo ahí. – Él dijo con vergüenza. – Tiene mucha confianza con ellos.

-Si bueno. – Temari asintió. – Ellos pareciera que no tiene familia, siempre están metidos aquí. – Shikamaru sonrió y asintió, Temari se sonrojo porque mirarle ahora era diferente, ahora que le había dicho todo. - ¿Te sientes cómodo?

\- Si. – Él le dijo como si nada. - ¿Pareciera que no?

\- Bueno. – Ella asintió. – No sé si en realidad te parezca bien esto, teniendo en cuenta lo que hablamos.

El sonrió. - ¿A ti te parece bien? – Temari lo miro de reojo y asintió. – Entonces a mi igual. – El miro en dirección a su madre. – Además mamá no tiene muchas amigas, creo que le cae bien tu mamá.

Temari rodo los ojos. – Ay por Dios. – Temari bufo. – Solo le pasa enviando memes.

Shikamaru sonrió. – Lo sé. – El volvió a reír como si recordara algo. – A veces me envía unos a mí.

-¿No quieren ir al patio con el resto? – Karura llevaba unas galletas en una bandeja. Yoshino reía mientras miraba su teléfono. Temari miro a Shikadai, estaba dormido sobre un carrito de color rojo. La rubia negó mientras se ponía de pie para llevar a su hijo arriba.

\- Envíame otro meme, esto es tan gracioso. – Yoshino no dejaba de reír mientras miraba el teléfono. – Mira Shikamaru el gato se asustó. – Shikamaru sonrió mirando el teléfono de su madre.

\- Tero leche. - Le dijo el niño mientras la rubia subía las escaleras. Shikamaru se puso de pie y cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia el patio Temari bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Ella lo miro y negó.

\- Tu hijo quiere leche, y quiero hacerla antes de que se le vaya el sueño. - Shikamaru asintió y la siguió hasta la cocina, Temari comenzó a encender la cocina y poner un poco de leche a hervir.- Siempre hace eso cuando lo cargo... debo dejar de malcriarle tanto.

\- Si. - Shikamaru se apoyó de la pared y suspiro. - ¿Por eso tú y Yuu no se casaron? - Temari se giró y lo miro confundida. - Porque es gay.

\- Ah... si. - Ella se encogió de hombros. - Me alegro de haberlo descubierto a tiempo.

Shikamaru sonrió. - Es bastante molesto... tu eres muy impaciente, ¿cómo pudiste salir con alguien así? - Temari sonrió y se encogió de hombros. - Y salieron dos veces ¿no? - Ella asintió mientras lavaba un biberón. - Pero es a mí que me dejan esperando...

\- ¿Que dices? - Temari se giró y lo miro confundida.

\- Nada. - Se escucharon unas carcajadas. - Se lleva bien con tu padre aunque él quiera evitarlo. -

-¿Estas celoso?

El moreno asintió.- Siempre estoy celoso cuando Shikadai lo menciona, no te imaginas como estoy ahorita. - Temari sonrió. - Porque es un idiota pero tiene que ser muy bueno para que todos lo quieran. - El chico suspiro. - Y no puedo fumar porque mamá empezara a regañarme delante de todos.

\- No lo hagas por favor, quiero que sigan pensando que eres muy col. - La rubia lo dijo sarcásticamente y el sonrió. - A ver Yuu es genial, si, es muy bueno pero es... un pobre chico que no sabe qué hacer con su vida y por ende termina haciendo un desastre con todo lo que toca. - Ella suspiro. - Cuando salimos la primera vez no fue nada importante. - Temari recordó que solo salían a fiestas o se acostaban. - Y el tenia demasiados problemas en su casa y yo era una rebelde sin causa. Así que nos llevamos súper bien. - Shikamaru saco un cigarrillo y lo coloco en sus labios, aquello lo relajaba un poco. - Para la segunda vez el continuaba de la misma forma pero yo estaba... - Temari dudo. - Triste, me sentía mal conmigo... siempre estaré agradecida con él por haberme animado, al igual que mis padres. - La chica se giró con un biberón lleno de leche, estaba tibio. - Pero basta con decirte que cuando me engaño estaba tan furiosa que papá termino sacando su pistola. - Shikamaru alzo las cejas sorprendido y la chica asintió. - Pero nadie disparo... gracias a Dios.

\- Tu papá me ama. - El sonrió orgulloso. - Quiero decir yo te embarace y nunca me hizo nada. - Temari asintió.

\- Nada de que ponerse celoso cielo. - Ella salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Sintió como el chico la seguía, a ella le gustaba esto, esta pausa que se daban para llevar la vida tranquila, pronto continuarían esa conversación. - Aunque ahora reaccionas mucho mejor que antes.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer pegarte por algo que paso hace mucho?

Temari sonrió. - Antes no me pegabas. No exageres. - Ella rodo los ojos mientras abría la puerta del cuarto.

\- Bueno no te pegaba. - él dijo y Temari lo miro. - Pero te pegaba. - La chica hizo una mueca de asco y lo empujo.

\- No seas puerco Shikamaru. - Shikamaru comenzó a reír y se acomodó en una silla, Temari le extendió el biberón a Shikadai que adormilado miraba la televisión. - Te quiero golpear. - El la miro a los ojos y ella comenzó a reír. - Ya deja de mirarme.

\- Es que estoy acordándome de cosas. - Shikamaru no dejaba de reír y Temari sintió el calor en su rostro.

\- Ya basta Shikamaru es vergonzoso.

-Ni siquiera te he dicho de que me estoy acordando. - Él se alzó y se retiró el cigarrillo del labio, había estado un buen rato tambaleándose.- No sé qué estas recordando tú.

Temari rodo los ojos y sonrió levemente. - Pero si te estas riendo luego de decir eso porque estas recordando una porquería. - Shikamaru sonrió y negó.

\- No.

\- Te odio. - Shikadai se movió a su lado y Temari se dio cuenta que el niño ya dormía con el biberón a un lado, se lo quito y se puso de pie. - Vamos abajo.

\- Hablemos. - Shikamaru le dijo desde la silla, antes de que ella pudiera dejar la habitación. - No te quiero presionar pero... Míranos. - La rubia se giró y suspiro, en la miraba cansado. - Yo solo quiero que me digas Si debo detenerme o no.

\- ¿Detenerte con?

\- Con... - El movió las manos en el aire y la rubia lo miro confundida. - Con esto Temari, ya lo sabes. - El suspiro y se puso de pie. - En otras circunstancias te hubieras enfadado si porque me pusiera celoso. - Temari lo miraba a los ojos. - O porque te dijera que a veces te miro y me acuerdo de cosas... puercas como le dices tú. - La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. - Pero... aun cuando me pediste que no te presionara y me dijiste que tenías miedo sigues actuando igual.

\- No puedo actuar diferente Shikamaru.

\- Ya... - El asintió.- A eso quiero llegar. - La miro a los ojos, Temari tenía unas ojeras enormes bajo todo el maquillaje. - ¿Que te detiene?

\- ¿Que te impulsa?

\- Tú lo haces claro. - El miro tras suyo. - Shikadai y el hecho de que no lo sé, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - Temari alzo ambas cejas. - Oye yo te pregunte primero. ¿Me odias?

\- Te amo. - Ella le dijo y su rostro se puso bastante acalorado, Shikamaru la entre sorprendido y confundido. - O sea. - Ella sonrió avergonzada. - Porque te amo, tengo miedo que me hagas lo mismo.

\- Porque te amo no lo haría. - El negó repetidas veces como si intentara borrar algún recuerdo de su cabeza. - Solo digo que en serio el problema tengo que ser yo cuando a ese imbécil. - Dijo señalando a cualquier lugar. - Le diste otra oportunidad y a mí me tienes rogándote. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿En serio estás haciendo esto porque estas celoso Shikamaru? - Temari rodo los ojos incrédula, ella incluso le había dicho aquello. - Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, salí con el pero no dejaba de llorar por ti.

\- ¿Y eso es un consuelo? - El negó. - ¿Porque me llenaría saber eso si ni siquiera ahora eres mía? - Shikamaru suspiro y se llevó las manos a su cabeza. Temari estaba furiosa más porque él se encontraba pensando demasiado en Yuu, cuando había tenido la valentía de decirle aquello. - Quiero decir que... - El negó. - Sabes lo siento. Me excedí. No es mi problema lo que paso entre ustedes.

\- Ya ves...

\- Pero es que... - El gruño. - Temari ¿sabes cuándo... - El miro a su derecha, a la nada. - cuando sabes que algo es tuyo pero todos te lo quitan, cualquiera puede tenerlo menos tú y esta ahí pero no llega a ti? - El la miro entonces a los ojos. - No es que todos hayan estado contigo, o cualquiera pueda tenerte... pero a mis ojos es así. - Shikamaru cerró con calma sus ojos y se acercó más a ella. - Te amo.

\- Me parece increíble que sigas siendo igual de celoso Shikamaru. - Temari suspiro, el en cambio abrió los ojos sorprendido. - Mejor si te digo con cuantos chicos he salido ahora para que empieces a superarlo...

\- No me interesa eso Temari. - Él se apoyó de la pared. - Me dices que amas ¿no? - Ella asintió avergonzada. - Dime. - El suspiro. - ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo hubiese regresado... casado?

\- Te mato.

\- Ja. - Shikamaru sonrió, aquel comentario de la chica alivio el momento. - Me entiendes... no puedo matarte, tu eres demasiado terca. - La rubia rodo los ojos. - Me frustra pensar que tendré que estar así, como hoy, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que no lo sé... - El suspiro. - Me aceptes.

\- Te he aceptado Shikamaru. - Temari negó. - Pero estas dándole demasiadas vueltas...

\- El otro día me dijiste que tenías miedo y eso...

\- No veras. - Temari respiro profundo y levanto ambas manos, como dando una pausa al asunto. - Si me acosté contigo es porque accedí a estar contigo ahora, tú... hablas de futuro, yo estoy dudando del futuro, - Ella cerró sus ojos. - Porque nunca duramos lo que yo imagino como niña tonta. - Shikamaru la miraba con la boca entreabierta, tratando de analizar cada palabra. - ya queda de tu parte. - La rubia se encogió de hombros. - Hacerme pensar que podemos estar bien... siempre.

\- ¿Siempre?

\- Si quieres, que sea siempre. - Ella miro al suelo ahora. - Si estás bien con que sea por un rato... entonces yo estaré bien por un rato. - Todo aquello se le había ocurrido en ese instante, la verdad había pasado los días mirando películas, en el trabajo como zombi e imaginando su encuentro.

\- ¿Entonces estamos saliendo? - Shikamaru le pregunto, ella alzo la mirada y el parecía bastante serio.

\- ¿Quieres? - Shikamaru sonrió de una forma coqueta y Temari comenzó a reír mientras cubría su rostro. - Pero no le digas a nadie ¿Ok? - El asintió con una sonrisa. - Porque si no funciona no quiero seguir siendo una verguer-

\- Puedo hacer eso cada vez que quiera. - Shikamaru la había besado y Temari aun mantenía su sonrisa. La rubia asintió y el la beso otra vez.

De alguna forma terminaron en el patio con toda la familia, Shikamaru termino atrapado con Rasa y Temari con su madre y Yoshino, la rubia sentía que su cabeza literalmente flotaba sobre un campo de flores, porque no se encontraba en el lugar, asentía a todo lo que le dijera su madre y sonreía a cualquier cosa que Yoshino le contara, muchos amigos de Kankuro llegaron y la casa de alguna forma se volvió un desastre, Gaara aún no aparecía y todos entendieron que quizás habían asustado a la chica. Y el año nuevo se aproximaba, y Temari se encontraba analizando lo que acababa de pasar y se preguntaba porque lo dejo pasar, por supuesto no le molestaba, estaba feliz pero insegura de aquella decisión, hacía mucho que no sentía esas cosas, aquellos nervios y la felicidad de un beso. Probablemente porque él era el único capaz de hacerla sentir aquello.

-Temari. - La chica despertó cuando su madre le golpeo el hombro. - Mira esto. - La rubia se movió hacia el frente para mirar lo que su madre tenía en sus manos. - ¿Lo recuerdas? - La chica sonrió y asintió. Era una foto de ella en la entrada del campamento, junto a Morito y su otra amiga, todas lloraban porque probablemente no se verían otra vez. - Que pequeña eras...

\- La conozco desde que era así.- Dijo Yoshino a su lado. - Mi niño... tengo todas sus fotos de ese campamento. - Temari miro aquella foto con nostalgia, _¿cómo era posible?_ era lo único que rondaba su cabeza.

\- Oh lo había olvidado. - Karura sonrió. - Jajaa, que cursi. - Karura reía. - Y te burlas de mi historia de amor.

\- Mamá ya. - Temari se sonrojo. La rubia entonces se dio cuenta de que ambas madres habían estado viendo más de cinco álbumes de fotos. Su madre hacia eso todas las navidades.

\- Cariño… busca a Shikadai... – Su madre ignoro por completo a Temari. – Debería estar con Shikamaru al momento del año nuevo. – La rubia asintió y se puso de pie, cuando subió las escaleras se dio cuenta de que el reloj marcaba las once y cincuenta, e inclusive afuera había mucho ruido, su cabeza había estado tan perdida que no se había dado cuenta de aquello. Al entrar en la habitación la encontró vacía, su corazón dio un vuelco y ella suspiro.

\- Mami. – Alguien dijo tras suyo y Temari sintió que su alma volvió al cuerpo.

\- Oye no te muevas así. – Le sonrió y el niño señalo el estudio, Temari lo siguió, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, solo el pequeño balcón de la oficina de su padre dejaba entrar la luz de la noche. – Shikamaru… ¿Lo despertaste tú?

Él se giró y lanzo el cigarrillo hacia afuera, Temari lo miro molesta y el miro en otra dirección. – No… acaba de despertar y lo escuche. – El niño corrió hacia los brazos de su padre. - ¿Venias por él? – Temari asintió acercándose al balcón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No puedo fumar delante de mi madre. – El respiro profundo. – No entiendes esto pero… necesito hacerlo, de vez en cuando. – Temari rodo los ojos, su hijo jugaba con los botones de su padre, Temari entonces se apoyó del barandal y miro hacia abajo.

\- Ni siquiera te vi subir. – Ella admitió. – Vayamos abajo. – Le dijo ella Shikadai miraba somnoliento el cielo desde los brazos de su padre, en la lejanía podían divisarse algunos fuegos artificiales. Shikamaru negó.

\- Quédate. – El miro el cielo y Temari no soltó la baranda, mirando el perfil del muchacho. – Déjame imaginar que… - El trago saliva, Temari pudo ver su manzana moverse. – Él es un bebe, y nunca me fui, y es su primer año nuevo, y es conmigo y contigo. – El cerró los ojos como si estuviera deseándolo. - Nadie más.

\- Probablemente sea la primera que recuerde. – Temari se acercó más a él, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

\- Genial, no quiero que recuerde a Yuu. – Temari sonrió y el la abrazo con su brazo disponible. – Gracias Temari. – Él lo dijo y por alguna razón, en la comodidad del pecho del chico sintió que cerrar los ojos era una buena idea. – Cuando es año nuevo siempre te planteas nuevas cosas, todos los hacemos. – El olía a cigarrillo y perfume. – Ustedes dos cambiaron todos mis propósitos para este año, en todos los sentidos… pero estoy feliz de que sea así.

\- Papá mira. – La rubia abrió los ojos y vio como un fuego artificial adornaba el cielo. – Una estella.

\- Ah… el primer papá del año. – Shikamaru sonrió y Temari se acurrucó más dentro del pecho.

\- Feliz año nuevo. – Le susurro ella, Shikadai no dejaba de gritar con cada explosión. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando pase año nuevo contigo? – Temari alzo la mirada y el negó, la rubia sonrió decepcionada. – Espero que sean much-

-Muchos más a tu lado. – Shikamaru termino la frase. – nunca olvido nada, soy un Nara. – El sonrió orgulloso y Temari rio.

-¿Sería muy cursi decírtelo ahora?

-Si. – El asintió. Temari entonces lo miro durante algunos segundos, a pesar del tiempo y todo lo que había pasado, estar de esa forma con él, junto a Shikadai, la conmovía, podría estar llorando si fuera más sensible, pero simplemente sentía felicidad, las inseguridades se mantenían pero no jugaban un papel importante en aquel momento, le parecía que mirarlo a ambos juntos, frente a un cielo lleno de brillos y gritos de alegría por un año más, era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en el año, agradecía que él hubiera llegado, aun si se demoró mucho, aun si ella lo hubiera evitado, estaba tan agradecida de que él estuviera al lado de Shikadai, porque el niño parecía el más feliz del mundo, ya no tendría que cargarlo y susurrarle _"Dale un feliz año a papá_ " cuando el reloj marcaba las doce, ya ella misma no tenía que mirar al cielo y decirlo. – Yo no lo espero. – Shikamaru la interrumpió, ella continuaba mirándolo. – Me encargare de que te quedes a mi lado todos los años. – La rubia negó.

\- Eres un cursi. – Él se acercó a los labios de la rubia y le dio beso, con sabor a cigarrillos y menta. – Feliz años nuevo mi amor. – Shikadai grito cuando ambos se besaron.

\- Feliz año a ti. – El beso la nariz de la chica. – y a ti Shikadai. – Luego miro a su hijo.

\- Y a ti papi. – Dijo el niño dándole un beso en la nariz. Temari sonrió por la copia del pequeño, y miro el cielo hasta que los fuegos desaparecieron.


	25. Capitulo 25

_**RECOMIENDO LEER EL CAPITULO 4. (Planee esto desde alli y aaaaaaaah… espero que lo recuerden, si no, léanlo)**_

\- No puedo creer que Chouji mostrara una foto de Karui así... - Temari reía mirando su teléfono, Shikamaru desactivo la alarma del auto, el parqueadero estaba aclarándose, la despedida había terminado. - Obviamente estaba desnuda.

\- Bueno... - El chico suspiro. - Quizás se equivocó. - Shikamaru abrió la puerta del copiloto y Temari entro absorta en el celular, Shikamaru sabía que estaba preguntando por Shikadai. - ¿Está todo bien con Shikadai? - Temari entro en al auto distraída, Shikamaru estuvo apoyado en la puerta esperando una respuesta.

\- Aha. - Ella asintió mirando la pantalla. - Es solo un correo que acabo de recibir. - Shikamaru asintió y cerró la puerta, rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del conductor. - ¿No te escribieron los del campamento? - Shikamaru la miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Campamento? ¿Cual? - Temari lo miro incrédula. - ¿Que? ¿El de matemáticas? - EL bufo como si fuera algo imposible.

\- ¿Entonces en el aniversario no recibiste la invitación? - Temari no había asistido aquella vez, estaba embarazada, muy afectada emocionalmente, con temor a encontrarse con Shikamaru y preparando su tesis.

\- ¿Hicieron una reunión? - Temari rodo los ojos y Shikamaru bufo. - Por Dios, claro que hubiera ido, quiero saber de los chicos... ¿Existe eso aun? - El chico encendió el auto y Temari asintió mirando su teléfono.

\- Pues así parece... - La chica le enseño el mensaje a su novio.

 _ **"El campamento de Verano de Matemáticas tiene el placer de invitar a todos los chicos de la clase Nº12 ¡POR EL ANIVERSARIO NUMERO 12!, Usted señorita Temari forma parte de nuestros estudiantes más privilegiados, con mejor rendimiento y reputación por lo que esperamos su presencia, si conoces a otro compañero que haya asistido al campamento hazle llegar esta carta, ¡reunámonos todos!**_

 _ **Fecha: 24 de febrero.  
Hora: 7 am - 7pm.  
Dirección: Instalaciones del campamento de Matemáticas.**_

 _ **CAMPAMENTO DE MATEMATICAS.**_

 _ **REUNIÓN CLASE 12**_

 _ **ANIVERSARIO NUMERO 12."**_

-Demonios. - Shikamaru sonrió y la miro. - ¿Ya han pasado doce años? - Temari también le sonrió. - Eres una vieja entonces.

-¡Shikamaru! - El auto comenzó a moverse, Temari releyó el mensaje nuevamente, el continuaba riendo, ¿Estaría bien ir ahora? sería un poco más nostálgico ir, había pasado más tiempo, era una adulta que añoraba sus tiempos de adolescente y... estaba con él, salía aun con el chico de quien se enamoró allí, incluso tenían un hijo. - La primera vez no fui por el embarazo. - Soltó mirando el mensaje. - ¿Deberíamos ir ahora?

\- Dm. - Shikamaru chasqueo su lengua. - ¿Es el 24? - Temari asintió aunque él no pudiera verle, estaba concentrado en la carretera. - Podría pasarme tarde, es el cumpleaños de mamá.

\- Ah cierto. - Temari asintió. - Entonces pasémonos en la noche ¿Esta bien? - La chica lo miro desde su asiento, él se giró rápidamente con una sonrisa para asentir. Salir con él se sentía... familiar, en todos los sentidos, el no había cambiado para nada, quizás un poco en cuanto sus hábitos estúpidos como fumarse una cajetilla por día, leer libros más aburridos que los de antes, meterse demasiado en cosas del trabajo y actuar bastante serio y maduro frente a su hijo o personas importantes, pero eran cosas que pasaban al crecer a ella le parecía más difícil de asimilar o de acostumbrarse porque el mayor tiempo que estuvo con él sin ningún tipo de interrupción fue hace unos 8 años, y era un niño, uno que no podía fumar porque su madre lo mataría, leía los libros necesarios para sus estudios, no se metía en ningún tipo de trabajo responsable y la única manera de que actuara serio o maduro era cuando estaba molesto porque algún chico había mirado a su novia, pero ahora era diferente, había crecido, como ella lo había hecho.

\- ¿Busco a Shikadai ahora? - Estaban en las afueras de Konoha, Shikadai estaba en casa de Yoshino, aun si estaba en Konoha ella continuaba viviendo con su hijo, las cosas estaban tomándose con calma, aun cuando quiso ocultarlo la primera semana pero no pudo por la gran bocata de su hijo, sus padres estaban a punto de botar la casa por la ventana. - Pronto amanecerá... ¿No tenía hoy esa cosa del picnic de cumpleaños?

\- Si... - Temari suspiro. - Vamos a tu casa, solo pones la alarma a las nueve. - La chica se estiro en el asiento de copiloto. - Estoy muerta de sueño y ya quiero quitarme este vestido.

\- Vestirse de negro... ¿En serio iba lo del funeral de su libertad? - Shikamaru sonrió y Temari asintió recordando las palabras de sus amigas. - Mejor vayamos a tu casa, en la mía Shikadai me termina sacando de la cama.

\- Entonces duerme en el sillón. - Temari miro sus uñas y la miro fastidiado. - No puedo aguantar más el sueño, si vas a cargarnos a mí y a tu hijo hasta mi casa, entonces bien.

\- Sabes que... dormiré con mi mami. - Shikamaru hizo un puchero.

\- Bien, duerme con tu mami, bebe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

\- ¡Mamá es en serio! - Temari se quejó levantándose del sillón, su madre estaba frente al gran televisor intentando darle playa al video en pantalla, todos reían con solo mirar la imagen del próximo video, Temari muy embarazada en una camilla de hospital.

\- Cariño, es el cumpleaños de Yoshino... ella quiere ver esto. - Temari le habían jurado que aquel DVD había sido quemado... en serio quemado. - Cuando se vayan a esa cosa igual lo reproduciremos.

\- Dejaría que reprodujeran eso si Gaara no me hubiese grabado mi florecita en pleno... - Temari hizo algunos gestos con sus manos. - Así que no, no lo harás. - La rubia se sentó y todos comenzaron a reír, Karura rodo los ojos y miro a los invitados algo irritados.

\- No sé a quién salió tan aguafiestas.

\- Bueno mamá. - Kankuro dijo desde el sillón. - Tampoco quiero ver una vagina de 10 cm mientras me como el pastel de fresas. - Todos rieron y Temari termino la felicidad de su hermano lanzándole un zapato. - Oye enferma.

\- Estúpido, retrasado, gordo. - La rubia le soltó.

\- Perra ruin y rubia. - Temari se encogió de hombros y se metió en su teléfono otra vez.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y mirando el reloj en su muñeca derecha, Temari entendió esa referencia y se puso de pie, tomando su bolso. - Es mejor irnos ahora, es un poco lejos esto y bueno, no quiero regresar tan tarde, tengo exámenes que corregir.

\- Y yo tengo que ir con ustedes. - Temari señalo a sus hermanos. - A buscarle un traje a papá.

\- Por Dios había olvidado la boda de Karui. - Karura se puso de pie sorprendida. - Yoshino... vamos de compras.

La morena negó algo avergonzada. - No... No es necesario. - Karura la ignoro por completo mientras metía algunas cosas en su bolso.

Temari se despido de todos, al igual que Shikamaru, llevaban una ropa casual y una cámara, Temari quería ver como estaban sus amigas, hacía muchos años que no sabía de Noriko y sobretodo de Jackie, Shikamaru no dejaba de hablar de sus compañeros inclusive había llevado un montón de comics que según el "eran unos clásicos."

El viaje se hizo eterno, Temari estaba muy ansiosa, apenas ahora estaba comenzando a bajar el sol del mediodía, el reloj apuntaba a las cinco y treinta, probablemente no llegarían a tiempo para ninguna actividad, pero, había sido el cumpleaños de su suegra y bueno... no podía decir que tenía muchas ganas de ir al campamento delante de aquel acontecimiento, sonaría grosero, aunque fuese cierto.

La entrada del campamento era la misma, el mismo anuncio quizás algo remodelado pero con la misma estructura, los alrededores lucían iguales, inclusive sus nervios eran los de la primera vez, y los de cada mañana luego de que un chico bastante molesto le ganara en primer concurso mixto, el segundo día, y desde allí durante casi un mes, no dejo de mirarle cada mañana.

\- No lo recordaba así... - Shikamaru miraba sorprendido el lugar, ingreso con cautela y busco un lugar donde estacionar su auto.

\- Yo en cambio, lo recuerdo exactamente así. - Temari miraba el lugar mientras el auto se movía suave entre autos parqueados. - Mira, el edificio de artes ya no está lleno de dibujos.

\- AH... - Shikamaru miro con cuidado. - Probablemente borraron las iniciales de mi equipo.

\- Que niñada. - La chica supero. - No se ve nadie por aquí a pesar de que hay muchos autos parqueados.

\- Probablemente estén en el lago. - El encontró un lugar, estaciono su auto mientras Temari se preparaba para salir. - ¿No sientes un poco de nostalgia?

La chica comenzó a reír mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. - Si... si me besas bajo el árbol sentiré mucha más nostalgia. - Shikamaru asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Lo haremos en cuento recuerde cual árbol era. -Shikamaru bajo del auto y la rubia hizo lo mismo, supo que necesitaría botas, aquí siempre había barro y lo confirmo en cuanto piso el suelo del ligar. - ¿Dónde deberi-

\- Buenas tardes. - Una chica de cabellos castaños camino en dirección a los recién llegados. - Soy la señorita Sasahara... ¿Vienen por el decimosegundo aniversario de la clase doce? - Temari no reconoció a esa chica, quizás era una nueva encargada del campamento. Shikamaru asintió. - Oh... han llegado un poco tarde, ahora están haciendo la despedida en el lago. - La muchacha señalo hacia su izquierda, en un camino boscoso. - Pueden seguir directamente el camino alumbrado, pronto oscurecerá... tengan cuidado con los animales.

\- Ah... animal. - Shikamaru miro nervioso a Temari, la chica en cambio rociaba algún spray en sus piernas. - Tem.

\- Vamos. - La rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago, si mal no recordaba era un camino un poco largo, de unos diez minutos quizás. - ¿La reconociste? - Shikamaru negó mirando hacia el frente. - Ni yo, quizás sea alguien nuevo.

\- Probablemente... en doce año mucha gente cambia. - Shikamaru y Temari siguieron el sendero de lodo y hierbas, olía a húmedo el camino y se escuchaban algunos grillos, la chica no dejaba de hablar del cielo estrellado y Shikamaru en cambio no dejaba de quejarse de todo el lugar y los mosquitos.

Al llegar al final del sendero se encontraron con un muelle, un lago oscurecido por la reciente noche y una orilla llena de piedras mohosas y árboles, el lago era enorme, parecía no tener fin desde aquella orilla. - ¿Que diablo-

\- No hay nadie. - Shikamaru miro el lugar decepcionado. En realidad el lugar estaba vacío. - Parece que fuimos los únicos.

\- Es imposible... Hay un montón de autos. - Temari comenzó a caminar el lugar hasta que miro una fogata a lo lejos, bajo un árbol, un poco alejado del lago y con bastantes piedras al rededor y con un pequeño grupo de personas a su alrededor. - ¡AJA! - Temari dijo casi en un grito girándose para mirar a su novio. - LOS ENCONTRE.

\- Ya deja de gritar es vergonzoso. - Shikamaru miro en otra dirección y la chica sonrió, arrastrándolo de la mano. - No comiences a gritar allí, puede que no los recordemos. - Ambos llegaron al lugar, encontrándose con una chica de cabellos oscuros y una enorme panza, una delgada con un tono cobrizo teñido, estaba inclusive Sasuke, otros tres chicos y unas dos chicas que no reconoció. - ¡JON! - Shikamaru soltó la mano de su novia y camino hacia el chico calvo, que tenía una guitarra a su lado. - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Temari. - La chica embarazada le sonrió. - ¿Nos recuerdas? - La rubia asintió y sonrió en dirección a sus antiguas compañeras de habitación, ambas lucían mayores, adultas, muy diferentes a como las recordaba. - Pensé que tampoco vendrías esta vez.

\- De repente me entro mucha nostalgia, quería estar aquí y verles. - Abrazo a sus amigas, a pesar de que compartieron poco tiempo en el campamento la comunicación continuo por unos dos años más, se había hecho muy amiga de Noriko, quien ahora estaba embarazada. La tarde paso volando y habían hablado de todo, quizás unos treinta minutos después, Temari estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera ninguno de sus antiguos supervisores... No podían haber muerto, ¿o sí? ... No, imposible, eran más jóvenes que sus padres.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar, todos aplaudían la melodía alegre, reían y contaban algunos chistes, la fogata era pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande como para calentarlos a todos y alejar un poco a los mosquitos, de los que Shikamaru no dejaba de quejarse.

Todos estaban sorprendido de que aun los chicos salieran, inclusive a Noriko le costó salir con Jon, el chico de la guitarra pero nada funciono entre ellos, Jon era demasiado coqueto, muchas chicas, muchos problemas, con aquello bromearon pero el esposo de Noriko no pareció divertirse para nada. .- Pronto serán las siete. - Noriko se puso de pie, era la única que estaba sentada sobre una enorme roca, su panza lo solicitaba. - Y yo debo irme, viajar tanto me deja dolores de cadera.

\- Lo sé. - Temari le sonrió. - No tienes ni idea de lo molesto que resultaba mi bebe.

\- Justo como su padre. - Jon sonrió y el grupo soltó unas carcajadas. - Bueno, deberíamos irnos... - La guitarra en su regazo, la fogata, el árbol, las personas y la última melodía que tocaba desinteresado la hizo recordar la última noche del campamento, aquella en la que el chico que la había categorizado como perdedora desde el segundo día de clases la había besado, el chico que ahora estaba a su lado riendo de algunos chistes malos sobre comics, el que ahora estaba con ella, el padre de su hijo y podría decir que el amor de su vida. Temari sintió un nudo en su garganta, no tenía ganas de llorar, pero de alguna forma todo aquello era demasiado, de una buena forma, su rostro apuntaba al suelo mientras sus pensamientos vagaban con una melodía conocida, lejana, que desaparecía con cada paso.

- _Antes que te amé más, escucha por favor..._

\- Temari. - La chica alzo su rostro y el la miro confundido. - ¿Estas bien? - A su alrededor no había nadie, el lugar había quedado completamente vacío nuevamente, se giró ignorando la pregunta de Shikamaru y se encontró con el grupo regresando. - Debemos irnos ahora.

\- Ah... - La chica asintió, admirando el lugar, el árbol, la fogata y la melodía que desaparecía. - Si, vamos nos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Él le pregunto nuevamente, Temari lo miro y sonrió, dejándole saber que todo estaba bien. - Parecías preocupada...

\- Pensaba en ti. - Le dijo ella. - Gracias por venir conmigo hoy, sé que... te hubiera gustado estar con tu madre hoy. - El negó y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, las mejillas de Temari se inundaron como la primera vez en aquel lugar. - Que tonto... venir aquí solo me hizo recordar el tiempo que ha pasado y lo mucho que sigo amándote. - Temari lo decía con total naturalidad, a Shikamaru le avergonzaría decir aquello, aunque entre ambos él llegaba a ser más expresivo. - Oye. - Temari sonrió y metió la mano en su celular. - ¿Me das tu numero? - Shikamaru le sonrió y la chica comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

\- Esa es mi línea. - El soltó algo avergonzado. - En serio... iba a decírtelo justo ahora.

\- Siempre yo... adelantándome. - Shikamaru la miro con una decepción fingida. - Bien, bien, te daré un chance. - La chica guardo el teléfono en su celular. - A ver, hazme sentir escalofríos.

\- Jajá. - El chico sonrió. - No puedo recordar exactamente lo que te dije aquella vez. - El miro el lugar. - Ni siquiera recuerdo si este era el lugar exacto, pero parece familiar. - Temari asintió. - Luego de besarnos ¿Nos vamos a la cancha del segundo piso a besarnos?

\- No. - Temari comenzó a reír. - Imagínate... puede que el resto de personas estén allí y no tenemos quince para ir a besuquearnos allí.

\- Ah... - El soltó decepcionado. - Pensé que haríamos lo mismo que aquella vez. - La chica le dio un pequeño empujo mientras reía. - Bien. - Temari no podía dejar de reír recordando lo tontos que habían sido de niños, y aun así aquí estaban, amándose, juntos, con lo mejor que pueden crear dos personas. - Shikamaru metió la mano en su saco, y Temari sonrió. - ¿Me das...

\- Ay ya solo bésame jajaja, esto parece un juego d- Temari se detuvo en cuanto lo que salió del bolsillo de Shikamaru no fue un teléfono, justo como había pasado muchos tiempo atrás, ella conocía esas, la última vez que la vio fue hace unos tres días en una película de bajo presupuesto.

\- ... tu numero? - Shikamaru le extendió la caja, abriéndola con cuidado, Temari la miraba sorprendida, Shikamaru la miraba sonrojarse, con lágrimas en sus ojos, su labio inferior temblaba, agradecía a los cielos que ambos se complementaran también como para que todo le haya resultado como quería, aunque le costó mucho conseguir el número de todos sus antiguos compañeros y contar con el permiso del lugar, pero ella parecía dejarse tan bien con todo como él lo había imagino, todo había sido perfecto y la reacción que ahora ella le demostraba era su favorita, solo podía leer en su rostro el amor, y sabía que no se había equivocado y nunca en su vida se había sentido más seguro que ahora, tratándose del... un chico inseguro, esto lo estaría matando.

\- ¿Tu...- Temari no le había dirigido aun una mirada a él, el anillo dorado con una pequeña piedra jade era todo lo que se llevaba su atención, estaba un poco, muy sorprendida. - ¿Cuando? - Le dijo aquello mirándolo a los ojos, Shikamaru aparto la mirada avergonzado. - Shikamaru...

\- ¿Me vas a dar tu numero sí o no? - El chico miraba en otra dirección, las mejillas del moreno eran canela pura. - Haces demasiada larga la espera.

\- ¡Estoy sorprendida por Dios! - Ella le grito junto con una sonrisa, en este punto las mejillas de la chica estaban inundadas, nunca en su vida se había imaginado algo así, no era el tipo de chica romántica, nunca deseo una enorme boda, un compromiso a lo grande, un casa llena de flores con una repisa llena de fotos familiares, todas esas cosas le parecían superficiales, pero ahora que experimentaba una de ellas sentía que explotaría de felicidad. - Mi amor. - Ella le dijo tomando su mano la cual tomaba con cuidado la pequeña caja del anillo. - Ya tienes mi número... ¿Porque te preocupas por un sí? - El la miro ahora y sonrió, la metáfora era demasiado en un momento así. - ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Los ojos de Shikamaru se habían vuelto brillosos por la laguna encapsulada allí, Temari sonrió y se hundió en su camisa, con olor a cigarrillos y jabón, su corazón se sentía acelerado al igual que su respiración. - Si... era obvio pero me hubiera gustado escuchar un sí. - Shikamaru beso le frente de su chica.

\- Bueno... - Ella se acurruco en su pecho. - A mi también me hubiera escuchar la verdader-

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - El soltó antes de que ella terminara de hablar, la rubia sonrió y Shikamaru hundió la nariz en sus cabellos, el pecho de ambos no dejaba de moverse por las respiraciones ajetreadas y sus corazones conectados en cada palpitar, Temari ahora lloraba como una niña entre sus brazos, porque ella solo había deseado esto, estar así con él, para siempre.

\- Te amo. - Le dijo entre sollozos. - Tanto. - El lugar quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que el chico soltó.

\- ¿Me vas a responder si o no?

\- ¡Ay Shikamaru sí! - La chica se apartó irritada y lo miro fastidiada. - ¿No puedes decirme que me amas?¨

\- Pero tú no me dices que sí.

\- Porque obviamente quiero por Dios. - Ella se cruzó de brazos.- Vamos al auto...

\- Temari... ¿Estas molesta? - Shikamaru miro la espalda de la chica alejarse, la caja en su mano se encontraba cerrada ahora. - Tem... Temari.

\- ¡VAMOS! - Ella le grito. - Y dame mi anillo.

\- Temari te amo, mucho, Tem. - Shikamaru corrió tras su futuro esposa, alcanzarla siempre había sido un problema.

10 AÑOS DESPUES.

\- Aja. - Shikadai asintió en el sillón de la sala de espera. - Pero papá si puede tener miles de tatuajes. ¿Porque yo no?

\- Porque tú papa es estúpido. - Temari le reprocho con fastidio. - Deja de quejarte o te voy a golpear. - El chico rodo los ojos y acaricio la cabeza de su hermana, que tenía un buen rato dibujándose un "perro" en su brazo. - Shiori... ¿Tu si quieres hacerte tatuajes cierto?

\- Solo si mi papi me deja hacerlo. - La niña le sonrió. - ¿Cuándo papi?

\- Cuando cumplas cuarenta y cinco. - Shikamaru le soltó entre quejidos.

\- No le hables a tu papa ahora. - Temari miraba fastidiada el teléfono. - Tiene treinta y tres tatuajes y sigue llorando cada que se hace uno.

\- Temari. - Shikamaru lo miro desde la silla de cliente. - Sabes que en las costillas duele.

\- ¿Porque lo haces entonces? - La mujer lo miro fastidiada.

Shikamaru miro fastidiado a su mujer. - Porque tengo las iniciales de Shikadai, necesito las de Shiori.

Shikadai bufo. - Son las mismas... Incluso podrían pensar que te tatúas tus propias iniciales.

\- Papá está poniendo una flor en mi "S" eso lo hace diferente. - La niña corrió y se puso al lado de su padre. - Papi mira... ¿no se borrara mi tatuaje? - La pequeña de nueve años le enseño el "perro" que se había dibujado en su brazo.

\- No Shiori... se borrara, no es tinta indeleble. - Su hermano le respondió desde su asiento.

\- Cállate idiota, a ti no te pregunte. - La niña le saco la lengua.

\- Mamá Shiori esta diciéndome idiota.

La pequeña de ojos negros y cabellos rubios se cruzó de brazos. - Bebe llorón.

\- Basta. - Temari solo desde su asiento, el tono de la mujer era suave pero sus hijos la conocían lo suficiente para saber que se trataba de una advertencia para el peligro que se presentaría si no se calmaban.

\- Shiori. - Shikamaru llamo a su hija. - La tinta indeleble jamás se borra, bueno... puede que sí pero sería bastante difícil. - Shikamaru le explico con cuidado a su hija. - En cambio, la de marcadores con apenas un poco de agua y jabón desaparece.

\- Ah... - La chica asintio, sus rizos se balancearon. - ¿Entonces jamás me borraras de tu costilla?

Shikadai suspiro. - Que niña tan lenta... - Su hermana lo miro con ojos asesinos.

\- No... - El sonrió. - Esa es la idea. - Shikamaru toco con cariño la cabeza de su hija. - El amor por ustedes jamás se podrá borrar, es un amor indeleble, justo como esta tinta. - La chica asintió y le sonrió a su padre, Temari simulaba mirar su teléfono mientras sus ojos iban en dirección a su esposo. Shikadai se acurruco en su asiento, su padre decía cosas tan vergonzosas... ¿Cómo alguien como su madre termino con un tipo así? Aunque... seria más vergonzoso escucharlo decir amor eterno...

-Ma. - Shikadai despertó a su madre sus pensamientos, los mismos ojos verdes se encontraron par con par. - ¿Por eso te tatuaste eso en las costillas? ¿Amas mucho a Papá?

Su madre se hundió en el teléfono, Shikadai sonrió al darse cuenta de las mejillas coloradas, aunque su madre no era de tatuajes tenia uno pequeño, una "S" que juraba se trataba de sus hijos, pero la "T" de su padre le daba un significado completamente diferente.

Definitivamente era eso ¿No? un amor indeleble.

FIN.

BLOOPERS.

\- Oye Kankuro. - Gaara le dijo apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. - No hemos escuchando el "si" de Temari... ¿No deberíamos llamar a Shikamaru?

\- No. - El soltó. - Solo sigue el plan, escuchamos el "si" y salimos con los fuegos artificiales, las carrozas y la samba móvil.

\- Yo también creo que algo está pasando. - Chouji se sentó sobre una roca. - No sé ustedes pero yo me iré...

\- ¡Chouji no! - Uno le golpeo. - Pronto recibiremos la señal. Quizás ella no lo dijo tan fuerte.

\- Buenas noches jóvenes... el establecimiento necesita ser cerrado. - Una chica de cabellos oscuros se acercó a los chicos con una lámpara. - Por favor es necesario que dejen el lugar.

\- Estamos esperando por Shikamaru, ya sabe... el que los contacto. - Kankuro le sonrió a la chica de una forma coqueta, mientras se apoyaba del árbol más cercano.

\- Ellos se fueron hace media hora. - La mujer los miro con lastima. - Apresúrense y dejen el lugar.

%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno, este es el fin de esta historia, me costo mucho seguirla porque bueno, siempre quise este final pero la verdad nunca planee nada que no fuera el principio y el final XD lo demas fue improvisado y me costaba mucho seguirle el hilo o crear mas contenido, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerla, yo me diverti mucho y tambien disfrute releerla para escribir esto, (porque antes de escribir cada capitulo releia la historia, sip, asi soy)**_

 _ **Agradezco a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente y siempre dejaban sus comentarios pidiendo que actualizara, disculpenme si me demore cuatro meses o menos jajajaj, es que bueno, como les digo, siempre era un proceso para que se me ocurriera algo y el tiempo es mi enemigo a la hora de escribir**_.

 _ **Le dedico este capitulo a las chicas de Wattpad por sus siempre comentarios, muchas gracias... no se si las etiquete bien jajaja no se mucho de Wattpad XD**_

 _ **Beeangel134**_ __ _ **ByaHisaFan787**_ __ _ **MakamenroyMaxloma**_

 _ **TeaganShamir**_ __ _ **Giovanni_raver**_ _ **xxzmelaniezxx  
18Freak18 Ann608 Karinits-san shaosaku -kaminari_denki- montelv7 fabiola725 marialeta selinamartinez5 **__**MikiLovesShikatema**_ _ **fabimer01 user59371845 316hidelmarju**_ _ **muchitz**_ _ **fernan-XD fabiolanina marferhatake fabimer01 wenchdr ilymilliebb chunachii Nara-Lourdes**_

 _ **Gracias siempre por sus lindos comentarios, solo asi puedo agradecerles, son tantos votos que no conozco a todos los que se dedican a votar PERO AGRADEZCO ENORME que se dedicaran a leer mi historia.**_

 _ **A mis chicas de Fanfiction, un besote, gracias por la paciencia y gracias a**_ _ **Karinits-san**_ _ **por que me estuvo ayudando a publicarles un tiempo y siempre me dejas unos REVIEWS preciosos y enormes (como Nonahere y Lirio), un besote.**_

 _ **CintyVeint, Alexein-Kluk, Peralta171, franrcea, MarferHatake (Ya te vi a ti por wattpad jajaja que lindaa), Shirae, Nonahere, Lirio-Shikatema, selmarie.**_

 _ **Son las chicas que siempre me dejaron comentarios, no se todas las que lo tengan en favoritos pero igualmente les agradezco muchisimo, un besote enorme, eso tambien me hace muy, muy feliz!**_

 _ **Y bueno casi, casi cumplo el año con el fic este 4 de diciembre, asi que AAAHHH TERMINE UN FIC EN MENOS DE UN AÑO jajajaj, aunque pudo ser menos, lo siento mucho, un besote!**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
